Gardens at Eve
by Lady Lemonade
Summary: AU Koukuya. There are many worlds - but every few centuries, a single tournament brings these worlds together. The prize: A single wish. However, some wishes are better left ungranted...
1. Prologue: Something Starts

**Disclaimer**: Hyper Pegesus/Lady Lemonade does not own Digimon, but she does own her ideas and characters. But not her liver. Pooey.

**Important Information Regarding This: **You tell me if you like it. My muses made me spend my weekend typing up multiple chapters for this and well… do you want to see it continued? That's pretty much it. It's stupid, and half the characters are OOC. I don't like this story, yet I am compelled to type it. What the hell? Just please tell me what you think, so that I can prove my muses wrong. Please? (Also, if anyone wants to help me with 'Izumi the Fangirl', I beg you… please e-mail me! I got writer's block. " )

-

-

-

In the world, there's some supernatural things going on. Sometimes they are good, sometimes they are bad, but no matter what there's that one thing they all have in common. They're everywhere; there isn't a place in the world where they don't exist. Be they vampires who hunt humans by night and make it look similar to a murder, or a lightning demon trapped in a rock at the bottom of the ocean. Why, the girl sitting next to you in Geometry class, you know the girl with straight A's? Yeah, for all you know she might just be a shape-shifter. Someone who changes his or her shape, though not always by choice. In a way, similar to a werewolf. Oh, and your little brothers best friend? For all you know he might just be an illusionist who can make you see things that don't even exist.

Or what about that racket you hear all the time at night? Maybe what that guy on the Internet said wasn't true, about poltergeists merely being a stressed human doing all that… but what if you aren't stressed and you already went through puberty? You see, it's things like that no one believes you on. Then again, you probably never tried to tell anyone because you knew they'd think you're crazy. Especially if you try to tell them that you're friends with all of the above-mentioned things. Which was probably the reason Takuya never really did tell anyone about Kouji, Kouichi, Izumi, Junpei, and Tomoki.

You're probably absolutely and utterly lost, aren't you? Maybe you should be given somewhat of a clue what exactly is being explained here, huh? We'll start with how they all met, easiest going to hardest. Takuya knows Tomoki because the younger boy hangs out with his younger brother, Shinya. Yes, Tomoki is a master illusionist, besides the fact he's only fourteen right now. Quite a talent for things like that, and it's the younger boys method to get-rich-quick. Izumi and Takuya grew up together, and are close like and brother and sister. She wasn't always a shape-shifter, and what happened was entirely accidental. She was walking home one day, when she saw a feral cat. Its eyes glowed unnaturally and it was skinny. Feeling pity for the poor animal, she did her best to offer some food to it. Well, it got some food; her entire hand. The blonde freaked out, and you would too if a small house cat grew to the size of a wild cat and bit you're left hand off.

The cat disappeared afterwards, and Izumi soon passed out from shock. Some police found her and took her to the hospital. When she awoke, they asked her what happened. She shrilly screamed about her hand, and everyone gave her a funny look. Why? Because there her left hand was, except teeth marks were all over it. Eventually, the police asked her if she attempted suicide, and no matter how much she protested she didn't they took her to a therapist any way. Deciding she dreamt it, when talking to the therapist she left that tidbit out. A week later someone at her school ticked her off, and that night the Great Massacre happened. She went berserk and became an entirely new thing, part human, part cat. In fact, her first transformation was the thing that led to them meeting Junpei. While rampaging in a maddened state of a frightened animal foaming at the mouth, she accidently fell over a cliff.

Falling deep into the ocean, she sunk down to the very bottom where a large rock laid. Still in her transformed state, she banged against the rock in desperation to escape the watery world, until she broke it in half. Out came Junpei, a water demon trying to figure out who released him. By then Izumi passed out and became human again, and the lightning demon figured she 'saved' him and saved her in return. He stayed with them since. Now, for the two… slightly more complicated ones. Takuya had always known Izumi, and knew Tomoki through Shinya for a while. He met Junpei because of Izumi, so really the only person he met on his own would be Kouji.

Takuya was thirteen when he met the other, and wandering the dark streets of Odaiba hoping to find the drug store his parents asked him to go to. They moved there awhile back, but even still he didn't have a clue where anything was. Leaving the store after locating it, was then he saw something that wasn't exactly normal. After already meeting Junpei, seeing Izumi's transformation, and Tomoki's gift though… Takuya didn't brush it off like a normal person. He wasn't scared by it either like a sane person would be. Loud noises pounded along the walls when he walked towards the odd thing. What was so odd? Well, a lamplight was on, but there was a large shadow beneath it, like a black hole that sucked nothing in, but drew Takuya towards it any way.

Ignoring the loud noises created by an invisible force, he reached out to touch whatever it was that was in the darkness. A cold hand gripped his wrist, getting a startled reaction from the young brunette, but not scaring him much. "What do you want?" A cold voice growled inside, and Takuya was unable to find his voice for a moment. "Leave." It ordered, but when the hand gripping his wrist released itself he didn't leave. Rather, stepped closer. The noises got more agitated and violent by this.

"Why?" The brunette asked. His past experiences with the supernatural formed this lack of fear of it, and more of a curiosity to understand it better. "And you're cold. Would you like a jacket to wear?" He asked, blinking.

"I'm good with my own." The voice growled in response.

"But you're cold." Takuya insisted. He didn't know why, but part of his mind was in this trance-like state that wished to wander away. The other half, dazed by the lacking of intellectual help from the entranced one tried its hardest to not sound like a silly little kid.

"So? Buzz off." The voice hissed, and the loud noises were beginning to get hostile, and the occasional thing would be flung in the direction of Takuya.

"You're cold. Hey, how about you come back with me? My house is nice and warm." The young brunette insisted.

"I don't like lights, nor warmth." The voice answered coldly.

"Please? It's not good to be out here in the cold." Takuya continued. A sigh.

"Will you stop bothering me about it?"

"Yes."

"…fine." And so the dark thing followed Takuya back to his house, where his parents were sleeping. It took around a month before the brunette actually got to see what was hiding inside the darkness. It was a boy a few years older than him, with long black hair in a low ponytail, and sharp blue eyes that now and then got a slight purple tint to them. Also when they first met the elder boy wore clothing from maybe 80-90 years ago. It was rather odd, and took some time before Takuya managed to persuade the boy to put on some more up-to-date clothing fashions.

The elders name was Kouji, and it turned out the thing that was making all the racket was his twin, Kouichi. Now, they were a rather interesting pair of twins, for two reasons. One, Takuya never EVER saw Kouichi, not even once. Reason two and why Takuya never saw him, was because Kouichi was a poltergeist. He died around 1918, and stayed even after his death because he didn't want his brother to live alone his entire life. Now, why would Kouji ever be alone? Maybe its because Kouji was a vampire? Yeah, that might just be why. In the month of February in 1918 Kouji had been attacked by a gang of vampires, and changed, then five months later a drunken man stabbed Kouichi. The two avoided people at all costs, unless Kouji got hungry that is. They both died (seeing as technically a vampire is kind of the living dead) at the age of seventeen.

Mind you, a normal person wouldn't feel very comfortable sleeping in a room with a vampire they didn't even know, but Takuya did that. It's been four years since the meeting of Kouji, and so now Takuya and Izumi are both seventeen. To this day though, the brunette is still unsure why he was so determined to have Kouji come back with him. As a lightning demon, Junpei ages at a very slow rate, and currently in years by looks he is eighteen. How old he really is, is pretty much anyone persons guess. Over the years Izumi gained more control over herself, Junpei hides out in her GBA (no need for batteries), Kouji stays in Takuya's closet and sleeps during the day, and Kouichi… goes about haunting the brunette's house.

Now that you have a background, and their ages, let's go to where this story really begins…

-

Takuya had his backpack slung over his shoulder, and couldn't wait to get back to his house. While the winter was coming in with chilly winds, it also meant that the night was longer again. Nighttime was the only time Takuya really did get to talk to Kouji (and to hear Kouichi's response on the brunette's complaints about the night-long racket). The poltergeist had this odd fascination with waking Takuya up in the middle of the night, and watching him trying to throw objects at a ghost. Kouichi found it hilarious, and Takuya knew this because often Kouji said Kouichi was laughing too hard to say one articulate thing.

It was also the night Takuya was going to talk to Izumi about how she's been doing, because he hasn't exactly spoken to her in around two weeks. School was keeping them pretty busy lately. It was also that night that Tomoki was staying over their house, so it was going to get pretty interesting watching the young boy trying to fool Kouji (which he hasn't been capable of doing). He was walking along, minding his own business until he saw two robbers run into the drug store where he saw Kouji not too far away from all those years ago.

Watching them, he was unsure as to whether or not he should go in there to help or not. Gathering courage he decided to stop them, because they had no right to steal money they didn't even try to earn! Storming in, he glared at the two men. How very very foolish…

"Hey!" Takuya barked, startling one of the masked men. He then settled, and chuckled at the seventeen-year olds glare.

"What do you want kid?" The robber asked, and readied his gun to fire.

"What do you think you're doing?" Takuya demanded, and the cashier was trying to motion for Takuya to leave. The brunette pretended to not notice the kind persons warning.

"Getting some money this hellhole owes us." The robber snorted. "Now scat, before I decide to blow your nosy head off." He warned.

"Not unless you leave too." Takuya answered.

"I will; with the money. Right?" The robber said, and the other laughed him.

"Without it." Takuya said, and clenched his teeth.

"Funny." The main robber snorted, until the warning sirens of police came in the distance. His eyes widening, he looked from the money the cashier was gathering in a bag. Seeing one chance, he ran over and punched a startled Takuya in the stomach, and grabbed the teenager. "Come here." He said in a low growl, and dragged Takuya away who began fighting against him despite a sore gut. The other helped, and they ran out of the store and down an empty alley. They ran off for a few minutes until the sirens were a faint noise in the background.

Stopping, the one holding onto the struggling Takuya tossed the brunette down. "Now stay there." He growled, and held out his gun. The brunette's eyes widened in sudden horror before a gunshot rang out. Gasping Takuya's hand reacted and instantly clutched the bleeding shoulder as the two men ran off. Wincing from the pain, the brunette found himself suddenly thankful that the bullet didn't hit any major organs or veins. The blood was coming out still, and he tried to slower it with his hand. Getting up with one hand, he looked around and tried to decide where he was exactly. He hadn't the faintest idea.

While Takuya was lost and hurt, Kouji slept in the closet and Kouichi was harassing Shinya. The younger brother of Takuya's was getting scolded by his mother for 'breaking' her old tea set her grandmother did. Now, Shinya didn't do that, but the mother would never believe someone if they said Kouichi did it. Especially seeing as she couldn't see Kouichi, plus the fact the poltergeist made it look like Shinya did it. Finding it amusing to torment the two Kanbara brothers became a hobby for Kouichi over the years, and he couldn't wait for the older one to come home because he had an excellent plan. As time dragged by, Kouichi was beginning to wonder what was taking the brunette so long. A moment of arguing with himself, Kouichi decided to find out and embarrass Takuya in front of whatever friend he came across. Wouldn't be the first time this happened. It was part of the reason Takuya's only friends were Kouichi, Kouji, Izumi, Junpei, and Tomoki.

Floating around the outside of the area, Kouichi stopped when seeing police cars gathered around the drug store. Looking down he recognized what was Takuya's backpack near the outside of the alley the robbers took off down with the brunette. Hoping Takuya didn't do something stupid (again), he floated up and down some random alleyways until he came across a wall with some wet blood on the wall. A flicker of panic came, and the ghost began to search more frantically. Last thing he needed was Takuya to die, and the other thing he needed was to bring home a bleeding Takuya. The last time that happened Kouji got out of the house before the sun fully set in a frenzy muttering something. It took awhile to hunt the vampire down too.

By the time he found Takuya, the brunette was still clutching his bleeding shoulder and ready to faint. The he fell, getting weak from the blood loss. While he wasn't shot in a major vein or artery, he was losing blood and he had been wandering around lost which didn't exactly help very much. Alarmed, Kouichi floated down and checked the brunette over. Okay, he was only bleeding at the shoulder, and if Kouichi could just do something to keep the brunette around long enough for help to come in time… placing his ghostly hand over the wound, he held time there so it was as if the wound did not exist. Concentrating, garbage cans leading to the way where they were and the police flew around in a manner of banging against each other, anything to attract attention really. Old still usable markers floated up and markers arrows pointing their way, red caps flew this way and that, and multiple other things.

This peculiar phenomenon didn't go unnoticed by a detective, whose curiosity was roused by this. Walking through he called for some officers to follow, and in no time found Takuya. Mind you, they didn't know they found Kouichi either, but eh. Paramedics were called and the brunette was sent on his way to get some blood for the bit he lost. Kouichi floated around in the ambulance on its way to the hospital, and when the nurse was trying to locate who his parents were Kouichi dropped Takuya's student I.D. (which he stole every week and made Takuya get a new one every month) onto her lap. More or less despite the fact he went out of his way to drive Takuya mad, he was helping. When night came, Kouichi returned to the Kanbara residence to tell Kouji why Takuya wasn't there…

…and got yelled at because Kouichi did something he was not suppose to do. You see, poltergeists are not permitted to touch a human unless it is to startle them or harm them. Kouichi did it with the intention of helping, a no-no in the poltergeists community. Nothing too bad happened besides Kouji left in annoyance. After recovery, questioning, some surgery to remove the bullet that got lodged in his shoulder bone, and some more recovery did the brunette finally return home. Got yelled at for doing something stupid (again) by his mom, lectured by Izumi, and laughed at by Junpei. Fun times, yes. No one really thought what Kouichi did would have a permanent affect on Takuya besides saving him. Well, as late one early October night, Kouji found out it more or less did.

"What do you do all night?" Takuya asked tossing a ball up and down while catching it, lying on his bed. Kouji was sitting on the bed's headboard, leaning against the wall his eyes closed. This was on of the few times he didn't bother to bend the artificial light away from him, probably because he had been doing it for two months straight now. He was wearing a loose dark navy blue short-sleeved shirt, with a long-sleeved black shirt under it. Wearing black fingerless gloves he rested his hand on the black jeans he wore with a silver chain attached to his belt. No matter how often Takuya tried, Kouji refused to wear anything lightly coloured. Oftentimes Takuya would wonder if the light colours reflected off and hurt his eyes more or if it was just because the vampire merely liked dark colours because he lived in the dark.

"Hunt." Kouji answered simply, and opened one eye before wincing and holding his head. He really didn't like the brunette having the lights on, and seeing this he sighed and turned them off.

"Even when you're not hungry?" Takuya asked, no longer playing with the ball. While he didn't approve of the fact three times a month Kouji would kill someone to live, he never really voiced this opinion. It wasn't like Kouji had much of a choice, and neither of them could realistically break into a hospital and take the blood others needed.

"Yeah." Kouji answered simply, and for a moment Takuya wondered if he moved. It wasn't until he found Kouji grabbing a hold of him and pulling him close. It was like a hug, but not a friendly hug, nor a more-than-just-friends hug. It was a weird thing Kouji began doing two years ago, and the brunette came to just see it as the vampires way of either showing some sort of weird friendshippy affection, or just because Kouji liked the feeling of something warm against his cold, dead one. The first few times freaked the shit out of the brunette, but his was more or less used to it by now.

"Why?" Takuya asked, repeating this conversation for the millionth time now.

"Something to do. Passes time." Kouji answered blankly. Yes, immortal and he was bored. He could do nearly anything, and yet he was bored. This guy needed a life. Wait a minute; he's kind of dead so technically he can't get one…

"Right. Why don't you get Kouichi to harass people and you just watch? This way he doesn't keep me up all night. Speaking of which, he hasn't been doing anything lately, why?" Takuya asked, recollecting every since the robbery Kouichi was never heard from and Kouji never spoke of him.

"He prefers bothering you. Besides, I don't really enjoy watching humans be scared. Not enough good things come from it, especially when they're hysterical." Kouji replied, not answering the second question.

"You realize that's insulting me, right?" Takuya asked, looking irritably at what he suspected was where Kouji's face was. He really couldn't tell. All he could do was make a guess based on how Kouji was hugging him. He knew Kouji wasn't answering this second question right away.

"So? And where Kouichi is, I haven't the faintest idea. Probably off doing a feeble attempt at finding those robbers." Kouji said, and moved away. The brunette was thankful for that, Kouji was stealing all his body heat and he was getting cold.

"It shouldn't be feeble. He can go through walls and stuff." Takuya said, and waved his hand around just as a habit to further show his point.

"It is when I already took care of the bastards." Kouji answered, and the brunette turned to look at where he last guessed Kouji was.

"What?" Takuya blinked. No wonder the police couldn't find them, Kouji did first.

"It's not nice to waste perfectly good blood." Kouji said in an odd voice, and next thing Takuya knew Kouji had him pinned down beneath him and began nuzzling his neck. Okay, this most certainly was new.

"Uhh… Kouji? If you're hungry, then go eat." Takuya said uneasily, and felt goose bumps cover his skin when two sharp fangs touched his skin, but didn't pierce it.

"Don't worry, I'd never bite you. You know, there's been something weird about you ever since you came back. For example…" Kouji began, then pulled down Takuya's shirt collar to where the bullet had hit him. "…there's not even a trace of where you got hit. There should at least be some minor sign. I doubt modern medicine has gotten so good a person gets better that quickly." He continued.

"Ehhh… I wouldn't know, I never got shot before, or met anyone who was." The brunette said in a still slightly alarmed tone. Kouji got off him a moment later, and Takuya sat up feeling a bit woozy. Whenever Kouji got that close, the brunette's mind just felt… weird.

"Sure." Kouji sighed, and the brunette felt the sleeves if Kouji's shirt brush against his skin so he now knew where the vampire was.

"Look, I'm the same no worry." Takuya smiled and put his arm around Kouji's shoulders. From not being brushed off, the brunette was happy that Kouji was starting to warm up to him. Right when he thought that though a flare appeared between his hand and Kouji's shoulder, and a loud screech pierced throughout the entire house and Kouji moved away so quickly it knocked Takuya over who was alarmed by both the noise and sudden light. A loud crashing noise was that of Kouji going into the closet, right when Mrs. Kanbara opened the door and turned the light on. Takuya was getting up to check on Kouji, and froze when seeing his mother's angry gaze.

"What… in the hell was that!?" She demanded.

"Uhm… the ghost?" Takuya tried feebly. She narrowed her eyes at him. He wanted her to leave; he had to see if Kouji was okay. He had never heard the vampire make such a terrifying sound before. It actually surprised Takuya none of the glass shattered from such a thing at that high-pitched quality.

"Nice try. In the morning, you and me are talking about all those weird noises you make at night. I'm tired of being woken up by all that banging." She growled, and then left. Takuya ran over, closed the door, and quickly turned the light off. He then stumbled around trying to locate the closet.

"Kouji? Kouji, hey are you okay?" Takuya asked worriedly, and looked around in the darkness hoping nothing happened.

"What was that!?" Kouji hissed angrily.

"I don't know." Takuya answered back softly. Whatever it was, it most certainly didn't bode well with the vampire.

"Did you just try and _burn_ me!" Kouji demanded, with some rising anger in his voice. This had the brunette alarmed, as he never really made Kouji mad before. Agitated, annoyed, yes, but never mad.

"No, I don't know what happened." Takuya tried, but he felt Kouji grab him and shake him madly.

"Then what happened!?" Kouji hissed.

"I said I-" The brunette began, but was cut off.

"Don't know? Well, here I'll show the result." Kouji growled, and yanked Takuya over by the wrist to the light switch. Flicking it on, the vampire winced from its brightness, but tolerated it because Takuya needed it to see. The brunette gulped, because right on Kouji's shoulder where his hand was, there was a burnt hole and burn mark.

"Wha… wha… what happened?" Takuya asked, looking from the damaged area to Kouji's face, then back. "And why isn't it healing like that time Kouichi dropped a knife and cut your finger off?" He asked. Yeah, the finger re-attached itself.

"Its why we can't go into the sun," Kouji began slowly, his teeth gritting. "We burn easily, and the harmed area can take either days or years, depending on the damage." He went on. Takuya was shaking, because he didn't know how that happened, and because it happened to Kouji of all people. If it were Izumi, or Tomoki, or Junpei… it would have been bad, but not this bad. For obvious reasons too.

"Oh." Was all the brunette managed to get out. Seeing the trembling Kouji sighed, and flicked the switch off.

"I'm not going to hurt you, don't be so scared." Kouji said in a less annoyed tone.

"I'm not scared of that." Takuya said softly, and although he couldn't see it, Kouji looked at him with a curious expression. "I don't know how or why that happened, and I've never seen you angry… and what was that noise…" The brunette further said, and felt Kouji put his hand on Takuya's shoulder.

"Don't do anything to add on to my theory about nothing good coming from scared humans." Kouji said.

"I'm not scared!" The brunette responded quickly then stopped, and laughed at what Kouji just said. "As if, I'll prove to you good things come from scared humans." Takuya said with the voice of an egoistical person.

"Yeah right." Kouji brushed him off.

"You know, if I could find you I'd hit you for that!" Takuya scowled, then jumped when Kouji grabbed him.

"You know where I am now." Kouji said, a grin in his words.

"Yeah, but you know I'm going to hit you now." Takuya said, and shook his head.

"True." Kouji shrugged, then pulled Takuya close again.

"You sure you want to do that after what just happened?" Takuya sighed.

"Yes. This way, if that happens again I'll scream in your ear this time." Kouji answered.

"That… was a scream?? More like the screech of a dying animal." Takuya said, shaking his head. Well, even a dying animal didn't hurt a person's ear that bad.

"Thank you for calling me dying animal. It's somewhat a compliment seeing as I'm dead." Kouji retorted in annoyance.

"You're welcome." Takuya grinned. "When do you think Kouichi will be back?" He asked, curiosity suddenly coming.

"Who knows? And do you miss him waking you up in the middle of the night?" Kouji asked, and poked Takuya in the side who squirmed from it. Kouji poked him in a ticklish area, he couldn't help it. At least he didn't burst into a fit of laughter like he used to.

"Not really, but it was fun arguing with him. Sort of. Okay, when he comes back lie and say I moved." Takuya said, realizing the error of his ways.

"Nah, I'll let him bother you." Kouji said simply, then moved away again. The brunette was relieved again, he was getting very cold. Tripping over some things, he finally found his way to his closet.

"Do you need something?" Kouji asked, trying to not laugh at the brunette's yelping over stepping on something sharp.

"Gahh… itai. Eh, a jacket. You're like ice, even with that on." Takuya grumbled, and tried to locate a jacket.

"Let me get it." Kouji sighed. "You're never going to find it, you day-creature." He sighed, and pushed the surprised brunette out of the closet.

"Hey, it's night and I'm awake!" Takuya argued, then blinked when Kouji tossed a jacket on the brunette's head.

"Yeah, but you need to go to bed now otherwise you're mom will be even more mad at you." Kouji replied easily. Glaring, Takuya plopped onto his bed and sighed.

"You're evil." He sulked.

"Oh well." Kouji answered.

"Hey, Kouji?" Takuya asked, finding himself suddenly sleepy. It was like something was trying to force his eyelids down.

"I'm not letting you stay up, Takuya. Just go to sleep." Kouji said bluntly. So he was the reason that the brunette was getting this sudden tiredness. Not only was Kouji immortal and able to bend light, but to boot he could make a human mind get either very tired or very dazed. Nice, huh?

"Just one question." Takuya asked, feeling himself already slipping away.

"Fine." Kouji sighed.

"What do you think… happened… with the… light… fire… thing…?" Takuya said, already going away into unconsciousness.

"…I think it was you. When Kouichi helped you out, something happened to you because something like that isn't allowed to occur." Kouji said softly, and after hearing no response he sighed figuring the brunette didn't hear him at all. Walking over, Kouji took the jacket off of Takuya's sleeping body, knowing full well in the middle of the night the brunette would wake up from it because it got too hot. Opening the human's window, the vampire jumped out to find his missing twin.


	2. 1: The Tournament

Disclaimer: No ownership of Digimon, but HP does own her OCs! The plot is a result of too much Angel Sanctuary, Anne Rice, and her friend's obsession with Model. All three of those belong to their creators or themselves.

-

-

-

Every 888 years, there's an odd thing held in the non-human community part of the world. Why every 888 years? Because every 666 years darkness of the most power creeps out and swarms around and gathers its power. Eventually it spills everywhere, and as an attempt to stop these creatures from turning everything dead and empty, a tournament is held to give the next 555 years to the winner. The 111 years in between is for all sides to re-gather their forces for the next tournament. Yes, it is a tournament. A cruel, and dark one that it is. Creatures from all areas, dimensions, and places appear to compete, and it's one of the most dangerous things known. The arena is permanently stained with the blood of past battles, and dirtied with the sweat of those who cheat. There are no rules, the prize is the greatest thing offer able, and the only way to lose is if you die. Sounds fun, doesn't it?

Now, the prize isn't just a choice of controlling a good portion of the next 555 years. It's also your choice of what you would like. Or rather, you and your group would like along with a properly chosen sponsor. It starts on January 1st, New Year's Day and proceeds forth until the very last match has been done. Humans don't know about it because all these past years they've been oblivious for the most part to their supernatural neighbors so they know not of its existence. This upcoming tournament will be deciding their fate, so perhaps they need to pay more attention, don't they?

-

-

-

-

Takuya woke up in the middle of the night, mostly because something didn't feel right. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was something amiss. Looking wildly around was when he finally located what exactly wasn't right. There was something glowing on the floor, and he had nothing that glowed such an eerie green light. Walking over, he flipped his light switch on, and blinked rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the sudden change in brightness. Looking down, he narrowed his eyes to make out what it was. Finding himself unable to, he began to try and locate a direction from which it came to know where it originated. Seeing a cracked hole in his window, he inwardly groaned knowing his mom was going to be more than just irritated with him now.

Tentatively he walked around the glowing object, and peeked through the hole. Something dark flew across it, alarming Takuya and making him jump back from surprise. He landed on his butt, next to the weird object and gulped. 'Don't be a bomb, don't be a bomb…' He chanted mentally. The glass then exploded outwards towards him, then stopped inches in front of his faced, and flew backwards outside and fell downwards. The brunette hoped there was no one below his window, although it'd be silly to be under a person's window at this time of night.

"Where iz Minamoto?" A person asked, hidden inside a dark cloak.

"Eh?" Takuya blinked, not quite knowing who 'Minamoto' was.

"Minamoto! Idjiot!" The person hissed, a slight unrecognizable accent in their speech.

"…who?" The brunette blinked.

"Idjiot! Wong place'!" They growled, and a man walked in with blonde hair, dark sunglasses, and a black business suit followed in.

"No, I am positive this is where Minamoto is." He sighed. "I came across his brother two nights ago." The man said, ignoring the person. He looked down, then saw Takuya and smiled. "Let me guess, Takuya right?" He asked. The brunette eyed him warily.

"How exactly would you know that?" Takuya asked, watching the man and person suspiciously.

"Kimura told us." The man explained, as if this solved all.

"…who?" Takuya shook his head at the man, no recognizing these names.

"Perhaps they never told you their last names?" The man questioned, then thought to himself for a moment.

"Or I iz right, and wez at ze wong houze." The person scowled.

"Kouji and Kouichi!" The man said, and at Takuya's startled blinking he grinned. "Is Kouji here? Kouichi said he was."

"Ehh? No… at least, I don't think he is right now." Takuya shrugged, then blinked. "Who the hell are you!? And why did you break into my house?" He said, feeling his anger rising at these two people who thought they could just waltz right on in here!

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Yamaki, and this is my partner in crime, breaking into your house being it, Serlio. Be thankful we didn't let the glass slice you into a thousand little human pieces, eh?" The man said, then reached down and picked up the glowing object next to Takuya.

"We couldzent. Kouji won't be too happy wiz us. Nor will ze ghost." Serlio sighed. Personally the brunette was having trouble figuring out if Serlio was a girl or guy, the voice was flat and hollow, having a neither feminine nor masculine sound to it.

"Loosen up. Mind if we wait? And Serlio, come now. Take that hood off, and show how lovely your corpse of a face if. I'm sure young Takuya here would be delighted to see it, like a horror movie." Yamaki joked, and walked around the room with the brunette watching blinking in confusion.

"No, I'd give ze human a 'art atteck." Serlio grumbled. "Ezer zat or he'll call me a zombie." It continued.

"…okay, so I'm guessing from your nice usage of words and labeling you two aren't exactly human." Takuya mumbled and got up. "And why do you want Kouji?"

"My my, a bright one we have. Or were you being sarcastic? You know, I never understood the difference between sarcasm and whatnot. But just then, I was being sarcastic. Ah, lovely paradoxes and hypocrisy. The wonders of human inventions with words." Yamaki chuckled.

"That didn't really answer my question, and to boot you just insulted me." Takuya sighed. "Whatever, you wait in here I doubt you'll let me sleep." He sighed, and began to leave.

"No no, we won't keep you up. Stay in here, besides Kouji probably won't be too thrilled in seeing us." Yamaki said welcomingly.

"…that'd be why I'm leaving." Takuya mumbled, and started to open the door before Serlio yanked him away from it.

"Ah, maybe not. I think Ms. Firelight here wants you to stay for safety reasons beyond that of what may happen if Kouji is angry with us." Yamaki said. "We're not the only ones interested in talking with him you know. It's not everyday you find a vampire capable of bending light this way and that." He smiled.

"That's nice, but I'm more afraid of my mom than anything inhuman." Takuya grumbled. "Ever heard the saying it's in mans natural instincts to fight? Well, it's in mothers natural instinct to kill children who stay up half the night." The brunette grumbled.

"Hmm, such a violent species. Take notes Serlio." Yamaki chuckled. "Seriously now, we need you to stay in here for our safety and your own." Glaring at him, the brunette tried to pry Serlio's loose off of him. No such luck. Getting the idea maybe this person was a vampire; he looked around for some means of to burn her. And just as he thought it Serlio's cloak caught fire and she let out a yell of alarm and tried to put it out, letting the brunette go in the process. Taking advantage of this freedom, he ran towards the door.

"Hey! Don't go out there!" Yamaki warned and headed towards the brunette. Takuya already opened the door and closed it behind him before running downstairs. Looking around wildly in the living room, he could have sworn he saw something move there. Not likely. Ignoring what he believed himself to be part of imagination he went to the front door and began to unlock it. He heard Yamaki stumbling around upstairs, obviously having trouble seeing in the dark. The door opened to no more than a crack when Takuya felt a slimy hand on his shoulder, and he froze up. 'Oh… please don't let there be anything behind me…' He hoped in his mind, and turned around to see a faint outline of some large creature.

Gulping, Takuya tried to find some way of getting out of this one. "Where is Minamoto? Where is Shibayama?" It asked, in a deep gurgling noise. Feeling his arm hairs standing unend, he began to wonder what was to be scared of? Probably that instinct inside him that somehow knew this thing wasn't exactly friendly friendly.

"Ehh… uh… Shibayama?" Takuya stammered, not knowing who that was.

"You do not know? Then you'll keep me full until tournament." The creature gurgled again, and yelping, Takuya tried to retch his shoulder out of its gooey grip. No such luck, then it grabbed his left leg, let go of his shoulder and lifted him up in the air. Making a small noise of fear, Takuya attempted to free his leg. A small whimper came out, and he felt somewhat embarrassed because he always prided himself being brave.

"Hey, zon't be so wude as to eat before askzing whats for ze dinner!" Serlio's voice came, and a flash of light went through the creature, and it let go of Takuya dropping him on the ground. Growling, the creature became a light gray blur in the darkness, and then disappeared. Rubbing his head, Takuya temporarily forgot what just happened and wondered why his head? Why must he land on his head?! What did his head do wrong!??!

"Come on." Serlio's blank voice said, and yanked Takuya up by the ear. "We told you not to come down here aylone." It went on. After reaching the brunette's room again he blinked when seeing Yamaki's eyebrow twitching and a slap mark on his face.

"It seems, I accidentally walked into your parents room and startled your mother. I put a sleeping spell on them before they woke up enough to realized too much. Hopefully they'll just think it's a dream when they wake up." Yamaki explained. "So, run into any trouble there, Ms. Firelight?" Blinking, Takuya looked over and gasped and had the desire to run away very quickly. The cloak was gone, and there standing next to him, was a living, breathing, decomposing corpse. Serlio was a woman, but it was only because of very few and rare diminishing female features. Part of her skin on her face was peeling off, and beneath was revealed flesh and what might have been a dead maggot caught in there. It grossed Takuya out to no end. She wore a dark shirt with occasional folds on it, slightly low-cut, and sleeves that reached her arms halfway. She had tight black pants (probably to keep everything from falling apart), and to her knees on one side was a fabric with the occasional symbol like fire, and the other had silver stars. She had long black hair that was stiff, and fake looking to her mid-back with one white streak. Her eyes were dead, and raised a brow at his staring.

"Zee? Let me guess, you sink I look like a zombie, eh?" Serlio asked, somewhat irritated.

"No, its not that… but… is that a maggot?" Takuya asked, pointing to where the dead bug was. Serlio was silent, then let go of the brunette and had her finger roam over the decaying flesh. From the squishing noise Takuya so badly wanted to let his dinner go free from its stomach-acidy prison, but he didn't because well… he'd be hungry then. She finally removed the dead critter, and flicked it away.

"Zat gets annoying." Serlio muttered, and Yamaki laughed.

"Try and keep your next body in better shape then, eh?" He suggested. Serlio then left the room, and Takuya watched her go.

"Ehh…" The brunette had nothing to say. Yet.

"So, you a mage?" Yamaki asked.

"No. Why?" Takuya asked, looking at Yamaki with the eyes of an untrusting individual.

"Well, a normal human can't exactly touch something and burn it so badly it goes up in flame. Gave Serlio quite a start there, a hard thing to do to the Reaper of Souls." Yamaki said with a smile.

"Maybe it was spontaneous combustion?" Takuya suggested, then blinked. "Reaper of Souls? You mean, like the Grim Reaper? Death?"

"Not likely." Yamaki said shaking his head. "No, Serlio is anything but the 'Grim Reaper'. He's her husband. He goes around and collects people who are meant to die and takes their souls to her. Serlio decides if they deserve to go around haunting people or if she needs to eliminate the soul entirely." He explained.

"…are you trying to say there's no heaven or hell?" Takuya asked crossly, and Yamaki chuckled.

"Trust me, those exist. It's kind of a human fairy tale though about your soul going to one or another. The Heavenly creatures would never permit such cruelty to any living creature. Well, anything really. The reason souls don't go to Heaven though is because well… no one really knows where it is anymore. And the Heavenly creatures refused to let anything go through torment and agony, so they made Serlio and the Death. Or that's how they claim it goes, Serlio herself can't really tell me the actual story." Yamaki ranted, and halfway through Takuya was resituating himself in his bed. "Hey! Were you even listening to me!?" He demanded.

"Sort of. You said you'd let me sleep, so to sleep I shall go." Takuya said, and plopped down and tried to sleep.

"Geesh, teenagers. Human teenagers. Ugh, they claim demons are a pain in the ass." Yamaki grumbled. It wasn't long that Serlio returned holding up a large scythe shimmering in the light bulbs light. An odd orange and silver goo covered it, and with irritation Serlio was attempting to clean it.

"What'd you run into?" Yamaki asked.

"Well, I ran into something. What, I couldzent tell." She muttered.

"Uhm… Miss Firelight, did you realize one of your fingers is missing again?" Yamaki asked, informing her of the missing part. Sighing, she left again to find it.

"Could you be quiet." Takuya grumbled.

"Could you stay awake?" Yamaki countered.

"Like I have a choice, liar." Takuya scowled, and sat up looking around.

"A trait I learned from humans." Yamaki smiled.

"There you go again."

"What?"

"You just insulted me."

"Well, it's the truth."

"So? That doesn't mean you can insult me."

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"To you maybe."

"Either way, it matters because someone thinks it does, even if it is just me."

"No, it only matters if its important."

"Are you now saying I'm insignificant?!"

"Perhaps."

"Fine, talk to Kouji alone. I don't have to take this." Takuya said through gritted teeth, and got up before Yamaki blocked his way.

"And see if there's anything else down there wanting to eat you?" Yamaki questioned.

"It's better than tolerating this!" Takuya growled.

"I can't let you go out there." Yamaki.

"Like I care!" Takuya yelled, and tried to stomp past Yamaki, but the blonde grabbed his arm. "Hey!" The brunette glared up at the elder man, who held his grip.

"Am I interrupting something?" Came Kouji's voice from the window. Yamaki turned around, and the brunette took advantage of the distraction to remove his arm from the blonde man's grip.

"Yes, no. You decide on that." Yamaki shrugged.

"Why are you here?" Kouji growled, glaring at Yamaki. "You know, when I saw the window broken, right afterwards I heard yelling. I thought there was a robber in here, and so I come in and see you. Who should already know what my answer is." He growled and came inside fully.

"Yes, well I know what your answer is when I'm alone. I brought someone who along who just might change that." Yamaki shrugged.

"I doubt it." Kouji grumbled, and stood near the closet. Takuya slowly inched over to where Kouji was, because at least he knew what was going on.

"I found ze finger. Oh, Kouichi? No… Kouji." Serlio mumbled, trying to attach the finger while frowning. "It won't go back on…"

"Whose she?" Kouji asked, yanking his head in the direction of Serlio.

"Serlio Firelight, Reaper of Souls." Yamaki said with a grin.

"That's quite low of you Yamaki." Kouji hissed.

"Uhm… clueless human here?" Takuya said, feeling rather lost and out of place. So, he decided to use the stereotypical thing to get answers.

"It seems your friend only uses that to his advantage." Yamaki grumbled.

"He's not my friend." Kouji growled. The brunette blinked at him. 'Oh, gee thanks. Like I'll let you touch me ever again. Kick you out too… meanie…'

"Fine, I'll key you in. You'd be one of the first humans who knows in a long, long time. Now, every 888 years a tournament is held. This upcoming January, the newest one is starting and well… I've been interested in getting Kouji to join with me. I'm a responsible Sponsor, and friendly person." Yamaki said with satisfaction. From the looks he got, the blonde man shrugged off their looks. They were looking at him as one would look at a liar.

"You don't seem to be the only one." Takuya muttered, recalling the creature.

"Yes, a few are. Why, I zon't know." Serlio shrugged, and smiled when finally finished reattaching her finger. "Zere!"

"Yes, well. Kouji, you can probably already guess what my proposition is." Yamaki said with a smile.

"I can guess, but that doesn't mean it's exact." Kouji said glaring.

"Uhm… how about we talk about it in private, eh?" Yamaki suggested, and then glanced at Takuya. Kouji raised a brow, and went with Yamaki outside the room. The brunette gave them a quizzical look, lost yet again. Houses windows banged, and clattered down the street and Takuya groaned. Kouichi was back, no doubt about it. At first, the usual racket and noise didn't surprise Takuya. What he saw most certainly did. A person floated up, and it scared the living daylights out of the poor brunette.

Kouichi had short black hair, confused blue eyes similar to Kouji's, except less distant. He wore an old jade green traditional men's kimono from the early 1900s, with a large bloodstain where his jugular vein was located. Besides this, he and Kouji had a world of similarities, probably because they 'died' around the same time almost. Floating over, Kouichi tilted his head at the twitching Takuya, who was disturbed because he actually saw the poltergeist. When the brunette shouldn't, because he hasn't in all these years of being tormented by the noisy guy.

"Is he okay?" Serlio asked, and motioned at Takuya.

"Beats me." Kouichi shrugged.

"How have you been?" Serlio asked.

"Annoying." Kouichi replied.

"Good." Serlio said.

"Cool." Kouichi said. Ugh, boring conversation! Takuya got up, and twitched again when seeing Kouichi.

"Why am I suddenly surrounded by dead things?!" Takuya hollered.

"Perhaps becauze you house a vampirar?" Serlio suggested.

"…maybe." Takuya said. Then looked at Kouichi. "You know… what idiot lets himself get stabbed in the throat? Seriously." He mumbled. Kouichi blinked, then raised a brow. Was silent. Then tried to float away quickly, but alas… Serlio put up a barrier with her eyebrow twitching.

"Kouichi… why can ze human zee you?" Serlio asked.

"Uh… he's good like that?" Kouichi tried.

"No. Someone did somezing they weren't supposed to." Serlio said, eyes narrowed at Kouichi.

"Come on. Will you forgive me if I say I haunt him?" Kouichi asked. Takuya, seeing the poltergeist was getting in trouble for saving, tried to help.

"It's true. I never really get a nights sleep thanks to him." The brunette began. Then went silent and glared at Kouichi. "…"

"Ugh, if ze tournament wasn't so important zis year…" Serlio sighed, and then removed the barrier.

"Why is it important?" Kouichi asked, and Takuya went over with the floating apparition to hear better.

"A powerful group of zemons are attempting to wipe out humans. Zey are Zanshi, Eimin, Kaishi, Kisei, and Hinshi. Interesting how a vampire wants to kill his food, no?" Serlio explained. Kouichi was counting on his fingers, then frowned.

"Wait… for the tournament you need six members." He muttered. A loud shrill scream echoed through the house, and Takuya immediately recognized it as his brothers. Without a second thought he ran past Serlio and outside. Kouichi tried to stop him but his hand went right through the living flesh. "Kuso!" Kouichi swore.

"Lets zee what that was." Serlio suggested, and quickly followed behind. Kouichi merely floated through walls and went along his way. The brunette went past a startled Kouji and surprised Yamaki and downstairs. The two looked at each other before following with Serlio behind them. When entering the kitchen Takuya glared. A girl around 19 with brown hair and one blonde streak with gray eyes held Shinya up by the throat. Her eyes were maniacal, and two small horns like a doe's were on the back of her head, a small green gem on her forehead, and dragonfly wings protruded out of the back of her shirt with fishnet sleeves. Her pants had multiple belts this way and that. Turning her head, she smirked at seeing the group of people behind her.

"Ah, I see you finally came." She said grinning. "Onii-san told me to get your attention." A light laugh. "I see I did more than just get your attention." Her eyes glowed with a sickening sadistic desire to do something cruel just for fun.

"All of us, or just one of us?" Yamaki asked, glaring at her.

"Oh, one or two, here and there." She said, and winked at him. "Yamaki, even got Serlio on your side? Go figure, she and her husband would be out of a job without humans stupidly killing each other and our kind." She shrugged.

"We don't stupidly kill each other!" Takuya growled, getting a bit annoyed by everyone around him suddenly speaking so lowly of him and everyone else.

"I don't know, what do you call wars then? Easy peace?" She asked. Takuya was about to yell at her again, but from Kouji's warning look he said nothing and glared.

"What do you want?" Kouji asked. "Just say it."

"Nice and blunt, aren'tcha?" She said, and winked at him. "_We_ want you to be our sixth member. While you may not be old enough to be super strong, you do have a higher advantage over a werewolf than Kisei does." She explained, while scanning over them all. Would Kouji go? After his nice comment earlier the brunette wasn't so sure about him anymore.

"I'm already taken." Kouji said coldly. The girls eyes lit up to an angry red, and she threw Shinya over towards the wall. Alarmed Takuya ran over quickly to catch his brother. Barely making it in time, the power she used in throwing Shinya was enough to make Takuya's body slam against the wall, and add cushioning to Shinya. Having the wind knocked out of him, Takuya slumped down against it coughing and trying to refill his empty lungs.

"Kisei-sama won't like that too much." She growled, then turned on her heel, and stopped. "Before I go, guess I'll make an example of what is to come." She said, then with an unnatural speed took out two daggers and threw them in the direction of Shinya and Takuya. Pushing Shinya away, the brunette closed his eyes waiting for the feel of cold steel going through him. Maybe that was how Kouichi got stabbed in the throat? Nothing came. Cracking open one eye, he saw Kouji blocking the way.

"Make an example with someone else." Kouji said lowly, a growl behind his words. Most likely it was accompanied by a glare. The girl hissed in fury, then disappeared in gray smoke. An odd sound came, and it occurred Kouji blocked the daggers with his arm. Some blood dribbled quickly down on the floor, went to a slight drip, then none at all. It was already healed, the only sign of it ever happening on the floor, shirt, and in their heads.

"Thank you for pissing Zanshi off Kouji." Yamaki sighed. "I'm sure she'll play nice in the tournament." He grumbled. Kouji shrugged it off, and turned around then crouched down to be on somewhat eye level with Takuya. The brunette was slumped down, so for now their height was different (though standing up they were around equal height).

"Is he still breathing?" Kouji asked, and Takuya looked down at his brother whose chest was rising and falling.

"Yeah." The brunette nodded.

"He's still alive. Just probably passed out." Kouichi said, hovering over Shinya. Takuya looked up and glared at him.

"I miss being unable to see or hear you." The brunette grumbled, and Kouichi grinned.

"Oh, but we can have more fun now!" The poltergeist said gleefully, and floated around in a circle. "I can sing songs by Disturbed at the top of my lungs, read cheesy love poems, and best of all… QUOTE DISNEY MOVIES!" He said happily.

"…you can see him?" Kouji asked, giving the scared brunette a funny look.

"It is because a certain someone iz an idjiot." Serlio grumbled, and shook her head. "Though it explains a few things."

"Like…" Takuya asked.

"You can zee ghosts now, as you've guessed. And after burning my cloak sleeve, zen you can probably burn zings wift your hand too if you are not careful." Serlio explained. "Its why poltergeists aren't supposed to do zat."

"Explains a few things." Kouji muttered, then looked at the burn.

"Ah, I zee he got you by accident, eh?" Serlio chuckled. "I best go zen, ensure no casualties come." And she walked out.

"Alright then. I have Kouji on my side, I just need five more people." Yamaki said, and clapped his hand together.

"…could I join?" Takuya asked, and three pairs of eyes all landed on him and there was this very awkward silence.

"…what?" That was Kouichi, who managed to break it somehow.

"I doubt it, there's going to be so many creatures there you'll probably be dead the first round." Yamaki sighed.

"Not to mention there's never really been a human who entered." Kouichi sighed.

"There was that family of humans, but they died before the tournament ever began." Yamaki reminded the poltergeist. Nodding his head in agreement, Kouichi looked around thinking of more reasons.

"Come here." Kouji sighed, and dragged Takuya out of the room. Blinking, they both left leaving Yamaki and Kouichi discussing why humans couldn't enter.

-

-

-

-

-

-

A/N: Hey! Glad you guys like it… I think… I don't know… But uhm… is there anyone out there who could do me a huge favor? Because I'm not entirely sure about this story, I need someone to pre-send the chapters to before updating to know if it needs any changes to it. Like if there's too many mistakes, or something happened that was too cliché, if I hit a touchy subject… please? Thank you so much!

Dragi: Glad you liked it! Sorry to hear you've been busy, can I ask why?

Sailor Epyon: I'm trying, glad to know you like Kouji as a vampire! Koukuya!!! –Glomps you- Squee! Nice flag!

takuya: Okay, it's updated!

Kenzy-Chan: Yesh, Kouichi is a noisy spirit. I am sorry if you disapprove! Sorry sorry!

GemmaniGirl: He could be. Let's go see!!


	3. 2: A Gathering

Disclaimer: Me? Own Digimon? –Falls over laughing too hard to say anything more, giving the answer she does not-

-

-

-

The tournament requires six people on a team, and a sponsor for them. Six members are needed, even though only three fight at a time. One member is used entirely as a back up, in case one member is injured and can't fight or one dies. Who you choose as a back up, and how you work combinations is entirely up to you, not the tournament regulators. While realistically humans are permitted to become part of the tournament, certain exceptions are allowed. An example would be if the humans learned of the tournament, and haven't been given a spell of literal immortality. The only things not permitted to enter the tournament are ghosts because they are already dead, and anything with a literal immortality. Not vampire immortality, the immortality in which nothing at all kills you.

While on the topic of vampires, oftentimes things happen with them that shouldn't. For example, they suddenly do not need to feed. It's not natural, and not welcome. Sometimes it signals the vampire has excelled in its mastery of its powers and surpasses others. Then again, it could also mean the vampire has gone mad and/or found another source of feeding more nourishing. The only major weaknesses of vampires aside from the obvious (sunlight, fire, and a stake in the heart) are werewolves. For some reason, the blood of a werewolf is murderous to a vampire's immortal body. Since we are on the topic of werewolves, lets look at their distant cousins, the werecats. Silly you say? Hardly. Some believe a werecat originates from Bastet, or as some call her the Goddess of Fertility. Or something like that. Uhm… what was she again…?

There aren't many ways to become a werecat, though how one person in this story became, is somewhat unique. Someone that was dear to it had recently angered the wandering, hateful spirit. The dear thing often took the form of a cat, so at that moment the spirit was vengeful towards any cats. It came across a cat, and cursed it terribly. Strangely enough, the cat had rabies and so it was already wild and somewhat unstable. The spirit made it become immortal and unable to eat, and once it bit a human it chooses as its host, it will make the human become it in a way. Though because they spirit knew not of the rabies inside the cat, the curse has one upside to it. So long as the cat lives inside its host, it can be mortal and eat again. It can be happy, free, and able to do as it pleases almost.

-

-

-

-

Being rather reliant on Kouji as to where they were going, seeing as he couldn't see in the dark (the kitchen light was on). Then worry as to what would happen if he left Shinya alone came up, and he hoped whatever the vampire had to say was worth leaving his brother alone. They stopped in a room, or was it a hallway? Again, Takuya couldn't see so he wasn't exactly sure. He just knew they were downstairs and not in the kitchen.

"Why do you want to join?" Kouji asked.

"Serlio said something about Zanshi… and those other people wanting to get rid of humans. I'm not going to let that happen to everyone." Takuya explained.

"You weren't supposed to know that." Kouji muttered.

"And why not?! Because I am a human!?" Takuya demanded.

"No." Kouji answered.

"Then why?" Takuya sighed.

"I don't want you to enter." Kouji explained.

"Why should you care? If you don't think I'm your friend, then I don't see why you should care." Takuya grumbled.

"…" Kouji was silent.

"Not going to say anything huh?" Takuya mumbled, then crossed his arms. It was quiet, a bit too quiet. Did Kouji just leave him alone in there?! Probably left with Kouichi and Yamaki too! That jerk! While the brunette was fuming in his head, he paid no attention to his surroundings. While caught up, it didn't occur to him someone was behind him until two arms wrapped around him. Feeling how cold they were, Takuya instantly realized it was Kouji. He didn't leave; he was probably walking around trying to figure out how to explain whatever it was that went on in his mind.

"I am." Kouji said. "I can't consider you a friend Takuya. In maybe 70, or 90 years from now you're going to die from old age. And I'm going to still be alive, and I'll always know you and remember you died. Think about that." With that, the arms left and the brunette was speechless. He had completely forgotten about the immortality thing, which is kind of stupid considering when he first met Kouji the vampire was taller, and now they were the same height. Plus the fact he always looked the same.

"…sorry." Takuya apologized.

"Don't bother. It's your decision, I can't stop you." Kouji sighed. "Just don't bleed or anything." The brunette laughed at this comment.

"This coming from a vampire? What, afraid you'll bite me?" Takuya chuckled.

"No, but every time you're bleeding it makes me nauseous. I guess you have some sort of nasty blood that repels vampires." Kouji said, getting another laugh.

"Oh, thanks. I really appreciate that. At least I don't have to worry about getting turned into a raisin." Takuya said, and smiled. The arms were back, but only momentarily.

"Lets go check on the two idiots and your unconscious brother." Kouji suggested. Nodding, he felt the cold fingers and soft fabric of the glove grab his hand, and tug it towards the direction of the kitchen.

"Okay, we have come to a conclusion." Yamaki said. Kouichi nodded his head, and Shinya was still out of it on the floor.

"What?" Kouji sighed as Takuya checked on his younger brother. First thing when they return to the kitchen is a sudden revelation. Yay…

"Takuya may if he wishes, seeing as he's able to do more than just carry around a big stick or talk big." Yamaki said with a happy smile. "So that means I only have four more people to get!"

"…are you allowing this merely because you don't want to look for anyone else?" Kouji sighed.

"Well, I had this girl in mind. You may have heard of her, she's the Ice Queen. Also a human, but my my! Such a powerful one, don't see many witches like her anymore." Yamaki grinned.

"…anyone else?" Kouichi asked.

"Not really. I figured the three of you would have some connections." Yamaki shrugged.

"Do you think Izumi and Junpei would want to help?" Takuya asked, biting his bottom lip. He had then blinked, and sweat-dropped seeing Kouji back in his shadow.

"What about Tomoki?" Kouji asked.

"No! He's way too young!" Takuya snorted.

"And you're human. Don't see me stopping you." Kouji replied. Takuya looked like a gaping fish for a moment there.

"Well, he's young and human! Hah!" Takuya retorted.

"Why would you consider him?" Yamaki asked Kouji interestedly.

"Because while Tomoki is young, he is a master illusionist." Kouichi explained.

"Let's ask him, see what he thinks then discuss it." Yamaki said happily. "Now, let's all go to sleep and ask everyone tomorrow!" The blonde man said easily. After tucking Shinya in, Takuya returned to his room but only to wonder where he would sleep. Yamaki passed out on his bed, Kouichi was floating around and well… Takuya couldn't sleep in the closet like Kouji chose to. To add on, the room was too messy to sleep on the floor. Sighing, the brunette checked the time. In two hours it was expected of him to wake up without fighting.

"What's wrong?" Kouji asked when seeing the tired and saddened expression on the brunette's face.

"I can't sleep anywhere." He sighed. The vampire stepped away from the window (where he was trying to fix the damage) and tilted his head at the brunette. Curious as to what Kouji was thinking, and also when the vampire decided to not have the shadow around him. Walking around, Kouji looked up expectantly at his brother, who was writing tomorrow's nights plans on how to bother the Kanbara family as they slept.

"…uhm, yeah?" Kouichi asked, finally noticing the stare he was getting.

"Pick up your mess." Was all Kouji said, before Kouichi sighed and everything on the floor moved to make a big pile in a corner. Blinking in surprise, the brunette looked at the clean floor, then to the vampire.

"Sleep on the floor." Kouji said simply, then returned to trying to figure out how to fix the window. Smiling his thanks, Takuya grabbed an extra pillow, and quickly passed out from tiredness on his own floor. Kouichi flicked out the light, and it was silent until the alarm went off. Damnable alarms.

-

-

The school day was long, and grueling. Because Takuya spent half the night with everything but humans, he wasn't the most alert person. He also set off three fires by accident, and luckily no one caught him. When school ended he tried to catch up to Izumi.

"Hey! Izumi! Gahhh… are you ignoring me!?" Takuya demanded, before catching up to the blonde. She was wearing a lavender shirt, and a pair of skorts. Turning around, she smiled when seeing Takuya.

"Hey Takky, how've you been?" Izumi asked smiling.

"We need to talk." Takuya said. She blinked, and then raised a brow at him.

"Why? What's wrong?" She asked, taking this urgency the wrong way.

"I'll explain later. Get Junpei and meet up at the usual place this Saturday at noon. Don't worry, but you do need to know something." Takuya said, the looked around. "Just got to find Tomoki… see you later!" And with that he left and very confused Izumi. The girl merely shrugged it off, and then continued on her original pathway. Running over to where his brother was, he laughed with relief when seeing Tomoki with him.

"Oh, hey Takuya." Tomoki said smiling, and putting away a desk of cards.

"What do you want, Onii-san?" Shinya sighed.

"May I talk to Tomoki real quick? Please?" Takuya asked. Looking a bit upset at this thought, Shinya looked at Tomoki hoping the other wouldn't. Tomoki did, so Shinya moved away with a heavy sigh.

"What is it?" Tomoki asked.

"Meet me, Izumi, Junpei, and everybody else at the usual place this Saturday, at noon. Okay?" Takuya said, and Tomoki nodded his head, a bit confused. "Thanks! Bye!" Then Takuya left.

"…what's going on?" Tomoki asked.

"Who knows? My Onii-san is weird. Come on, show me another trick!"

-

-

Luckily, Saturday was the next day. Unfortunately Takuya slept in late and if it weren't for Yamaki (who hid every time that Takuya's parents came around) they would have been late. Covering Kouji in a large blanket they slowly made their way out of the house. Sure, it was dangerous, and sure every now and then a complaint could be heard but… they could do it! So long as they ignored the weird stares they were getting. It took quite some time, but they managed to get to the meeting place just in time – before everyone else. At first you would think it was a clubhouse, but when you got inside you'd soon realize it wasn't exactly. In it was wood nailed up against the windows to block out all sunlight, and a trap door to an underground area in case anything removed the wood. It was done especially for Kouji.

Inside were books on the supernatural, articles on anything peculiar happening, and the occasional box of sleeping pills they needed to use if Izumi transformed and got out of control. It involved Kouichi making them fly around and straight into her mouth. For now though, they had none and Izumi wasn't there. The place was fair sized, had a two-seat couch, large beanbag chair, lounge chair, and a tiny refrigerator currently empty. The only other seat was a random chair at a desk. Floating around, Kouichi looked at the most recent newspaper, and scowled when seeing it was two months old. Takuya plopped down on the beanbag chair after turning the power on, and Kouji leaned against the wall next to him. Deciding he needed somewhere to sit, Yamaki sat down on the unfolded lounge chair, and took his sunglasses off merely to rub his eyes. The sound of crunching leaves reached their ears, and Kouji crawled down into the underground portion and closed the hatch.

"Hey, anything flammable in there?" Izumi called.

"Yeah, but its out of sight," Takuya hollered to her. The door opened and in came the blonde girl who closed the door behind her.

"…what in the world…?" Yamaki stared at them, confused.

"Oh, just our way of saying if Kouji's in the pathway of the sunlight or not." Takuya shrugged. Izumi was giving Yamaki a funny look, and glanced at the brunette.

"Uhm… care to share?" She asked.

"When Tomoki gets here." Takuya sighed. A moment later the boy too arrived, and Kouji got back out of the underground portion.

"Hey, looks like someone is finally letting us see him." Izumi said grinning, for only sometimes did they see him out of the shadow.

"How have you been?" Tomoki chirped, bringing the subject away from Kouji's problem with light.

"Okay! Before Kouji answers that and Takuya explains why there is a strange man here… everyone show the money you have gathered for our budget!" Izumi said suddenly. Everyone took out some money, except Junpei who was nowhere to be seen, but Izumi had two large wads of cash out.

"…how did you all make that money?" Takuya asked, seeing most everyone around him with a large wad.

"I changed and caused property damage to our house, and snuck off with the insurance money my parents got!" Izumi said smiling, making everyone shake their heads in disbelief. "What? You know them; they'd spend it on beer any ways. At least this is a good cause." She shrugged.

"I did magic tricks at school for money." Tomoki said happily. Takuya smiled seeing that he didn't con anyone.

"I was gone haunting peoples houses and stealing their money." Kouichi said, then began his laughter. Kouji relayed this message to Izumi and Tomoki and they chuckled. Then Izumi took out her game boy advance, and some electricity crackled inside before a boy appeared from the volts of lightning going this way and that. A boy around 18 stood there, and his light brown hair stood up, and wore a blue shirt with one breast pocket and jeans.

"Stopped the power generator from working elsewhere, and made them pay me to work it again." Junpei, the new person, said happily. His voice at points sounded robotic, and others completely normal.

"Kouji… do we even want to know where you got all that from?" Takuya sighed.

"It's not like they are going to be using it anymore." Kouji shrugged, talking about his victims. Izumi, Yamaki, Junpei, and Kouichi all burst into fits of laughter, leaving only Takuya and Tomoki sweat dropping.

"It's almost like only me and Tomoki are the ones who make honest money." Takuya sighed.

"Our money is earnest, that any better?" Junpei offered.

"Hey, we got it right?" Izumi shrugged. "And we didn't steal it. Technically. Well… I did." She thought about that for a moment. "Oh my… I have dirty money…"

"No worries Izumi, you're parents would have dirtied it further." Junpei said reassuringly.

"Izumi-san, are you having a breakdown?" Tomoki asked. While this went on, Takuya nearly jumped out of his skin when Kouji wrapped his arms around Takuya's waist.

"Gah! Bleh, I'm getting used to you doing that in the dark." Takuya muttered.

"Uhm…" Yamaki began, blinking at the odd thing going on between Takuya and Kouji. Poor guy, no one explained to him about that.

"Can I help you?" Tomoki asked, smiling happily. By now for whatever reason Kouji went to nuzzling Takuya's neck now, making the brunette sweat-drop at this.

"…err…" Yamaki tried to make something come out, but he was more of trying to understand what he was missing. Taking the alternative, he pointed at the two boys on the beanbag.

"Oh, yeah… Kouji randomly hugs Takuya because he likes the feel of something warm. Or well, we guess." Tomoki tried to explain.

"So… that's normal?" Yamaki asked, giving the two a weird look.

"The nuzzling part isn't, that's new." Junpei pointed out.

"Be careful Takuya, Kouji might try and start a relationship with your neck." Izumi chuckled.

"I think he already did." Takuya sighed.

"…so, whose who?" Yamaki tried, attempting to avoid staring at what was going on. To the normal gatherings of Junpei, Izumi, Tomoki, Kouichi, and Kouji this sort of thing was normal and expected. To someone who was new, it looked a great deal like Takuya and Kouji were a couple when they weren't. Interesting, isn't it? After introductions, Yamaki explained why they were called to this meeting. Then he was introduced to each of their interesting ways.

"I'm a Lightning Demon." Junpei said happily.

"I'm a werecat." Izumi grinned proudly.

"And I'm an illusionist." Tomoki said with a smile.

"Hmm… maybe, if you want that is… join. We need six people, and right now we only have three." Yamaki said happily.

"Three?" Kouichi blinked, and Yamaki turned to him confusing everyone until Kouji explained it.

"Yes, I got Ruki to join us." He smiled.

"…when do we get to meet her?" Tomoki asked, always eager and ready to meet someone new.

"At the tournament, that is if you wish to join." Yamaki explained.

"Who are the other two?" Izumi asked.

"Kouji and Takuya." Yamaki explained.

"Alrighty then… so what'd we miss out on, eh? What happened to Takuya, that convinced Kouji to let him join?" Izumi asked, already aware of Kouji's ways. And so they explained that too. You don't need a review of what has happened in the story yet, so there's no need to go into detail about what they discussed during that.

"Now, since I'm staying with those two… are you sure that's normal?" Yamaki asked. Yes, the entire time Kouji had been hugging and nuzzling a freezing Takuya.

"Hey, Kouji… hate to break it to you but I think Takuya's getting a bit cold." Junpei pointed out with a wry smile. Kouji blinked, and seeing the brunette's teeth chattering a little moved away.

"Just remind Kouji he makes Takuya cold and he usually moves away. And yes, that is normal." Tomoki added with a smile.

"Let's move onto normal business!" Kouichi cheered, and made papers fly everywhere. It was a long day until nightfall, which Kouji took off in. Something about being hungry. Yamaki found some trouble locating a newspaper clipping he found interesting, and in his annoyance waved his arms about and accidentally knocked Takuya in the face hard enough to give him a bloody nose. Great apologies accompanied the damage dealt to the sweat-dropping brunette, which was removed when Kouichi finally returned Yamaki's clipping.

"Nice one." Kouichi commented on Yamaki's handiwork with the brunette's no-longer bleeding nose.

"I didn't mean too." Yamaki tried.

"Sure… making poor Kouji stay away." Kouichi chuckled.

"What?" Yamaki blinked.

"I dunno… for whatever reason Kouji doesn't like the smell of Takuya's blood." Kouichi explained, then begin to float around as if he was swimming.

"Hmm." Yamaki said no more. Meanwhile the brunette was trying to get rid of all the blood staining all around his nostrils. After arguing with it, he walked outside.

"…are you sure Kouji _doesn't_ like it?" Yamaki queried, back to the inside of the house thing.

"Yeah, why?" Kouichi blinked.

"I've done my homework on vampires. Generally if a vampire doesn't like the smell of a person's blood it means the person is too impure, it's not real, or they really hate that person. And between you and me, none of those apply." Yamaki sighed. "Is Kouji lying about that?"

"No! Maybe its just Kouji doesn't like it. My brother doesn't lie!" Kouichi snorted, and then went right through the wall and Yamaki sighed.

"…you know Kouichi, even if you're not here… I'll say it any way. If Kouji is lying, then he's saying the exact opposite of what's really going. Maybe he likes Takuya's blood _too_ much. And if that's the case, it means that Kouji is in love with him."

-

-

-

-

-

-

A/N: 15 Reviews?! Yay! And people offered to help! Arigatou! Thank you GG-san for pointing out I needed to redo the grammar for this chapter!! Hope this is better. " I tried really hard!! Uhmm… wow, it's taking forever to get to the tournament. –Sweat drops-

**GemmaniGirl**: Yesh, thank you so much again for pre-reading it! –Hands you a plushie- Yes, my friend makes me… and another has the first 3 eppies. Because… its funner watching you get angry Takuya. Bwahah… heh, Kouichi still haunting your house?  
**takuya**: Glad you liked it! Here's your update!

**KendoSakuyamon**: -Has been glomped- Oww… my ribs… Glad you like them! Yay!! –Happy dances… somehow- (YES!!! –Loves it to death- Between my friend and you I don't think I have much of a choice but to make one sometime. ) Noo! I don't wanna wake up!)

**Rebecca Lyn**: Hi!!! –Glomps- …nuh-uh!!! All righty, since you insisted here… was more?

**Dragi**: Yeah, I got it. I just don't usually check my e-mail anymore. Sorry to hear about that. ;-; Here, now you know! )

**minnermon**: Lol, I think everyone here would love to have those two at their homes. Glad you like! –Bows in appreciation-

**Sailor Epyon**: Heh, I think we all are. Muahah… Hmm, what shall the prize be? We will find out… in ten years. Kidding, kidding! Nyo, you okay? You will?! Yay! I'll send the next chapter to you soon then! –Dances in a circle-

**Kenzy-Chan**: Yeah, it is unlike Kouichi. Yes, Disney Movies… bwahahah. Okay, I'll stop that now. –Coughs- Hmm, any other pairings… I dunno, any suggestions? –Hopeful-

**Demonmaster**: Glad you liked it! Yay! –Glomped- Yes, good pairing. –Sees chain saw- O.O Yes, master! –Updates, hides- Yeah, I have this grammar thing… -Hates grammar, loves to write- I'll try to work on it… 

**Rikaku Chan**: Writer's block? Nah, this story has too much in it to get that…

**Icy Pyro**: Yup, you are right! Really? Cool!! Maybe you could help with a later chapter? –Hopeful- Oh, and from your MSN thing from ITF, it didn't say where. Is it hotmail, msn, yahoo…???


	4. 3: Learning and Training

Disclaimer: Now, if I owned Digimon I'd be rich. Now I don't even own my liver, that should explain itself.

-

-

-

The tournament isn't a normal place, but you probably already figured that out by now, haven't you? Then maybe you should be given some information on the group of things trying to eliminate the human species off of the planet. You already know some things about Zanshi, seeing as she made her guest appearance in chapter two. Zanshi is a demon princess who ran away from her destroyed home with her older brother, Kaishi. Zanshi plays the role of something like a temptress in the group, using any means necessary to get what they want. People know her more for her quick temper and hatred towards anyone who gets too close to her brother. Kaishi is the assassin on the group, and more people hate him for a cold murder of people just because Kisei told him too. Eimin is a half-breed obsessed with technology, and has gone so far into the world of electronics he's almost literally forgotten things live and breathe.

Then there's Hinshi, a quiet shape-shifter whose never spoken a word. Kisei is the leader of this group, and would be one of the strongest and oldest vampires around. Timid and gentlemen-like, its surprising he would want to kill off the human species. Whatever his motives are behind this, its curious as to why he would want Kouji to join, especially seeing as the black-haired vampire lives with a human. They are just one of the few very many creatures of darkness and deception that crawl amoungst the leagues of everything wanting to have total power over the next couple of centuries. In the main group of this story though, there is the very rarely seen, but well-known, Ruki. Both her parents dead, Yamaki somehow managed to convince her to join in their cause. Her ulterior motives aren't known, but it is good to have a witch on your side, especially one as powerful as her.

Why do you need to know this information though? Really, what use could it be to you? Perhaps to show this tournament isn't going to be some easy piece of cake. Especially when you slowly come to grips with the reality that there's more than just a few monsters that want to kill for fun. Be forwarned the possibility of someone dying in this little story being told is greater than you might expect. Don't blame anyone for what happens, just read on to see if the one you want to live makes it.

-

-

-

-

"Damned alarm clock." Takuya grumbled, rolling on the floor before getting up and clumsily turning it off. It's been four weeks since the meeting, and Yamaki had been training everyone to the fullest to prepare them as much as possible for the tournament. Waking up three A.M. every morning and going to bed around twelve midnight was really wearing down Takuya's reserves. It seemed he wasn't the only one, Izumi was found multiple times standing up and sleeping in school. Tomoki himself fell sick a week ago because his immune system couldn't fight off all the viruses and bacteria entering his system without proper rest. The older blonde man had to realize that if he kept this up they wouldn't be any stronger, they'd be passing out like flies on the arena.

"The clock isn't the damned one in this house." Kouji's gruff voice reminded him. Yamaki had been to several places and managed to make something for Kouji in case he had any daytime fights, but it certainly might help fix the vampire's fright of the sunlight. Especially when Yamaki would occasionally go into the closet and wake Kouji up and make him walk around in daylight with the thing on. Mind you, Yamaki didn't get this done without a fight. You don't just wake vampires up when they're sleeping, it's not ethical.

"Right." Takuya yawned, and got up but not before collapsing back onto the ground. He was so worn out, he could just close his eyes and… "Ah!" The brunette yelped when something cold grabbed him.

"Come on, you got to get up." Kouji sighed, being the cold thing that touched him. Attempting to help the brunette up, they both fell to the floor in a tired heap. Takuya because he lacked any proper sleep and had aching muscles. Kouji because Yamaki kept waking him up and he hadn't exactly eaten in quite some time. It surprised the brunette he wasn't dinner yet. Yamaki walked into the room, and flicked on the light switch making both boys cringe in pain from it.

"Now's not the time to sleep. Come on, we got to get to work." He said, before pulling them both up.

"Too… tired…" Takuya yawned, before falling asleep again. Kouji wasn't asleep, but was eyeing Yamaki in a way that made the blonde man figure he needed to get as far away from the vampire as possible.

"Up up up." Yamaki sighed, shaking the brunette until brown eyes opened slowly. "Get this done and next weekend you all can sleep and eat as much as you want." He promised. This was just barely enough motivation to get the two worn out ones to move around less sluggishly. Mind you, it wasn't enough to keep Takuya from dozing off while walking that no one noticed until a loud thump was heard. It was something you'd think Takuya, Tomoki, and Izumi's parents would notice but Yamaki would cast a spell on Tomoki and Takuya's parents to keep them without noticing (somehow) and well… Izumi's really didn't care.

The week passed by slowly and painfully for all five participants, and the weekend never seemed so beautiful. Even Junpei, a Lightning Demon had reached his limit, and the only unaffected one was Yamaki and Kouichi. Who knows why with Yamaki, but Kouichi was dead so not only he didn't have to go through all that but even if he did… well, he was dead. Can't do much to a ghost, can you? The blonde man entered the house thing where they all decided to escape from their homes and hopefully Yamaki. The blonde man nearly laughed, and became slowly thankful it was already nightfall otherwise he'd be on Kouji's victim list.

Kouichi had stolen someone's violin, and while he was supposed to be making lots of loud, annoying rackets he skillfully played gentle, lullaby-like music. Izumi was snoozing on the lounge chair, limbs sprawled everywhere. A stereo was in the corner playing soft classical music, and from the occasional static it could be guessed Junpei was resting inside of it. Takuya was laying in the beanbag, head hanging over to the side, with Tomoki lying in his lap like a small child would in their parents. Kouji was lying on the floor and using the beanbag as a pillow, and Yamaki thought he'd never see a vampire sleeping at night. Here was one, quite interesting really.

"Have they been sleeping since this morning?" Yamaki asked, carefully walking around to make sure he didn't wake any of them up. They were promised a restful weekend, and he wasn't one to break promises.

"Yeah. Don't you think you've been overworking them? It's kind of ridiculous to do this to them, without any past experiences." Kouichi sighed softly as he said this, still playing.

"They aren't human. While technically Tomoki and Takuya are, there's something about them that makes them different. And while they don't know it, their bodies are beginning to work differently than a normal person's would. A human wouldn't have been able to do all this like they have. They would have been more tired and worn out, I couldn't have been able to wake them with an explosion. But they woke up still. It doesn't make sense, and it seems even impossible but…" Yamaki trailed, and Kouichi arched a brow at him.

"Have you done this before?" Kouichi asked, and the blonde man smiled at him.

"How long did it take you to learn how to play the violin?" Yamaki asked.

"…I just knew. After I died, I mean." Kouichi explained.

"While you 'just know', I had to learn. Remember how when I first approached you and your brother? Well, I learned from it and did some research… besides, how could I have done this before? That would make me more than 888 years old, such a mean thing to accuse me of." Yamaki said waving his finger to and fro.

"May I ask you something?" Kouichi began.

"Go ahead."

"Remember… the last tournament? Well, not really remember, but did anyone ever really tell you about who won it last time?" Kouichi asked.

"Yes, I heard faint tales. A sponsor and a team of vampires did, they wanted it to be so that the witches would feel more of the wrath of human hatred, than them." Yamaki said.

"Do you know who the sponsor was?" Kouichi asked. Yamaki furrowed his brow and pursed his lips, before sighing and nodding his head.

"The same vampire who is the reason I came to ask Kouji and these others for help." Yamaki said nodding his head. "Kisei."

"He is old then." Kouichi muttered. "We can't beat him." He sighed, and put the violin away.

"Yes we can." Yamaki said, a strange twinkle in his eye, then glanced at Takuya. "No matter how old a vampire gets, their weakness to light and fire is still the same." He chuckled.

"Are you trying to say… that if we get far enough in the battle you're going to make _Takuya_ fight Kisei!? You know Kouji won't let you, right?" Kouichi growled.

"I'm not going to make him do anything he doesn't want to. And we will get that far, I'm making sure of that. Ruki wants to fight Kaishi, and I'm pretty sure Kouji wants to get Zanshi back for what she's done. Mind you, Ruki is our back up so she may not be able to get the battle she so desires." He sighed, then chuckled. "That's right, if we face them in the second to last round, we face all of them. If they get a sixth member by then…" He added.

"I don't believe this." Kouichi grumbled.

"Have more faith in them, after all they are the best team entering." Yamaki chuckled, then began to leave. "A vampire with the advantage over a werewolf, a human with an advantage over a vampire… we won't lose." With that Yamaki walked outside. The closing of the door stirred Kouji, who slowly opened his right eye.

"…" Not saying anything, he got up and made his way outside silently.

"Where are you going?" Kouichi asked.

"I'm hungry." Kouji explained, as if this was obvious. Getting outside, he raised a brow at the blonde man smoking a cigarette. "You know that's not healthy."

"You're awake. That's good, I'd have been worried if you slept all night." Yamaki chuckled, and breathed in some of the filthy toxins inside the cigarette. "To some, maybe. Has no effect on me, but its nice to see smoke at night in the moonlight." He grinned.

"Whatever." Kouji said shaking his head, and began to head to the woods.

"Oh, Kouji. Can I speak with you about something? No worry, I'll walk along with you until a certain point." Yamaki said, and ate the cigarette. "Chewing tobacco." He punned, and Kouji merely shook his head at him.

"That's not very amusing. Go ahead, I'm not going to stop you or anything." Kouji responded bluntly, and kept going. Yamaki took great strides until he was slightly behind Kouji. He decided that this was the night he was going to push his luck with Kouji, even though it probably wasn't the smartest thing in the world.

"How long have you been with Takuya exactly? Its always something I was curious about… like if its been a year, two…" Yamaki trailed.

"Four." Kouji said blankly.

"I see… you say Takuya's blood makes you nauseous, right?" Yamaki querried.

"Yes. Why?" Kouji asked, glancing back now and then to check on the blonde man to get some idea of why all the questions.

"So… you hate him?"

"No."

"He's human, right?"

"Yes."

"He evil? Seems nice to me."

"He is nice."

"Why does his blood make you nauseous then?"

"I don't know. It just does."

"You're lying Kouji." Yamaki said, as he took out another cigarette and put it in his mouth. "I did my research, don't think you can fool me like everyone else."

"I'm not." Kouji said, and his pace went a bit faster.

"So why are you trying to walk away then?" Yamaki asked, taking out a lighter and covering the flame before lighting the disgusting drug.

"Because I'm hungry, and you're getting on my nerves." Kouji said, grounding his teeth.

"Would you like to know what I think?" Yamaki asked, blowing some smoke through his nose.

"Not really, but it's not like I can stop you unless you don't mind being dinner." Kouji snapped.

"Getting a bit touchy, aren't we? Here, how about a nice, situation with no questions. No, 'that can't happen', or 'how would we get in there' things. Let's just say… you and Takuya are alone in a room with no windows or doors. They got sealed up or something and you two can't break out. He cut himself on a nail, and when you catch the scent, what do you do? Throw up?" Yamaki asked. Kouji stopped, and stood there for a moment.

"…" No response.

"Probably ram your head against the wall, to ignore the buzzing noise in your head screaming to do things you know you would never want to do to him." Yamaki said. "That's what you would do, isn't it?" When still getting no response, he sighed. "I figured as much. You don't want to hurt him, or harm befall him. The tournament we know he will get hurt, but that's not why you're afraid of him going." Yamaki said, then flicked the cigarette on the ground, them stomped it out. "Glad we had this conversation, just wanted to make sure my guess was right. Don't worry so much Kouji, nothing will happen." And he was gone. But Kouji didn't move, he still stood there shaking some now. But that shaking wasn't from anger or anything like that.

-

-

"Ugh, when is the tournament here?" Izumi moaned, and looked out the window at the snow. It was December, and while the tournament was a mere three weeks away they were just now getting their next bit of rest.

"Soon, don't worry." Junpei reassured her. "We're getting on the train to it tomorrow, you have the ride to look forward to, and meeting Ruki."

"Ah, sweet rest!" Takuya said, stretching his arms and legs.

"You know the only good thing that came from this?" Izumi asked. "Check out this body! I haven't been so in shape!" She laughed before posing.

"Yeah yeah, what I don't understand is how Yamaki did it." Junpei sighed crossing his arms. "Physically we shouldn't have progressed so quickly. Hope he didn't slip steroids into our drinks or anything…" Sighing and shaking his head.

"We'll kick some butt! And we'll meet Ruki! And we can see Kouji more often now!" Tomoki cheered, earning a small laugh here and there. Over the time they prepared, because Yamaki made Kouji be more exposed to light it hurt his eyes less.

"Calm down there, buddy." Takuya laughed watching as Tomoki jumped up and down with excitement. "Hey Kouji, you're more quiet than normal." He blinked.

"I'm enjoying the silence while I have it." Kouji muttered, and Izumi shook her head.

"I am the mascot!" Kouichi cheered and floated around. "It would be nice though if I could change… you know, wear something like a cheerleaders outfit!" He grinned, and laughed as Takuya tried to hit him for that. Then the poltergeist began to sing. "IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL! IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL! IT'S-"

"SHUT UP!!!" Everyone hollered, and Kouichi laughed before switching to another song. How did everyone hear him singing? Simple, only when Kouichi wanted to be annoying and loud did people actually hear what came from his dead self.

"This is the song that never ends! Yes it goes on and on my friends!" He sang happily, and everyone had at least one vein popping.

"As I said, I was enjoying the peace and quiet before he got here." Kouji sighed.

"Is there some ghost cork we can stuff into his mouth?!" Takuya asked, his eyebrow twitching.

"If he keeps this up I'll make sure they'll make a second dimension just for ghosts who died again!" Izumi hissed, and her eyes changed to a gold colour and were slitted like a cats. Then ears came out standing straight up, and a tail appeared twitching like an annoyed cat.

"Izumi calm down!" Junpei yelped, seeing her start to change.

"Oh, I'll calm down when he shuts up!" Izumi growled like some feral animal, and stretched out longer, sleek claws.

"Gah, Izumi! Calm down!" Takuya yelped, and so he and Junpei tried to help out. Sighing Tomoki took off a necklace his uncle gave him, and put it in front of Izumi.

"One two, buckle your shoe." Tomoki said. Izumi's cat-like eyes returned back to blue, then went dull, and she reached down to tie her already tied shoes. "Now calm down." She closed her eyes, then opened them again.

"Oh, what lovely singing Kouichi has!" Izumi said happily. They all sighed with relief, and Tomoki put the necklace on.

"Nice one." Takuya said, and ruffled Tomoki's hair.

"I'm just glad my uncle taught me some of that hypnotic stuff before he passed away." Tomoki sighed.

"We are too." Junpei agreed, then glared at Kouichi. Izumi was dancing in the house thing to his singing, even though it was horribly off-key.

"You know, maybe we should get something like a mouse as a mascot, this current one is too noisy." Takuya grumbled.

"Hey!" Kouichi yelled, angry at that comment.

"I'm agreeing with you. He hasn't been this bothersome until now." Junpei sighed, putting his pinky in his ear trying to clear it up so he could hear with more ease.

"He's not bothersome!" Izumi said in a singsong voice, and everyone sweat-dropped.

"Uh… yeah." Tomoki laughed nervously, agreeing with Izumi just because no one was on Kouichi's side.

"Ah, such energy!" Yamaki said happily, clapping his hands together as he came inside. "It's good to know you won't be quick to be knocked down." He chuckled.

"Doesn't Kouichi have lovely singing? When he was singing that is…" Izumi muttered, realizing she no longer heard the haunting, off-key voice of Kouichi.

"I wouldn't really know that." Yamaki said, eyeing her warily.

"She was getting a bit too angry." Tomoki explained.

"Right… okay then! When we leave tomorrow afternoon, make sure you have everything you need packed. That includes a hair brush, tooth brush, clothes, floss, extra hair tyes if your hair is long, mouth wash, shampoo, conditioner, soap, belts, some books to read, a magazine to scan through, a sketchbook to draw on, and all other required objects you need to keep yourselves when you have spare time along the ride there." Yamaki said. They all stared at him. "What, you think just because you're doing something for the good of earth you don't have to brush your teeth?" He asked.

"No… just, we already packed everything." Izumi said blinking.

"Well then make sure you have everything!" Yamaki sighed.

"Fine fine fine…" Takuya grumbled, and stretched out on the beanbag.

"Alright then, when we get there you'll meet Ruki and train with her until a few days before the tournament. We're lucky we have some extra time to get ready still." Yamaki told them. "Get here an hour before eleven, it will take some time to get to the train and get everything set. Understood?" A few uninterested, 'yes sirs…' came from the group. "…I guess you'll have to eat rice for lack of enthusiasm." The teenagers exchanged frightened looks (except Kouji and Kouichi), and quickly fixed the error of their ways. "Good! Off you all go." And so they did.

Grumbling, the brunette found himself looking everywhere for his missing CD he had lost awhile back. He had been searching for awhile now, and it was just his luck that he couldn't locate it anywhere. Kouji was sitting on the windowsill and watching the brunette with a raised brow of interest. Though he asked nothing of as to why Takuya was throwing things this way and that, figuring it was probably in his best interest to not know. He hoped to all things that the brunette wasn't looking for that evil CD that he had grown to loathe.

Kouichi was floating around, filling a small bag with things he was… 'borrowing' from Takuya. Kouji also knew his twin was also grabbing things the vampire forgotten, so he wasn't really doing anything except swinging his leg back and forth while watching. After maybe thirty minutes the brunette heaved a sigh, and flopped onto his bed giving up. Normally the brunette wouldn't give up so easily, but he had been searching for quite some time now and he needed to go to bed soon if he wanted to not be left behind. As if Kouji would let that happen any ways.

"No luck?" Kouji asked.

"Not really." Takuya sighed, then put his hands under his head on top of the pillow as a mean of more support. Yamaki was finally sleeping elsewhere for a change and the brunette got his bed back.

"What were you looking for?" Kouichi asked.

"My t.A.T.u CD." Takuya sulked, and Kouji's eyebrow twitched. Mentally he begged Kouichi didn't find it, the ghost did not locate it…

"Oh, I already packed that. A CD Player too." Kouichi said proudly.

"Really? That's great! …why didn't you say so earlier?" Takuya asked glaring at Kouichi.

"Oh, Kouji said to not tell you. Something about an evil repeat button…" Kouichi shrugged, still rummaging through things. Kouji was ready to kill his brother, but Kouichi was already dead so… yeah. Instead he pretended to not hear this, and act like nothing was wrong at all.

"…" Takuya said nothing, but Kouji did feel the eyes glaring into his back. Again, he pretended to be unaware of this.

"I'll go steal from Shinya now." Kouichi grinned, and floated away laughing. Soon afterwards a scream erupted from Shinya's room and they heard the scamper of feet run into Mr. And Mrs. Kanbara's room.

"You hid the CD, didn't you?" Takuya asked.

"…you were in the hospital and I was going to give it to you, until I realized they wouldn't let me in. Then I misplaced it." Kouji said, sounding like he was telling the truth. Sounding.

"You don't misplace things." Takuya countered.

"Yes I do." Kouji pointed out.

"For example…?" Takuya asked.

"I misplaced my brain when I bothered to stay with you here." Kouji retorted.

"You're still here, it must still be gone." Takuya snorted.

"Burn!" Kouichi grinned, floating back in.

"Go away!" Takuya and Kouji both snapped at the stunned ghost. Sulking, he floated off again.

"Glad to see you've withstood him for four years." Kouji complimented.

"It's amazing you tolerated him for ninety." Takuya sighed.

"Hmm, it has been that long hasn't it?" Kouji asked, and got off the windowsill.

"I don't know; I wasn't there for eighty-six of them." Takuya chuckled. Tilting his head at the brunette, Kouji walked over and sat on the bed next to Takuya who raised a brow.

"Are you sure you want to go tomorrow?" Kouji asked.

"Yeah, why?" Takuya asked, then sat-up supporting his upper body with his arms.

"…" For a moment there, Kouji said nothing and it worried the brunette some.

-

-

-

-

-

-

A/N: 26 reviews for a story that I thought I'd get flamed for. Wow. –Pokes the story- Oh, and super highly big thanks to Sailor Epyon for correcting the grammar mistakes!!! ARIGATOU!!!

**Icy Pyro**: Yay!! –Glomps- Muahah, you shall get chapter 5 sometime later this week then. Yesh, you have Ruki here, bwahaha! You find out what she is next chapter!

**The Chaotic Ones**: Junpei and Izumi/JP and Zoe? Nyo? Very happy you like this so far! Yay!! Okay then, since you asked here's the update!

**Kyla Minamoto**: Hiyas! Here ish your update! Oh, and of course Takuya and Kouji get together! …later. 0.0 Yesh, but they do! Muahahahahah! Oh, sorry about that…

**KendoSakuyamon**: No, I do not rule at Takouji. KellyQ does. –Nod- Ack, I didn't explain that? Ahh, I'm so sorry! –Grovels- Bleh, I completely forgot to have Serlio mention that part of the after-effects of Kouichi saving Takuya was his body healed quicker than normal. Wow, I am so sorry!! Sorry sorry sorry!! –Smacks head against desk- Oh, sorry Viximon! Hmm… how shall I rescue you? KendoSakuramon-san seems so nice. –Nods again-

**Sailor Epyon**: 'Course he is! Don'tcha remember? Yamaki knows all. Yesh, Ruki is here, bwahah! –Glomped- Oh, and thank you so much again for checking over this! Thank you!!! –Gets a giant box of Hello Pandas and gives them to you-

**Kenzy-Chan**: Junzumi? All righty then! –Was partly hoping someone would say IzuRuki- Nah, I wouldn't say that was random. Ruki has to be in the mix, everyone likes Ruki! …okay, so not everyone but eh… You find out about Kouichi's death… later. Maybe. Please remind me too. I forget things a lot. v.v

**Rebecca Lyn**: Pictureness! Yay! …hey, don't you still need to send me that one from the Destinies (incomplete) series? –Pokes you-

**takuya**: Nyo! Here is your updated chapter, hope you enjoyed it!

**GemmaniGirl**: Lol… it might not be Kouichi haunting your house… it might be a muse. Those are scary things… -Shudder-

**Dragi**: -Hugs back- Nyo, he got even less in this chapter. He just has bad luck with getting sleep doesn't he? J/k, thanks for the pic! Good luck with your stories also!


	5. 4: Feelings before Trippings

Disclaimer: How many time shave you read this thing?! HOW MANY?! Exactly! I don't own it! …-Cries- That'd be nice though…

-

-

-

Sometimes you feel things you know you shouldn't feel. Instead of trying to understand them and embrace them you put them away and ignore them. Not a healthy method, but sometimes it's the only way. People have done it through the ages, and not just human people, but all sorts. Vampires, werewolves, dragons, doppelgangers, witches… you get the idea. Like the story of how a werewolf and vampire fell in love, and only met a tragic end because by accident they killed each other. Perhaps you've even heard how the witch and human fell in love, only to have her husband stabbed and she the witch burned at the stake. It seems like sometimes not even true love can reach the happy ending it deserves, no matter how hard it fights for it.

Why was this subject never brought up really, or noticed? Was it because it was something that happened overnight, or that it just occurred? It could have also never had been acknowledged, or even kept so silent and secret for time of practice gave way to great secrecy. When you work with something for so long, eventually you find yourself able to block it out and only see it when you're alone. This never really does last long though, and its crazy to think you can go on without ever giving yourself the ability to feel that emotion. For you see, eventually it comes out when you least expect, at a time most inappropriate. It's why you should never block something out like a powerful emotion, for it gets payback when it finally is strong enough to get past your guards.

-

-

-

-

"Kouji? You okay?" Takuya asked, blinking in confusion at the other's sudden silence.

"…" When there was still no response, the brunette sighed and situated himself so he was sitting next to Kouji now. Poking his friend, the vampire didn't try to push him off or anything. More of tolerated it before glaring.

"There, back to normal for you yet?" Takuya asked grinning.

"…" This time Kouji gave no response just to tick the brunette off, and it worked like a charm.

"Hey! Okay, now you're not saying anything on purpose!" Takuya growled. "Come on, speak!" he tried, and Kouji still held his silence with a slight smirk. "I will make you make some sort of noise!" The brunette said with determination. Getting an idea, he reached over and gave Kouji a big hug. Startled by this sudden movement, Kouji raised a brow at the brunette.

"What are you doing?" the vampire asked.

"Hah! You talked," Takuya said happily, and then put his right cheek against Kouji's left. "Guess that means I win and you lose," he said happily.

"…" Kouji was suddenly very stiff and didn't really move.

"Hey, uh Kouji…?" Takuya blinked, unsure what was going on this time. Before he could ask anything more really though he felt cold lips on his warm ones and letting out a startled noise before he felt his back hit the bed with some weight on him. This most certainly was something new. Feeling arms wrap around him, the brunette slightly blushed when feeling Kouji trying to pull him closer (when its physically impossible to really do that without crushing one of them). To be honest, it was something Takuya had actually been hoping would happen, but then push it away. He felt his heart flutter some, and blushed more knowing Kouji would immediately notice the quickened pace. It was part of the reason the brunette tried to discourage his feelings because the vampire would find out easily and well… the end result even if Kouji liked him back wouldn't be good. But there the two were kissing on the brunette's bed. Interesting how these things seem to work out.

What started out as something simple and no more of just an impulse Kouji really couldn't stop, got a bit more encouraged when Takuya began to respond. Momentarily forgetting the dangers of this sort of thing, the vampire began to deepen the kiss more and got a soft moan from Takuya. It was then Kouji started to notice the fog coming over his mind, he began to slightly panic. This most certainly wasn't going anywhere good in the case of Takuya's safety. Trying to pull himself away, instead Kouji found that he was instead asking for entrance which the brunette more than happily gave.

The fog was becoming thicker, and Kouji was trying to make it go away, to go far away. To just blow itself away, and for it to be clear and for him to be more in control in his own mind. Ceasing the open-mouthed kiss, Kouji moved over and began to place gentle pecks on the brunette's cheek and down to his neck. Takuya wrapped his arms around Kouji's back, and nuzzled his shoulder, and when feeling Kouji's breath on his neck he wasn't scared. It wasn't the first time the vampire nuzzled his neck, remember? Trying to fight back the urge rising, Kouji was trying to pull away again and found his body was refusing to listen. It was exactly what he had been afraid of.

Slowly, two fangs brushed against Takuya's neck, and the brunette shifted uneasily. Suddenly he felt that something just wasn't right… something was off. That was around the time when he felt Kouji start pressing Takuya too close too him. It was beginning to hurt, and felt like he was being crushed. Feeling his lungs strained, the brunette tried to gasp out for air, or something. It wasn't exactly occurring to him to ask the vampire to loosen his grip, but panic began to spark. Oh yes, something was wrong. Kouji wasn't exactly in the control seat of himself anymore, shall we say. Takuya felt Kouji's body shaking, like some sort of force was trying to stop. The brunette's heart slowed then began beating wildly when he realized what was going on. Yelping despite the lack of air, he moved his hand to where only one finger was touching Kouji's back. 'Burn,' Takuya thought, and instantly a flare released and the horrible scream Takuya heard the first time awhile back went straight into his ear, and then Kouji was gone.

"What was that!?" Kouichi asked, flying straight through the wall just in time to see Kouji take off out of the window and Takuya nursing his aching ear, somehow not bleeding from the loud noise. "You okay? W-what happened?" Kouichi asked, but the brunette didn't say anything. Just tried to ignore all the pain, and to figure out himself what just happened. Was Kouji just about to bite him?

-

-

It took awhile to get the message through to Kouichi he would be fine, and even longer before the poltergeist realized that he was getting no answers from the brunette and went off to find Kouji. Takuya was surprised that his mother and father didn't come in there to yell at him, and took advantage of that to check himself in the mirror of the bathroom. Looking, he was relieved to see that his ear was only a little red, and amazed he could still hear in it. Mind you, it was pretty sensitive when he touched it. Reveling in how he wasn't deaf in one ear, he finally stopped and sat on the down toilet cover. He knew Kouji didn't hurt him or anything major, it didn't take a genius to know that. Other than the screaming thing, but that was more of because Takuya did the burning ability on Kouji's back. He felt guilty about that, but it was better than to let what might have happened happen. Sighing, he walked out and back into his room, only to see Kouji banging his head against the wall.

"You're going to wake up half the neighborhood that way," Takuya pointed out in a soft voice, he had not even intended to use. He cleared his throat, and tried to use his normal one. "Hello?" Okay, it definitely wasn't working.

"You okay?" Kouji asked faintly, and the brunette laughed.

"I'm fine, my ear is just a little sore. Is your back okay?" Takuya said with a half smile, trying to brighten the mood.

"It's not big deal. Sorry," Kouji apologized. That seemed to be what happened with blind impulses, and the vampire wanted more than anything to have stopped himself in time.

"No need to be sorry, honestly I sometimes hoped you'd do that," Takuya chuckled lightly, and put his arms behind his head.

"What exactly would that be?" Kouji asked, not even chancing to look around.

"You already know what I mean," Takuya sighed. "I'm going to ask you something, all right?"

"…Go ahead."

"What… happened there?" Takuya asked, moving his hands down to his sides.

"In a way, you could say I lost control," Kouji shrugged. "Its why I never really did it before," he went on.

"Oh. Some sort of weird vampire thing?" Takuya asked, a wry smile trying to enlighten the mood again.

"Yeah."

"Ehh…" Takuya wasn't exactly expecting such a blunt answer. "Why did it happen? I mean, I know you're not the oldest vampire or anything, but… it never really happened before."

"This is going to sound a bit odd when I say it, but I'm not exactly sure how else to say it. Just, don't take this the wrong way, okay?" Kouji asked, and when seeing the brunette nod he sighed. "…Damnit it just doesn't sound right. Okay, a vampire needs to feed; you know that right? Well, the mind doesn't always want to do that, but the body does. Its hungry pretty much."

"…You were hungry, so you tried to bite me?" Takuya asked. The vampire was silent, then shook his head.

"Uhm… _I_ wasn't hungry…" Kouji tried.

"That makes no sense," Takuya said scratching his head. Sighing, Kouji began to bang his head on the wall again, when Kouichi floated in.

"There you are. What's going on?" the apparition asked.

"Kouji is saying something about not being hungry," Takuya said, not really understanding what the vampire was saying. Kouji was secretly thankful for this.

"Uhm… yeah… after that guy he just bit I wouldn't be surprised," Kouichi sighed.

"You just said you weren't hungry," Takuya blinked.

"_I_ wasn't!" Kouji sighed.

"Then again, it wasn't really a bite to eat, more of a thing to rip up…" Kouichi muttered.

"You just killed someone!?" Takuya yelped.

"He did too!" Kouji tried.

"First rule about holes… if a ghost is around, run away because they make them deeper," Kouichi grinned, not knowing what had transpired when he wasn't there.

"So you killed a murderer?" –Takuya

"Would you rather me cause property damage!?" –Kouji

"No, but why!?"

"Remember when I explained a vampires mind may not want to do something but the body does?" –Kouji

"Brother, that sounded weird…" –Kouichi

"Yeah?" –Takuya

"Well… that's why!" –Kouji

"Whoa, whoa, can you two explain to me what exactly is going on?" Kouichi sighed, getting confused. Sighing, they did and Kouichi was raising a brow accusingly at Kouji by the end. "That's cute you two like each other and all, but that wasn't smart, Kouji."

"It wasn't me!" Kouji growled in annoyance.

"Then who was it?" Kouichi sighed, and Takuya shook his head. This was getting confusing…

"Look I couldn't control what I was doing, okay!?" Kouji growled, acting like an irritated child.

"If you weren't hungry why did you try to bite him?" Kouichi asked.

"I wasn't hungry! It was! IT, IT!" Kouji yelled.

"So, you're body was hungry but you weren't? I don't get it…" Kouichi sighed.

"You think I do?" Takuya asked.

"Wait! Maybe Kouji is talking about the other kind of hungry?" Kouichi said, suddenly getting this bright idea. Takuya sweat-dropped and shook his head.

"I doubt it," he sighed. "Right Ko-…?" Blinking, the brunette looked around for the vampire. "Uh… Kouji?" He blinked.

"Hey, you're doing the shadow thing again, Kouji… wait, was I right? I was just picking on you for fun," Kouichi cringed, and floated over to see.

"…" Kouji made no response.

"My, what a naughty brother I have," Kouichi laughed floating back up to see a tomato red Takuya. "When you were going to bite him, it wasn't to suck him dry was it?" the ghost pried, until a shoe was thrown at him. Laughing, the ghost floated to the red teenager who hadn't been expecting that. Kouji took off again later because Kouichi's taunting drove him to the edge, and Takuya got no sleep thanks to the constant laughter of the ghost. Before the sun rose, Kouji came back and locked himself in the closet and hoped Kouichi wouldn't bother him again. Alas, the ghost was done tormenting Takuya and the tired brunette sweat-dropped while hearing the two arguing in the closet. Gathering everything, he got set and called the two when it was time to go.

-

-

Everyone got there on time, and Kouichi was quiet for some weird reason. Takuya and Kouji prayed to everything holy that the ghost wasn't plotting some cruel song to sing to the world as to what happened last night. Izumi and Junpei were already there and waiting, and it was a few minutes later when Tomoki arrived. Yamaki was reading that morning's newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee before he looked up and smiled.

"Everyone have a good night's rest?" he asked with a smile.

"Our neighbors got a new dog yesterday, and when I went outside to get an extra bag from our shed it started barking at me and never shut up since," Izumi sighed.

"I slept quite well, thanks," Junpei said smiling, then sweat-dropped when seeing Izumi's angry glare.

"I had a nice sleep," Tomoki smiled.

"Kouichi kept me up all night," Takuya sighed.

"And he kept me up since sunrise," Kouji grumbled, the two boys glaring at Kouichi who smirked.

"You can catch up on the sleep on the train ride," Yamaki said, then walked outside with the others following. Before those of you of don't remember last chapter, before you ask 'why isn't Kouji a pile of ashes' remember this: Yamaki got a special cloak that protects him from the sunlight. He's wearing it. There you go. He grabbed something then yanked it aside and they all stared at it wide-eyed. It was a swirling portal that looked like Earth, except it was twisted and twitching in odd ways.

"What is that?" Tomoki asked curiously.

"This… is a portal to where the train station is," Yamaki grinned. "It saves time and money. Come on," he said, then walked right through. The entire group exchanged worried glances, before Takuya took a deep breath and followed. He blinked and looked around at the train station after reaching the other side of the portal. There were several odd looking trains, all that would every now and then yell at some weird thing. And weird things walked around everywhere in this place. A bit unnerved, he tried to locate Yamaki as the others followed and appeared behind him.

"Where's Yamaki?" Izumi asked worriedly, and glanced in every which direction.

"Kouichi, go look for him please," Kouji requested, and with a salute Kouichi floated off.

"Wow… lots of… people here," Tomoki tried. Junpei smiled and waved suddenly to something, and everyone looked to see what it was. A girl with fiery-red hair and Christmas green eyes turned, and waved back at him.

"Shibayama!" she cried, cheerful, and two flaming wings came out of her back and she flew over to them, alarming everyone but Junpei.

"Kagami! How have you been?" Junpei asked, and she grinned. She wore a green schoolgirl's uniform, and her wings then disappeared.

"I've been good. Entering the tournament?" Kagami asked happily.

"Yes, how about you?" he asked.

"Yes, me and a few other elements are entering," Kagami smiled.

"Hope we don't have to face you," Junpei chuckled, and she smiled still.

"Are you going… to introduce us?" Izumi asked.

"Oh, everyone this is Kagami the Fire Demon," Junpei chuckled, and the redheaded girl waved her hand happily.

"Yo!" she laughed as she said it, then moved her curly short hair away from her face.

"Uhm… hi?" Tomoki offered, and she giggled again.

"Hope to see you again off the field! Better go before Mizu has a fit!" she laughed then ran off. Junpei shook his head with a smile as she went.

"That demon is weird. Any way is Kouichi back yet?" the Lightning Demon asked, and Kouji shook his head no.

"Shouldn't be too hard to find that guy," Izumi sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"How good to see you all again," a sleek female voice said, causing both Takuya and Kouji to instantly narrow their eyes in the direction of the speaker. There stood Zanshi, with a man standing next to her around twenty. He was a great deal taller than her, had long silver hair with three black streaks, and gray-blue eyes. He wore a black trench coat that covered most of his body, two large goat horns were on the back of his head, and a gem on his forehead almost entirely covered by his bangs.

"Who is she?" Izumi asked, pointing to Zanshi.

"One of the creeps," Takuya explained through clenched teeth.

"My, I am no such creep! Nor am I a traitor either," Zanshi snorted, while eyeing Kouji, who just glared at her.

"Let's go Zanshi," the older man said in a deep voice, and she pouted.

"Oh, but can't I just pick one of them off now? Saves time for later," Zanshi said in a pretend sad voice. "Please Kaishi?"

"No, Kisei wants us now," Kaishi said monotonously, and Zanshi sighed. When they turned to walk away Kouji raised a brow when noticing one bite mark on the neck of Kaishi.

"…Interesting," Kouji said to himself, and got a curious look from Takuya.

"What?" The brunette asked.

"I'll tell you later," Kouji muttered.

"I found Yamaki! I found Yamaki!" Kouichi cheered as he flew over, upsetting several trash bins and angering many creatures. Behind him came Yamaki running with some other girl who hollered apologies as he chased after the ghost.

"Get that brother of yours under control please Kouji," Yamaki growled.

"Kouichi, calm down," Kouji hissed, and the poltergeist sighed.

"Fine, fine…" And he floated around a twitching Takuya's head. The girl with him was around their age, and had straightforward lavender eyes, and red hair placed in a high spiky ponytail. Some areas of the red hair had some slight orange qualities, but aside from that it was a red colour. She wore a turquoise shirt with a broken heart (which was a navy blue) on it, and loose jeans rolled up some. On her wrists were red wristbands, and a belt that held up her jeans for the most part.

"Everyone, I know I said you'd meet her in the stadium but… they wouldn't let her on a train, so this is Ruki Makino," Yamaki said, introducing the new girl to them. She did not wave, say hi, or anything, merely looked at them with a bored expression.

"Uhm… hi. I'm Izumi Orimoto!" The blonde girl tried, and offered her hand to the new girl, who looked at it with the same uninterested look.

"I already know who you all are, Yamaki showed me," Ruki said coldly. Faltering somewhat, Izumi looked at the others who shrugged.

"Yes, so lets get on our way then," Yamaki said, and led them all towards one of the trains.

"What do you want?" the train asked gruffly in annoyance.

"We're to take to the train to the section of the tournament meant for participants." Yamaki replied in a loud, clear, and business-like fashion.

"You have yourself three humans with you Yamaki," The train muttered gruffly. "Are you sure you want to enter?" it muttered.

"Well, one is a witch, the other an illusionist, and the third could burn you pretty badly. Don't underestimate them," Yamaki replied with an open smile.

"Alright, hop on if you really are sure. Yamaki though, if you really want to win I recommend you reselect your team," the train suggested.

"No, you can't get a better group than these. We'll be boarding now." Yamaki said with an odd amount of assurance to the train. As they boarded, all six plus the ghost stared at him. "What?" he asked, while placing his luggage up onto the holder above them. They all did so, that is until Kouichi made it fly around madly.

"Kouichi, put them up," Kouji grumbled. Sulking, the saddened poltergeist did as he was told.

"What's with the spook?" Ruki asked, jabbing her finger in the direction towards Kouichi floating about.

"He's Kouji's twin," Izumi explained. "He thinks he's our mascot," She sighed.

"Can't you get rid of him?" Ruki asked.

"Not really, he does what he pleases for the most part," Takuya sighed, watching Kouichi go this way and that.

"…I see," Ruki mumbled.

"Can you hear him too?" Takuya asked, looking at her. She glanced at him, then shook her head.

"I can see him, but I can't hear a word he says. Luckily I can read lips and minds, though," Ruki explained. The brunette sweat-dropped, and scooted away from the scary girl.

"This trip is going to take some time to us, when it reality its very short. So take advantage of this slight time sleep up and rest," Yamaki muttered, and adjusted his black sunglasses carefully.

"Something wrong Yamaki?" Tomoki asked innocently.

"I'm a laughingstock!" Yamaki burst out, then stopped and laughed after alarming everyone in the compartment. "Kidding, really nothing is wrong. I'm just trying to not laugh at all those people underestimating us."

"Do you think you're overestimating us Yamaki?" Junpei questioned. "Seriously, look at us all. We're completely random," he continued.

"Junpei, its like this. The entire competition, there's so many people its likely any opponent we are weak against will get knocked down by something strong against it but weak against us. Yes, there will be close calls and the occasional difficulty but… it's not beyond any of you to win this. We all have our reasons, right?" Yamaki asked. Everyone was silent, then after a moment nodded his or her head. "Good, no pep rally when we get there then," he grinned, then leaned back. Sweat dropping, they all went about doing what would keep them busy along the way. Takuya, Izumi, and Kouji (they knew he did because he covered himself in a shadow) eventually dozed off also, and Tomoki tried his hardest to be friends with Ruki.

While none of them knew if Yamaki was up, perhaps five hours later was when the sleeping ones got up. Takuya stretched in his seat, and looked around boredly. Izumi got up to search for her bag that Kouichi had hidden from her, and the only reason they knew Kouji was up because the shadow left and he moved. Junpei offered to power her game boy, and her having nothing better to do went ahead and played Golden Sun. Tomoki had given up befriending the anti-social Ruki, and turned to watching Izumi playing her game. Getting an idea for some form to pass the time, Takuya started to poke the unmoving Yamaki, getting a raised brow from Ruki. Kouichi, getting an idea floated in between everyone and smiled happily. Ruki then raised a brow at him, and there was an odd silence from Kouji.

"I have a ballad I would like to sing, it—" before Kouichi could finish, a shoe went right through him startling the poor poltergeist, and an annoyed Kouji who had thrown it at him.

"Sing later." Kouji growled, and sat down. This sudden movement caused the hood to sway then fall off of Kouji's head, further irritating him. A long ride it would be.

-

-

-

-

-

-

A/N: …hopefully no one stabs me for this chapter. I'm well-aware it was odd and… SUPER GIANT THANKS TO ICY PYRO/TORA!! Thank you so much again for the editing!

**Kyla Minamoto**: -Glomped- Reluctant? Why is he reluctant?? –Confused- Hope you remember the question… -Curious- Here is more! Glad you like this!

**The Chaotic Ones**: Ohhh… pandemonium… oh, sorry. All righty, more Kouji Takuya for you! Yes, more charries from other seasons… not sure when. I can, it's great you like it! –Glomps- Happy happy joy joy!

**Kenzy-Chan**: Yes, they are both in love. Muahah… though this chappy was odd. Yes Kouichi, you are multi-talented! Eh, sorry you're so OOC in here…

**Sailor Epyon**: Of course Yamaki is straightforward, he is Yamaki! Well, you know where the cliffhangers leads now. Hopefully you aren't giving me the third eye though… You really think so? –Tears of happiness- I feel so honoured. –Glomps back-

**Dragi**: -Hugged- Yay! Sorry about the cliffhanger… at least you know what happened now, right? Please don't hurt me… -Cowers-

**takuya**: Glad you liked it! Actually, I have less time… it's because I have two other stories off …

**Rebecca Lyn**: -Confused- Here is the next one! Oh, good song… -Listens to you sing the nice Takouji/Koukuya-ness song-

**GemmaniGirl**: It seems they got out… wow, they're good. Hmmm, what repeat button? Nyo???

**Icy Pyro**: Hmm… someone might die, depends on what happens. Would you like Ken to be in here? The only downside is it'll lead to character death… obsession!! –Hands you a Ken plushie-


	6. 5: The First Match

Disclaimer: It's chapter six now, and if you somehow managed to not see the first five… well… I don't own Digimon or it's respective characters! Don't take my own characters though, I'll thwack you!!

-

-

-

In most tournaments, there is a basic set of rules to follow by. The main one is usually no cheating, a common understanding. This tournament however, doesn't have any problems with cheating, sabotage, or things of the like. If you're an honorable person, hey your own problem if the one you fight against isn't so trustworthy. The basic rules of the match are… well, whoever dies first loses and the one alive has just won that round. Well, so long as the survivor manages to get off the platform they fight on. While it is a bit cruel, that's the way it works. The way of the world some would say, or others as the way of intolerable cruelty towards living creatures. Or anything that isn't quite alive, but can be killed… moving away from the confusing subject matter. Yes, the subject was confusing when you think about it and lack the intelligence and background information to take it in and not be lost and comprehend what its saying. Unless you're really good.

Sabotages can take place anywhere, and at any time. When you're walking home and minding your own business, or grabbing a bite to eat. No matter what, they occur and try to stop you from getting where you need to be. It's not because they think that you're a problem to them, or a challenge. No, they wipe out the 'weaker' teams in the belief they will have less matches and more challenges. They don't like facing someone or something that stands no chance against them, so they pick the weaker teams off one by one. Such a loving tournament, makes you wonder why they don't hold it every year…

-

-

-

-

It was an unnaturally quiet ride, and it was beginning to drive Takuya mad from it. It was too quiet, and they were all friends so… well, except Ruki because she decided to be antisocial and Yamaki might have been asleep. Was he asleep? It was the question of the day now, and it was driving the brunette crazy. Looking around at the others who were attempting to entertain themselves, he sighed trying to figure out just what exactly to say to start some sort of conversation. Then again, what could he say? Getting an idea he looked around to see where Kouichi was, the least he could do since there wasn't any idea coming to him for a conversation was locate the CD player the ghost brought. Of course, that was right. Kouji had to throw a shoe at Kouichi and make his twin go float off elsewhere in the train to bother someone else. Then there was a sudden jerk.

"We're sorry, but there seems to be a problem. Please hold tight onto something if you do not wish to suffer from any injury." A voice erupted from the intercom.

"What…?" Takuya began, but from a sudden lurch, then a feeling as if you were falling really really fast came. His stomach did flip-flops and he felt himself coming out of his seat. A loud bang followed by a jerk around; Takuya braced himself for impact against the windows or something solid, but then a hand grabbed his arm and yanked him into cold arms. Kouji had grabbed him, and kept his own self from ramming into something by holding onto a pole. When the lurch came, Izumi must've twisted her way around and grabbed onto the holding compartments above, and gold eyes surveyed everyone to make sure they were okay. Ruki was floating in one space, and raised a brow at how everything went. Yamaki hadn't even moved from his seat, and he had reached out and grabbed Tomoki by his shirt to prevent the young boy from being tossed about. Another crash and the entire train shook again and did a flip.

Yells and shouts came from other areas of the train, and Takuya instinctively wrapped his arms around Kouji to ensure he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. A few more crashes, a few loud bangs that sounded suspiciously like explosions, and the train ceased its dangerous jerks and twists. It was finally done banging them up and down, not that any of them were but hopefully no one pulled a muscle along the way. Kouichi chose that moment to float in to see if everyone was okay, and breathed a sigh of relief (despite the fact he's dead) when seeing they were okay. Ruki floated back to the ground soon after the train righted itself, and both Kouji and Izumi let go of the objects they used to not get tossed around. Takuya still didn't exactly trust this train, so he wasn't letting go just yet.

"What was that all about?" Kouichi asked scratching his head quizzically.

"Beats me." Izumi shrugged, then took the GBA out of her pocket, and flicked the screen. "It's all over Junpei. You okay Tomoki?" She asked, turning to the boy who had been saved by a Yamaki who somehow glued himself to his seat.

"…one question." Kouji sighed, getting all eyes, and then he poked Takuya. "Are you done choking me?"

"Realistically, I can't choke you seeing as you don't need to breathe. And no, not until I know we're not going to go flying around again." Takuya replied, and then poked Kouji right back.

"Yamaki… what are you? We know you're not human." Tomoki asked, taking the attention away from the odd sight of Takuya and Kouji.

"…" Yamaki made no response other than letting go of Tomoki's shirt. Sighing, they all figured the blonde man went back to sleep already.

"We're sorry about that ladies, gentlemen, transvestites, and other genders. It's not even the tournament yet and we're already getting a sabotage, hope no one got hurt too badly." The voice over the intercom spoke. "Our faculty of spirits already found and taken care of the remaining problems, so the remainder of the journey should be fine." It continued. Sighing with relief, the brunette let go of Kouji, and breathed in.

"No more tumbling." Takuya said happily, then fell asleep on the seat next to Kouji, who just shook his head.

"When will we get there?" Came Junpei's voice, static because of him being inside of Izumi's game boy.

"Who knows?" Kouichi replied, and went about to haunting the area again. It wasn't long before a loud whine, whistle, and screech came. This signalized they stopped, and they all sighed with relief.

"About time." Yamaki said, making everyone jump. They had not anticipated him being awake, and when he stood up they all stared except Ruki. "Come on, we need to get our residence of the arena while we can." He ordered, and had everyone grab his or her bags. Kouji pulled the cloak's hood over his face, in case it was daylight outside. They all exited, and blinked from the bright sunshine rays falling down on them. Until Takuya noticed something very peculiar about these rays beating down on them.

"Hey… there are two suns." The brunette pointed out, then everyone looked up at it.

"Yes, we're not exactly on earth anymore." Yamaki chuckled, and began to lead the way. At first glance, it looked like a bunch of humans at a large theme park or rock concert, but when you looked closer you realized it was anything but that. A man might like normal, until you notice a tail, or horn that shouldn't be there. Or perhaps that soda the person if holding is actually a container for a water demon. Nothing here was anything like it was back on Earth. It was so different, yet at the same time it wasn't.

"Holy…" Tomoki began, caught up in the awe and shock. The others stared at him curiously for a moment, and then looked to see what he was staring at. Then they saw it, and they all gasped. Dark clouds swirled in a circular pattern over a great coliseum, with a blood red light surrounding it adding a supernatural and frightfully real effect. The walls were chipped and crumbling, darkened by years of fights made of sheer hate and lust of inflicting pain upon another being. Dulled by the sadistic desires flaring like wildfires deep within its great walls and emitting a lonely aura out.

"Is that… where the tournament is held?" Izumi asked, beginning to feel unsure about this.

"Would you consider me a coward if I backed out?" Junpei asked nervously.

"You guys are wimps. If you're afraid just because the place where the arena is located is a little scary, I'd hate to see your first match." Ruki mumbled, and shook her head at them and their silly fears.

"Ruki, lets look at this in a symbolic way. The area represents hell to us, and the first match represents the Grim Reaper. Personally, I'm more scared of going to hell than seeing the Grim Reaper, because at least with that guy I have a chance of going somewhere I want to be." Izumi countered while sighing heavily.

"This tournament is hell in a way. It brings hell depending on who wins." Yamaki said with a smile, causing the all the teens except Ruki to scoot away from him. "Lets go now, we can't stand here all day as if it's okay." He ushered them, and they walked straight for the large coliseum. The place was huge, and on one side there was a bulge at an unbelievable size. It must have been were all the contestants stayed during the tournament…

"Hey Yamaki, what exactly is a Sponsor any way?" Tomoki asked curiously. The blonde man chuckled, and smiled down at Tomoki.

"Ruki and Kouichi are the only ones here who know? Well, all right. In a way, a Sponsor is like a coach for the six participants on one team. Though the Sponsor also has to pay the way for the participants, and take full responsibility of them while at the tournament. In other words, while you are not on earth I have to keep a spell running so no suspicion will arise while you are gone. There are a few more responsibilities such as making sure when you are injured, it is properly taken care of after the match. Sure, it is a bit tough having to do all that at the same time, but it is well worth it if you are the Sponsor of the winning group." Yamaki explained.

They were all quiet after that, thinking about it. What exactly had Yamaki meant… by hurt? Silently they began to wonder how exactly the rules worked in this place, because while they did know them it just seemed like… at the same time they didn't. No more questions or conversations were said or done on their way to where they would stay, and no one tried to start one either. Nothing very eventful occurred on their way to the perimeter of the living stations, when they got there, or the training afterwards. At least, nothing interesting enough to hold your attention as the first match. That's when the real fun begins… if you like your insane demons trying to kill each other that is.

-

-

"We get to see the first match? But why? Can't we rest?" Izumi asked Yamaki curiously, her blue eyes narrowing and the pupils becoming somewhat slanted like a cats. Yamaki pushed his sunglasses up his nose's bridge some, and took a deep breath. A small smirk played on his lips, a ghost of a smile you may say.

"The first match is between Junpei's friends and Kisei's group, or cult if you will. I know our little Thunder Demon is interested in knowing how well his friends do and to see if they take care of our main concerns. Besides, viewing is considered to be both relaxing and enjoyable, it is your rest." Yamaki said with a smile.

"You psychopath! Watching those freaks trying to kill Junpei's friends is NOT enjoyable!" Izumi fumed.

"Yeah, I agree with Izu-chan. That's more stressing than relaxing if you ask me. I know they'll do well, but they might get hurt." Junpei murmured.

"Or even die." Ruki stated coldly. Izumi sent her a glare, something she did when she felt one of her friends were being insulted or something along those lines.

"You need to watch anyways. If the Element Group demons fail, then we'll at least have an idea on how Kisei's group handles things. I know it sounds cruel and heartless, but we've no choice." Yamaki explained, and then sent them each a cold look. "Unless you want every last leaving human to be gone." The teens were silent, not liking what the man was saying. It was a choice between Tomoki, Takuya, and the remainder of the human population and Junpei's old friends. Gathering the teenagers, he led them all outside to the area used to take you to the stands. The dreary and malevolent coliseum seemed to pulsate with the twisted sadistic glee and pleasure of the demonic occupants.

"Welcome!!" A woman's voice yelled over a microphone that echoed, silencing everyone. Having front row seats because they were participants, Takuya and company got a pretty good look at the referee or announcer… whatever she was. She had short blue hair with maroon bangs, violet eyes, a blue shirt and short shorts. She also had navy blue fox ears and tail and with the claws on her fingers she was probably a fox demon. "This is the first round of out little tournament, I am your announcer and referee Cursed Pegasi! Our very first match is between Sponsor Terra and Sponsor Kisei!"

"Yeah!" The audience roared at the mention of Kisei's group, and Kouji felt a wave of hatred towards them.

"In case we have idiots out there who don't know the rules, here they are! If your opponent knocks you out, then your opponent loses and is killed instantly! If you get out of the ring before your opponent dies then you are disqualified and your team is kicked out! Every match is played to the death; the first one who dies loses! The only exception being the second rule! There is no such thing as cheating other than getting outside help, got it? Good, because if you don't then screw you no one cares!" Cursed said, finally finishing the main three rules of the tournament. Tomoki by the end found himself somewhat unnerved by this, Ruki remained apathetic, Kouichi floated above them with a serious look, and the others glanced nervously at one another.

"You all set? If not, oh well! Barriers, UP!" Cursed yelled, as mages below chanted and from the ground bursted magical walls to protect to onlookers. "Fine then, Kisei's group send in your first member!" She said. Walking up on the platform was a tall woman with sky blue hair, blank blue eyes, and a silvery blue dress. She was dressed rather fancily for a match, and from the empty look she gave one could almost get the impression she didn't care what came at her.

"Now who is this?" Yamaki whispered. "They must have recruited her after our dear Kouji refused their offer." He chuckled. "Of course, another vampire." The teens raised a brow at him, but their attention returned to the platform as the referee/announcer continued.

"Terra's team, send in yours!!" Cursed grinned, jerking her hand roughly in their direction to see who would be chosen. Kagami walked up shyly on the platform, a small smile on her face. She would go first, and probably be the one to give a look at how this first round will go. Calming, the red haired girl closed her eyes, and wing blew upward as she gathered her energies and reformed them to take her natural form. Piercing yellow eyes opened, emptily and no hint of any other color detectable. Her hair began to burn wildly and fell to drape over her chest. Two large red wings burst out from her back and flew upwards flapping every now and then to stay airborne. "…and begin!" Cursed squeaked, yelping as she was blown out of the way by a blast of flames. "Aye aye aye, don't hit me!"

The woman did a flip backwards avoiding the flames, her cold look still there and unaffected by the fire. Kagami growled, and held her hand up high. "Meteor flame!" She hissed, and a large ball of fire formed in her hand then fired out things that looked very similar to meteors. The woman moved with speed and grace superior to a cat, and to the Fire Demon's ability. Twisting her body to escape the wild balls of death (at least to a vampire), Takuya leaned in forward knitting his brow together in concentration and thought. If a human did that, it was likely they'd have several broken bones, but it was almost as if she had none yet there was something still there working as a structure to hold her form.

The women smirked then disappeared, alarming Kagami who looked confused. Then the Fire Demon went rigid, and a sickening ripping noise followed by cracking and snapping of something hard and solid followed. The woman had reappeared behind Kagami and jammed the heels of her boots into the pressure point of the Fire Demon's back, surprising and just temporarily immobilizing her. After doing so she had grabbed onto the harmless fireproof wings and began to fiercely tug and yank slowly ripping the wings straight out of Kagami's spine and shoulder bones. A shriek echoed though as the slow process went on, and the one under assault wildly tried to reach her arms to her back to get some damage done to attempt an escape.

A hateful smirk, and one final tug was all that needed that sent both females hurtling down. Before they crash-landed the woman jumped off and landed harmlessly on the ground while the Fire Demon smashed into the floor of the platform. Letting out soft whimpers, Kagami slowly tried to push her body off the ground as the blood pumped out of the ripped and damaged flesh. Walking in circles around the slowly dying demon, the vampress finally took her leg and lashed out landing a harsh smack on the girl's face making an echoing crack. Kagami did not move after that, and the blood eventually slowed and made a large dark puddle around her.

"…okay! Charts say that the Fire Demon Kagami is dead, Villian is our winner!" Cursed hollered, and the stadium erupted into applause. Meanwhile the teenagers of Yamaki's team sat there standing horrified, with exception of Ruki and Kouji who somehow managed to keep a blank face void of disgust. Slowly Takuya found himself shaking, from either anger or sorrow he was unsure, but it was shaking.

"You okay?" Kouji asked, his eyes glancing over to the brunette.

"How… could she… do that?" Takuya growled. "She did it as if she wasn't even trying!" The brunette grounded out, then glared at the woman in blue, Villian tears in his eyes. Even living with a vampire and ghost, even knowing the horrors of life… he had never before been exposed to this kind of brutality. In this place, it was bound to get worse. The match was more short and gruesome than eventful, making it somewhat a bore to the demons there merely for the pleasure to watch others in agony.

"She wasn't." Yamaki muttered, obtaining the teens attention. "I never would have thought Kisei would drag his own wife in, if you can consider that's what she is to him. To be honest those two are more like partners working together in a massacre, but marriage is what they claim it to be." He explained. "Didn't know who she was until they announced her name, starting to regret knowing." He sighed.

"Is that all you care about!?" Junpei snapped, startling both Izumi and Tomoki, electricity sparking around him.

"No." Yamaki replied blankly.

"Well it sure as hell sounds like it!" Junpei hissed.

"Leave Yamaki alone. It's not his fault your friend lacked the strength to defeat that vampire." Ruki stated monotonely. Junpei wheeled on her instantly, growling.

"You two, don't!" Izumi threatened, glaring at all three of them. "We'll squabble later, not now." She spat, and the three then looked at her warningly to stay out.

"All of you!" Takuya yelled, shocking them all. "Watch!" He said, pointing to the platform where another girl was walking on. Her pale pink hair went to her waste, and she wore a tank top with a skirt, and had a dark tan. She knelt down next to Kagami's dead body, and reached out to touch it. The moment his skin touched the body though, smoke burst out, and she flinched but didn't take her hand away.

"They killed you…" She whispered softly, and then bit her lip. "You said you wouldn't die you idiot." She shook her head. "They must really hate me up there to take you away so easily…" Her body then began to shake with sobs.

"Okay, cart off that dead body please!" Cursed ordered, then received a deadly glare from the pink-haired girl.

"Don't. Touch. Her." The girl spat, startling the referee/announcer. The mages glanced at each other, and then looked questioningly at their boss.

"Fine fine, do what you will with the body, just get it off unless you want it ripped up more." Cursed sighed, waving the pin-haired girl off like an annoying gob of hair. The girl, despite her pained face and the steam rising from where her hands where touching the body's skin, dragged it off. "Okay, Terra, it is your turn to choose first!" Cursed announced, and raised a brow when the pink-haired girl returned. "Right… Kisei, send in her opponent!"

Something jumped up onto the platform, and then landed, kind of like a frog. It was a teenage boy, covered in green scales and wore glasses. His short blue hair almost covered his orange eyes, and a loose white button-up shirt covered the top half of his khaki pants. There were no ears seeable, and a lizard-like tail whipped around behind him like it had a mind of its own. He adjusted his glasses, and then flicked his bangs out of his face grinning.

"Eimin Storm, lizard hanyou. Notoriously known for his habit of hacking, and quick healing. He isn't particularly strong, but he makes up for it with intelligence." Yamaki explained. "From what I heard his intelligence is only exceeded by his insanity, he thinks everything is mechanical, therefore nothing dies and just gets broken. After it's broken, it gets fixed and everything is fine." He snorted.

"They say you can't be a genius without being insane, and he certainly fits into that category." Takuya snarled, and getting a worried look from Kouji.

"I think that's Mizu…" Junpei muttered softly, recognizing the girl.

"I'm moving before anything happens." Cursed whimpered, then hopped off of the platform. "Now, start the fight!!" She cued, then eeped. Mizu held her hands up high, and water slowly gathered above her and swelled. Eimin stood there staring blankly at her, his hand slithered down to his pocket. Mizu's eyes narrowed, and a fast-moving trickle flashed out of the giant water ball cutting his scales. Eimin winced, then tilted his head at the blood.

"I'll drown you and your damned masters!" Mizu growled, and the water then covered every inch of the platform and rising around twenty feet in height. Eimin flicked his tail, and shot towards the surface, and being in her element Mizu liquefied and chased after. Her watery form spin, entrapping the half lizard demon in a large whirlpool. For a moment you could barely tell, but slowly the waters clear colour began to change to a greenish brown, like algae. Electricity then flowed through the water like an unstoppable wind crashing a metal pole right through a solid object. A small portion of the area began a deep scarlet red, and then the water held up by Mizu fell and flowed outward towards the audience, stopped merely by the barriers.

Eimin lay there, unmoving and Mizu carefully pushed herself up then laughed. He had a tazer that he set off in the water, but while it did hurt her a great deal it hurt him even more. Stumbling over, she formed a water sword in her hands, and then raised it up above her head. Releasing a cry, she brought it down then something stopped it. Coughing blood out from her mouth, she fell backwards. Making the water molecules squish together so tightly she had made it solid, meaning another solid object could stop it. While bring it down Eimin flipped up and did a handstand, using his feet to stop the sword while his tail forced itself through Mizu's chest.

The girl's eyes stayed open, staring emptily into nowhere. A gust of wind blew by, ruffling her hair and clothes, but she didn't move. Without a soul, a body can't move. And a body doesn't lose a soul until it's taken or the body's owner just happens to be dead. Eimin leaned in over her, and smiled then patted her head. "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll fix you and your friend. One mustn't get upset over something getting broken, everything's fixable." He said simply, then stood straight up again.

"Wow… that was interesting. And I am drenching wet! Argh! Any way, Water Demon Mizu is officially dead, the winner is Eimin!" Cursed hollered, gaining cheering.

"You mean broken." Eimin said smiling helpfully, then jumped down from the platform. Cursed gave him the third eye, and then shook it off deciding to ignore his comments from then on.

"He is crazy." Tomoki said shuddering.

"We at least know Eimin's style. He watches you and lets you attack him before returning anything." Yamaki sighed sadly. "And we now know he keeps weapons hidden." He continued.

"I can't believe you!" Junpei snapped again, getting riled up by this matter once more.

"Cool it Lightning Boy." Ruki said. "We can't do anything to help them, deal with the fact they didn't live. Yamaki isn't here to watch them die or get hurt, he's here to learn the enemy's weakness and battle tactics. We'd be here whether Kisei's group was fighting your friends or not, it's not Yamaki's fault they are." She continued.

"Ehh… grrr…" Junpei growled. "He could at least be more sympathetic. Besides, he shouldn't be making us watch this, especially Tomoki!" He shot back.

"Would you rather have Tomoki watch as one of us gets hurt as his first exposure to this type of violence?" Ruki asked, slowly turning to look at him. Junpei found himself at both a loss of words and come backs, so he remained silent and defeated. Though the loner girl had a point, and the Thunder Demon found himself unnerved out by how she was more distant than Kouji. Then again, he knew the vampire longer than the witch, so that may have been why. Maybe she was caring deep down as well?

"One question though." Takuya asked softly, and Junpei turned his attention to him. "Why was… that water lady so upset?"

"Oh, Mizu? She… she and Kagami were very close. I don't think Kagami ever realized that Mizu loved her, but she did." Junpei explained, and laughed nervously when seeing Takuya's terrified face. The Thunder Demon then realized his mistake, knowing that in a way the brunette and Kouji were like the two female demons. Whether or not their fate would foreshadow the future was impossible to tell this early on, and the entire team each silently prayed none of them would meet an end like that. That's always a good thing to think though, you just might watch the person you love the most die a tortured death.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

A/N: Sorry for the late update, got grounded, ack. And Thank you SOOO much Sailor Epyon for doing a superb job on editing! –Worships- This chapter wasn't great, but it had to be done. Next chapter… do remind me to toss in Koukuya/Takoujiness! Arigatou! For those who live in the United States, hope you enjoyed your Thanksgiving. Outside, I hope your day rocked beyond belief! See you next update! (Which is hopefully soon)

**diamond sapphire**: Puppy dog… eyes… too… powerful… -Caves in- Aww, here you go!! )

**flamon**: Yeah, sorry about that. Kouji's body doesn't always want Takuya for something else… just on rare occasions. –Nods- Otherwise they'd have a problem! …eheh…

**Kimra Dattei**: Glad you liked it! Why does Kouichi remind you of Peeves? –Sniffle- Lol, we all love it when he does that! Nyahahah…

**Kyla Minamoto**: Pocky! Plushies!! –Updates- Muahah… Takoujiness gooooood…

**GemmaniGirl**: Aww, you'll make Kouji sad for scolding him like that. J/k, you still arguing with Kouichi? O.o

**takuya**: Glad you enjoyed last chapter! Hope this chapter goes well with your liking as well!!

**Dragi**: Yay, she won't hurt me! –Happy dance- Aha, now you have the rest of the chapter! Enjoy!

**Kenzy-Chan**:Would you like me to stop making you sing Kouichi? O.O Here ish more!

**Sailor Epyon**: Yes, plenty of lovely Koukuyaness later… Phew, glad I did. –Sigh of relief- w00t, no third eyes! Thank you so much again for checking!! –Glomps and hands over pixie stix-

**The Chaotic Ones**: If you really want them to show up, I'll try to toss them in there! Glad your enjoying this story, hope it keeps up to your standards.

**Icy Pyro**: Oooh, whatcha goin' to do with that? –Poke poke, referring to love potion-


	7. 6: Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own it! Why must you make me cry! Is it funny? See, now you made me cry. T.T

123456789. Blah?

123456789. Blah?

Like all other tournaments, this very one does have it's own mistakes; flaws if you will. Problems arise that can't be fixed, and so measures are taken when a breach in the rules occurs. A very common rule broken, is the interruption of a battle, taking it from a one-on-one match, to a one-on-two match, making the odds uneven (skills are not bothered with in the competition, you either live or die). This usually occurs when a creature enters a battle, and at first glance it looks like one fighter. However, in past events it has been known for ghosts or special demons to possess a creature and sneak into a battle. This way, the creature that had entered is stronger, more likely to succeed, and thus the ghost or demon giving a helping hand get something they want without having to battle.

When this sneak is noticed, the battle is placed on a pause. The opponent of the sneak is then allowed to choose whether they would like to take on the creature without its companion who snuck in, or the ghost/demon. Oftentimes the opponent chooses the weaker of the two, and the end result is that they win an easy battle. In total, this type of thing has happened around fifty-two times, which in a way is alarming when one looks at how rarely this tournament takes place. It's no big deal though, after all, the odds of it actually occurring to our group isn't very likely… but there's still a chance.

"Welcome to Blood Moon's Café!" A cheery voice greeted, as Yamaki's strange group entered a large restaurant. After the battle, Kouichi had disappeared, and returned announcing their battle was tomorrow afternoon ("Noon?" Kouji wailed) against Kefka's team. Yamaki sighed, and made everyone leave the stands as they followed him through long and winding paths. They soon were out of the coliseum, and went into a small, yet bustling with life, town. He walked straight to a peculiar looking place, with a cat girl and dog boy having coffee together painted on it's front, with a pointed roof. The only window visible was entirely tinted black, and a jingle went off every time someone walked out of the door, or went inside. The sponsor merely continued on inside, with the others following in confusion. That's around the time the cheerful waiter had bid them a welcome.

"Uh… thanks." Izumi blinked, confused by the chipper attitude of the young man in front her. She was surprised because of the dim surroundings of the restaurant, and not to mention how close the place was to the coliseum. Blood Moon's Café was dimly lighted, and reminded her of what back on earth people referred to as a 'shady place'. Smoke hung over every creature's head, and the owners of the cigarettes that brought it sat at most the tables. Cigarettes really were evil!

"Here." Yamaki spoke, startling the others. He had been unusually quiet on their journey to this restaurant. He held out a ticket, with odd characters and numbers that made little to no sense to most the people in the group.

"Sweet, a free meal ticket!" Junpei declared, clasping his hands together. "We can order any and everything!"

"Seriously?" Tomoki asked, looking up at the Thunder Demon with hopeful eyes.

"More accurately, it's a Last Meal ticket." Ruki murmured in her usual uncaring voice. The other's looked at the ticket with worried eyes, then looked to Yamaki or Junpei to say it wasn't so.

"It's no more than a possibility, a chance." Yamaki explained, causing the team to sweat-drop.

"Oh, don't worry! It's just a pre-caution." The waiter explained, quelling their worries. "Everyone I served so far has survived their battles, don't fret." He continued.

"How reassuring." Izumi sighed.

"All it is is some food we get for free of our choice before every battle. If you die in that battle, at least you had something nice to eat before it. Though you have to use it a day in advance, so that the food won't leave you content and unprepared." Yamaki explained.

"Exactly!" The waiter said happily. "You guys look strong, I bet you'll win, no problem." He added with a wink.

"Azumo, are you giving our customers false hope again?" Another male voice asked, and the waiter sweat-dropped.

"Ehh… I'm showing them to their table, Kita-kun!" The waiter Azumo replied, and grabbing Takuya's hand, he began to pull him (who grabbed Kouji's, who grabbed Izumi's, who grabbed Junpei's, who grabbed Tomoki's, who tried to grab Ruki's but she refused and followed Yamaki). They all sat in a table in a far corner, with a lamp above, which permitted better eyesight for everyone (except Kouji, who began to complain). They all could now see what their waiter looked like, and were somewhat surprised. He had slightly spiky black hair, and gold eyes that shone out against his dark skin. He wore a red shirt, with one long sleeve and one short sleeve, with khaki pants. "What would you like?"

"…uh… I'd like sushi, tuna, and some flounder." Izumi announced; starting from what was an uneasy reply to drooling all over her lap.

"Izumi! Please try to control yourself." Junpei pouted.

"All right! We have a feline ordering!" Azumo giggled, and scribbled down what she requested.

"I'm good thanks, I don't really eat… well, except recharge." Junpei said, sweat-dropping.

"I'll pass as well." Yamaki added.

"If I really must…" Ruki sighed, before continuing. "I'd like some fresh strawberries and Chickenes Endoryed. As a drink, I guess water."

"Can I have some milk with my order?" Izumi asked, eyes glazing from the thought of fish.

"Ma'am, what a fancy word for roast chicken glazed with egg yolks." Azumo said, blinking at Ruki. "Okay, got that down." He smiled, looking at Takuya, Tomoki, and Kouichi expectantly.

"I'd like some hamburgers with onions fried in shrimp." Tomoki asked sheepishly, looking down. "If it's not too much of a problem."

"Not at all!" Azumo smiled. "Want anything to drink with that, or are you a Fire Demon, like he's a Thunder Demon?" He asked, motioning at Junpei.

"Oh, uh soda would be nice. Cherry soda!" Tomoki smiled; encouraged by the idea that he wasn't making himself a burden.

"Takoyaki with some cherry and vanilla-flavored hot tea." Takuya said grinning, as the others gave the expressions that they considered this dish well… disgusting. Except Kouichi and Tomoki, because the young boy was the only other full human, and Kouichi remembered the good ol' days of being alive.

"So you're the other human." Azumo smiled, and looked at Kouji. "Are you not going to order either?"

"He'll take some type AB blood." Kouichi answered for his twin, as most the others at the table made a gagging expression.

"What do you mean… 'other'?" Takuya asked, tilting his head.

"Oohh, a vampire too. You guys are quite the assortment!" Azumo smiled, and looked at Takuya. "Oh, there's this girl at the Kefka Team. She's supposedly human, but we think she might have had a witch cast a spell on her to become a demon. She's not a very nice girl… really creepy." The waiter explained, and pouted.

"Well then, we know who Takuya's opponent is." Izumi smiled, and then looked at Azumo. "Are we chitchatting or eating? Fooodd… I beg you, you… whatever you are! Please? I'll love you forever!" The blonde whined as she shook Junpei.

"Hey!" Takuya yelled, pointing a finger at her. "I didn't agree on that!"

"There's also another guy whose supposed to be human… there's a lot of humans this year! Isn't it exciting?" Azumo asked.

"Why? Do you find it enjoyable to watch humans get ripped limb from limb?" Izumi hollered, her mood switch in part to blame because there was no food.

"N-no…" Azumo answered meekly, looking ready to cry.

"You don't want to upset him." Yamaki warned.

"Why not? He upset me first!" Izumi scowled.

"Because I don't think his boyfriend behind him is taking too kindly to it." Ruki answered her, and pointed at the glaring figure behind Azumo.

"Oh…" Was Izumi's great reply.

"Kita-kun, do we have any blood?" Azumo asked. The person behind him sweat-dropped. It was a man with long blue hair tied in a low ponytail, and wore plain jeans with a white t-shirt along with a green scarf around his neck.

"Uh…" Kita gave him a dumb-founded look in response.

"I'll go see if there's any in the kitchen." Azumo smiled, and bounced off. Still confused by the question, Kita just followed after.

"FOOD!" Izumi cheered, tears of joy rolling down her cheeks. "We shall be eating soon!"

"You sound as if you haven't eaten in years." Kouichi grumbled. "Which I haven't! No! Don't try and make me feel better! I'm just a ghost! No more than a silly poltergeist." He sniffled.

"All right, I'll be sure to let you wallow in your own self-misery." Takuya smiled, before poking a strange thing in a basket. The restaurants he went to in the past gave complimentary nachos, or bread… this place gave… this weird brown stuff.

"That was mean…" Kouichi said sulking.

"It's vengeance for the sleepless nights you used to give me." Takuya grumbled. No, he didn't hold grudges… whatever gave you that idea?

"Might want to be careful with that. While it's a delicacy to most of the inhuman guys, it's a hazard to you humans." Junpei said smiled.

"Why?" Izumi asked, blinking at him. She decided to join in the poking, because the brown stuff jiggled like Jell-O. It was funny! Poke poke poke…

"It might be because it'll bite your fingers off if you keep poking it." Ruki grumbled, and using her spoon, (or that's what it looked like) she smashed down on the brown thing that seemed to have developed a taste for trying to bite off Takuya's fingers.

"Really? Hahah, that was a close call for you." Izumi laughed at the brunette's close-encounter. She squeaked however when Junpei had to electrocute the brown thing, hoping to snag some of the blonde's finger.

"Not as close as you though." Takuya shot back in a singsong manner.

"Will you two quit it?" Ruki snapped, quieting most the table again.

"Hey Yamaki… what do we know about this Kefka guy anyway?" Tomoki asked, taking his place as the peacemaker.

"Other than he wants to take over the world, and has the most annoying laugh around?" Yamaki asked playfully.

"Yeah. Besides that." Tomoki nodded.

"Not much I'm afraid. Back on his home world, a land filled with magic and Espers, he tried to take over. Thankfully a group of people stopped him, along with a half-Esper. Beyond that… I don't know much." The blonde sponsor explained truthfully.

"Oh… know anything about his group?" Tomoki tried.

"I know the names of those in his group. It's the upside of being a sponsor; you get a list of all the sponsors and a name of everyone in their group. Beyond that though, it's a matter of whether or not you can recognize the name they put down. As you should know, it's easier to place a fake name and no one know who you are, compared to putting your real name." Yamaki sighed.

"Well… tell us their names… or code names, whatever." Takuya grumbled, which was soon followed by his stomach growling.

"All right." Yamaki shrugged, and took out a sheet of paper. "Akabane, Angst, Dilandau, Kuro, Rosiel, and Void as the back-up." He announced, and put it away.

"Two of them have quite the creative names." Izumi sighed.

"Rosiel… sounds like the name of an angel." Kouichi whispered, suddenly no longer in his 'depression'.

"Oi, Kouji, you're being weirdly quiet." Takuya stated, before poking the vampire in the shoulder.

"Would you quit that?" Kouji growled.

"Not until you answer my question." The brunette replied, giving his friend a large grin.

"You didn't ask me anything!" Kouji hissed.

"Yes I did. You just didn't catch it." Takuya responded, still grinning.

"Yeah, if we're not careful, an angel of death." Izumi mumbled, and flopped on the table with her upper body. "Woe is me… no food yet."

"Each and every day, Izumi-chan… you act more and more like a cat." Junpei stated sadly.

"Do not." Izumi snorted.

"Here is your food!" Azumo announced happily, carrying a few plates, with Kita behind him with a cart.

"I now love you forever." Izumi squealed, sitting straight up and no longer lying halfway on the table.

"Really? Yay! I love you forever too!" Azumo smiled, and Izumi meeped when receiving a glare from Kita. The black-haired man passed around everybody's food and drinks (in Kouji's case blood), before bowing and leaving to serve creatures at a different table. They all ate in content silence, and Takuya had ceased his poking harassments against Kouji. Once everyone had their fill, Yamaki yet again got up and the others were forced to follow after him, in order to not get lost. He took them to where the bulge in the coliseum was located, proving their earlier assumption to be accurate.

"What do you mean that's not our room?" A loud-mouthed teenager hollered. The troupe stopped, and tilted their heads at the scene before them. There in the middle of the hallway, stood the referee Cursed, who had narrowed eyes at seven teens who looked ready to throttle her. The oldest looked to be in his earlier twenties, with brown hair as he shook his head at the younger ones. There was a teenage boy with strange blue ears poking our where normal human ones were, reddish-purple hair, and wild eyes. His clothing was ruffled, and no more than a white shirt, flamed jacket, and shorts.

A calmer looking teen stood next to him, although annoyance was apparent in his eyes. He had blue hair, soft eyes, and a gray school uniform. Green antennae poked out of his bangs hairline, and his nails curved in a manner similar to stingers. Behind him was an older teen that was restrained by another one. The restrained teenager had large, wild brown hair with equally brown eyes, a white shirt, and green jacket with a pair of pants. Other than slitted pupils and claws, he looked normal at first glance. The other who was restraining him had blonde hair, strikingly blue eyes, and wore a similar outfit. He had wolf ears, but other than that, not much different from a human.

The remaining two were female, one older than the other. The elder had pink hair with red highlights, and what looked like she sprayed sparkles in her hair. She had brown eyes, and wore a tank top with 'you're just jealous because your boyfriend likes me better' in sparkly pink letters, and the shirt itself was blue. She had on a black skirt, with high heels, and two petals stuck where human ears were supposed to be. The younger girl was next to her, with purple hair, and brown eyes as well. She wore a faded indigo shirt, and a sky-blue jacket over that, and some jeans. Like most the others, instead of normal human ears, she had something else jutting out, except hers were feathers.

"I mean, you idiot, that this room was assigned to someone else. Not. Your. Room." Cursed ground out, giving him an irritated glare.

"Just let it go, Daisuke." The blue-haired teen whispered.

"No way Ken! If I let this go, who knows what else they'll try and get away with!" The one with blue ears, or as we now know is Daisuke, snarled.

"I'm not trying to get away with anything." Cursed sighed, and put her right hand on her forehead as she tried to massage it and make the situation go away. "This room was designated for Terra's group. They still have four members, and so they're still in the tournament (mind you they've been bumped pretty low)." She explained.

"Our invitation said we had room 567, you stupid fox!" The one with claws and slitted eyes yelled.

"Taichi, get a hold of yourself!" The blonde grumbled, still attempting to prevent his friend from getting into a fight with the referee. What a silly thing to do. The referee holds fights; she doesn't partake in them.

"Yamato, let me go! Let me at her! I'll rip her ears off! I'll bite her tail!" The restrained clawed one, or Taichi, continued on with his yelling.

"This is room number 566! You morons!" Cursed shrieked, and grabbed Daisuke before dramatically shaking him. "Can't you read your Roman Numerals? Are you blind! OR ARE YOU NOTHING BUT A MUSCLE-HEAD?" She hollered, before the oldest of the seven people pried her off.

"Calm down, please." The man pleaded.

"She's right you know." The purple haired teenager pointed out.

"Miyako isn't pulling our chain, guys." The pink-haired one said, nodding.

"Of course, only the women have any sense around here." Ken sighed.

"Gennai, I'll let your team off just because one of your members attempted to flatter." Cursed grumbled, and yanked her arm free from the older man.

"Gennai? That you?" Yamaki asked, pointing at the oldest man of the other team.

"Why Yamaki, I didn't expect to see you here." Gennai, the other elder, exclaimed.

"Mimi, what's going on?" Miyako, the purple-haired on, whispered.

"Beats me." Mimi, the pink-haired one, shrugged in answer.

"Ah! Gennai! Stop associating with the enemy!" Daisuke yelped, panicking. Meanwhile, Gennai and Yamaki proceeded to have a delightful conversation involving pumpkins and tea.

"I knew Yamaki had a few screws loose, but this is ridiculous." Junpei grumbled.

"Hey Takuya, those two guys seem to have a fuse as short as yours." Kouji commented, earning a glare from his brunette friend.

"Don't make me answer that, you'll regret it." Takuya muttered.

"What's that? Are you mad? Maybe you have a shorter fuse." Kouji said, rubbing his ear as if he was having issues hearing.

"Don't make me push you into the sunlight! You could use a tan, y'know! You're paler than your brother!" Takuya snapped.

"No I'm not!" Kouji growled.

"Ah, they get along so well." Kouichi said, wiping away an imaginary tear.

"Yes, you are!"

"How can I be paler than a ghost!"

"Remember the good ol' days?" Yamato asked Taichi, the two now strangely calm.

"Of course. How could I ever forget the times when we would try and kill each other each day." Taichi answered, smiling.

"Now the two of you are always fighting to see who's on top in bed at night." Mimi commented, giving them a sly grin.

"Yes. I'm ahead by two points right now." Yamato said, giving Taichi an evil grin.

"It's not time for us to go to sleep! I still will pull ahead!" Taichi muttered.

"I'm happy you two can share your personal business so freely with us." Daisuke complained, sticking his tongue out in disgust.

"And here I thought we'd be the oddest sight in this thing." Izumi whispered to Junpei. He nodded his head in agreement. Tomoki blinked in slight confusion, before yanking on Takuya's jacket, gaining the brunette's temporary attention.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"What do they mean by 'on top in bed'?" Tomoki asked innocently, not entirely understanding.

"Uh… I'll explain when you're older." Takuya reassured him, and patted the young boy on the head.

"Hey, you two are humans!" Miyako said, pointing at Takuya and Tomoki. "I can smell it." She explained, nodding her head.

"Easy pickings." Taichi grinned, smoke coming out of his mouth. "If we fight them, it'd be a piece of cake! Hahahahah!" As he laughed insanely, his boyfriend (Yamato) joined in.

"Why I ought to…!" Takuya growled, and Taichi grinned at him.

"What? Going to smack me with a stick?" Taichi asked grinning. Not giving the other a warning, Takuya leaped at him and a fire quickly broke out. "Oww! Oh, fine I'll show you how to play with fire!" He growled, and fortunately (or fortunately?) Cursed got between the two.

"Hey hey hey! Others are staying here! Save the assassinations for outside the coliseum, and the fighting for the arena, would you?" Cursed ordered. Yet again, Yamato resumed restraining Taichi, as Kouji wrapped his arms around Takuya to stop him all the while avoiding getting burned himself.

"No wonder they don't get along." Mimi smiled.

"Why?" Miyako asked, blinking up at her.

"They have the exact same personality!" Mimi explained, and proceeded to laughing with Miyako joining in.

"She's right." Izumi grinned.

"It warms my heart to see our fighters get along so nicely." Gennai smiled, as Yamaki nodded his head in agreement. The blonde man then adjusted his glasses so they covered his eyes again, and looked at his apparently old friend with a warm smile.

"We'd best get going. Our room is in the six-hundreds, we should visit sometime." Yamaki grinned, as Gennai agreed whole-heartedly. As this exchange went about, their members were staring at them as if they had lost their mind.

Space

Space

Izumi squealed in delight as she pounced on her designated bed, which was a large purple cat bed, with a fluffy pillow and a frilly blanket. She stretched out, and nuzzled the soft material it was made up of. The room was gray, had two large bathrooms (one even had a garden tub), a big screen television with video game systems, a fluffy black carpet, and all kinds of beds. There were no windows, and only one door that would open if one of the seven occupants used their fingerprints to show they were who they were. Junpei had a very nice stereo connected to a miniature generator to recharge himself, thus pleasing the Thunder Demon quite a great deal. Even better, it was conveniently placed next to Izumi's sleeping area. Tomoki had a simple bed with green blankets and sheets, and two comfy pillows. Next to it was another bed, larger though and had red sheets and two fluffy pillows.

"This place looks almost as if it was prepared just for us." Kouichi noted, floating around to locate a place all his own he could haunt.

"It was." Yamaki answered, gaining everyone's attention. "I've still yet to figure out how to manage it, but every room is situated for its occupants' needs, along with things to keep everyone inside pre-occupied as they wait for their next match. There's a cat bed for Izumi, a stereo for Junpei, a small bed for Tomoki, a larger bed for Takuya, a chair for me, and finally a closet for Kouji." The blonde man explained.

"No place for me or Ruki?" Kouichi asked, looking put down.

"I can conjure my own bed." Ruki answered blankly.

"No place for you. Especially not near me." Takuya hissed warningly.

"Oh, I'm so happy you invited me!" Kouichi cheered.

"That wasn't an invite!" Takuya yelled at him.

"Thank you Takuya, for taking the horror upon yourself for us. We'll remember you for your noble and loving deeds, always!" Izumi said, turned away as if crying (the brunette knew she was really laughing though).

"They even gave a pillow with the chair. Good." Yamaki said as he talked to himself, commenting on his chair. They weren't sure why he wanted to sleep in a chair, but hey whatever floated his boat.

"Wow, it's softer than the bed at my house!" Tomoki commented in awe, lightly bouncing on his bed like an easily amused child.

"I can't believe you guys." Ruki whispered harshly under her breath, but loud enough for everyone to hear. The all looked in question at her, curiosity in their eyes. "Earlier today, you were so upset about the Terra match… and now look at you! Goofing around! Does nothing affect you all for long?" She snarled angrily. They all stared at her, then glanced at each other and shook their heads and sighed.

"Ruki, quaking with fear won't do us any good. You know that." Izumi explained softly.

"Oh, but laughing and goofing around will?" Ruki questioned them, her voice reaching an unnatural cold not even Kouji ever conjured when they first met him.

"No, but it's better than doing nothing. We don't know anything about our opponent, so we don't know what plan of action to take, and it's not like they'll let us build graves for Kagami and Mizu." Takuya explained this time, and for a moment Ruki had no response.

"Do you even have a reason for being here?" Ruki asked finally. "Every time I look at you all, I wonder if I'll ever manage to take care of my own reason."

"Of course. My main reason is… well, I know a lot of humans. They're all my friends, and I refuse to let Kisei try and get rid of them without a fight. Besides… I'm hoping maybe the cat spirit that's melded with me will just… detach itself after all the fighting. It'll finally go away." Izumi had begun her small speech in a normal voice, but along the way it lost its volume.

"You do realize if they find out you have a spirit residing inside you, they'll take it as against the rules and immediately permit your opponent to choose whether to attack you or the creature." Ruki said in rising anger.

"The cat is more of a curse really. When the cat has a reason to go onto the afterlife, it'll lift the curse. It's not of Izumi's own choice, and thus, they cannot get mad at her for it." Yamaki explained, giving the blonde girl more of a steady ground to be on around the red-haired witch.

"I originally came because Izumi wanted to." Junpei sighed, and looked at the blonde girl, who gave him an encouraging smile. "But now I think I want to take down Viledeath or Eimin, whichever. What they did to Mizu and Kagami was cruel, and they need to understand how it feels. Maybe Eimin; I can zap reality into his insane mind." The Thunder Demon growled, his voice not shaking with anger but becoming harder to understand from the static in it.

"I want to protect everyone." Tomoki stated, nodding his head. "Make sure that no one gets hurt." Despite this having been a noble desire, he still didn't realize the impossibility of said statement.

"I didn't take too well to a bunch of weirdos," Takuya grouched, and glanced at Yamaki who feigned innocence before continuing. "Intruding inside my house, nor do I appreciate some of those same weirdos wanting to kill me and all other humans." He ended, shaking his head.

"So you all have reasons." Ruki sighed, before glancing at Kouji who said nothing. The vampire raised a brow at her, before realizing she was asking him to give his own. Walking over, he flopped into Takuya's lap (who had been sitting on his bed cross-legged) and sighed.

"I just don't like Zanshi." Kouji replied, shrugging. The brunette looked down at him with a raised brow, but said nothing.

"And here I thought you'd have a reason better than any of us here." Ruki incoherently said to herself.

"Bedtime! For tonight's story, I will tell the grand tale of six warriors setting out to save the world from psychos!" Kouichi announced, before floating away from several shoes being thrown at him. "Hey, at least I'm not offering to sing Kettobase by Utada Hikaru." He grumbled.

"You'd kill that song if you did." Izumi groaned.

"Kouichi, just shut up and let us sleep for once." Takuya grumbled in warning, as Kouichi huffed away to the smaller bathroom he chose to haunt. Poor Kouichi, he was just doing his job (that if he didn't do, Serlio would surely drag him away).

"Lights out." Yamaki announced, and right away the ceiling lights turned off leaving the room in total darkness. It was eerie, and left no room for anybody to see at all.

"Oi, Yamaki-san. We didn't even change into our pajamas." Tomoki pouted.

"Just say 'change-night' and you'll be in them." Yamaki said lightly. A chorus of 'change-night' echoed in the room, followed by squeaks of alarm. "Comfortable in them?" He asked, and nodded (even though most of them couldn't see that) upon hearing their reply of 'yes'.

"Kouji, why are you still in my bed?" Takuya asked, finding himself to unable lay down properly due to Kouji's arms wrapped around his waist. When that happened was anybody's guess.

"You make a good pillow." Came Kouji's reply, making the brunette merely roll his eyes at him.

"If you're going to be that way, at least let me lay down. I don't want to sit up all night. I'm not like Yamaki; I'm picky." Takuya grumbled, and felt Kouji move away so he could. The brunette scrambled under the blankets and plopped his head on his pillow before sighing. Tomorrow would be nice, they were fighting in the daylight. Of course, Kouji probably wouldn't take that too well, the guy couldn't stand it. He had a pretty good reason though, most creatures had a tendency to not like what was capable of killing them.

"See you in the morning." Kouji whispered, and brushed some of Takuya's bangs out of his hair.

"Yeah yeah, sleep well bloodsucker." Takuya yawned, not caring about the cold fingers moving across his forehead. Sure, it sent shivers up his spine just because it was something cool against his warm skin, but that was a normal reaction.

"I'll do that. I'm not liking sleeping at night, but hey…" Kouji shrugged, and lightly kissed Takuya's cheek before going to the closet.

"Nnmm… sweet dreams." Takuya sighed softly, nuzzling his pillow. The vampire glanced at him and smiled to himself, before going to his resting place until Yamaki or Kouichi would rudely wake him up. The next battle would be tomorrow, and for the first time they would face a life or death battle. There was a chance they would live, but at the same time, that meant they had to kill. If they failed to murder their opponent, they would die and leave their friends behind to mourn their passing. How funny how life works…

Space

Space

Space

Space

A/N: Gomen nasai! I know, this chapter took a year a lots of threats before it got updated! ...okay, so maybe about six months but still. So sorry this chapter came late! I grovel before your mightiness! Oh, and thank you so much for beta-reading PixLea-san! I hope you guys approve of this chapter... their first battle is in the next chapter. And the space thing was... because doesn't like me apparently.

**KendoSakuyamon**: Please don't cry. T.T Yay! 30 sanity! All right, you shall have a flipping train. :Hands you teh train: Oohh... pocky...

**The Chaotic Ones**: So... kawaii... ehhh... sorry this took so long to update. Please don't kill me. :Grovel, beg:

**Sailor Epyon**: That's a relief to hear. Yesh... KoukuyaTakoujiness will come and attack! O.o Pixie stick:Spazz: Btw, thanks for correcting it again. I took your advice and posted this one. :Hugs:

**diamond sapphire**: That is scary. Ahh! I'm sorry I didn't update! Not the puppy dog eyes... mercy... T.T

**Kenzy-Chan**: Yesh. Sure, I'll try and contact you before the next chapter is done, okay? Sorry it took so long to add more... I still need to read the updated chapters.

**takuya**: Sorry it was gross. I'm glad you liked it. (Sorry for the uber-late update)

**happy yaoi lover2**: Thank you, I'm glad you like the stories! Oh, a cheerleaders outfit... muahah... nice. :Applauds:

**Icy Pyro**: Sorry, not much Takouji. Gomen. But there were hints at Daiken...? No! They must not die yet! Lol... me be plotting. Ah, you didn't mean to and if you did I don't care. I want to read one of your stories though. :Whine:

**Angel Spirit**: o.o No words can describe the honor I feel of you reviewing. Thank you so much!

**Dragi**: I'm glad you liked it, sorry it wasn't a double update and took forever before this chapter came out.

**Kat**: I'll try!

**Kyo Madden**: Why can't she e-mail me:Worry: She okay? Why can't she write anymore?


	8. 7: Demonic Trickery

Disclaimer: I do not own Seymour (Final Fantasy X); Akabane (GetBackers); Rosiel (Angel Sanctuary; Dilandau (Escaflowne); Kefka (Final Fantasy VI); nor any of the Digimon characters. I do own my own characters that appear in here.

(OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO)

(OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO)

The crowd roared in a demonically eager tone, making the two suns that shone brightly overhead seem like no more than stage lights following today's contestants movement with a precision and intentional manner to catch every last scream, scratch, and infliction of pain between two fighters. Izumi cringed at their obvious joy from them entering out of the shadows of the doorway, and placing her hand on her forehead over her eyes to provide some shade to see clearly. Squinting, she sighed when she did not see their opponents entering from the other side, and turned around to look at the others. Tomoki was blinking his eyes rapidly, trying to get his pupils adjusted to the unusually large quantity of sun. Junpei stood next to the blonde, and Ruki was behind Yamaki. Takuya shielded his eyes as well, and glanced back at Kouji who although in the cloak, still didn't seem thrilled about today.

Another coarse of roars and cries rang through in a nearly deafening manner, as their opponents entered inside. In the lead was a man, who put simply reminded the seven of a clown. A face covered in white paint, and red paint circled around his eyes and it slowly went down to his cheeks. He had on a green robe, with the collar all poofy and had yellow and red rings on it. The robe was buttoned up all the way, and the man's hair was blonde and placed in a ponytail. He had on an impish grin, and his strides were long and almost practiced with how it worked without interfering with his raised head. Behind followed yet another man, who wore a long black trench coat with a black tie and white shirt beneath, and a black hat that he pulled over his face to hide it. He wore white gloves, and black hair reached to his shoulders.

After the second man followed a woman with black hair, and blank green eyes. Her hair had two braids criss-crossing each other, and two pigtails coming out in between. She wore a green corset-type shirt, and forest green skirt that covered her feet. Her pale skin could almost compare with Kouji's (or Kouichi's), and gave her somewhat of a porcelain doll appearance. Following behind her was, in simple human terms, an angel with three wings. Lavender coloured hair swayed with his movements, and he wore dark robes, and he didn't seem to hold much more to be of interest. Following after the 'angel', came a man wearing a white shirt, with a black jacket. His black hair was slicked back, and he pushed his glasses up his nose some to readjust in. His tie hung loose, not tied properly and his slacks slightly mismatched with his gray and black shoes.

Behind that man followed another male, except this one had silver hair and blood red eyes that seemed to burn into your if you looked long enough. He wore armor, but not too much to weigh him down and make his movements slow and clumsy. After him followed the final person, a tall woman with her head bowed down in a sagging sort of way. Her hair was shoulder-length, and was an oily unwashed mess with its natural black colour seeming to fade and the red tips fading into a copper red as well. She wore a gray shirt with a light purple colour, and blue-gray jeans. Her arms were covered in several cuts, most likely from past battles but her face could not be seen.

"I see a running pattern with them," Takuya whispered to the others, and they nodded. Yes, oftentimes black represented death but they could have been at least a bit more creative. Really, a person could only stand so much of stereotypes these days. The now-familiar fox woman, Cursed, got up in the center of the arena. Her job as both the referee and announcer was the only reason she was in that spot, and through the face of disgust looking at the remains from the previous battle (Sponsors Seraphi versus Venni) she didn't want to be speaking where she currently stood.

"All right! Welcome to another battle, and another day here at the Letum Tournament! Yes, this tournament does have a name, stop looking at me like I'm some idiot," Cursed ordered, and shook her head. "If you don't know the few rules and regulations we have by now, well then touch luck! Watch and if you don't catch on, your loss, I'm not repeating myself! Today's battle is between the Sponsor Yamaki and the Sponsor Kefka! As we all know, there is a three-on-three battle, this way if on of them loses three members they have an extra three to let them remain in the tournament! Sponsor Kefka, please send in contestant number one!" she yelled, pointing directly at the clown-man. He grinned, and motioned for the other man behind him to walk on the battle arena. The male in the black hat walked up, and Cursed took a few steps back already knowing the moment she said 'go', pain would follow.

"Can you please send in contestant number two, Sponsor Yamaki?" Cursed asked, but there was an order underlying her voice.

"All right…anyone recognize that guy?" Ruki asked, looking at her fellow teammates.

"Japan's Most Wanted?" Takuya joked, and laughed nervously from Ruki's not amused expression.

"No, we don't," Izumi huffed, and the tension raised some.

"Kurodo Akabane, more famously known as Dr. Jackal," Ruki said seriously, and her eyes narrowed when Izumi snorted.

"Dr. Jackal? Reminds me of Dr. Jekyll, let me guess he has an alter ego known as Mr. Hyde?" Izumi asked her sarcastically.

"No, Dr. Jackal as in the African jackal!" Ruki growled. "He's not some guy you can toss off as some ordinary human. He's fast, and to this very day people still can't figure out where he draws his scalpels from," she whispered.

"Very frightening," Izumi grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Sponsor Yamaki, either send someone in or face de-qualification!" Cursed threatened.

"All right Izumi, out of us all you are the fastest. Go say hello to this Jackal," Yamaki suggested, smiling. Izumi grinned, and hopped up onto the battle arena like a schoolgirl with no cares.

"Okay… Akabane versus Izumi! Let's see how this battle works out!" Cursed announced, and then ran quickly off the stage. "Okay, duke it out you two!" she squeaked, now officially out of harm's way.

"My, my, I'm fighting a little girl?" Akabane asked in a strangely happy tone of voice. He lifted up his hat some to reveal a smiling face that seemed just so happy; his eyes were closed.

"If you bothered to look, you'd see I'm no 'little' girl!" Izumi snapped. Her eyes began to slit, as the cursed cat began to size their opponent up. At the current moment he appeared to be nothing the blonde teenager couldn't handle on her own, so the only thing that separated her from a normal human was the slit eyes. Slowly her opponent opened his eyes, revealing they were violet. His mildly amused grin never left his face, and he tipped his hat yet again covering his eyes.

"Everyone's little in this world, my dear," Akabane 'assured' her. Feeling her annoyance rise, she growled deep in her throat, the warning sound of some wild animal. "I would like to hope I can get some amount of enjoyment from this battle. Don't die too quick on me," he requested, his grin going from mildly entertained to that of an insane one. You could almost call it a jackal's grin, but that would be a terrible, terrible pun, now wouldn't it?

"I could ask the same of you," Izumi growled, and began charging forwards, before her eyes quickly widened in alarm. She dashed out of the way upsetting some resting body parts that had been left to remain on the arena platform. Rolling on the hard ground, she quickly scrambled up before dodging away from nothing again. Twirling around, she narrowed her eyes at her opponent, who was now standing calmly behind her. She had barely sensed him moving towards her on both occasions, and while most everyone else had not noticed there were several deeps cuts along her stomach and arms. She barely had time to dodge it and not have any vital points damaged!

"I was anticipating a bit more after your last remark," Akabane commented in that tone of his, the kind of a gentleman having a pleasant conversation with someone. Making no response to his words, she encouraged the transformation. 'Not yet', said the animal co-existing within her soul, her very being. She growled in annoyance. For several more minutes it was no more than a game of tag between the two. Akabane was it, and to Izumi that seemed like a very unfair setting. Getting tagged by him didn't feel too good; especially when to him it did not matter where he cut, so long as blood was spilled.

Junpei paced on the sidelines, as Tomoki watched with horrified eyes. That man was slowly cutting up Izumi, and here he was unable to do anything! Ruki shook her head, mumbling how Izumi should have heeded her warnings. Yamaki watched calmly, his arms crossed over his chest as if he wasn't worried. Kouichi was watching from the stands, because he was not a participant so he had to watch with the crowd. He bit his ghostly nails, which constantly re-grew the moment they were trimmed. Kouji couldn't see what was going on, so Takuya merely whispered to him what was happening, which to the brunette just made things tenser to him. He felt a cold hand place on top of his, and he breathed a little. Kouji…

The blonde teenager was beginning to notice more and more how her movements and reactions were slowing down faster and faster. It must've been the loss of blood; right about now it would make sense. Watching Akabane's hand twitch slightly when a new scalpel came out, and was flung her direction her eyes widened. 'Now,' said the cat, and with inhuman speed Izumi was far away from the spot she had been not a second ago. Looking up, she snarled angrily at Akabane, who merely raised an interested brow at her. Taking out a hair tie, she quickly tied her hair up in a messy bun and felt the change come. Her bones shifted and ground against each other, hardening like the ivory from an elephants tusks. Whiskers slowly slid through her cheeks, taking advantage of the scratches across her skin to escape more smoothly. Her human ears stretched into that of a cats ears and fur slowly started to cover all of her skin. Each individual hair could feel the slightest change in the wind, and as well as all her other transformations the whiskers caused an itching sensation on her cheeks. Her legs were longer, and more adapted now to move with the swiftness of the wind, and claws replaced her finger- and toenails to give her a natural weapon of her own.

A newly formed tail whipping around behind her for the needed balance, Izumi glared at her opponent. He grinned that jackal's grin of his, showing he wasn't the least displeased with this change nor scared. The two went at each other in no more than blurs that most of the eyes in the audience could not begin to make out. Blood splotches were streak out, appearing far or very near to each other. The battle went on for several more intense minutes before the blurs ceased and both Akabane and Izumi tumbled away from each other. Both were breathing hard and gasping for breath, looking at each other with wary eyes. However Izumi's were serious and feral whilst Akabane still had that amused grin. A few seconds later, Akabane coughed out a large quantity of blood, and laughed before falling and hitting the arena's ground. Gasping, Izumi turned her wild eyes on Cursed whom 'eep'ed, and ran over to check the life-check system used to determine whether one of the fighters was alive or dead. Returning, she sighed.

"And this round's winner is Orimoto Izumi!" Cursed announced, earning a loud cry of the audience. Kouichi was perhaps the only one who sighed in relief that was apart of the crowd. Junpei picked up a rather mortified Tomoki and twirled him in the air as a celebration, and Takuya cheered while Kouji and Ruki were the only ones who weren't celebrating just yet. The blonde teenager tumbled off the arena, and changed back to normal. The training had given her better control over returning to her natural form, but not absolute. The only reason she could now was because she was so worn out. Then, a cramp came. Not the cramp that comes from too much exercise, oh no. The blonde girls face instantly filled with alarm, and she shot up ignoring her body's aches.

"Congratulations—Izumi?" Junpei yelped, moving out of the way as she ran by in a hurry.

"Why does my period start NOW?" she shrieked, cluing in several people who now had a dose of too much information. The others watched her take off, blinking in mild shock (except Ruki who would understand Izumi's panic).

"Err…okay…" Cursed said slowly, sweat dropping. Getting back to the center of the arena, she accidentally slipped on some of the wet blood. "Gah!" she yelped, and quickly got up. "Ugh…again…" She sighed, and coughed. "Okay, Sponsor Yamaki, now you send in contestant number three!" She hollered. "AND DON'T TAKE FOREVER!"

"Calm down Ms. Pegasi." Yamaki chuckled, and the fox woman only snorted in response. Turning to the others, he spoke in softer words. "All right Takuya, let's see how you do," he said, and the brunette gave him a thumbs up and ran over to the arena. Yamaki glanced over at the hooded Kouji, and even though he couldn't see those blue eyes he knew they were plotting the blonde man's downfall.

"Okay, next up is Takuya!" Cursed announced, and several creatures in the stands turned to each other asking who he was. Kouichi looked around shiftily, and then began cheering. The creatures exchanged confused glances, shrugged, and joined in. Leave it to Kouichi to get people riled up. "Sponsor Kefka, do us the pleasure of sending in contestant number four!" she ordered. The woman in green stepped up onto the arena, and pulled on emerald green gloves, her blank eyes concentrating on it. "And his opponent chosen is Angst!" she said, and hopped down. "Angst…? What kind of stupid name is that?" she mumbled to herself, and turned around a safe distance away. "BEGIN!"

"This isn't a very good place to start a fight, is it?" Angst asked, tilting her head to the side her bangs flowing over. She looked so much like porcelain, as if she could break when dropped. "It's so filthy…we humans don't like filth, do we?" she asked, confusing the brunette. With a wave of her hand, he jumped when everything went black. Up, down, left, right, everywhere! The only visible things were he and she, nothing else. Yet he was standing on ground…odd. Her blank eyes looked up, and he stepped back when looking into them. There was something in there… Breaking the staring contest, he blinked in surprise when she was nowhere to be seen. Slowly the blackness melted, and formed the night streets of his home. Confused, he looked around and noticed that this was the night he had first met Kouji.

"What the…?" Takuya asked himself, and still confused searched everywhere for a possible explanation. "Oww!" he yelped, feeling something prick his neck. Reaching over, he put his hand to it and then pulled away. Blood. Peculiar…and rather alarming.

"Have you ever wondered, 'what if'?" Angst's voice asked, and she walked out of an alleyway casually. Her skirt moved in a wavy motion, controlled by something greater than it, yet still it flowed.

"Depends on the what if," Takuya answered, looking around. "Hey, aren't we supposed to fight?" he asked, a bit unnerved by all this. She smirked at him, her eyes still blank as ever.

"Of course, but before we do I want to get to know you. I like meeting new people, that way I know if I'm doing them a favor by killing them," Angst answered, giving him a sweet smile. That was creepy.

"You know, unless someone's suicidal you aren't doing them a favor if you kill them." The brunette pointed out. Angst giggled, and pulled out a metal fold-up chair and sat down in it. Folding her fingers together, she rested her chin on it and looked at him with blank eyes, but a smile on her lips.

"Silly, silly… tsk tsk. You are a human, and you don't even realize that within your heart there's a thousand reasons to die and be happy that you did." She explained. "For example…" She began, waving over at the darkness beneath the lamp. Younger Takuya walked by, and stopped before inspecting the darkness. His fear of the supernatural didn't stop him because he had rather interesting friends, nor did the loud banging in a nearby alleyway frighten him away. The only difference between what actually happened, and this illusion became dreadfully apparent a mere moment later. Rather than the young Takuya convince the vampire Kouji to come home with him, the vampire attacked. Takuya (the one in this time, now), felt bile rise up his throat, and he quickly swallowed it back down. That was unexpected. "Ever thought, 'what if he had drank my blood that night'?" She asked coyly.

"Once or twice." Takuya confessed, stepping back. "But not anymore, I know for a fact he only attacks murderers." He explained.

"So, if you kill me… another human, you'd be a murderer." Angst said, her empty eyes a complete opposite of her Cheshire grinning. He was taken back by that comment. A bit horrified as well. So if he ended up killing this girl… who was a human, just like him… then would that mean…?

"Takuya!" A voice yelled, and the brunette immediately snapped out of his daze. Feeling a strong arm grab him, his immediate reaction was elbowing it in the gut. A squeak, followed by the arms retreat and the world resumed its normal ways. The arena was back, and the brunette found himself dangerously close to its edge. Noticing this, he quickly moved away and gasped as a knife flew down narrowly missing him. Looking at the culprit, Angst stood there right next to him. She used an illusion on him, to take the chance to get close to him in order to kill him! That little bitch…

"I meant what I said." Angst informed swiping at him again and he dodged. "When I said I make sure when I kill someone I'm doing them a favor. You kill me," Another swipe. "You're a murderer," Swipe. "And you're free food for your crush over there." Yet another swipe. Growling, Takuya did a spinning kick and knocked the knife out of her hand. She yelped, and grasped it by the wrist, and looked at him.

"Guess you didn't know he finds me repulsing." Takuya ground out, and kicked her straight in the head knocking the girl backwards. Groaning, she slowly pushed herself up and something flashed in her eyes.

"That's depressing." Angst growled, a rather demonic tone in her voice.

"Not really, he's still willing to give me a chance." Takuya grinned, and from her confused expression he took advantage and ran forwards, grabbing her hair. 'Burn!' His mind screamed, and instantly the black hair burst into flames. Panicking she ripped her head free from his grasp and attempted to put it out. It was a futile attempt, as the fire burned her hands. Her breathing began turning to gasps, and slowly screaming followed through it somehow. The fire went out like a small candle in the wind, and a disgusting ripping sound came, along with blood flowing freely out of her back. The blank green eyes turned to show nothing more than pain, and tears began to roll down her cheeks. Takuya backed away, his expression concerned out of natural habit. What was wrong with her? Something large, and black ripped out from inside and shown itself coming out of her back, and the girls body fell limply to the ground. Standing above her was a large monster, with six blood red eyes staring down at her. Fangs prodded past its lips, and melted goop fell heavily from its body and splashed down on the ground below. It's skeleton shown through in certain areas, and it was as if the black stuff on the outside and falling was decaying skin. The stench that came with this creature's appearance was overwhelming as well, and it released a loud screech that caused the brunette to cover his ears.

"Shit." Cursed swore to herself, and ran over to the life-system. "Angst is still alive, but she was a possessed case." She sighed, and turned to a cat demon nearby. The cat demon had ice blue eyes, dark skin, black ears, and silver hair. He ran over and checked it, and growled.

"That's a Gensui Demon." He hissed.

"Just great, those things are a pain to kill." Cursed growled, and ran over to the side of the arena. "Hey, Takuya! Yeah, you mister human!" The hollered. He glanced at her, and then the thing and yelped after he nearly got stepped on. "Which do you prefer, getting the easy kill of the other human Angst, or fighting that Gensui Demon?"

"You know, that demon doesn't look so tough." Takuya said grinning, an outwardly cocky attitude.

"You're a fool. Well here's some tips for you, that way you don't screw up. Angst can't leave the arena until you or that guy is dead, got it? And I recommend you stay away from that black stuff, it doesn't bode too well with any type of skin." Cursed informed him, and then jumped away when some black goo fell where she stood.

"What does Takuya think he's doing?" Kouji hissed, getting up but Yamaki quickly stopped him. "Let me fix that, what do you think _your_ doing!" He snapped.

"Cam down Kouji, he knows what he's doing." Yamaki said, trying to calm the vampire down.

"You don't know him! He _never_ knows what he's doing! That's what makes him, him!" Kouji explained frantically, and again tried to get past Yamaki. The blonde man yet again stopped him, somehow overpowering the vampire.

"It's his decision Kouji, deal with it. Either believe he can do it, or stand over here panicking that he can't do anything on his own." Yamaki sighed. Kouji quieted immediately, and sat down. He watched, knowing that Takuya wasn't any easy to defeat-type of person. But the brunette had no experience fighting demons, and most certainly not a Gensui Demon. Oh, and speaking of those types of demons the word 'Gensui' is Japanese for 'decay'. One can easily guess what that black goo does now.

"Either I'm going crazy, or you're getting bigger!" Takuya mumbled to himself, and squeaked when another large, clawed paw came hurtling down where he had been. Large puddles of black goo were left behind where the creature stepped, and its paws had no pads beneath them. Instead it had millions of tiny needles with tiny maggots wiggling between them. The goo was slowly moving towards the unconscious and bleeding Angst, and the brunette immediately ran over to her. He wasn't sure if the Angst he was talking to was the creature, or the girl, but either way she couldn't defend herself. Like he would let a defenseless person get hurt! Picking her up, he quickly moved to the least infected area of the arena.

The creature released another ear-splitting shriek, and Takuya cringed. Running over near the black goo, he concentrated. He only had a single ability really, and it was best to see how it worked on this guy. Flame shot from his fingertips, and attacked the gooey stuff. The goo shrank away, as some burned and let out it's own scream. Did everything about this creature try and make your ears bleed? Shaking the question from his head, Takuya looked up at the creature. If he tried to go after it's hind legs, its tail would surely smack him and he'd land into the black goop. The front paws were out of the question because while one paw was being attacked, the other could strike. Looking up, the brunette gave a dismayed look at the creature. That left the mouth. But how…?

Meanwhile, Kouji was tapping his foot impatiently, trying to calm himself to no avail. Junpei gave him an understanding look, but the Thunder Demon went ignored. Ruki had her eyes closed, and she was shaking her head. Tomoki was pacing, watching his older brother figure fight with worried eyes. He knew Takuya could do it, but he didn't want the older teen to get hurt in the process. Izumi walked back, most her scratches, cuts, and such covered in band-aids with confusion at the uneasy atmosphere. Looking up, her eyes widened when she understand why everyone was so absurdly quiet.

"You're a silly little mortal." The creature rumbled, but Takuya ignored and began looking for that knife. If he could distract it by heating up the metal knife and throwing it at one of the creature's hind legs, and then run fast enough to release a large enough blast of flames inside it's mouth… that could work!

"What makes you say that?" Takuya asked, dodging more than fighting.

"Because you all are. You live to please your own selves. You take advantage of situations, that's in fact how that girl ended up here. Her father was greedy, and made a deal by selling his own child to me. Heh, and now here I am about to kill you and others, eventually winning this tournament. How simple things become." The creature grinned, showing it teeth bleeding inside in clumps. The sight was sickening, and Takuya felt himself ready to hurl again.

"You know, you're rather stereotypical, try being more original?" Takuya growled, and spotted the knife. The black goo was alarmingly close to reaching it, now he just had to run…

"All right." The creature answered, and it's head snapped and moved faster than Takuya could react. A large fang sliced right through Takuya's left shoulder, and he released a loud, shrill scream. The brunette's eyes rolled in the back of his head from the pain, and then returned. Everywhere that the creature touched his skin it burned, oh how it burned worse than fire ever could! Takuya felt his insides twisting and almost as if he could feel it melting. Forcing himself to think, he realized his arm was mostly inside the creature's mouth. Trying to not concentrate on the squishy feeling against his arm and the pain, the fire burned through his head. Again the creature released a shriek, and the brunette felt his ears now burn with the same pain as his body. Letting go of him, the brunette fell and crashed harshly onto the goo beneath him, as the creature had fire spurting out the cracks between it's revealed skeleton, and erasing the world of the decay it created. The fire twirled in a firestorm, enveloping the creature until it was gone and no more than merely the gunk that had come off in remained.

"Kanbara Takuya is the winner, so long as he gets up off the arena!" A woman's voice called, but the brunette blearily looked up to try and make sure it was Cursed. It seemed to be, because she was pacing up and down the sides motioning for him to move. Getting up slowly, he began to crawl. Crying out, he fell back on the goo and the burning returned, making him whimper slightly. It hurt, it hurt too much. Arms wrapped around his waist, and hoisted him up. Groaning, he attempted to open one eye and look over. Angst was dragging him over to the edge, and then dumped him down before she fell next to him.

"…thanks…" She whispered, her breathing strangely uneven and short. Nodding, the brunette pulled himself over the edge and fell, only to find arms catching him. Kouji.

"You're an idiot." The vampire said, and hugged the brunette tightly. Several others arms came, and picked up Takuya and quickly rushed him away. Cursed walked over, looked at the arena and shook her head.

"Well, that Gensui Demon has made the third round not happen. You guys don't worry, the Angelics are taking your human to remove the Decay Curse." She explained to them, and Yamaki nodded.

"Was the curse on him long enough to cause any permanent damage?" Yamaki asked, his tone serious.

"No, he'll be fine. Not so sure about her though." Cursed sighed, motioning over at Angst who seemed to be slowly dying there on the arena.

"She'll live." A rusty voice said, and they all turned. The tall woman with the black hair and red tips was standing behind them, towering over everyone. Now that she was closer, there was dried blood on her cheeks, and her eyes were pitch black with a mild red tint. The woman walked over and picked up Angst, before bowing and walking away with her. The clown man ran over, his face furious.

"Why didn't you inform me that our girl was possessed!" He fumed.

"I believe I should be asking you that. Thanks to you, the arena is seriously screwed up. Look at that! We won't be able to remove that stuff for days! Congratulations, you're out of the tournament!" Cursed shot at him, her face red with anger.

"What? But I didn't know!" The man said, appalled she was kicking him out.

"Yes, you did." The woman carrying Angst to the Angelics said softly. The man looked at her in shock, and then released a furious yell.

"Go. Go now! Before I put the Decay Curse on you myself!" Cursed snarled, and pointed. The clown man eeped, and scuttled off grumbling out not liking the tournament anyway.

"Where's Kouji?" Izumi asked, looking around in her confusion.

"He went with the Angelics." Junpei explained, and then blinked. "When'd you get back? Oh Izumi, I was so worried without you here!" He said, and picked up the blonde girl and hugged her tightly. "You fought so well!"

"That she did." Akabane's voice said, and everyone immediately turned around slowly.

"…You're… you're…" Cursed said, giving him a blank yet scared look.

"I've mastered the art of coming back from the dead." Akabane explained. "Seems we're out of the tournament. Farewell, hope to fight you again sometime, Izumi-chan." He said, and walked away with that happy smile of his.

"…We meet really interesting people, don't we?" Izumi asked blankly.

"That we do." Junpei said, nodding his head.

"What are you guys still doing here? Go go, you'll be informed when your next match is!" Cursed scowled, and ushered them away.

Meanwhile, Kouji sat in a chair next to the bed Takuya slept in. The curse had been removed, and now the brunette was resting. Smiling softly to himself, Kouji shook his head. "I shouldn't be so scared when it comes to you. I keep forgetting… you're you." He chuckled softly, and entwined his fingers with Takuya. Besides… Kouji knew that if anything, the brunette would never leave him. Because that's what love is all about, being there through eternity.

(OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO)

(OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO)

(OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO)

A/N: Fanfiction . net is really irking me right now. Anyway, BIG HUGE GIGANTIC thanks to TORA-SAN and BECCA-CHAN! They both edited this chapter, and thanks to GG-san who suggested the use of half of the both edited stuffs! Another big thanks to Becca-chan for the chaptertitle idea!Gomen nasai to you guys for my screw up! I'm so so so so so so so sorry! -Grovels- Oh, anyone interested in being a beta-reader...? Hoped you guys liked this chapter.-Feels very pressured to be of more entertainment... turns red and hides-

**GemmaniGirl**: Thanks again for you help! -Glomps- Sorry that it's racking your nerves! -Apologies- Muahah... they will all fight... err... eventually...

**Kyo Madden**: Ahhh... I see, I see. Oh, and is there something wrong with your ChatRoom story? I tried reviewing but it said the story wasn't in its archives.

**happy yaoi lover2**: Seriously? w00t! -Glomps- You rock, dude!

**GaliGirl**: o.o I did? -Turns redder- But my writing isn't all that good... Oh! Sure, I'll try and read your story ASAP! But... it might be awhile... but I'll try! -Determined-

**Sailor Epyon**: I'm so sorry the update was late! -Grovel-Kouichi rocks dude. He rocks... the hints are the whole point of the story lol... Ruki's still IC? Phew, she's hard! POCKY! -Spazz-

**Dragi**: Oh, she can have them. I have multiple clones, muahah... Ah, it's chapter was just two pages longer. But I'm glad you liked it! -Squeal- Hope you liked this one.

**MilliKilo**: I know, I'm sorry about that! Trying to make up for it with longer chapters. Ah, who knows who ends up fighting who? -Dodgy look- Ah, the hints are in every chapter. XD

**takuya**: Y-you really think so? Yay! -Uber glomp-

**ItaiandChihiro4Ever**: You like it that much? -Turns flame red from embarrassment- T-thank you!

**Icy Pyro**: Uh... maybe. -Dodgy look- Actually, it depends on my mood when I write that chappy lol... Itai! You confused my brain with the yes and no's on teh Ken. Ah, thanks again for the help on editing! Yes. Me wants to reads morreeee.

**KouichiGirl**: I'm sorry! -Updates with this chapter- Hope you like it! G-glad you like this story so far!

**KendoSakuyamon**: Who told you that? No, I'm not an impersonator! -Runs off screaming- -Comes back- Wait, Final Fantasy VI? Squall and Seifer in there...? Wait...-Confused-I tainted her mind? w00t! Another life goal accomplished! XD -Stares at the pocky- ...I love you dude. -Worships you- The updating of the story having to do with eggs? Well you see, eggs are something males lack in the reproduction area and... -Goes on about this for several hours- and thus China has to pay for it. Another T for Teen...? Uhm, I will try!


	9. 8: Some Veil Did Fall

The healing process for Takuya wasn't exactly the quickest he's ever had, but it didn't take forever and a day either. Groaning, he slowly sat up and glanced around. He was in the room his group would be occupying until the end of the tournament, but at first glance it seemed totally empty. Confused, he looked around, unsure as to what was happening. Due to the curse, he had been completely unconscious and was just returning to the 'natural' world, and therefore he wasn't sure how long he was out or anything. Being alone in the room certainly didn't help either. What if he had been out through the entire tournament? What if his comrades died in a battle, and Yamaki abandoned him while Kouichi was forced to cross over!

The panic soon subsided, and the brunette calmed. Kouichi wouldn't leave him; the poltergeist would insist on staying on this world, not daring to leave the brunette alone. While the ghost would never admit it, because his circumstances forced him to, Kouichi really was protective of the brunette. Not in the same manner as Kouji, or even the same reason, but all the same. That meant if Kouichi wasn't there, then he shouldn't have been worried. Everyone was all right, otherwise the ghost would be there waiting for him to awaken. Slowly getting up, he yelped upon seeing someone else in the room. Someone he most certainly did _not_ recognize.

It was an older person, a woman wearing a purple jacket, with jet-black hair in a high ponytail. Her eyes were a striking blue, and she wore a long jean skirt. She was raising a brow at him, and it was unnerving because it reminded the brunette a bit too much of Kouji. Did his vampire friend turn into a woman? After all, this woman was pretty pale so she could have been a vampire, and thus possibly Kouji. But Kouji would never wear a skirt.

"You know… I've been watching you sleep for awhile now, and I still can't figure it out," she stated blankly. Figure what out? He gave her a confused expression in reply, and she sighed. "How you beat that demon. You're just a human like me, yet you beat it. You beat it and survived the Decay Curse to add on," she explained, and the brunette's eyebrow twitched. Hey, he might have just woken up but that didn't mean he couldn't get angry!

"Well I'm not your average human you know," Takuya grumbled. The woman smirked, a really creepy smirk. For some reason, the brunette felt as if this was the type of person that never smiled, but when they did it was usually a bad thing for you.

"If you're in the tournament, that's a given," the woman said, and got up. "Well, I best find your Sponsor, he told me to get him when you awoke." She said, and headed for the door. The brunette quickly got up, though this action was regretted when everything spun and he fell back on the bed.

"…Argh," was all Takuya bothered to say. He could hear the woman laugh at him, but it wasn't a laugh he wanted to always hear. It sounded like a mocking laugh, not a 'you're so silly and cute' type. He really didn't like this woman… yet at the same time, he didn't hate her either.

"I'll be back," she announced, and was gone. A few minutes later, a rush of cold wind entered the room and the brunette was prepared when immediately afterwards a loud voice came.

"You're ALIVE! Oh, it's so good to have you around to annoy again!" Kouichi cheered, and was suddenly floating over the brunette. "Good morning beautiful," the ghost joked, grinning down at his human friend.

"Looking at your face it's not so good," Takuya grumbled.

"But mine's identical to Kouji's," Kouichi pouted.

"No, his face has more intelligence than yours," Takuya countered.

"You're so cruel…" Kouichi sniffled, and floated away. Footsteps were heard and not long after a body pounced on Takuya, and blonde hair went everywhere.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're awake! We were afraid you wouldn't return to the light in time for our next match!" Izumi whimpered, her arms wrapped around Takuya's neck as she lied next to him after pouncing. Yes, she was a worried little friend.

"The next match tomorrow or something!" Takuya yelped, alarmed at this very thought. He wasn't in any condition to fight!

"It didn't matter if he got up or not, Tomoki or Kouji could have easily taken his place," Ruki growled, now in the room. Izumi shot her an angry glance, her eyes flashing gold for a moment.

"You're so cold," the blonde grumbled, and soon rolled off of Takuya.

"She has a point though, Izumi. Besides, I think Takuya wouldn't mind the time off. And no Takuya, our next match is seven days from now, or rather a week," Yamaki assured the brunette.

"I won't mind filling in for Takuya if it means it'll help him feel better," Tomoki said softly, his caring nature showing again. The brunette couldn't help but smile; you could rely on Tomoki for anything.

"I'm glad you're up again," came Junpei's voice from who knows where.

"He's not up, he's lying down," Kouji corrected him, and walked over before plopping next to the brunette.

"Shut up," Takuya snapped at the vampire, who just grinned down at him. Recalling his brief encounter, the teen stretched before releasing a breath. "Hey, Yamaki… who was that lady in here earlier?"

"Oh, that's Lucien. She needed something to do while her wife takes part in a battle…I believe the Sponsor Arcani is fighting against Sponsor Tres right now," the blonde man explained.

"Yamaki, you do realize you are telling us all these Sponsors and that we have no idea who you're talking about, right?" Takuya asked, slowly and carefully getting up. Yes, he already learned his lesson earlier about moving too quickly.

"Know what? I don't either." Yamaki said, and began laughing light-heartedly. The others stared at him like he lost his mind. Were they perhaps being sponsored by some crazy man who didn't know what he was doing and would end up getting them all killed! Not a happy thought! No! Nuh-uh! Let's back up! Oh wait, they can't. Hahah, see they're stuck in a tournament where if they aren't careful they'll die faster than someone with a low immunity system in a mosquito infested swamp.

"You so aren't funny," Izumi whispered, staring in horror at their sponsor.

"Oh, relax some. Have faith in me, come on," Yamaki said, grinning. "Really though, I don't have any clue as to who or what Sponsor Tres is, but I do have the honor of knowing Sponsor Arcani," he assured them.

"Sponsor Gennai, Sponsor Arcani…know anyone else?" Tomoki asked with curiosity, and the others looked at him with mild distrust.

"Oh, I've met Sponsor Seraphi as well…and Sponsor Salis who will be fighting against Sponsor Gennai tomorrow if today's match ends before then…met Sponsor Myotis once or twice, not a very friendly guy. Nor is Sponsor Luce, quite the jerk he is…" Yamaki mumbled, ticking names off his fingers.

"Do you Sponsors have like…this get-together before this thing or something?" Takuya asked, just shaking his head at the blonde man.

"No, I'm just a social man," Yamaki answered, grinning.

"Out of sheer curiosity… have you ever met Kisei in person?" Kouji asked, arms crossed and eyes narrowed in a dangerous manner. The vampire either still didn't want to be in this tournament, or the grudge he had against Yamaki for making him be in the sunlight was still going strong. Or perhaps, it was because he knew that Yamaki was aware of his secret.

"Yes. On several occasions," Yamaki sighed, his voice no longer humorous. "He gives a bad name to his kind, but very few notice that. He's a well-respected vampire because of his age, as well as his past victories." He shook his head. "I'll make things right," he said softly, confusing the others. They didn't ask, because it was likely he was trying to draw them in for another joke, and they just weren't interested in his dry sense of humor at the moment.

"So, are you feeling better?" Tomoki asked. Grinning, Takuya slowly got up and gave a peace sign.

"I feel like I can fight two of those demons now!" the brunette declared. After he said that, irony of ironies his legs gave out and Kouji caught him before he hit the ground. "…Okay, so I exaggerated. One of those demons."

"Calm down, we have another fight not too long from now," Izumi chuckled. Kouji gently pulled the brunette up until he was sitting next to the vampire on the bed.

"I'd rather Takuya sit this one out, and we have Tomoki replace him," Yamaki announced, and all eyes stared at him. The man was insane. Tomoki? He couldn't do something that horrible to the poor boy! It was bad enough he made the poor child watch Takuya nearly die in battle, now he wanted to make him kill someone!

"No, no, and no!" Takuya ground out, glaring at the blonde man. The young teen was practically his brother, he was not going to let anything permanently scarring occur to him!

"Takuya, listen. Whether you like it or not, Tomoki needs the experience now," Yamaki began, but was quickly interrupted.

"Takuya! Let me. I don't think you could fight so soon, I don't want to risk losing you again," Tomoki said softly.

"Why don't you let me?" Kouji asked, sensing the angry vibes from the brunette next to him. He wasn't in the mood for an argument, at the moment he merely wanted some nice alone time with the brunette…his Takuya had been out for a few days, it wasn't right! It was cruel, damnit!

"For one, it's a night battle. I want your first one to be a day battle, so you can get the experience in that. You probably all think I'm crazy, but just trust me," Yamaki sighed. "If we make it to the final round of the entire tournament, then Tomoki will _have_ to fight. Do you really want his first battle to possibly be against one of Kisei's members? Or would you prefer someone who is strong enough to defeat his team to be the first? He wouldn't be ready, and it'd be too much of a risk for his life. Think about that." The blonde man had said everything he needed to say, and the others were left speechless. That made more sense than they wanted to admit, and now there was no avoiding it. "You know, sometimes I find that I have more confidence in all of you than you have of yourselves and each other." After adding that, he stood up.

"…Well, thank you Yamaki for massacring the mood worse than Hitler did to the Jews during the Holocaust," Kouichi said sarcastically.

"No, I'd say Hitler was worse," Izumi shrugged.

"…What's the Holocaust?" Junpei asked, truly curious. Well, of course he didn't know. He had been a Thunder Demon trapped under water for all these years, unless someone told him he'd never know.

"Silly Junny," Izumi giggled, shaking her head at him.

"Let me brighten things up! IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER AL-" Kouichi hollered, his singing terribly off-key. Thankfully, he had been stopped by a loud shout of "NO!" from all the inhabitants in the room. Yes, even Yamaki who would normally be amused by the ghost's antics.

"Let's get something to eat…" Yamaki sighed, walking out of the room. Everyone quickly scuttled after him, only to quickly stop seeing a rather…interesting sight.

"Pppllleeeaassseee…?" a woman whined to the black-haired lady from earlier, who was now known as Lucien. The new woman had light blue skin, blank blue eyes with no pupils, and metallic blue hair. She wore a red jacket that tied at her chest area, and was pretty much the only tie it had. She wore jean shorts, with a weird looking belt that had a scabbard attached to it with a sword.

"I said no!" Lucien snapped.

"Onegai!" the woman whined/begged. The group exchanged glances, before shrugging and tried to walk past unnoticed.

"No means no, for the last time!" Lucien growled.

"Oh, don't be so stingy, Lucy-koi! I promise I won't get caught!" the blue woman tried, a begging look on her face. Takuya momentarily wondered if the blue lady was asking for uhm…

"For the last time, you can't sneak in and watch Yamato and Taichi do yaoi things to each other! I won't let you, it's invasion of their privacy! Besides, that's disgusting, you shouldn't be spying on people doing that!" Lucien yelled.

"…But it makes me happy," the woman whimpered.

"I'm sure it does, but you aren't going to," Lucien sighed. "Saga, I swear, one day I will divorce you…"

"…Damn, well, I tried," the woman, or rather Saga, shrugged. "I love you?" The group now walked faster, a tad bit afraid of those two now. There was something seriously wrong with that Saga lady, and they didn't want to be near her. You could call it instinct. That or fear she might try and molest them, they just didn't put it past someone like her even though they didn't know her. Oh, if only they knew how right they were.

"So, are we going to Blood Moon Café?" Izumi asked, trying to bring back casual conversation.

"No, we don't have our coupon yet. There's a cafeteria not too far from it though, we'll eat there and then go check on a few things," Yamaki informed then, walking with quick and long strides.

* * *

After they had all eaten, Yamaki checked the board to see if anything was changed. The battle plans were still the same, everything was still on schedule. He had been satisfied with this, and gave them all permission to wander around as they pleased. Though they couldn't wander alone, no matter what. The blonde man didn't trust a large amount of the others who were wandering around, thus no one was permitted to do as they pleased by themselves. Tomoki wanted to do some sightseeing in the nearby town, so Junpei and Izumi offered to go with him. Takuya would have gone, but Kouji asked him to stay behind so they could talk. Not even Kouichi was allowed in this chat, but that didn't mean the ghost wouldn't eavesdrop. Hey, what the human and vampire didn't know that involved the ghost wouldn't hurt anyone. After all, Kouichi was no more than a ghost with poltergeist tendencies. Okay, he was a poltergeist because he made things fly around. He preferred being called a ghost…you could see a ghost. 

Takuya lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling with his hands resting on his stomach and the lights not even bothering his droopy eyes from them having been dimmed. Kouji sat at the edge of the bed, eyes closed and his mind elsewhere thinking on whatever it was he wanted to discuss. Kouichi peeked his head in from the closet, and ensured that the two temporary inhabitants of the room couldn't see him. He also stopped himself from naturally lowering the room temperature, if that happened they'd surely know he was spying! 'Oh, what a _romantique_ _ambiance_.' The ghost thought, the last two words of his thought having been in French. This wasn't too surprising however, it being that he had been dead and probably bored for quite some time. Although whether or not he used them properly was an entire different story. Hey, just because he knew a few words didn't mean he could speak the language.

"So…" Takuya began, slowly getting up in a sitting position. After having moved around for a while his muscles were used to moving again, and so he wasn't as prone to suddenly collapsing. Although it'd be another day or two before he'd be completely back to goofing around and not being worn. The brunette was quite thankful he was only out for a few days, in comparison to a few things. Oh, getting the strength back in his muscles after them not being used that long… the horror!

"I wanted to talk with you about Yamaki," Kouji announced, finally shedding the light on what he wanted to talk about. 'Not about your twisted relationship that involves you two flirting but not going out because you have no self-control?' Kouichi mentally asked Kouji, listening intently to them. Kouji never heard the question, because Kouichi never voiced it.

"We've been around him for months, and you still don't trust him," Takuya said, laughing good-naturedly. He stopped however, watching as Kouji shook his head at him.

"…He knew Kisei. Aren't you curious how they met, and exactly on what terms?" Kouji asked, looking at the brunette with serious blue eyes. Takuya faltered slightly under the intense stare, and quickly looked away. Sighing, he looked up at the roof causing his hair to sway back due to gravity's pull.

"Of course I'm curious, I get the feeling we all are. Except Ruki-san… she's the one who worries me. Not that I don't trust her, it's just she… gives off this weird vibe. Like she only cares how well we do to be able to face off against Kisei," Takuya muttered, his eyes closed and he sighed.

"Probably does. Though I get why she acts the way she does I think…" Kouji sighed as he said this. "Someone in Kisei's group probably did something to her in the past, otherwise she wouldn't be so intent on defending Yamaki's cause for 'getting us prepared'," he continued, the last part of the sentence referring to the battle they witnessed between Sponsor Terra and Kisei's group.

"Nnnmmm…maybe. So, if you know why does that mean Kisei or one of his minions did something to you?" Takuya asked slyly, grinning at the vampire as he tried to pull them both out of the rapidly forming dreary atmosphere. Kouji said nothing. "…Kouji?"

"After the tournament…" the vampire began suddenly.

"Eh?" Takuya blinked at him with confusion.

"…Do you think…we could try and be…" Kouji continued, trying to form the words and to get them to come out. Kouichi mentally laughed maniacally, happy to see the two were **finally** going to talk about their dysfunctional relationship.

"Try and be…" Takuya repeated, tilting his head curiously as he tried to help the other.

"…A normal… different couple?" Kouji said, and the brunette got a sudden distinct impression that if Kouji had gotten a bite to eat (oh, what a marvelous pun he made) recently he'd be blushing.

"…A normal different couple? How the hell does _that_ work?" Takuya asked, grinning at the vampire who rolled his eyes at him.

"Seriously though," Kouji sighed, looking somewhat sadly at the brunette who looked down immediately feeling guilty.

"You mean like, go on dates and stuff like that?" Takuya asked, moving his legs to and fro as they dangled over the beds edge. Kouichi continued laughing maniacally in his head, plotting all the different ways he could taunt them about this later. He was also plotting to prevent himself from committing ghost-suicide (despite the impossibility) from the overbearing cuteness of the two male's apparent awkward feelings developing as they discussed this subject.

"Yeah. Movie theatres are open until midnight, and all the good restaurants close late at night," Kouji answered, nodding.

"Sounds good to me," Takuya said, smiling at the vampire who smiled back. Kouichi in his hiding place, held a non-existent knife and imitated stabbing himself in the heart and falling through the floor in a manner of a dead man falling. Yes, the cuteness and shy interactions between his twin and friend was killing him. Even though he was dead. Yeah. Kouichi shook his head, scowling at himself for questioning things that didn't matter.

"That's good," Kouji sighed, relieved. Why he was worried in the first place about the answer he would get from the brunette he did not know, but he was glad the other agreed on the date thing.

"Hey, think we could go to amusement parks together?" Takuya asked in a joking manner, and laughed as the vampire lightly flicked him in the head. "Ah, come on…you could win me a teddy bear and I could knock a lemon slushy on your lap and laugh evilly as you freeze," he continued, and laughing he jumped out of the way as Kouji attempted to tackle him for that.

"I don't see how it's fair you get a huggable object while I get something cold on me," Kouji growled playfully, and got off the bed.

"Hey, I get something cold on me everyday—you," Takuya said, grinning from ear to ear and quickly moved out of the way of Kouji who tried to grab him again. If they were seriously fighting, long ago the vampire would have grabbed the brunette, but seeing as they were goofing around there was no actual effort in escaping or catching.

"Point taken. Just as I get something huggable everyday—you," Kouji countered, and the brunette scowled at him for that comment. "You cutey-wutey, huggable-wuggable li'l boy," the vampire continued, using words most people thought he'd commit a self-righteous suicide before ever even thinking of saying.

"I'm not cute! …And you're a pedophile!" Takuya shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the vampire.

"Not really, seeing as you are a teen. Although if you want to go on age difference, I must say that I am seeing as I'm what…" Kouji thought about it, counting on his fingers.

"You died in 1918, right?" Takuya asked, and got smacked in the face by a pillow.

"We are not having a conversation about the whole living/dead thing. And if we are, then I am a pedophile and you are a necrophiliac," Kouji growled. The brunette yanked the pillow from him, and tilted his in thought about that.

"Oh gross, you're right…" the brunette said in a disgusted voice, and made a gagging motion.

"Oh, do not throw up," Kouji yelped, moving away from the brunette.

"I knew you two had a dysfunctional relationship," Kouichi smugly said, floating out from the floor. He immediately received glares from the two physically solid occupants in the room. "What? You actually thought I wouldn't spy?" he asked, giving a slight grin at them both. "By the way, I believe you are eighty-six years older than Takuya, dearest brother."

"You really enjoy doing things like this, don't you?" Kouji asked, shaking his head.

"A bit too much, yes." Kouichi nodded.

"You greatly disturb me," Takuya told him bluntly.

"Damn proud of it," Kouichi said, smiling happily. "And to make you two feel better, seeing as Kouji is not a human, then the Earth, or rather human, standard of what defines a living creature does not apply to him because he is…well, in the terms of the great writer's 'a child of the night,' supernatural and thus abnormal. Therefore, Takuya you are not a necro, as funny as that is. And Kouji's not a pedophile because he's trapped forever in a seventeen-year old body and he acts nothing like a 103-year old. You two happy now?" the poltergeist asked, glancing from the vampire to the human. They stared at him.

"…How bored do you get?" Takuya asked, staring at him with a dropped jaw.

"I have no need to sleep, eat, use the bathroom…it just so happens I have a very alarmingly large amount of spare time to think. Ask me any question, and I probably have the answer. Right now I'm learning the entire history of the Celtic lands, language, culture, music, everything," Kouichi said smiling proudly as he floated.

"…Wow," was all Takuya could say, too stunned by this obvious amount of boredom that the poltergeist suffered from.

"Kouichi, go harass Izumi and them," Kouji sighed. Kouichi pouted and twirled around in the air. He wanted to spy, to listen, to know every little detail that went on in Kouji and Takuya's lives. Why? He didn't have one of his own. Literally.

"Go on, go spy on Izumi and Junpei…I think there's a thing going on between them," Takuya suggested. Kouichi needed no more persuading, and with a gracious grin took off out of the room.

"Easiest way to get rid of Kouichi nowadays is to mention some sort of relationship. He must be going through his soap opera phase or something…" Kouji sighed, stretching. Takuya looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, and the vampire raised a questioning brow at him.

"That's the plan then?" Takuya asked.

"Speak of Izumi and Junpei's apparent affection for each other to rid ourselves of Kouichi?" Kouji asked, blinking.

"No…we…we start going out after the tournament," Takuya explained lightly, looking to the side slightly with a mildly red tinge. Ever since that day, all those months ago when he and Kouji kissed… anyway…

"Of course. What do you say, we watch a movie at the theatres first?" Kouji asked, smiling gently and walking over and putting a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"Sounds great," Takuya said, smiling back. Sitting on the bed's edge once again, he sighed and looked back at the ceiling. "Now, we just have to make sure neither of us dies," he said, laughing a little. Cold, but reassuring and comforting, arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind suddenly. Having been accustomed to this random habit of Kouji's for a while now, the brunette wasn't startled by the quick motion.

"We won't. Trust me," Kouji said softly, and nuzzled the brunette's neck. "Just as you know I won't let anything happen to you, rules or no rules…I know you won't let anything happen to me," the vampire said quietly. "So…what type of movie do you think we should see?" he asked.

"Something all cute and chibi-esque," Takuya suggested, cuddling closer to the cold body and placing a hand on one of Kouji's. Yes, he absolutely hated the cold but the kind of cold Kouji's body gave was so very…warm. That didn't make sense, but it didn't have to. After all, when did love make sense? _I have been here before…but when or how I cannot tell._

* * *

In the distance thunder rumbled, and rain fell hard from the sky. Water-intolerant creatures scattered to find safety in roofed areas in order to escape the onslaught of pouring water falling from the cloudy skies. Creatures of the water element flocked to the bare areas where they were showered in their life-giver, and nurturer for all their lives. Today was the battle between Sponsor Gennai and Sponsor Myotis, and so those who were unaffected by this falling rain massed together in the stands to watch their battle. Humanoid, anthro, dismembered, and other creatures that were so twisted in their appearance nothing earthly could be used to compare it to watched with burning eyes, their gaze fixated on the arena platform. 

Taichi led Gennai's group of chosen fighters to their area near the fighting platform, and all six plus the sponsor looked forwards waiting to see their opponent. Six people plus a seventh as their sponsor followed came out soon after and walked to their space. Cursed came out to the arena's center, and gave her opening statement before holding out her left hand in the direction of Gennai's group announcing they were to send in their first fighter. Miyako winked at Mimi, who smiled and wished her luck as she ran through the rain and onto the platform. Cursed now held out her right arm in the direction of Myotis' group. They sent out a Mummy, who was covered in wrappings and resembled an ancient Egyptian pharaoh hundreds of years old and free of its coffin.

As their battle commenced, the following battles to take place after were to be Taichi versus Pied, and Ken against some woman named Arukeni. The right was fierce, and of course blood was spilled. The battle of Taichi and Pied was close, both nearly having given out but in the end the brunette survived and defeated his opponent with a final attack called 'Terra Force'. No one from Gennai's group managed to die, although Sponsor Myotis suffered a grave defeat and loss of three fighters placing him in the side fights alongside with Sponsors Talisman, Salis, Haku, Terra, Tres, and Venni. Moving up in status, the only remaining fights of that round were Seraphi against Arcani.

Afterwards is when everything got interesting. Soon it'd be friend against friend, and a step closer to the final strike to take down Kisei before he took down all of mankind. Because despite all their foolish mistakes, damage, and hate…humans weren't all that bad. No one knew this better than Kouji, and while fight after fight took place he and Takuya slept close to each other as the sound of the rain beat against the room's wall in a lullaby. _You have been mine before… How long ago I may not know._

_

* * *

_

* * *

A/N: You know, lately I've been waking up in the middle of the night and seeing a figure run off holding a knife. So I got the feeling someone wanted an update. XD J/k, anyway sorry the update took forever. There really is no reason other than pure loathing for this crappy chapter (only good thing was the Koukuya) and laziness. Big uber-thanks to Tora-san the official beta-reader! –Glomps her- Some lines came from a poem called, 'Sudden Light'. It's not mine. It's not a song, it's a poem so HAH! Can't freeze this account. 

**Bonnie Mizuhara Asakura**: Glad you're liking it so far! Uhm… we'll see who lives and dies. Muahahah! Yesh, Koukuya!

**KendoSakuyamon**: You live! I thought I made you angry. Nooo! Your teachers didn't eat the pocky right… right? DDR? Where? Where? –Searches- You're my father? Kick ass! –Glomps- Does this mean I get a nifty red lightsaber? Do you have a nifty red lightsaber? …Vixi! –Pokes-

**Hikarienzeru**: Sorry to keep you waiting! Ehh… I don't this chapter was worth it, I'm sorry!

Sailor Epyon: Ehh… fight scenes are hard, thus me worries. Gomen. Yes, we all know the evilness of PMS. Too bad Izumi couldn't escape it though. Angst did? Hmm… odd, I created her years before I knew of Naruto. Glad you liked last chapter. –Glomps back- 

**Dragi**: Hmm… you guys will have to wait and find out to see if Takuya becomes a vampire or not. Ack, dresses. Can't blame you Dragi-san for not liking it. Sorry this came so late.

**Icy Pyro**: …maybe. XD Who knows, maybe I'll be nice and let everyone live. Or be evil and let Kisei kill everyone. Muahah! –Notices the stares- Eheh… ohh, may I read Soulsphere? You must work on WiD! And Y-D! Thankies again for proofreading!

**Happy yaoi lover**: Yay! Yes, he's soft like cotton candy lol. Hmm, think he's as sweet as it as well?

**Largo-sensei**: Kyah, it's you! –Glomps- I'm glad you like it.

**KouichiGirl**: Yesh, sorry the updates are slow. Another update that took forever, gomen!

**SomeoneInThePastOfEarth**: -Whapped over the head with a fan and the end result is getting knocked out- x.x –In dead state updates, hopes you like-

**Lexa000**: Eheh… sorry the update took so long. Glad you like it so far! Hope this chapter is to your liking… you want more Koukuya-action? O.o

**Unknown reader**: -Watches you dance- :D

**Takuya**: Glad you liked it, but sorry if it caused you any problems. Gomen! Sorry sorry! Who knows what'll happen after this? Eheh… sorry the update was slow. Oh, thank you but I already found one. Thank you so much for offering though!

**GemmaniGirl**: Uh, sorry the nearest chance was a day and forever. Blahh… hope this chapter wasn't a bad chapter. x.x

**MilliKilo**: Really? So the fight scenes were good? Phew… yay, you liked it!

**Solange MacLeod**: -Glomped- Already got a beta-reader, thanks for offering though! How was your trip by the way:D


	10. 9: Regret Washes Memories

_Italics-_flashback

* * *

Memories are beautiful things, reminding us of once was and how good life was before now. Then again, memories are also beautiful for the sadness that they are full of. There isn't a single creature on this planet that hasn't known any sorrow, not matter how silly it may seem to others. These memories can break people sometimes, crippling them until they can't bring themselves to even move, or live. After all, not everyone wants to go on living after their parents die. Or perhaps not everyone wants t live after the world rejects them for being different, or from suffering. How silly the world is… it denies itself everything to obtain what it wants, but once it gets what it desires it long for what it tossed aside to obtain what it once thought it needed. Like children wanting to be adult, and then go on to be adults who wish they were more like a child when they were younger. 

That's all right though. Memories aren't all bad. If anything, at times these memories can give a creature strength, just like love can. Memories can make the heart sigh as it remembers the date it had with its lover. And then memories can make the heart weep by reminding it of that lost. Either way one looks at it, memories are a part of people and they will go on haunting the ones they belong to till the end of time.

* * *

It seemed this coliseum just reeked of activity and strange individuals, especially the hallways. Oh, how it seemed every time they walked down a hallway some strange, unusual event was taking place. First it involved meeting up with Gennai's group, and then those strange women, Saga and Lucien. Takuya decided it was official. The hallways were cursed to display the absurdity of the supernatural that they hoped would remain hidden. Like a poltergeist that enjoyed singing Disney songs far too much, or a vampire who could bend artificial lights… or even a Thunder Demon that could fall in love with a cursed human girl to have a type of werecat DNA coursing through her veins. 

Today's unusual event just so happened to be a more violent type. There shaking her head, was the referee Cursed, her heads disapproving movement caused by a girl who appeared to be trying to gnaw Daisuke's head off. The other members of the Sponsor Gennai group watched with mildly amused, concerned, or annoyed faces. Saga and Lucien were there as well, watching this occurrence unfold.

"Daisuke, perhaps you should have NOT touched her cat…" Hikari mumbled softly, looking a bit worried about her friend.

"She can't do him any harm, trust me." Cursed sighed.

"I didn't mean to step on your cats tail though! It shouldn't have scampered like that! It's not MY fault!" Daisuke explained in a mildly whiny voice. He didn't mean for it to be whiny, but he DID have a girl trying to gnaw his head off. He had every reason to be upset; no matter what manner he chose to express it.

"Rawr! LIAR!" The girl yelled, and Daisuke winced due to her yelling having been so close to his sensitive ears.

"He said he was sorry…" Ken said softly, hoping to save the tortured one.

"Hey, Lucy-koi… where's the camera? I got to have a picture of this." Saga said grinning, her arm using her wife's shoulder as means to rest it against and lean somewhat.

"What's… going on?" Izumi asked, blinking. She was also curious as to why such a large group was gathering in the hallway, but it might have been best to not ask despite the fact she already did.

"Well, you see…" Miyako began, but the referee held her hand up to silence them.

"Let me explain. That girl…" Cursed started, jerking her thumb in the direction of the one currently biting Daisuke's head. "Is currently under my responsibility, until her guardians return. She's a bit… over-protective of her cat. Young Daisuke of Sponsor Gennai's team stepped on it's tail, she got all out of whack… and the rest of you seem to think that she can do him some harm. Unfortunately, they can't get it through their heads that young pony demons are harmless." She concluded.

"…but her yelling really hurts my ears." Daisuke pouted.

"Rararararararahahahah!" The girl cackled.

"…pony demon?" Takuya asked, raising an inquisitive brow and then looking at Kouji for answers. The vampire sighed, and shrugged to show he didn't know they existed either.

"Hah! You're getting beat up by a pony demon? That's rich!" Junpei said, snickering. He wasn't making fun of Daisuke, but it WAS amusing. To a demon anyway. We simpletons… err, humans don't quite understand these weird jokes. Which is why Takuya remained confused, along with Tomoki.

"Where IS the cat you keep referring to?" The young illusionist, betterly known as the kawaii chibi Tomoki, asked curiously.

"Mreow?" A black kitten asked, tilting its head up at Tomoki.

"Oh!" Tomoki said surprised.

"Don't touch the cat." Daisuke said, his eyes afraid. "We might end up fighting each other, but there's no suffering like feeling tiny teeth trying to eat you and yet do no harm. It kind of tickles though… but the yelling gives you this REALLY horrible head ache." He said.

"All right, I'm bored now." Saga announced lazily. "Hey… you two." She said, motioning at Miyako and Mimi. "Make out or something." She suggested. Mimi looked at her as if she lost her mind, while Miyako blushed furiously.

"Ooh! And take a picture!" The girl squealed, now just latched onto Daisuke's head rather than gnawing on it. Her long purple tail swished this way and that happily, and she leaned forward excitedly.

"…ever get the feeling we're surrounded by lesbians?" Kouji asked jokingly to Takuya. The brunette snickered.

"Or you two could make out! Yay! Kissu! Kissy! Smoochieeee! Kyaaaa!" The girl squealed, bouncing while still latched onto the poor guy known as Daisuke's head.

"Ahh! Someone, just do something gay so she'll GET OFF ME!" Daisuke yelled. To come to his rescue and answer his prayers, Ken gave him a quick chaste kiss. Izumi squealed like the fangirl she secretly was, Tomoki blushed at seeing this action, Takuya blinked, Kouji raised a brow, Kouichi snickered, Saga took a picture, Lucien rolled her eyes, Miyako giggled, Mimi twitched, Taichi snogged Yamato since no one was looking, and Cursed realized she was surrounded by those creepy fans and gay people. Not that she cared, but at least some sanity would have been nice in her opinion. Although, somewhere deep down within her a tiny fox fangirl was doing the happy dance.

"Wow… I saw that up close." The girl said, and with that abruptly fainted. The cat quickly ran over to see if the pony demon was still even alive. She kind of wasn't moving…

"Is it dead?" Daisuke asked, after getting over his newfound freedom and getting kissed by the sexy beast known as Ken.

"No. She's been known to smash her head into all sorts of things before. It usually takes her a few minutes to realize what happened, and then she shrugs it all off." Cursed explained, then looked at them with narrowed eyes. "You might want to prepare for the next round. And don't be so friendly with each other, due to some unfortunate events in one Sponsor's group there's be a minor change in the battle charts." They all stared at her. She smirked at their confusion, and then sighed sadly.

"Congratulations, Sponsor Gennai…" Gennai looked at her. "Sponsor Yamaki." He looked at her as well. Her lip twitched down some, as if she had a bad taste in her mouth or something was bothering her. "You'll be facing each other in two days. I expect a good fight, and that you won't let the other suffer. I'm sorry." With that, she bowed in apology, picked up the seemingly dead body of the pony demon, and the cat pounced on her shoulder as she walked off.

"…" They were silent, and looked at each other. Yamaki and Gennai grimly looked at one another, and sighed.

"Wondering what I'm wondering?" Gennai queried.

"That if Kisei had something to do with this, 'unfortunate event'?" Yamaki asked grimly. His long-time friend nodded, and the members of the two teams shifted uneasily.

"Bet he probably did something to make us go against one another, eh?" Gennai asked, his humor dry and dark, the joke not intending for the listener to laugh or be amused by this.

"Only he would do that, eh? Afraid with us two not facing each other, one will indefinitely fight them and defeat them." Yamaki sighed.

"Well, Yamaki… I wish you the best of luck." Gennai said gravely.

"I wish you much luck as well, Gennai." Yamaki said, a hint of sadness and regret in his voice. "It always comes to this, doesn't it?" He asked, the other nodding. The Sponsors team members were confused by that statement, but decided against asking. It was probably a reference to another tournament. After all, the world of ghosts and goblins had all sorts of tournaments; this perhaps wasn't the first one these Sponsors partook in.

"Come on, let's get ready…" Gennai said, ushering his team to go with him. They passed by Yamaki's, saying nothing. Once they were gone, the blonde Sponsor heaved a heavy sigh.

"I can't believe it's coming to this…" He muttered, running his fingers through his short hair. Turning to face his little troupe, Yamaki ensured that none of them had wandered off and were all there in one piece. "We best be off to do a quick defensive-style training. You guys mostly learned offensive, so some defense might be a nice thing to learn." He announced, and glanced as to where his friend left before releasing another sigh.

"Why?" Izumi asked, casting him a suspicious glance. Kouji immediately jumped on the untrusting bar that the blonde teen raised, giving the elder blonde man an unsure gaze. "There something you're not telling us?" She asked him.

"Not so much as not telling you, as haven't had a chance to explain yet. Come along," Yamaki started, beginning to walk at a fairly quick pace causing the teens to scuttle quickly after him.

"What's going on?" Takuya asked, watching Yamaki's facial expressions once he caught up to the man.

"Gennai is an old friend of mine, and so we equally know that the other doesn't play around when it comes to things like this," Yamaki began. "Thus, we each both equally know the other would never choose a fighter they consider incapable of making it to the final round of this tournament." He went on. "Gennai's team isn't going to be gentle when they face us, even if they know we're allies. While we are friends and allies, we each have the same goal and no other choice but to try and reach that goal. Kisei knew of this, which is why we're assuming he had something to do with this 'minor' change in the battle charts." He finished.

"Why'd you say minor like that?" Takuya questioned him.

"An entire row in the official battle chart had been knocked off. That means multiple teams had been knocked out of the tournament because of the unfortunate event to that one Sponsor. Which is rather unnerving." Yamaki stated calmly, giving a view into what he was meant.

"That's weird…" Takuya said quietly to himself.

"All right, to ensure I got this all figured out… Gennai's team is going to be a tough fight, correct? And because of whatever happened, that happened… we're one step closer to fighting Kisei's team?" Izumi asked, making sure she understood everything.

"Yes. Although the fight against Kisei I'm not so sure about, because remember… there's still a chance someone else will defeat them somewhere along the way." He said, sighing. Once they reached a room where other competitors in the tournament were busily exercising or working out, he briskly walked over to some doors. Whispering to the person standing in front of it, they nodded and he motioned the teenagers to follow. Doing as directed, they quickly moved forward to see what he wanted. He opened the door, and they gawked at what they saw. A huge room with all sorts of strange contraptions and such, it looked like the ideal place to train. And that's exactly why he brought them there. Train they did, preparing for their upcoming fight.

* * *

The night sky was beautiful at that moment, with the stars twinkling high above and dim clouds with a faint purple occurring in its shadows. Torches were lit all around the arena, and it gave a ceremonial appearance. The sky being clear aside from the few clouds, stars, and the moons showed that no abnormal weather was to come that night. Unless of course a weather mage wished to put a certain match to the ones she favored advantage, or their opponents were capable of altering it. Yes, it was the fateful night of the battle between Yamaki and Gennai… the fight all had dreaded, yet knew it would end up happening in the end. It just so happened that it was occurring before the 'end'. 

Sponsor Yamaki lead his team forward, them following looking rather uncomfortable with the current situation at hand. Tomoki still wasn't ready for a battle; the young poor boy just didn't see how it was right in any sort of way to kill someone, especially an ally. Kouji didn't mind the fact he had to fight tonight, he was a vampire after all. He thrived in the night, so he was rather comfortable with everything involving him. Although he did have multiple concerns for the youngest, but his concerns weren't as obvious or in immense quantities as that of Takuya's. Junpei was finally going to take part in a battle, seeing as last time he had been denied a fight due to the alarming true nature of Takuya's first opponent.

On the opposite of were they entered, came Gennai and his team behind him. They each wore solemn, blank expressions. This was a fight, and they were going to treat it as that. They needed to win in order to stop Kisei and his group, and even if they lost they knew that it merely meant their opponent stood a higher chance of protecting the world from that villainous vampire. Either way they looked at it, they couldn't permit emotions to get in the way. If they did, then it'd be difficult to determine who was stronger… and while emotions did make one strong, certain ones did cause problems. Such as the mild friendship the two teams developed from an understanding they wished the other the best of luck and had a common goal, if paid too much attention to… they'd hesitate, and that'd cause a problem. So they all agreed if they were the victors, they'd give the fallen one a painless death. They cared too much to cause any more suffering than what they were forced to.

Walking up to the center of the arena, Cursed looked from Yamaki to Gennai as an expression of unease flashed on her facial features. It seemed the referee understood the situation, and actually had a feeling of sorrow. Amazing. Perhaps some demons that didn't live amongst humans because they wanted to, do have feelings aside from hate. "Tonight's match is Sponsor Gennai against Sponsor Yamaki, two of one of the most well-renowned Sponsors around. This battle should be interesting, as we see which of these two proved to be the more wise and strategic. Sponsor Gennai, you may send out your fighter first." As she 'announced' all this she spoke in a clear voice, not seeming affected at all anymore by the battle that was preparing to commence.

The pink-haired teenager with red highlights walked up to the arena, her petal ears flattening themselves against the side of her head. She wore a tight pink midriff top, and black leather pants and had on no shoes. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, with a hair tie at the bottom holding the lower half of the hair so the many strands wouldn't go all over the place. She stood next to Cursed, who raised a brow at her but said nothing. The fox demon then turned her attention on Yamaki, who looked up from trying to ease a rather flustered Takuya.

"Sponsor Yamaki, it is now your turn to send in an opponent against Sponsor Gennai's chosen fighter, whom is Mimi." Cursed announced, and the blonde man nodded. He walked over and said something to Junpei, who nodded and headed towards the arena. Junpei felt the electricity inside him crackle and yearn to be released and move everywhere and nowhere before a person could blink their eye in response to it. Ignoring his body's natural desire to move quickly, he went to the arena's center and stood in front of Mimi. "Wait until I get off this damned this before you fight. Last time nearly got my arm off…" The demon grouched, and jumped up in order to do a backwards flip landing a safe distance away. The mages did their chant, and set up the barrier used to protect the onlookers and keep outside interferences from creating any issues in this one-on-one battle.

He felt unnaturally tense, and ill-at ease. He only fought when the other attacked him wanted to kill him. He knew his opponent didn't really want to, but was going to try to because that was the rule. Practically the only rule. Mimi's eyes hardened, as she took one step forward. Seeing his opponent's preparation, he immediately silenced his conscience and let the energy that resided within him release itself in an enormous wave shaking the arena and causing minor cracks to appear in it. The Thunder Demon was hardly surprised when he saw these cracks immediately repair themselves, although he did have to marvel at his opponent's defense strategy that saved her from being grilled. A large, burnt flower petal was in the way of his vision of the pink-haired teen, which soon fell over and turned to dust with Mimi standing unharmed behind it.

If she was going to defend herself from long distance attacks, especially the magical-centered type, he might as well go for the short-range attacks that made him mingle physical attacks with lightning. Something he personally liked to call, 'Thunder Fists'. Evaporating into electronically charged particles, he moved with the speed of light. Thus, it was understandable as to why Mimi didn't even get the chance to whisper the incantation to summon the protective petal of her plant element-based defense. His first blow knocked her backwards, causing her to roll on the cement arena. She shakily got up shakily from the surprise of his speed and strength, although she shouldn't have expected anything less from a Thunder Demon. Before she could stand up completely and recover some more, another quick attack knocked her in the opposite direction of that of the first hit, in order to ensure she wasn't forced out of the arena.

This went on for a few minutes, Junpei aiming for a quick, easy painless one-hit KO in order to not create any sort of suffering on his opponent's part. Unfortunately, Mimi didn't permit him any one-hit wonders, and so much to his dismay he was beating her around more than he cared to. It made him feel like a coward; but if he stopped and resumed long-range then they'd get nowhere. How he wished Yamaki had taught him other techniques…! But then, he was hundreds of years old… he should have already known more ways to fight in this sort of combat. While he was concentrating on attempting his one-hit painless deathblows, Mimi was starting to ignore the pain and it grew numb. Once this point of physical lack of feeling, she concentrated her mental energies on the dormant life beneath the arena. The cracks in the cement that refused to fix themselves left room for her to summon what she needed.

It helped a great deal as well that because so much blood, tissue, and other such things had gone to the earth beneath the entire coliseum a great deal of nitrogen and other nutrients made themselves enrichen the soil far more than she could ever hope for. No one ever said that death never brought new life. As the last of her spell was said, her eyes snapped open and vines burst out from the cracks of the arena. They somehow were everywhere in the arena, and yet left enough room for Mimi to move. Junpei saw the trap, but because his speed was unable to stop before he was caught in it. Mimi must have been a Plant Enchantress, meaning that she was almost one with the plants. Using her words, and soft songs she could give the tiniest seed life, no matter how dormant it was. And given the proper environment, she didn't always need to concentrate her energies on helping the plant grow at alarming rates.

Thus, she could concentrate on entrusting the plants with magical properties; such as she had done now. All these vines could ensnare electricity, exactly the form Junpei took until now that he had been caught. Incapable of moving, he attempted to free his body by using sheer muscle. Not that it was a feeble attempt, but on enchanted vines it wasn't going to do much for him. Mimi panted slightly, before taking a deep breath and stood up finally without being knocked around like some sort of rag doll. Making a certain motion with her hands, she sang softly under her breath before Junpei released a cry as the vines forcefully drained the very energy that made up his body, heart, and soul. Before he knew it, everything went black.

_It was dark, cold, and wet. He had been trapped inside this rock for ages… but exactly how many ages he didn't honestly know. He just knew his entrapment was a mistake, and now he was doomed to be there… bored out of his mind until the universe decided it was time to hit the 'rewind' button and start all over again. Or someone finally brought Divine Retribution against the dark creatures that dared torment souls so. Did that count as the Apocalypse? Perhaps… Sighing, Junpei continued on trying to occupy his bored mind. Long ago he lost amusement in anything, and so he lay there in the rock… bored out of his mind. Every now and then letting himself fall into the depths of his mind where he couldn't even understand what he was thinking. _

_A disturbance in the water. His eyes glanced up, although why he couldn't honestly say. It wasn't like he could see anything, so what good did it do him? Hope. That was it. It was his hope, and that was something that somehow never managed to die. Screaming… someone was screaming. They were drowning, they were wet, they couldn't see, breathe, think… they were so lost. He had to help them! How he longed to help all the drowning humans that fell to the dark waters around him. Strangely enough, a miracle happened. Something pierced into the rock, smashing the outer layers of it and freeing Junpei. He was… free! The drowning soul, they freed him! Now he had to save them! Not even giving it a second thought as to who, or how they freed him he reached for the struggling drowner. _

_Once having a good hold of them, he moved through the waters without electrocuting everything or harming the drowning swimmer in his arms. They struggled… and then went limp. They couldn't be dead yet! He wouldn't let them be dead yet…! Tearing free of the water, he flew upwards and landed down on a cliff where his rescuer either dived from or fell from. It was a human girl… in torn clothes? Was she in trouble? Her face was pale, and her eyelids covered her eyes. She appeared dead… her blonde hair lay all around her head, or clung to her face because of the water it had absorbed. She was rather young, and was petite looking. Her tank top looked rip and torn, but it managed to cover her upper half's developing female organs. He blushed slightly turning away, and when he looked up he saw odd humans running after with off long objects towards them._

_They must've been wanting to hurt this girl! Well, he wasn't going to let them! She freed him, and probably did no wrong; gathering the weak human in his arms, he took off again. He moved far to fast for the other humans to have even noticed they were there and left. Once they reached an area far away from the cliff, he watched over her anxiously. Her cursed his mind for not learning more about the human species from his friend, Kagami. How that Fire Demon loved humans so! It drove Mizu absolutely insane. The blonde girl stirred, and groaned softly. Junpei immediately went to her, to see if she was awake and to know if there were injuries he wasn't aware of. Her eyes slowly cracked open, and piercing blue orbs looked at him unsurely. _

_"Are you all right, Miss?" Junpei asked, his voice wavering in and out like a fuzzy radio. _

_"…who are you?" She asked._

_"I'm Shibayama Junpei. Are you all right?" He answered her, and then pressed his question further._

_"…did I… hurt anyone?" She asked, before slowly pushing herself up. She looked a total mess – hair frizzed out, clothes torn, face pale and sickly looking, not to mention the bruises that covered her skin. _

_"You were out when I… found you." Junpei answered. "Are you all right?" He asked, biting his bottom lip. Was it possible she had gone deaf? She wasn't freaking out… if she had gone deaf, she'd be wondering why she couldn't hear anything. And how exactly did this young human manage to get so far in depth of the ocean and survived? _

_"Oh." Was all she said in reply. Looking up at him, she shyly smiled and offered her hand. "Orimoto Izumi, pleasure to meet you. Where'd you find me?" She asked._

_"…in the water." Junpei said softly. "When I brought you out, there were these men with long weird metal poles and light shining through these… cups… I felt electricity in them, it was so strange…" He explained himself, slightly blushing. He sounded pretty stupid there._

_"I see." Was all Izumi said, and then laughed. "Oh! I get it. You're not from around here, are you?" She asked._

_"Well… no, not really." Junpei answered honestly. He wasn't, realistically speaking he was from an entirely different world._

_"Oh, that's good." Izumi laughed. "I would be in big trouble if a normal human found me." She added. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance Junpei! I am the cursed human, Izumi. A feral cat bit me, and next thing I know I have this huge craving for a good hunt with warm, raw flesh in my mouth and turning into this weird cross-species." She introduced, standing up and bowing. Junpei looked surprised, but then smiled. _

_"Nice to meet you, I'm Junpei the Thunder Demon." He said, happy to have met a quirky human. She wasn't entirely human though… but she wasn't of the supernatural permanently either. They spent several hours talking, and she told him about her friends Tomoki and Takuya…_

The darkness left him; his eyes snapped open. Mimi jumped back alarmed. He was lying on his back in the arena, the vines still restraining him down. The pink-haired Plant Enchantress was just about to cut his head clean off with a leaf-like sword, and had he not startled her so suddenly by awakening so suddenly… he gulped. In the distance her heard Izumi yelling his name, and telling him to stop sleeping. Takuya had a relieved expression, and Kouji must have been restraining him before because he had a good hold on the brunette. Tomoki looked as if he was about to cry, and Ruki had this indifferent expression. Yamaki himself had this calm look, as if he either didn't care if Junpei died or had enough confidence in Junpei's abilities to know it was silly to doubt him. He could feel the vines were weakened by the process of draining his electricity and converting it to something harmless.

Taking his chance, he used as much strength as he could muster to snap the vines restraining him. Well, Izumi told him to stop sleeping… and so, he wasn't going to. Casting a glance at the now blonde teen, he smiled and she grinned. Using electricity wouldn't work now… and if there was one thing he learned over time from Izumi, it was that a hand-to-hand type combat was perfect in these situations. Especially when your opponent apparently seemed more in touch with defense and a straight on frontal offensive attack they weren't accustomed to was ideal right now. For once, the 'use all your might and beat them senseless' was the perfect strategy.

Racing forward on his two legs, Mimi immediately raised the petal defense expecting him to get close so he could give off a small charge but have it still be as effective as a farther one because he was too weak now to give a powerful long-distance lightening attack. Too bad she wasn't expecting him to go right around the petal and punch her – hard- in the gut. Gasping out, she fell forward over and hung limply on his arm. Coughing up little droplets of blood, she inhaled in and exhaled out at a fast rate, trying to refill her emptied lungs from the harsh attack. Her temporary moment of weakness, and the only time he'd ever have her defenses down to kill her in one quick move. Using his other arm, he carried his elbow down as fast as it could go and rammed right into the back of her neck. A crack let out, and the brown eyes of the pink-haired girl immediately went dull. He managed to snap her neck from behind by using enough force from his elbow to cause the neck to go downward as her head was forced up from the contact and her back remained without the permission from moving any which way, up or down.

"And the winner is Junpei!" Cursed announced, and the crowd roared. The fox demon rolled her eyes at them, and quickly hopped up on the stage as the barriers were let down. Junpei gently placed the girls dead body down, and gave her soul a silent prayer to be in a place where she was happy. He didn't look it right now, but he was hurting inside. She didn't even want to kill him. But it was either her or him, and as Yamaki explained the other team already knew the silent agreement. The strongest side would win in the end, and thus the stronger ones were better suited in when it came time of possibly facing Kisei, or whatever other horror was out there waiting for them. It was a disgusting way to look at things, but as the blonde Sponsor explained it was the only way they could look at it. He wasn't saying it to make all the regret and pain to go away if they came in as the victor of the match, but he did say it so they'd understand. If they wanted to protect all of humanity, they were going to be forced into horrors like this. Junpei just wished that they didn't have too.

"I'm sorry." Junpei whispered to the dead girl, and clenched his fists. Saying that didn't make it feel any better, and now he just felt like a cold-blooded murderer. Taking a shaky breath, he quickly left the arena as Cursed picked up the lifeless form and gave Miyako an apologetic face. The purple-haired girl kept her expression apathetic, but inside everything had fallen apart. The fox demon gave the body to mages, who then left with it to put it wherever it was all those bodies went. Hopefully to a properly set funeral.

"Y-…Sponsor Yamaki, send in your fighter." Cursed said, her voice almost cracking. It seemed someone was secretly playing favorites. The blonde man nodded his head, and bent down to Tomoki.

"I'm sorry this is to be your first battle, Tomoki." Yamaki apologized, and the teens immediately turned on him in an angry manner. The illusionist looked mortified, but meekly nodded his head. "Whatever you do, don't panic. You know what happens when you do. You can do this Tomoki. I'm very sorry I'm asking you to do this, but if you're not prepared now, you never will be." The blonde man whispered. Ruki kept her indifferent face, but Kouji had to do his best to restrain Takuya from trying to turn Yamaki into a cinder. Izumi looked in disbelief at their Sponsor, and Junpei was unable to find himself to feel anything at the moment aside from regret. The small boy nodded slowly, and ever so unsurely went to the arena. Cursed looked at him disapprovingly, and then cast Yamaki one of the nastiest glares Takuya had ever seen since Kouji first laid eyes on the blonde man.

"Sponsor Gennai, choose your fighter." Cursed requested, and a few minutes later Daisuke walked up onto the arena. Ken looked upset by this, and was yelling to Gennai and asking if the man had lost his mind. The man remained silent. "All right, Tomoki of Sponsor Yamaki, against Daisuke of Sponsor Gennai! Wait for the referee to escape your hazards!" She announced to all, and quickly scuttled off with the barriers rising up soon afterwards. This next battle would certainly be interesting.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry this chapter took forever, and sorry didn't get a chance to contact anyone to beta read so there are mistakes. Big thanks to GG-san who helped out A LOT with this chapter. Sorry there will be no replies to reviews this chapter, for I am off to work on the next one. There's a bucket full of shotguns for those who feel the need to shoot me in the leg for taking forever to update. Gomen nasai. Please forgive me. And even sorrier this chapter sucked and lacked Koukuya. 


	11. 10: Haunting Secrets

**Disclaimer for this and last chapter**: I do not own Digimon, but I do own my own characters.  
_Italics_-flashback

* * *

Things haunt us, taunt us, and mock us, as we lay silent in the dark. Only we know why we cry when we're alone, why we cry when we have no reason to other than the lack of life. Perhaps we're crying because a memory resurfaced that we wished would just go away, to just disappear. Or maybe a secret revealed itself. Then there's the possibility that we just needed to cry, and nothing else beyond that. The smallest things set off a waterfall of tears, a dam bursting suddenly and without warning. It happens to the happiest people, and isn't always because the mask finally broke. 

As we cry alone in our corners, closets, rooms, pillows, and confined spaces, thoughts haunt you far worse than some ghost. While at times you can escape a ghost, you can never escape yourself. For this reason, people have searched endlessly to find a way to wipe their memory clean of whatever haunts them. To find a cure for their misery, and to be eternally happy. It's a silly dream, but it does give people something to live for. The world is a dark place, and the only time it ever has the light is when you choose to see it or make it. Reality can leave scars deeper than those left by a sharp object, however dreams can heal them. Whether it's a dream to find the right person, or a dream to protect all of humanity. Whether you're dream can be achieved, or whether it's improbable… it's still a dream. And to let go of something so precious, is like losing your memories. You never realize until after their gone just how important they really were.

* * *

Tomoki looked at his opponent, mildly unsure as to what he should be doing. He tried his hardest to put on a brave face – he had to be brave! He had to do this, to protect his mother and father! To protect Shinya, and Takuya! …but what about Daisuke's parents? What about his friends and family? He was probably trying to protect them as well. The small boy felt completely torn, and wasn't sure what he should be thinking and strategizing at this moment. Daisuke saw the boy's insecure expression, and instantly filled with dread. Was he going to have to kill a small child? It wasn't fair! Closing his eyes tightly, he took a deep breath. He just needed to lose himself to the inner depths of his mind… escape this reality. Concentrate on his target. See it as nothing more than the one who took his sister away… who did unspeakable acts to her, and once she was found she was so broken it was only a day after they saved her before she committed suicide. 

Feeling his power rushing through his body, Daisuke felt the inscriptions on his body activating and letting ancient technique of self-possession take its place. The type of self-possession one might be thinking of isn't the same as the one in this case, or it might be. Daisuke's mind would bury itself deep within inside himself, and an alternative personality that didn't share the same compassion as his real self would emerge and take charge. Daisuke having been a part-Digite, held a great deal of power in his body, but his abilities were limited. His forehead glowed as a bow-shaped 'V' made itself the most apparent inscription on his head.

The Alternative Daisuke (will from hence forth however be known as 'Inverted Daisuke') charged forward. Seeing the oncoming attack, the young boy felt his body lock up as the adrenaline in his body refused to pump itself in the manner to let him run at an alarmingly fast rate. Raising his arms in a defensive stance, it was surprising when Tomoki was merely knocked backwards by the attack rather than killed. After all, the attack did cause a mild shockwave on the arena. Soon after this the boy got up, and felt himself instantly hit by another attack.

Much like how Junpei was knocking Mimi around, the only difference between how Inverted Daisuke did so was that Tomoki never managed to hit the ground. When gravity would pull his small body down, Inverted Daisuke would appear from nowhere beneath him and kick him high up, and then be at the side and knock him to the left or right… The boy made a small squeak when he felt a harsh collision of his opponent's knee ramming into his side, and a cracking sound came after. When this occurred, the small brunette was finally granted the chance to smash rather painfully into the ground.

His body shaking, he winced from the pain shooting throughout everywhere. Tears formed at his eyes, and he bit his bottom lip to try and stop them. Everything just hurt so **much**! He wanted it to stop, to go away! Inverted Daisuke walked over, and squatting down he looked at the hurt crumpled heap known as Tomoki. "Give up. Else wise, you will die." The half-Digite stated in a monotone voice. The small brunette made a small choking noise, and felt his body shake more from both the pain and a snapping in his mind. Give up… give up…

_A small three-year old Tomoki giggled excitedly as his mother showed him a card trick. He never knew how his mommy did that, but somehow she managed! He finally asked her, and she smiled softly. "I'll teach you." She answered. That's when he learned of his inheritance. He was to be an illusionist, using powerful mental signals to mess with the messages another living creatures brain sent to it's own body, manipulating it to taste, feel, see, hear, or smell what isn't really there. He was so happy! Because his mother was such an expert, and had the ability herself she could teach him how to use his own brain waves. When he needed someone to practice on, since she knew how to counter his weaker waves, she let him practice on her. _

_He learned quickly, and his expertise was growing at an alarming rate. Oh how proud his mother was! It made Tomoki feel happy, and told him nothing would ever go wrong. His mother spoke of joining the circus, using their abilities to trick and fool people into thinking they're just using tricks and make profit off of it. Then his father came home. Tomoki never really knew his father very well, for the man was off very often. When the man came home, on the first night he had slept soundly. But the second night, he was staying up and drawing a 'welcome home' card for his father, when he heard it. A scream. _

_Curious, and worried something might be wrong he headed for the door. Instantly the doorknob felt like liquid magma and it turned into the head of an angry snake. A yell. The yell was enough to give Tomoki time to realize the doorknob was in fact **not** a snake, and his hand was fine. His mother used her ability to make Tomoki scared of the door, and thus not go outside to investigate. Swallowing excess saliva, he grabbed the doorknob and ignored the screeching pain that he felt in his hand, and ignored all the horrors that threatened him outside of the door. He was terrified of the monsters he saw, but he knew they weren't real. Sneaking downstairs, what he saw he wanted to believe was just an illusion created in his mind. Or perhaps a nightmare. _

_There his father was, his face contorted in angry and a hand raised. On the floor crying, with a bruised up face was his mother. The small brunette felt his world crash when everything came to him. This wasn't a nightmare, this was real. His mother hid the cuts all over her arm, and the bruises everywhere on her body. She had been using her abilities to hide her appearance from everyone. Including him. Her own son. He was scared. _

_His father turned around when hearing a soft, strangled sob emit from Tomoki. The boy squeaked, afraid of his father now. The man wobbled over, and Tomoki's mother immediately latched onto his leg begging him to stay away from their child. The man had a drunken expression, and grinned down at his son. "You're mother tells me you inherited her traits." He drawled. The boy meekly nodded his head. "Y'know… your brother inherited **my** traits. The ability to see through lies no matter what." He said, nodding. Tomoki again nodded his head meekly to show he was listening. "Know what else? You and your mother are nothin' but a couple o' liars… stupid, stupid liars…" He said, grinning as his body struggled to stand still. _

_"N-no…" Tomoki said whimpering. "Mommy's not a liar." He continued. The man he knew as his father laughed._

_"Yeah she is, fer fillin' your head with silly thoughts… a circus. Why would they want yeh freaks? They got 'nough already." He grumbled. _

_"Tomoki, go to bed please." Tomoki's mother requested. The father backhanded her, and Tomoki immediately ran to his fallen mother. _

_"Mommy?" He asked, whimpering. _

_"To bed…" She pressed. _

_"Shut up! I'm talkin' to the boy!" The father snarled, and this time took his feet and plowed it into the woman's stomach. She screamed, and writhed beneath his foot. "Oh… I'm sorry, fergot our third kid was in there…" He said, and chuckled. _

_"Stop! Your hurting mommy!" Tomoki shrieked. The father just laughed him off. The boy began trying to beat up his father's leg as he cried and begged for his father to stop. _

_"Give up." His father growled, and pushed the boy away. Tomoki landed on the floor, crying. His mother was whimpering, and trying to remove the foot off of her stomach. Young Tomoki didn't know this, but his mother had been pregnant with another child at the time, and at the moment his father was killing that other child. Which was exactly why the mother was trying to get him off of it. All young Tomoki knew was his mother was in pain, and his father needed to **stop**. A scary illusion! In his mild panic, he concentrated as hard as he could, and immediately felt something lash out at his mind. Screaming, he fell to the floor as his father laughed. His mother wasn't making any movement or sound anymore. A loud shriek pierced the house, and strange waves shook the house. The father stopped what he was doing, and looked at his tormented son. A strangled, pained noise came from the father, but Tomoki didn't stop making the nightmare force itself upon his father. Instead, he pressed it harder. It seemed the more he pressed, the less his father fought back the illusion. Then an odd cracking noise came, followed by this strange noise and something wet spilling all over him. Feeling no brain waves emitting from either of his parents, the small child meekly opened his eyes. He screamed. _

Later that night, a strange blonde man entered the house where all this took place. Walking over to Tomoki, he asked the boy if he wanted to forget. The man told Tomoki that if he looked in the mirror, his waves would bounce back and alter his own memory of that specific night. He could forget his father hurting his mother, his father his mother… and the mess left behind by Tomoki's overpowering abilities causing his father's head to explode. It was an image that haunted him over and over, and it refused to go away. The young boy erased all his memory of his family, but did not forget the knowledge he held. He was adopted by kind people, and went on to believe they were his real parents. Only know, did he come to realize and remember the horrible events he thought he erased.

The flashback ended abruptly, and what felt like an eternity of memories that flooded his brain was in fact just second after Inverted Daisuke asked him the question. The brunette looked absolutely mortified, and his eyes were somewhat glazed. His brain was so confused, jumbled, and scared at the moment he completely forgot where he was, or why he was there. The half-Digite immediately realized this, and backed away realizing the young boy was going to lash out in some sort of manner. It was unfortunate he didn't know that the only manner in which Tomoki could lash out in was impossible to avoid. "Get away from me!" Tomoki yelled, and his minds pressures, thoughts, memories, emotions and everything went rampant and swirled around the arena. Due to the barriers being up, these pent up feelings and memories only had one target in which to relentlessly release itself upon – Inverted Daisuke.

"Tomoki!" Takuya yelled while cupping his hands over his mouth hoping the boy would hear him. He wasn't 100 percent sure what was going on, only because Tomoki wasn't showing the illusion to them. Whatever it was, it was really doing some damage to Inverted Daisuke. Although the teenage brunette knew for a fact that Tomoki being upset while using his abilities wasn't good. Yamaki specifically asked him to not panic, and the boy was certainly panicking.

"Shit." Yamaki cursed under his breath.

"Tomoki! Snap out of it!" Izumi hollered, hoping he would hear her.

It was around this time the inscriptions quickly left Inverted Daisuke's body, and his mind was ripped from it's hiding place inside the half-Digite's mind. The emotions attacking his own, the poor teen was at a loss as to what was going on. Everything conflicted inside his mind, it was impossible questions, and it explained the unknown and all the information and knowledge made it so his head felt like it would explode. Feeling his eyes trying to turn into the back of his sockets, and some blood coming out of his nose the boy immediately knew either his death was upon him, or he was going to have a seizure. Or something. Sleepiness tried to make itself the most prominent, but at the moment Daisuke's stomach thought it was most important to export all it's contents through the half-Digite's throat and mouth.

Hot tears stung his cheeks; as his head continued to feel all the information overload his brain, and a headache from hell cause his skull to feel as if it was expanding. Coughing, sputtering, and then more coughing. Some strange things came out, whether it was a large amount of blood or what he last ate he wasn't sure. It was then he blacked out. Tomoki was crying and whimpering, entirely unaware of what he had done or been doing. Ken on the sidelines was having a panic attack, not entirely sure what just happened to his boyfriend. Fear gripped his heart, and he began pacing nervously. 'Daisuke, be okay… be okay Daisuke… be okay…' He chanted in his mind. Gennai looked mildly disturbed, and Yamaki was cursing beneath his breath. Takuya was afraid, and Kouji tried to help the brunette's fears best he could while assuring him Tomoki was all right, and that Daisuke was alive and fine. They were obvious lies, but he didn't know what to do. The vampire himself was rather frightened.

"Tomoki." Cursed called out. The boy didn't respond. Muttering rather rude and inappropriate words beneath her breath, she had to do her duty as a referee. Entering the dangerous place, her mind took no worry or care. After all, an immortal couldn't die and most certainly had time to develop immunity to these types of things. Walking briskly to the small boy, she roughly grabbed him. "Listen to me. You're not in the past. Get back here, and now. You're fourteen. You're in a tournament where you kill, or be killed. Get over it." She hissed. When receiving no response, she resorted to ancient methods – slapping him. Momentarily shocked, he looked at her tears running down his eyes. "Let me inform you of what's going on currently. You just had a nice little freak out session, and gave your opponent a rather nasty brain hemorrhage. Now, from what we can tell he's currently comatose. If and when he comes to, the likelihood of him being anything more than a vegetable is slim to none. Congratulations, you're the first in a long while to manage to get yourself a draw." With that she motioned for the mages to take down the barriers, and roughly dragged him off the arena to Yamaki.

Seeing he now had permission to go on the arena without it counting against them, Ken ran immediately on the arena and to Daisuke. Delicately picking up his injured boyfriend, he smiled softly to himself seeing the other was still breathing. Ripping off a part of his shirt, he began to clean up the comatose half-Digite. Cursed let go of Tomoki, and proceeded in explaining what was going on, and then traveled on to explain it all to Gennai. Summoning more mages, they came and put Daisuke on a stretcher. After receiving special permission and the knowledge he wouldn't be fighting in this match, Ken followed after the mages to keep an eye on his beloved.

"Sorry folks, but that match was called as a draw." Cursed announced, resuming her spot in the center of the arena. "Hopefully our next match… won't end up the same." She said, and shook her head. "Sponsor Gennai, send in your final fighter." She ordered. Gennai spoke with Yamato and Taichi, and the two males seemed to get into a minor skirmish but… in the end it was the brunette who came to the arena. "Sponsor Yamaki, choose yours." The fox demon ordered. Yamaki looked somewhat unsure; he was being hesitant. After a moment, Kouji rolled his eyes in annoyance and headed for the arena, but was held back.

"Yagami Taichi is a dangerous fighter, and his abilities revolve around fire." Yamaki warned, his hand gripping Kouji's shoulder tightly.

"It's night. Not even a werewolf can conquer a vampire in this type of domain." The vampire said easily.

"Don't be so sure." Yamaki grounded out.

"I thought you were supposed to have faith in us." Kouji countered. Takuya placed a hand on Yamaki, who turned to him.

"Kouji's lived with Kouichi for at least eighty years. He's still alive and ticking." Takuya assured him in a joking manner, offering a lopsided grin.

"Hey!" A rather insulted (and ignored) poltergeist named Kouichi scowled, pouting. He was wearing a cheerleader's outfit, but where or how he managed to get it on was beyond anyone's understanding.

"…YAMAKI! SEND IN YOUR DAMN FIGHTER!" Cursed yelled, and everyone immediately went silent. Her ears were pinned back in annoyance, her face reeked of disapproval, and her tail twitched dangerously.

"Go on." Yamaki sighed. Kouji turned around and proceeded onwards to the fighting arena. Takuya bit hit lower lip and shook his head. Kouji could take care of himself… right now however the brunette was concerned about Tomoki. The poor boy look rather shaken and afraid, and it didn't help that Junpei was trying to hide his rather obvious tears. But Izumi was comforting him, and so Takuya scooped up his practically adopted little brother and shushed him, trying to get the younger teen to relax and calm down. While keeping an eye on Kouji.

"All right. Sponsor Gennai's fighter Taichi against Sponsor Yamaki's fighter Kouji. Let the batt-yikes!" Cursed squeaked, jumping out of the way of Taichi sending a burst of flame towards Kouji who easily dodged. Running away from the arena and into the safe area, followed by the mages immediately putting up the barrier for the third time. Taichi held his claws up, and after whispering some incantations a large ball of fire formed in his hands. Swinging it around, he released it and it sought out after Kouji. The vampire kept his face blank, and he did several flips back before stopping mid-flip and pressing himself upwards and permitting the ball of flame to smash into the barrier and disperse into nothing more than embers raining in the area outside of the arena.

"So, you're the vampire Yamaki managed to recruit." Taichi said, making civil conversation. His hands moved in these circular motions over nothing in particular, almost as if he was working an invisible rubix cube. A spark ignited inside his hands, and then a small ball of flame appeared and he smirked. "Why are you choosing to fight me?"

"And if I am?" Kouji asked, watching Taichi's movements and such. "I didn't choose, I was just due for a battle and you're who I'm stuck with." He stated, shrugging.

"Too bad for you." Taichi said, shrugging and shooting the flame off. Growling, Kouji dodged it yet again.

"Don't think that just yet, we've only begun." Kouji assured him.

"Minor detail." Taichi laughed, shrugging it. Making a ball of flame yet again, he threw it up and then spiked it like one would do to volleyballs. A flaming volleyball. "How about I make this more interesting." He said coldly. Kouji growled in response, rather annoyed with how Taichi kept using those fireballs and causing him to dodge. It was like the bushy-haired flame-user was playing a game with him! Well, he probably was… and Kouji didn't take too well to it. But then, the brunette didn't seem the type to generally do something like this, so it was likely he had something against him. Damn grudges. "Gennai told us about you." Kouji froze, and then with an alarmed yelped barely moved out of the way of a fireball. "Did I strike a chord?" Taichi asked rather hatefully.

"Not so much as a chord, as my foot." Kouji snapped, a small flame nearly setting his shoe aflame… and then if he hadn't put it out, him.

"I don't trust you with them, and if it means me dying in order to kill you it won't bother me none." Taichi hissed.

"It might just bother your blonde boyfriend." Kouji said off-handily, and then when seeing the small fire twister heading for him he used a very nice talent of all vampires – high jumps and alarmingly quick reflexes.

"You're going to hurt your teammates." Taichi said, anger rising in his voice. Holding out his hand, a sword of flame appeared and he charged for Kouji who sighed and biting his finger drew a thin line in the air with the blood, and it grew in side to a regular sword. Grabbing it with his hand as the bite mark on his finger healed itself, he held the sword out and blocked the flaming sword preventing it from making him fried vampire.

"Why the hell would I do that?" Kouji snapped, and mustering his strength pushed Taichi off. Damn… for a hanyou Flame Demon, that boy was strong!

"You can't escape your past, that's why." Taichi hissed, and took a large swipe at Kouji, whom blocked it with his own sword. "And like you have any attachments to your team anyway! I bet you're just waiting for them to die so you can suck 'em dry!" The brunette growled. Kouji gave him a rather harsh glare. No one – and he meant **no one** – could ever say he didn't care about Takuya or Kouichi and get away with that. Especially when they didn't know him personally. Letting out a vampiric hiss, it was enough to startle Taichi as Kouji brought his sword and swiped at the brunette placing a cut on Taichi's cheek.

"For one, vampires don't drink from the dead!" Kouji snapped as he took the offensive again and landing another cut on Taichi, this time his neck. "For two, you ever… **ever** accuse me of not caring for my brother Takuya again I will not be on friendly terms with you, whether you are on them with me or not." He grounded out, and when Taichi blocked his next hit he pushed the brunette so hard Taichi found it rather difficult to not slide or fall backwards. "I didn't **join** this tournament for any reason other than to protect Takuya, and if it weren't for him and his damn forsaken human blood I wouldn't even be here." He hissed. Taichi looked rather confused, but managed to finally knock Kouji back and away from him.

"…are you saying that you're in…?" Taichi asked, but never finished as Kouji continued with his offensive maneuvers, making Taichi revert to his defensive stances again.

"No, I'm saying I'm the fuggin' muffin man." Kouji snarled, and then using the hilt of his sword rammed it into Taichi's gut, although the brunette took his and rammed the hilt down on the middle of Kouji's back. Both fell to the arena's cement flooring, and their swords disappeared.

"…there's a first." Taichi said, gasping some. "A vampire in love with a human, generally it's the other way around." He said, laughing coldly.

"Whatever." Kouji muttered, slowly pushing himself up. Taichi took out a flame ball, and Kouji didn't move. Instead, he grinned. The brunette was confused, but released the flame but Kouji moved out of the way the moment Taichi released it. Cursing under his breath, Taichi jumped up and searched for the vampire. "Up here." Kouji called. He was sitting on top of a pole that had been accidentally left in the arena, and Taichi gave him a quizzical look. With a plotting grin, Kouji's pupils became more slitted and dilated as the arena slowly began to darken itself. Taichi panicked. He knew of the vampires ability to bend light… but wasn't it only artificial light! This was worrying; he was now in Kouji's expertise. Trying to make his eyes adjust to the lack of light as fast as he could, he felt something cold by him. Relinquishing flames in the direction, the fire just lit up a small portion of the arena. Panting from the energy he had just spent from his sudden release of energy, he swallowed.

"Where are you?" He asked, whispering under his breath. Something tripped him, and his flames exploded from his hands to where the other leg tripped him. Still nothing. "DAMNIT!" He snarled, agitated. Taking a moment to think, he grinned. He couldn't see anything… but the fire did light everything up. There were torches all around; he could still feel their fire burning brightly. It was perfect. He could just fill the entire place with flames, and in the process he'd roast the vampire and win! Easy wins weren't his style generally, but he wasn't about to chase a vampire in the darkness where he couldn't see or sense the lack of warm body temperature. If Kouji was a demon, no problem he could track the body heat. But no, he had to be a vampire.

Gathering the flames and summoning them, they slowly started to form all around him. He didn't sense any presence, and so he assumed Kouji realized what he was up to and went somewhere high to escape it. The fire kept growing, like a forest blaze growing more and more, minute by minute… it's heat becoming more unbearable, it's flames rising higher than the goals of man, burning everything in it's path. Sweat beaded his forehead, but Taichi continued concentrating. 'Nova Force' the brunette thought to himself, and finally let the flames burn and eat away at anything and everything they will to. Light was everywhere, and the darkness was banished.

Once the flames quelled down, Taichi grinned to himself as he smirked. He won… he won. So why was the barrier still up? Confused, a horrible stench reached his nostrils. Crying out, he covered his nose and his body shuddered from the repulsive stench. Glancing up, there in a corner not too far from him… looked like a blackened box. A pale hand punched through it, and then brushed it all down as it crumbled. Kouji emerged, and glanced over at Taichi who stared at him in shock.

"Yes… the smell of blood long since boiled is disgusting, isn't it?" The vampire asked off-handedly. The hanyou Flame Demon looked horrified. Kouji's fangs were shining white and were lit up by the torches' light. His eyes were somewhat dull, and there was this slightly hungry look. Nipping at his finger, Kouji created another sword from his own blood repeating the process from earlier. "I'd say we're both equally ready to pass out, eh?" He asked, his legs somewhat wobbly.

"Keh… I'm sure I got some more energy left than you." Taichi said, shakily getting up. He hadn't even realized his legs gave out beneath him after that fire stunt. He just couldn't believe it though. Kouji must've given himself quite the gash to get that much blood out and concentrated on working it so it protected him from the fire somewhere. Didn't make any sense to him. Oh well.

"I run on blood, not energy. Not to mention you'd be surprised how much I can have in side me…" Kouji said, holding his sword ready.

"One last time." Taichi murmured, and created his flame sword. Charging towards each other, a draw was to be foreseen. Then, the flame in the sword suddenly went out before it reached Kouji. Taichi laughed to himself… he should've noticed Kouji didn't let his finger heal… that way when he ran towards Taichi, more blood could make the sword grow longer. Everyone stared as Kouji drew the sword from out of Taichi's chest, and the brunette's body fell dead, limp on the arena's cement. The vampire's sword disappeared, and he fought weariness and hunger as the barriers went up. Yamato immediately ran up and onto the arena to where Taichi lay.

Mumbling a soft apology that probably went unheard, Kouji walked uneasily over to Yamaki's side. Never before had it seemed so far away… Takuya handed a now sleeping Tomoki to a startled Yamaki, and rushed to greet his worn out friend. The vampire in the end tumbled off the arena and Takuya just barely managed to 'catch' him. Although it was more of the vampire landing on the brunette, it still counted. Takuya's warm arms embraced the vampire, who was grateful to feel something so warm that **wouldn't** roast him like a marshmallow. Kouji's arms immediately wrapped around Takuya in return, and he nuzzled the brunette's hair and breathed in deeply. He actually thought his plan with using the blood to protect him would fail, and he'd never be to able to feel, smell, hear, watch… and pretty much anything else his half-dead brain could think of at the moment he enjoyed having done in the past with Takuya.

"You're so soft…" Kouji whispered, and the brunette blinked a bit confused not having understood what the vampire said. Kouji took no notice. At the moment he just wanted to never let go of Takuya and just kiss him. Just because. A squeak pulled him from his thoughts.

"Kouji… ack! You're crushing me!" Takuya informed him, trying to push Kouji away just enough so he could breathe properly again. Kouji loosened his grip. Ignoring the aching feeling in his fangs, Kouji relished his moment with the brunette. And remained oblivious to the raised brows he was getting from Yamaki, Izumi, and Junpei. Takuya all the while just couldn't figure out why Kouji was suddenly being so… snuggly? That was the word, right? Whatever… even though he was no officially chilled to the bone, Takuya felt safe and content. Now, to just get Kouji to understand that he had to let Takuya go so that the vampire could get some blood to drink and they could all get some well-deserved rest.

* * *

**A/N**: Creepy. While writing this chapter I got a nosebleed. And Daisuke got one while having a lobar intracerebral hemorrhage (also known as a brain hemorrhage). I looked some info about brain hemorrhages, but some of what I put is probably not 100 percentaccurate. I did a quick SpellCheck, but I'm too tired to do a quick proofread. I'm so sorry... and my beta reader is out of town. This chapter is friggin' horrible. Gomen nasai! I'm ready to stab myself or something. Speaking of which, if I ever died or something you'd guys would never know it and this would forever remain without updates. Creepy. Remember, the guns are loaded and shooting the authoress is allowed.  
**SomeoneInThePastOfEarth**: Hope this updates fast enough for you.  
**Tala Mine-Tala Hot**: Gomen about the update taking three months. Uhm... here's a bit more Koukuyaness. I hope you like it... and I'm sorry it sucks.  
**Bonnie Mizuhara Asakura**: Everyone lost their head. Yup. Uhm... he kind of didn't die. Oh, yes... Ken Hell will break loose next chapter.  
**Largo-sensei**: I am so, so sorry. I doubt you can forgive me for what I've done though. Yes, Mimi was awesome... I feel horrible for killing her. I'll beat myself up for you if it makes you feel better. -Nods- Uhm... in chapter five, the rules clearly state if Junpei did that he'd automatically lose and be killed. I'm sorry. -Grovels- Gomen you couldn't read some of it... I'm really, really out of it and my grammar sucks so my proofreading doesn't do much. Living life, I'm really, really sorry... 


	12. 11: Lacing that Delves

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon or InuYasha, both copy-righted to their rightful owners. My own characters do belong to me however.

* * *

Secrets laced themselves within everything, and often movements, words, glances, or even ones own heartbeat could at times give these away. No matter how hard one tries to never reveal the hidden horrors they lock inside that void deep within their hearts, it always manages to come out. Everyone has this kind of secret. Whether it was a murder they committed, a filthy deed, or even something as simple as borrowing an item by accident and sneaking it back before the owner notices it's missing. In any case, the keeper of the secret never wants anyone else to ever know, and so they continue keeping it under lock and key. 

Unfortunately, it slithers its way out of the concealed chest inside that void and runs free in the open… at the most inconvenient moment. Whether it was a hidden crush, when under trial… or in a tournament. A tournament meant to give pleasure to the sadistic and hateful, along with a shining chance of hope to those who wish to free those condemned or trapped. Everyone has their secrets, and everyone keeps these secrets to themselves for different reasons. Alas, in a large coliseum throbbing with all types of creatures and gossip, it's only a matter of time before secrets are let out… one by one by one… just like the deaths.

* * *

It was the next day after that match, and Yamaki had said he wouldn't be leaving the confines of their temporary room for at least an hour. Ruki didn't wish to mingle herself with them, saying she preferred silence to their consistent speaking. Not to mention she was annoyed by their 'overly-compassionate' personalities, and they couldn't understand why she herself was so cold. Tomoki ever since yesterday had been shaking, and on the verge of tears and so Takuya wouldn't go anywhere he couldn't keep an eye on his young friend. Not to mention Junpei was still feeling alarmingly guilt-ridden, so it was determined that talking of yesterday's events would be foolish. But then, they didn't want to talk about it either. 

Izumi and Takuya both agreed that Junpei and Tomoki needed to get out and have some fresh air, whilst Kouji didn't care either way. Izumi walked next to Junpei, holding hands with him and trying to cheer him up. Takuya did his best to try and comfort young Tomoki, but the boy kept a semi-blank face, and Kouji wore his cloak beneath the suns rays nearby them; watching. Takuya did his best to at least get a small smile from Tomoki, but to no avail. Each time he failed, he worried more and more. And he began to question Yamaki, whom he had blindly trusted until now. Yamaki should have had known better to let Tomoki fight his first battle against allies! While yes, Kisei's group did look tough… it just… it bothered Takuya.

"…Takuya onii-chan…" Tomoki began softly. The older brunette instantly looked up from the sand beneath his feet he was glaring at to pay attention to his younger friends words. "…have you ever locked away certain memories, and then without warning they just… appear again?" The young boy asked him, a voice so quiet if his older companion didn't know any better the words could be whisked away by the wind.

"No, or at least… not yet if I do have any memories locked away." Takuya replied truthfully. The younger boy looked at him, bit his bottom lip, and looked away.

"I remembered something yesterday… during the match." Tomoki said in a far-off voice. "My real parents… until then, I didn't know I was adopted. I remembered what my father did to my mother and my unknown sibling… and then I remembered what I accidentally did to my father." He continued, the last part was where he choked back a sob. "And because I didn't listen to Yamaki-sans words… I… I did that to Daisuke… and he didn't do anything to deserve that!" He said, and fell to his knees sobbing. Takuya immediately went over and pulled the young boy into a comforting hug, and hushed him.

"Tomoki, you didn't mean to. It's okay. Sshh… besides, Daisuke still has a chance that when he wakes from the coma, that he'll be perfectly functional. Or at least, mostly functional… they don't know what part of his brain got damaged, so he has a chance to not be a vegetable." Takuya explained in a soothing voice. "I'm sure he's not mad at you." The brunette said. Tomoki just sniffed some, before more tears fell. Frowning in worry, he just held the young crying teen in his arms, just being there for his friend. Takuya knew that Tomoki was trying to stop crying, but the tears wouldn't stop spilling. It was okay though, because this was something worth crying over.

"Hey! We're heading back!" Izumi called over to them, and Kouji nodded to show they heard her. She and Junpei started to the coliseum's bulge, which was were the residential area was. Nudging Takuya with his foot, the human sighed getting what the vampire was trying to tell him.

"Tomoki… we need to head back, all right?" Takuya asked, looking Tomoki in the eye. The boy hiccupped and nodded, wiping his tears away with his shirts sleeve. The two stood up, and together all three walked back to where they needed to be.

"…has anyone seen Kouichi?" Kouji asked suddenly, just now noticing the odd silence. Takuya looked confused, and looked around. Nope, no ghost that before the tournament had a bit TOO much fun waking him in the middle of the night. Tomoki said a soft 'no', and the three decided it as their mission to find Kouichi. The search began! Walking the hallways trying to locate a ghost that looked identical to a vampire was a bit complicated, especially seeing as before now they never realized how many ghosts actually haunted this place.

"What are you three up too?" A familiar voice asked. Twirling around, there they saw Yamaki looking down on them with Kouichi floating behind him with his arms crossed. They must've been gone far longer than an hour if Yamaki and Kouichi were looking for them… and the three knew that the blonde man and ghost were looking for them because Kouichi had a relieved expression on his face.

"We were looking for Kouichi." Takuya explained. The poltergeist grinned hearing that they actually worried about him.

"And here I thought you hated me!" Kouichi said, wiping away a nonexistent tear from his eyes. "It warms my… soul knowing you care!" He stated, twirling around in the air. He was a bit too pleased about this. The brunette had to do something to crush the poltergeists happiness before it bloomed into something so horrible as to bringing 'gifts' (actually items from his brother that resulted in Takuya getting yelled at by their mom that always managed to get Kouichi to crack up for a few hours).

"No, we just had to find you so that we could ensure you weren't spilling secrets about us." Takuya said off handly.

"Why are you so MEAN to me?" Kouichi whined, and floated over to his twin in a sulking manner. "At least SOMEONE loves me…" He pouted.

"And that's because they have to." Takuya said nodding.

"Kouji! Takuya's being mean to me." Kouichi cried.

"We're sorry." Tomoki muttered, shifting from foot to foot.

"It's all right, so long as you're safe." Yamaki said, nodding. Some shouts and yells were heard, and further ahead in the hallway one could see an unknown figure pushing people aside, followed after by two others. Glancing up, the five watched this disturbance and after a moment could finally see whom it was. Ken was the one all but charging through with an angry expression, with Miyako following worried and Yamato rather peeved. When they finally reached the group, Ken stopped with his eyes narrowed. "May we be of help to you Ichijouji Ken?" The blonde man asked. The teen growled.

"What were you thinking?" Ken snapped, immediately asking what he came to.

"Calm down…" Miyako said meekly, probably in due part being still hurt from the previous day's events.

"You brought a mere child into this tournament! And to add onto that, you made him fight against us knowing full-well he didn't want to!" Ken continued, ignoring Miyako's attempts at calming him. Yamato shook his head and crossed his arms, knowing this would take a moment.

"Is that all, Ichijouji?" Yamaki asked, raising a brow at the younger male. Said younger man looked ready to explode.

"IS THAT ALL!" Ken hollered, startling passer byers. "I can't believe you." He hissed out. "I don't know what's going on in that mind of yours, but I sure as hell don't trust it to make the proper decisions in order to ensure that the members of your team survive the remainder of this tournament. I believe that they can handle themselves; I know they're strong enough. But I don't trust you to not send them in a battle against an attacker they can't fight. If you were any other Sponsor, I'd have faith in their success." He ended, eyes glaring daggers.

"Ken, it's not like we're given much of a choice." Yamato grumbled, before casting Kouji a rather abhorrent glare. It appeared someone still felt bitter, despite their knowledge of the circumstances. The vampire couldn't hold it against him; Kouji would feel the exact same way had Yamato killed Takuya. His eyebrow twitched at that thought; no one was going to kill the brunette. Not while he was around anyway.

"Ken, just calm down. We can go visit Daisuke, if it makes you feel better." Miyako tried, giving him a weak smile. He just growled, before his stinger-like nails grew in length and he reached forward as if aiming to stab Yamaki. Right before his extended 'nails' plunged into Yamaki's flesh, the man grabbed the wrist of Ken's hand and threw him to the side, both unharmed. Except for Ken's pride, who just got up and glared.

"None of the Sponsors are someone you'd want to face in a match." Yamaki said simply. The now pride-injured Ken just turned away, saying nothing and trying to quell the rising anger.

"…I'm sorry." Tomoki said quietly. The blue-haired teen blinked, calmed somewhat and shook his head. Walking over to the young boy, he put his hand on Tomoki's shoulder.

"You didn't intend for what happened to have happened, and I'm not going to get upset over it. In any case, at least Daisuke still has a chance… quite unlike the other two." Ken said softly, and flinched when he felt Yamato's rather angry glare hit his back. "No offense, but it is the truth." He explained himself, immediately feeling guilty for the rudeness of his comment.

"Whatever." Yamato snapped. Miyako sighed sadly, saying nothing at all.

"Well… I came here for what I wanted, although I didn't get my answers." Ken said, the last part of his statement coming out in an angry buzz-like growl. Moving away, he started off in the direction he came in, Miyako running after worriedly and Yamato looking set to kill as he went after them.

"Hey! You know… uhm… let's go check on Izumi and Junpei. Maybe start a fire and roast some marshmallows?" Kouichi tried, and yipped when his brother's arm went through him in annoyance because 'fire' was apart of his suggestion.

"That's… a great idea?" Takuya asked, looking at his companions to see if they thought so too. Kouji shrugged, and Tomoki still looked rather upset. Yamaki had a blank face, but headed off for their room in answer so the brunette followed after. It took them some odd minutes to reach their room, and as they walked in they weren't too surprised to see Izumi sleeping on her bed, and Junpei inside his stereo resting. Yamaki walked over to his chair, and picked up a notebook that he preceded in looking through. Tomoki wandered over to his bed, and flopped on it facedown. Takuya cast him a concerned and sad face, and then turned to Yamaki. Sitting cross-legged next to the man's chair, he formed his question inside his mind. Kouji quietly went over, and wrapped his arms around Takuya's waist like he randomly always did. The brunette noted how much clingier Kouji was since yesterday.

"…Yamaki?" The brunette asked. He stopped going through the pages, and glanced down at the human. "…what were you thinking?" Takuya asked finally. He felt Kouji's grip tighten around his waist, and then the chin of the vampire resting on his shoulder.

"At that moment… I was thinking Tomoki would figure out to use his illusions to trick Daisuke into thinking that the boy killed him, and thus Daisuke's body would think it had been damaged, and shut itself down. In that duration, Cursed would announce Tomoki the victor, and after his body got carted away there'd have been enough time for his body to realize it was **not** fatally injured. After that, then Daisuke would get up angry and annoyed, not to mention perhaps a bit disturbed by the dead carcasses around him. Unfortunately, no one had decided to mention to me of Tomoki's blocked memory and I didn't know it'd make itself known in the fight." The blonde man explained, and sighed. "And right now I have no idea what the hell I'm going to do. Tomoki is in no shape to go into another battle, and if my guess is correct we **need** his abilities next battle." He went on.

"…what do you mean, we 'need' his abilities if you're assumption on our next battle is correct?" Takuya asked, giving Yamaki a sidelong look.

"Trust me on that one. But if he's in no shape to fight, then he's in no shape to fight. I'll have to see if they'll let me get another fighter as his replacement." Yamaki sighed. "And now I'm not so sure about my resolution either…" Both vampire and human gave him a quizzical look. "…fine, I'll tell you. Izumi's agility, flexibility, and not to mention senses make her the only one capable of standing a chance against Villiyan. Kouji's vampiric speed might make him an equal in that manner, but he lacks the instincts to predict where she's planning to strike, or what her plan of action is. I know more than anything Junpei wants to kill Eimin as vengeance for Kagami, and I can't do anything to change his mind. Ruki won't fight anyone other than Kaishi, and from what I know it's best that way. Hinshi… I know for an absolute fact she's the one Kisei will choose first if he gets to. She may be a shape-shifter, but she's only fighting because Eimin is. Thus if we can't get a replacement for Tomoki, she's the only one I can hope he'll manage to survive against." He explained.

"…that's your resolution?" Takuya asked him, giving him this look as if he lost his mind. Yamaki said nothing, before a thought found it's way to the brunette's mind, and he felt horrified. He couldn't mean… "Are you saying you want me to fight Kisei?" He asked skeptically. His answer was a nod. "…why?"

"…both Kouji and Kisei are vampires, but Kisei is a much older one so he can overwhelm Kouji with his abilities easily, and more. Kisei likes to play cat and mouse in matches, and thus he'd manipulate Izumi's were cat form to where he can easily finish her off without trying. I'm not risking Tomoki's life in a match like that either. As I already said, Ruki refuses to fight anyone aside from Kaishi. Junpei… won't stand a chance either. I biggest hope lies on you, and your flame manipulation." Yamaki explained to the brunette.

"He's not fighting Kisei." Kouji stated in a factual manner, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Would you prefer fighting him?" Yamaki asked, and the vampire cursed him under his breath. "I thought so. But then, you have an alarmingly good reason not to." He said, sighing. Takuya was confused… was there something he didn't know? The two never talked mysteriously like this before!

"As I said though, I'm not so sure about it now. I already screwed up, and I don't want to risk anything happening to you guys again." Yamaki added on, and then resumed flipping through his notebook showing he wasn't speaking any further. Growling, Kouji immediately let go of Takuya and left the room, alarming the brunette. Getting up, Takuya quickly followed after. Once out in the hallway, the vampire turned around.

"Stay in the room." Kouji grumbled. Well, that certainly was a mood swing. The brunette said a few rude things under his breath and ran up to Kouji, glaring.

"That's certainly a switch." Takuya commented in an angry tone of voice. "What brought this on?" He demanded to know.

"Shut up." Kouji snapped. He was going about this the wrong way, he knew that but… he couldn't help it.

"What's your deal?" Takuya asked. "Is there something wrong in your brain? We were in there not two minutes ago and perfectly fine! And then Yamaki mentions Kisei and you get all bent out of shape! Then you tell both of us what I can and cannot do, and leave! I follow you worried, and you tell me to shut up!" The brunette ranted. It was true though, which was exactly why he was saying it. The vampire growled and stopped, the brunette doing so as well minus the growling part. The hallway was practically empty, most the contenders either sleeping, training, or watching the current match. Turning to face Takuya, Kouji held this narrow-eyed expression that wasn't angry, it was an emotion the brunette couldn't think the name of at the moment. But it caused him to tense up and freeze in place, unable to move and be held in those blue eyes. Kouji roughly grabbed and pushed him against the wall.

"Do you want to die?" Kouji asked, the look still on his face and his hands pressed against the wall next to Takuya's shoulders. The demanding question wasn't a threat, merely something said to make the brunette think.

"No, but-" He started, but found himself immediately cut off.

"Do you think **I** want you to die?" Kouji asked, his expression slowly softening. The brunette couldn't find is voice to say anything to that. "I don't. I don't doubt your abilities, I know… I know you can protect yourself. But I still want to protect you either way…" The vampire went on. "Kisei isn't well-respected because of his discovery in how vampires can live without drinking human blood, or his desire to destroy all humans. He's a powerful vampire, well over eight hundred years old… and I can't protect you from him." He said, looking down at the ground. His fist clutched at the wall, crushing some of it in the process. The brunette glanced at the vandalism the vampire committed to the coliseum, and was slowly reminded that despite how gentle Kouji was… he was a hazard to the brunette's health if ever angered (although Kouji was never angry).

"…Kouji…" Takuya said softly.

"And I don't want to watch him kill you too." Kouji whispered, the last part of what he said confusing Takuya completely. "I… got 'bent out of shape' because I knew that. And because I don't think you realize how much I need you." He further explained. The brunette's eyes widened some, and then softened. "When I was fighting Taichi, I really did think I was going to die. And all I could think about, was what would happen if I did. If you pulled another stunt like that time you took on those robbers, what would have happened if Kouichi wasn't there because I wasn't." Takuya just listened to him, and let his words sink in. It was true though. Had Kouichi not found the brunette, he would have been dead (and without his fire ability). Kouji and Kouichi were almost always were the other was, and the brunette knew that if Kouji ever… died, then Kouichi would probably stay behind long enough to comfort Takuya, and then he'd leave as well.

"Hey, Kouji…" Takuya tried, and when getting no response he sighed. Choosing another method of saying what he wanted to say, he pulled Kouji into a hug that was soon returned.

"I don't want you to go." Kouji said in a soft voice, and he held the brunette tighter. Takuya blinked, feeling something warm on his shirt.

"Kouji, are you crying?" He asked, concerned for his friend. "I'm not going anywhere." He reassured the vampire, a bit scared to see his friend in such a… what was the word? Ah yes, depressing manner. "Listen, I'm not going to die. Don't worry. And if you die… I'll harass Serlio to bring you back when she comes for Kouichi." He said, and heard Kouji laugh slightly. "By the way, can she get him early? You know… before you die." The brunette said, making them both laugh. Kouji pulled away, and sighed deeply. There were no signs he had possibility been crying, but then the guy always had bags under his eyes, and he could have easily wiped the 'tears' away on Takuya's shirt.

"I love you." Kouji said in this warm, soft tone that for some reason made Takuya blush. Perhaps it was because it was how he said it… how it had this strange promise to it. Or maybe because a vampire just said it to him and meant it, making the words both reassuring and flattering.

"You'd better. Otherwise you would have had my first kiss before all this screwed up stuff started." Takuya huffed, getting a grin from Kouji. The two started walking, in a fashion almost as if what happened never did. As they walked, they'd joke around or just talk about something. They'd give the other a warm smile, or hold hands every now and then. This had been what Kouji was talking about back then… just being a normal, happy couple. Or, at least as normal a couple being a vampire and a human who could create fire. He couldn't help but wonder, if by some chance… that heaven forgave him for being a damned creature and showed it's forgiveness by putting Takuya on this planet, and permitting fate for them to meet. 'Wow, I'm sounding cheesy… oh Romeo, oh Romeo…' He thought in a sardonic manner. Then, Takuya bumped into someone and Kouji stopped realizing that there was another creature in that hallway and his brunette just smacked into him or her.

"Oww… sorry," Takuya apologized, and then looked at whom he bumped into. "Or not." He growled, jumping back away from them. Kouji immediately moved between the brunette and the other creature in a protective manner.

"Kaishi." Kouji said in a low, threatening growl. The demon raised a brow at him, but said nothing. "What are you doing?" He hissed, immediately assuming the worst. Kaishi looked over to his left, and Kouji looked as well. The training room. Okay, so maybe the demon was just leaving the training room and didn't intend to do anything to them. Whatever. Shut up. He was the enemy!

"Don't help an injured person here." Kaishi said in a low voice, before moving to the side and walking around the pair. Takuya watched him horribly confused, and Kouji just ensured he didn't try anything as he walked away.

"…should we trust him?" Takuya asked curiously. The guy had silver hair, so he couldn't have been all bad. Like Inu-Yasha. Although, Inu-Yasha was a hanyou. His brother Sesshomaru had silver hair too, and he was a youkai. So Kaishi must've been evil! But Sesshomaru wasn't all that bad, he saved Rin. The brunette shook his head, reminding himself that he was at a tournament, and he shouldn't waste his time thinking about anime.

"I'd rather not." Kouji mumbled angrily under his breath, and turned around. The two proceeded on in walking, but this time without that playful atmosphere and instead one of people on their guard.

"…I think we're lost." Takuya noted.

"I'm glad we're on the same page." Kouji sighed.

"…I know! We can just, turned around and…" Takuya began, turning around and seeing… four hallways. There weren't four hallways leading to this one! "…or maybe not?" He said dubiously.

"That's odd…" Kouji commented.

"Help me!" A far-off voice begged. The two boys flinched.

"Kouji…" Takuya began, and the vampire growled.

"I bet that Kaishi guy told us to not help a hurt person because they're taking down one of their opponents before the next match." Kouji said in a low voice.

"You're probably right. Sneaky bastard…" Takuya grumbled. The two then quietly went in the direction of the voice, and found a young girl with reddish-brown hair lay bleeding on the floor. She had pained brown eyes, and cuts were everywhere on her paling skin. She was wearing a torn green dress with straps holding it up, and a lighter green short-sleeve shirt beneath it. On the left side of her head she had her hair up in a ponytail, and her green sneakers were not too far away from were her twisted feet were. Stepping back in shock at what he saw, Takuya immediately wanted to find that Kaishi guy and send him up in flames as an early gift from hell.

"…I'll get her shoes, you… tend to her wounds." Kouji said, finding himself overwhelmed by the scent of blood. Damn he was hungry. Takuya nodded understanding why Kouji was saying all this, and ran to her. Kouji shakily went over to her shoes, and when he bent down to pick them up, they disappeared. Shocked and horrified, his hand recoiled away before his attention was obtained from a startled shout from Takuya. The girl was no longer looking like she was in pain, and her arms turned into vines and wrapped themselves around the brunette's arms.

"Wh-what the-?" Takuya gasped, trying to escape from them. Kouji moved to go help Takuya, but froze when two icy-cold hands grabbed his wrists and refused to let go or permit Kouji to help the brunette.

"You were right." A cold, silky voice said near Kouji's ear. He froze. "Kaishi did tell you not to help a hurt person because we were taking down our next opponents." The voice drawled. Takuya looked over, and made a small sound recognizing who was restraining Kouji. "You." They finished.

"Kisei." Kouji hissed, and immediately attempted to get away again, only causing the older vampire to laugh.

"What a friendly greeting." Kisei laughed, and glanced at the girl. "Hinshi, you talented ol' girl. Let Zanshi take over, will you?" He requested, and as the vines let go of Takuya, the brunette right away felt strong hands grab him and push him against the wall, knocking the air out of his lungs. Gasping trying to regain the lost breath, it was then the hands forced his arms behind his back and pinned his arms down on his mid-back.

"Take over I did." Zanshi announced proudly, the one who had done all this to Takuya.

"Tch, so you had one of you warn us so we'd think the opposite of what they said and end up here." Kouji asked, unamused. Kisei frowned.

"No, Kaishi actually did that **against** what I said. Zanshi, I told you to keep a better eye on that brother of yours." Kisei said disapprovingly.

"Sorry, guess I got a little too excited about tonight's game." Zanshi said, grinning sadistically. Takuya's head was whirling… so wait, one of them wasn't evil? That didn't make sense!

"So Kouji, how have you and your brother been?" Kisei asked casually, watching Hinshi revert to her original form. She was no longer a small girl, and instead a full grown woman with gray skin, red hair, a black dress, and blue eyes. The younger vampire growled deep within his throat and then made further attempts at escape. "Not going to answer I assume? Ah, well then let's just recap on the good ol' days." Kisei said, smirking devilishly. Takuya gave him an untrusting look, and then looked at Kouji worriedly.

"I'm going to leave now." Hinshi said softly.

"Make sure the room is ready in that case." Kisei ordered. She nodded, and left. "Oh, I love the night. Don't you? It was night when we first met." He said to Takuya, the 'we' a reference to Kouji with how the elder vampire used his spare hand to motion at Kouji. He was only using one hand to keep both of Kouji's hands tied. "Ah, I'd say somewhere around… oh… eighty-seven years ago. My, that makes you around one hundred and four years old! My, how time flies!" Kisei said, laughing. Kouji rolled his eyes, and made small grunts as he continued trying to get away to help Takuya. The brunette was having a mild concern with breathing, because it was hard to being sandwiched between the wall and Zanshi pushing him **into** the wall.

"I love stories." Zanshi said, giggling. The brunette felt like attempting to puke on her. She was rather revolting, personality-wise. Trying to act cute when she was far from it.

"Let's see, it was in the year 1918. I was bored, having nothing to do, and so I decided to stalk these two twins. You can already guess they were Kouji and Kouichi of course." Kisei began, telling his story to unwilling listeners. "It wasn't often you could see a human control light, and the other one create darkness. They were freaks of nature you could say." He said, nodding to himself. Takuya could already see just what Kisei was telling him. He at the moment really wasn't sure how to react to it. "Having a vampire that could create darkness was… unbelievable. The possibilities were endless! Of course, that's the funny thing about twins, you can never tell them apart! So, by accident I ended up turning the wrong one." He went on, looking down and running his tongue over his back teeth as if something was stuck back there. "You've no idea how stupid I felt." Kouji by about this time was shaking with pent up anger.

"Well, it was a simple mistake." Zanshi said, giving him a lopsided grin.

"Oh, but my mistake didn't end there! No, once I realized I turned the wrong one I snuck off to try and retrieve my damaged pride. Later, I figured I best kill the one I turned because they were useless, and ended up killing the one still human! The one I wanted to turn. Again, I felt… alarmingly stupid. Twins really are annoying with their similarities." He concluded. Takuya looked from Kouji, to Kisei still unsure how to react to this information. Kisei was the one who turned Kouji into a vampire?

"You made three mistakes with them!" Zanshi said, a mock-gasp added in for effect. So she was just playing along with what Kisei was doing. That bitch. "You didn't take care of you young vampire, so then he grew to hate you more and more! You stole his humanity, killed his brother, and condemned him to hell against his will." She elaborated, laughing. Kisei feigned crying.

"It's true. But the twin I turned mustn't forget at the same time I did him not one, but **three** favors. Had I never turned him, he wouldn't have lived long enough to meet his precious little Takuya." Kisei said, winking at the brunette who blushed at the words used when being referred to, and realizing that their opponents knew they secret they tried to keep even from their friends until this whole thing was over. "And then, had I not killed his brother then there would have been no ghost to save said brunette." Kisei went on, and Takuya was now worried. How'd they know about that? "And finally, there'd be no one to try and save all humans." He finished. "Which is silly, because really… all humans are good for are some fun in bed, and a snack or two." He said, shrugging. Takuya turned a deep shade of red from both anger and embarrassment. Well, it was embarrassing being referred to as a sex object, whether you were one or not.

"And your point?" Kouji retorted, looking ready to kill. The older vampire merely smirked.

"My point is, you have two choices my little childer(1)." Kisei said, his voice suddenly business-like and serious. "Our only real hindrances are that small child, Tomoki, and your boyfriend over there." He began. "But I'm sure you won't be willing to let anything happen to the brunette, now would you?" A glare from Kouji. "Thought so. We thought so, thus we came up with this nifty little idea. You just… kill off the little one, and we keep that brunette locked up nice and safe, and you don't have to worry about him getting hurt. We don't want his blood to spill, after all we all know what would happen if it did." He said, grinning slyly. Kouji froze. Takuya was confused. Would that really be such a problem(2)?

"…I'm not killing Tomoki." Kouji said finally, and Kisei gave a false sad sigh. "Oh, that's a shame." He said.

"Because obviously if only he and Takuya are your concerns, then killing him will end our chances of killing you." Kouji grounded out through his teeth.

"Ah ah ah, but removing two fighters from a team will knock you guys into the side tournament, and by default make us win. Guess how many fighters we have right now?" Kisei asked, a dark grin. Takuya immediately tried to get away, and when failing a small spark of flame appeared near Kisei who moved. "Whoa there! Don't forget, we're both vampires here." The old vampire said laughing. "Unless you don't mind killing Kouji, then by all means!" The brunette froze. Kisei laughed. "Guess you do. What do you say… let's take them to the special room I asked Eimin to set up for us." Kisei suggested. Zanshi grinned and nodded, before the two started dragging them away.

Takuya and Kouji couldn't escape from the grips Zanshi and Kisei had on them, despite how much they struggled. And they had to fight them later on? Dragging the two silenced ones, Kisei held Kouji down while barking orders to Zanshi who followed without question. Takuya attempted burning the demon girl but Zanshi had him by the wrists, and his fingers couldn't reach. There was a metal table to one side, and the brunette felt panic rise in him. Struggling further, he began to kick at the demon but then she had a tail come from nowhere tail wrap around his legs, alarming Takuya further. From the corner of his eye, Takuya could see Kouji fighting madly against Kisei who looked like he was barely holding him down.

Feeling his back press against the cold metal of the table, Takuya made a small noise that crossed between alarm and fear. A loud hiss of anger from Kouji followed his noise soon afterwards, and the brunette didn't want to think of how badly this was pissing Kouji off. Zanshi grabbed two metal cuffs and placed Takuya's wrists in them, making the brunette's bells of alarm ring off so loudly in his ears all he was hearing now was a buzzing noise. Were they allowed to do this? Oblivious to the small noises that were similar to whimpers, Takuya continued to fight against the restraints now holding him to the cold slab beneath him.

"Good, now get that sewing needle and give him a small cut on the side of his neck." Kisei ordered, and Kouji's eyes got wide. He knew what they were doing now, they weren't going to kill either of them. But they were going to carry out the situation Yamaki had warned him about from some time ago(3). Hissing ferally, Kouji let his fangs outstretch themselves and attempted to attack an annoyed Kisei. Fearing for Takuya, Kouji ended up unknowingly making the lights in the room go mad, with some areas dark and others bright. Growling in annoyance, Kisei turned to Zanshi. "Do it already, I can't hold him down much longer!" He snapped.

Nodding her head, Zanshi grabbed the sewing needle and looked at the brunette. Takuya had figured out what they were doing now also, and feebly attempted to try and touch some part of his restraints. No such luck with that. Zanshi held it, then took one side of his left arm and pressed it against Takuya's chest, to try and make him hold still long enough to do as she was told without stabbing the brunette. With a quick flick, a line was on Takuya's neck, which reddened slowly and a small bit of blood gooed down his skin. Shivering from it, Takuya silently begged to himself Kouji could control himself. He could do it, it would just be very hard. For some reason he found himself no longer believing when his vampire friend said he found Takuya's blood undesirable, mainly because Kouji was trying to get as far away as possible. If he really did find the brunette's blood unwanted, he wouldn't freak out.

"Good, now help me." Kisei hissed, right before Kouji got one arm free and slammed his knuckles into the older vampires face. The hit knocked him into the door, and he growled. Zanshi sneaked up and grabbed Kouji, who fought against her until Kisei also grabbed hold of him. Dragging the struggling vampire over to where Takuya was, Kouji's attempts were beginning to become more and more desperate to get away. He didn't want to get near him, he didn't want to go nowhere near Takuya now. It wasn't safe. The last thing Kouji ever wanted to do was hurt Takuya, or see the brunette hurt. And they were about to make him do just that. Throwing Kouji right into Takuya, they quickly left the door and the door clicked signaling it was locked.

It was faster than it ever was before. The scent floated down into Kouji's nostrils, and before he even had the chance to stop or restrain himself the fog rolled in. In the distance he heard someone's voice cry out. He was so far away, Kouji didn't even know what it was, all he knew was inside he hurt. It was like nothing existed, except whatever it was that flowed into his mouth. But where did this come from? Who did it belong too? Why couldn't he find out? Something wasn't letting him find his way through this fog, this darkness. He was a vampire, lost deep in a fog of shadow and loneliness. It was how they were meant to live, wasn't it? So why couldn't he feel comfortable with this? What was so wrong with it? Then he heard a soft moan of pain, and a whispered word that brought reality and understandment back. "Kouji…" It was Takuya! Running wildly through the darkness Kouji had to find his way out of here and stop this.

While out of Kouji's head, the brunette was trying to talk, but all he got out was the vampire's name before he couldn't find his voice again. The feeling of his blood being drained out was part soothing, and part painful, it never stayed constant for him to understand what he was supposed to feel. Then he felt something wetland on his neck, and it felt warm much like blood. Though it couldn't be, unless Kouji was bleeding. 'No… he's crying.' Takuya's eyes widened for a moment, then went back to being half-lidded. Kouji was crying because he couldn't stop himself. Things got blurry, and before Takuya blacked out he heard banging on the door. That was around the time Yamaki ran inside with Kouichi.

Ruki ran in behind them, but stopped and watched in horror what they saw. Junpei came in and rather then stare at what he saw, he sent waves of lightning at Kouji who shrieked in pain when feeling the volts of lightning attack his body and fell over limp on the ground. Yamaki ran over to Takuya, and managed to get the manacles off of him, and pick up his weakened body. Kouji shakily lifted himself up, before dropping back down and retching noises were then heard.

"Is… is he okay?" Junpei asked, in reference with Takuya.

"If you mean will he live, yes. We came in time." Yamaki sighed, before walking quickly out to find a nearby doctor. "Someone stop Kouji before he throws his insides up too." Ruki went quickly over to the vampire, and nearly regurgitated herself. Blood stained the floor, and every few moments she watched Kouji force it out.

"Kouji, you need to stop." She said, shaking him by the shoulders.

"I don't want it!" Kouji hissed, which was followed by some coughs making blood splutter out.

"Can you at least wait until they get some other blood for you to refill on?" Ruki asked.

"I said… I DON'T WANT IT!" Kouji hollered, making Ruki jump away from him in fear. Red tears flowed down his face, and he continued to force whatever supply of blood was in his body. What he had just done was tearing him up apart both mentally and emotionally, and even though his body was protesting against what he was doing… he did it still. He didn't want it. He didn't want the blood, or this feeling inside ripping him up. He had almost killed Takuya. He was going to, without meaning to or wanting to! Slamming his fist down, he continued sobbing. Ruki was unsure what to do, and looked to the poltergeist for help. He gave her a sad look, and floated over to his brother.

"Kouji… you need to stop, or else you're going to get hungry and hurt someone else." Kouichi said sadly. Kouji didn't, he couldn't. Not after what he had done.

* * *

**A/N**: Damn I'm evil. I hate myself now. You guys know how long I've been waiting to type this chapter? Anywho... it might have been written crappily (as always, I can't write anything good) but I'm pleased with it.  
(**1**): I asked my friend about this, and they said childer was used. They might be wrong. If they are, feel free to correct them.  
(**2**): Amany chapters ago this was a secret Kouji hid from Takuya - Kouji is attracted to Takuya's blood over everyone else's because he loves him. It's a vampires curse. Takuya doesn't know that. Yet anyway. Poor Takuya, his boyfriend not telling him all this crap. T.T  
(**3**): Cripes! That was ages ago! See Chapter 3: Learning and Training. 

**SomeoneInThePastOfEarth**: Actually it was maybe five hours after lol. This update is a day took a day though! Glad it wasn't as bad as I thought... thank you!  
**Largo-sensei**: You're so nice. -Hugs- Really? Thankies. I proofread half of this, so hopefully it's better but rememer, I'm a crappy proofreader. Gomen! No prob, 'tis my fault for not putting friendly reminders.  
**MilliKilo**: Glad the updates weren't bad! Yay! Ah yes... these past few chapters have been sad, haven't they? Sorry. T.T You liked Kouji's fight? Thank heavens, I was so scared people would throw things at me for that one.  
**Takuya**: I'm so sorry you cried! Gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen! -Grovels-  
**GemmaniGirl**: Poor everyone just about. XD Glad to hear you're working on 'RealityCheck'! I really look forward to the next chappy! How'd Destiny get out of the closet?  
**Silverkaze013**: Are you okay? I'm sorry! Gomen gomen gomen! Don't be sad! Yes... this fic is getting pretty sad. -Hugs- I'm sorry!  
**Bonnie Mizuhara Asakura**: Yes, his hell broke loose. o.o I'm sorry... yes, Daisuke ish a veggie. Creepy. Originally Kouji was supposed to notice how similar Taichi was to Takuya so I could make this nifty conflict... but then I got tired and completely forgot. Yama versus Kouji? Yeah, that might have been more appropiate. -Bows in apology- Gomen!


	13. 12: Alone in Thy Heart But Not Body

**Disclaimer**: Thank all things holy I don't own Digimon. XD Imagine if it took me this long to update, how long it would be to get a new episode out. Also, the sugarglider-dragon, teenage guy with short black hair, Nameless, and Nanashi belong to Solange MacLeod. Whisper belongs to my friend Ayame.

* * *

Obstacles can be overcome, no matter how painful they may be. Determination is the main ingredient for going beyond what has been put before you on your path to your goals. It doesn't matter if this obstacle is that of one in a contest, getting a gift, doing a favor… or one in love. There had been a great many tales about witches and vampires falling in love, and even though in the end both were burned, they managed to defeat everything that came between them. Just as there were stories of lycanthropes and vampires falling in love with one another, even though if a vampire took of the werewolf's blood they would die. Then there's the tales of the witches and werewolves, the werewolves and werecats, and the list may very well go on. But the one thing all these stories have in common is that their characters overcame the obstacles of impossibility. There was love, and from that love was born a determination to be with the one they loved, and nothing could stop them. Sure, there were the few that went about it in the incorrect manner, but there always have been and always will be. 

What of the obstacles brought on by the tournament? Well… what of them? The participants either let these problems crush them in their wake, or manage to overwhelm what got in their way to achieve their ultimate goal--whether their goal is to destroy all of humanity, or to save it. If one is curious to see who overcomes the obstacles that has gotten in either the 'villain's' or the 'hero's' way, one must continue to read. And always remember, everyone has his or her own definition of right and wrong, which means that in all reality… there is no such thing as good and evil, when one really thinks about it. So is there really an obstacle in love, or is it just a figment of imagination? Is the destruction of all humanity, which pollutes the world around it and kills it's forests… is it truly such a bad thing, or is it all for the better? That's up to the individual to decide.

**Kouji **

Voices. Soft voices. Words being whispered and hushed, not making any sense. Shadows… shadows everywhere. Where they shadows of people, or were they shadows of demons? Was he dead? Or alive? If he was dead… why didn't he see the Grim Reaper, or his wife Serlio? It didn't make sense. Why were all these shadows moving, speaking no words, yet sounds were coming? Why couldn't he feel anything? He was dead, that had to be it. The Grim Reaper came, and then Serlio took the soul of him that the Grim Reaper handed to her and now he was here. Wherever 'here' was. 'Here' was so noisy now… it was best if he slept… just slept…

…just sleep… sleep tight… sleep well… let everything go away…

Where was Kouji? Where was he? Memories flooded back, and the shadows soon were engulfed by utter darkness, and then they returned when the light resumed. Kisei. Zanshi. Pain. Kouji. Silence. Where was Kouji? As everything came back to him, he suddenly felt his eyes snap open. So they had been closed? He was asleep, that was all? Takuya blinked blearily, looking around him. He saw the cause of all the shadows; it was from Junpei, Izumi and Tomoki hovering over his bed. All three wore a relieved expression, and for some reason it relieved Takuya as well. Perhaps because he wasn't sure what to feel, and was going by their expressions to know what emotions should be dictating him right now.

"Takuya, thank all things holy you're okay!" Izumi cried, and immediately hugged the startled human. "We thought you were never going to wake up; the Mages said you'd be in a coma!" she continued, tears streaming down her cheeks as she hugged the brunette. He was confused, and knew she was crying merely from the wetness on her cheek that was pressed against his neck.

"It's good to see you awake again," Junpei commented, nodding his head in agreement with what Izumi said.

"We were all so scared…" Tomoki added, walking around to be closer to his older friend. Takuya blinked, still somewhat confused. What had all happened?

"Did I… miss something?" Takuya asked softly, still rather confused. How the hell does a person risk going into a coma if they merely had a large quantity of blood drained from their system? He had worse. No seriously, he did. Remember when he got shot before and nearly died of blood loss then? He seems to risk dying a lot when it comes to blood.

"Uh… eheh…" Izumi laughed nervously, and let go of her tight hug. "Depends… are you referring to before, or after you passed out?" She asked.

"After? I kind of was awake and aware before," Takuya grumbled.

"Well, you recovered fast," Junpei remarked, noticing the brunette's easy arrival to normalcy after returning to the world of the conscious.

"You see… uhm… Yamaki was having issues finding a doctor…" Izumi began, fidgeting some. Takuya watched her, waiting for her to continue. "And, ah… how do we put this nicely?"

"Yamaki wasn't paying attention to where he was going because he was worried about you, and then someone opened a door and it knocked into your head and probably gave you a slight concussion which is why for a moment Yamaki thought you died from the impact because you wouldn't respond to anything," Tomoki blurted. Takuya stared. That bastard… he gave him a concussion!

"HE WHAT!" Takuya yelled, and his three friends cringed.

"He didn't mean to, I'm sure!" Izumi assured him.

"I doubt it…" Takuya grumbled. After he had made his reply, interestingly enough, Yamaki walked in carrying a tray of food for the brunette, his glasses concealing his eyes as always. Glancing up, he saw that Takuya was awake, and acquired an almost, but not quite, relieved look.

"So you didn't suffer a concussion; that's good," Yamaki stated, nodding in approval as he set the brunette's… dinner? Sure, his dinner down next to him.

"No thanks to you," Takuya grouched, and grabbed the tray to start eating. He was so hungry!

"Ah… they told you about that then," Yamaki mumbled softly, nervously, turning around not too long after. "You aren't dead, and seem well enough to make annoyed remarks so I'll look at it as a good sign," he went on, obviously trying to avoid any angry outbursts. Sweat dropping, the brunette shook his head and decided to ask a question that was increasingly bothering him.

"Hey, Yamaki…" Takuya began. The blonde gave him his full attention, and the three in the room exchanged glances before scuttling out, only to eavesdrop after they shut the door. "How long have I been out?" he asked first. The second question could wait… he needed to search the room with his eyes first.

"Oh… I'd say close to two days. If it hadn't been for the training you all endured before the tournament, and your past experiences… I'm sure it could have very well been much longer," Yamaki answered him.

"…" Takuya said nothing for a moment. "Okay… so, what's the deal with the battle against Kisei?" came his next question, but once more he delayed in asking the inquiry that really did lay heavy on his mind. Yamaki was clearly aware of this, but didn't mention it, and patiently waited to hear the brunette ask the very question he dreaded answering.

"Our last fight… the one against Kisei…" Yamaki started, a slight smirk on his face. "Well, for one, it's being delayed even as we speak." From the brunette's confused face he decided to elaborate. "Ah… let's just say the referee is trying to stop a disqualified participant from wrecking this entire building." He said, an amused grin on his face.

"Oh… uhm… Yamaki, where's Kouji?" The brunette asked softly. Yamaki's grin immediately disappeared, and the man sighed in a manner that made it apparent he did not wish to answer this. "Yamaki…" Takuya pressed.

"Are you sure you want to know?" the man asked. Takuya wasn't entirely so sure now, but he had to know. Nodding some to show he truly wanted, and needed, to know Yamaki sighed yet again. "Last I heard, he had locked himself in a dark room somewhere in the coliseum. Beyond that, I don't know much else," he explained. Takuya looked downcast, and removing the pillow from behind him, hugged it tightly.

"Is he okay?" The brunette asked, although he already had a fairly good idea what the answer was.

"The last I saw him was about two days ago and he was practically throwing up his insides. Ruki told me he had said, 'I don't want it,' and in reference to the blood he had taken from you. Some Mages got in there later and managed to drag him to a room where they fixed him up, good as new. Then, when no one was there, he took off and hid. Kouichi was the one who found him, but won't give us any info as to Kouji's exact location, and only visits us when he's asked to get updates on how you were doing," the blonde man told him. "So you tell me if you think he's okay."

"…" When Takuya said nothing, Yamaki stood and prepared to leave before he was stopped. "Can you… tell me everything about Kisei's team?"

* * *

"Oh! Yamaki's going to tell him!" Junpei exclaimed. 

"About time!" Izumi grouched.

"Oww! Guys, be careful! …Are you sure we're allowed to be doing this?" Tomoki queried insecurely.

"No, but who cares?" Izumi retorted, and pressed her now cat-like ear closer to the door. The three were all pressing their ears against the wooden door of the 'hospital' room. The 'hospital' itself was no more than an area of the coliseum dedicated to the wounded, dying, and recovering. It was also where the unfortunate Mages were forced to stay, and so several rather disgruntled ones would pass by every so often.

"…Do you think he knows we're listening?" Tomoki asked in a hushed whisper. He received no reply, and he automatically assumed that they either didn't hear him or were considering that it was possible.

* * *

"Define 'everything,'" Yamaki said, his shoulders sagging. 

"You said you had a theory… as to why Tomoki might play an important part in our battle against Kisei," Takuya reminded him.

"You mean 'their' battle. You aren't fighting Kisei," Yamaki spoke up and ignored the glare that burned into his back. Luckily, it wasn't literal this time.

"Why not?" Takuya demanded. Not that he was too hot on the idea in the first place… but he was now.

"…So far, ever since this tournament, it seems as if nothing but bad things have happened to both you and Tomoki. Zanshi attacked your brother, you almost got killed when a monster was trying to locate Junpei as a recruit… and then during the tournament, what happened to Tomoki and Daisuke… and then, finally, what happened to you and Kouji. When I got you two to take part in this tournament, I hadn't expected so much to befall you both. That was a fool's mistake, not expecting something like this to occur in a tournament such as this one. I'm sorry to you both, and I regret I can't take back my decision to sponsor you." Yamaki explained. "All I can do is get special permission from Cursed to replace you and Tomoki, and pray that Kouji is willing to continue on," he ended, and heaved a deep sigh. Looking up to the ceiling, he removed his glasses for a moment and rubbed his eyes. Ever curious what the man hid behind his glasses, the brunette attempted to see, but to no avail--all he saw was blonde hair, some of the peach skin on Yamaki's forehead, and the black glasses held up and then placed back on.

"Y'know… you can't decide for me," Takuya mumbled, and drew little circles on his beds blanket, the pillow still clutched tightly.

"I doubt you can win in the fight now, Kanbara," came Yamaki's response. Takuya's eyes hardened, and he looked back up to the blonde man. Outside the door, the three eavesdroppers exchanged glances, already knowing where this was going. No one told Takuya he couldn't do something, because he was the rare type of person who would stop at nothing to prove the person wrong.

"Why is that?" the brunette asked him coldly.

"You're in no condition to fight," Yamaki said, turning around with his glasses covering his eyes still and waving at the brunette lying in bed still.

"So? You said the fight was being delayed, so for all you know, by the time an official date and time is released I'll be at 110 percent." Takuya countered him, and the blonde man couldn't help but laugh light-heartedly.

"You got me there…" Yamaki shrugged, and then turned serious. "Do you want to fight Kisei?" he asked. He received a nod as a response. "Are you sure you're ready?" Hesitation. He thought so. "I'll show you and the others later what's causing the delay if it's still going on. But before then, I'll see if I can find Kouichi and get him to take you to Kouji. You need to talk to him. He needs to know you don't hate him," Yamaki continued, giving the brunette an encouraging smile, and walked out the door, ignoring the yelps of three teens (or would it be two, considering Junpei is several centuries old?). Takuya watched him leave, and wondered if Yamaki had planned this all out… or if he merely respected his own decisions enough to not argue with him.

* * *

Eating the food given to him was no problem, neither was stretching some; when the nurse came, though, the hard part began. Apparently, they didn't have enough blood to spare to give him a full blood transfusion, so he was still a bit low on blood cells and thus moving was somewhat strenuous. She gave him some special medicine that was supposed to help, but it didn't make changing into his usual clothes any less difficult. Once ready and prepared, Takuya waited for the appearance of Yamaki with Kouichi. What came instead rather unsettled him. 

"Hello again," Lucien said curtly. Behind her, on a special leash, was a sulking Kouichi.

"…Did I miss something?" Takuya asked, glancing between the two uncertainly.

"I think you lost something," Lucien growled, and then shoved the leash into a very confused Takuya's hands. "Next time he tries to get between my wife and that… whatever she is, I'm going to be the hell he didn't go to!" she snapped, turned on her heel and left.

"Saddest thing is, I believe her," Kouichi sulked, and blinked. Once realizing who he was next to, he immediately perked up. "Oh, Takuya, you're alive and no dead and not in a coma and alive and well! That's so wonderful! It means I didn't break the rules in vain!" he cheered.

"Are you really sure you should be this happy to see me?" Takuya asked, raising a brow at the poltergeist.

"Of course! This is such wonderful news! In fact, I'm so happy I want to sing… something! Something with a little bounce in it perhaps?" Kouichi pondered, and tilted his head.

"Not Disney!" Takuya yelped quickly, making a great deal of effort to save his dwindling sanity. "But, since you're in such a good mood I might let you if…" he trailed. Kouichi immediately latched onto the chance to sing to his heart's content without being yelled at, threatened, or have a shoe thrown through him. What very few people realized was that sometimes… on rare occasions, he could feel it. It wasn't a good feeling.

"YOU take ME to… Kouji," Takuya stated happily. Kouichi gave him a blank look. Then…

"No, I'm sorry, but I promised Kouji I wouldn't take anyone to him. He wants to be alone," Kouichi sighed. It hurt him so much to lose the chance… how he wanted to sing! He wasn't quite sure why he wanted to sing though. He didn't sing very well. Oh yes, he was a poltergeist… he took pleasure in driving people up the wall. Funness.

"…All right. If I let you sing to your hearts content AND hide my t.A.T.u CD so well I can never find it?" Takuya asked. Kouichi was so… so… SO tempted… hiding that damnable t.A.T.u CD, his greatest rival! Kouji was driven insane with how much Takuya played it; Kouichi was driven insane because oftentimes Takuya would play it to drown out the racket Kouichi made. That damn CD!

"Fine! But only if you tell Kouji that you made me do it. You have a leash… let's just say you strangled me with it." Kouichi said happily, and started floating forwards.

"Good dog," Takuya laughed, and followed after.

"What! I'm not a dog!" Kouichi huffed, mildly insulted. He wasn't… he wasn't! They continued along, passing some strange sights. At least the sights appeared strange at first, but upon closer inspection, they weren't that unusual after all. Takuya followed Kouichi through several corridors, and began to note that it was as if Kouichi was leading him to the arena… but why would he do that? They continued along, until Kouichi stopped in front of the door leading into the arena. Confused, Takuya walked past him and looked around outside, and then jumped back inside to avoid being frozen by a giant stream of ice. Cautiously, he peeked out again and nearly face-faulted.

The referee cast a spell that created a temporary dark hole and swallowed a large flame, and caused the arena to heave upward and prevent any ice from escaping out. The cause of these two attacks was Saga, holding her sword at her side and grinning at said referee - this referee being Cursed, who looked royally ticked off. The stadium was a complete mess, with areas burnt and other parts frozen, snapping apart, and shattering. Saga held up her sword, and brought it down forcefully. Out of one side a fan of fire gushed out, and out of the other, ice shards broke free, aiming in two directions. Cursed yet again cast more spells to try and prevent these from causing more damage to be done.

"Stop trashing this place already!" Cursed snapped. Saga just grinned, and made yet another bombardment of flames and ice aim for other areas.

"This is what you get for kicking my team out of the finals! YOU JERK! We followed the rules! I hate you! You're not my friend anymore!" Saga laughed, apparently not even close to serious.

"No you didn't! The only way a person could kill you is if they break your sword! Which by the way is a PAIN IN MY ASS! Die already! I'm not your friend!" Cursed growled, and soon aimed a curse directly at Saga who, with ease, moved quickly out of the way. Lucien was in the stands, drinking a cup of tea calmly. A few more exchanges of magical attacks was soon followed by physical onslaught between the two, which Kouichi took advantage of to drag Takuya out of the doorway and over to one side of the stands. Once they were safe (somewhat), clambering and floating up the stands, the magical half of this battle resumed. Leading the way, Takuya noticed a dark-cloaked figure sitting by itself a little ways off. He instantly knew who it was, for whom else would be wearing something to cover their entire form from the sun's light? Cautiously walking over, he did his best to keep silent even with the knowledge his vampiric friend knew he was there the moment he walked through to door into the arena.

"I'll be… over there," Kouichi mumbled, and easily removed the leash from Takuya and floated off. He cast an occasional worried glance, though, and pondered what to do… cast a worried glance, pondered what to do… Takuya made his way over, and finally sat down next to his friend.

"We're not supposed to be walking around alone," Takuya murmured.

"I wasn't," Kouji answered, and the brunette glanced at where Kouichi was. "Yeah…" Silence overcame the two, as Takuya tried to find the right questions to ask and Kouji was just quiet. Then it was the vampire who broke the silence, rather than the brunette, whom was trying. "…So you're all right?" he asked.

"Hmm? Yeah. I've been through worse, you know that." Takuya stated, and gave the other a half-hearted grin.

"That's good…" Kouji whispered softly. The brunette frowned slightly, rather worried now.

"Kouji…?" he asked tentatively.

"Ever since what happened… I've been thinking. It's not meant to be…" Kouji said softly, painfully.

"What isn't?" Takuya asked, even though inside he knew what the vampire was talking about. His heart clenched, afraid.

"Us," Kouji said in a voice that could've been stolen by the wind if there was any.

"Why do you think that?" Takuya asked him, tears threatening to fall.

"Because I hurt you… even though I'd never want to," Kouji whispered again. His voice was so soft, so lost… it hurt hearing it.

"Kouji…" Takuya sighed, reached for the vampire, and then stopped. Kouji needed him to listen right now.

"I love you, and more than anything I don't ever want to hurt you. But I'm like someone with duo personalities… one that loves you, and another that loathes you. Even though the one that loves you is out the most, the one that loathes you will always try and take advantage of the chance to kill you. The different is, there's only me… and my instincts. It's in me to kill humans, and it always will be. Even if… even if…" Kouji broke off.

"That's okay, I can easily--" Takuya tried, but the vampire cut him off.

"You could. But you'd feel horrible about it afterwards. Like you did the first time." Kouji sighed. "And to be frank, we could never be a 'normal' couple. Most fairs take place during the daytime; we could never go to one together. They go on dates, and feed each other. Honestly, it'd be fatal if we chose to feed each other." Kouji broke that off with a harsh, sardonic laugh. "They keep each other warm at night… I just chill you to the bone," he ended. Several minutes passed before the brunette took the chance to talk to him.

"There's always night festivals, they do have those you know. No one ever said all couples go on dates to restaurants, you know… that's usually the first date anyway. And I think ours consisted of traveling to this place to risk our lives to save all of mankind." Takuya said, giving his best grin he could conjure up at the moment. But it was difficult, especially with how upset Kouji still seemed. The brunette put a reassuring hand on Kouji's shoulder. "You do keep me warm at night, even if not physically. I'm at my happiest when I'm with you, and there's no warm feeling that could ever compare with the one I get in my heart when we're together," he ended, and gave Kouji's shoulder a gentle squeeze. Time seemed to hold still, as if the next moment would never come and this unsteady silence would continue to reign… then Kouji did quite the unexpected. He hugged Takuya, and tried his best to burrow himself into the brunette's arms. Unsurely, Takuya patted Kouji's back a bit uncomfortable in this change of events.

"Don't hate me…" Kouji said with enough ache in his voice to break Takuya's heart.

"Oh Kouji, I could never hate you. You could suddenly join Kisei, and I'd still never hate you," Takuya muttered, and held the vampire close. With the sun beaming on him, and the cold form of Kouji's inside the cloak it was actually a fairly nice feeling… but the setting that came with it wasn't as pleasant.

"So why do you want to fight him?" Kouji asked hoarsely. He must've been crying… the brunette winced slightly at the thought.

"Because I want to protect the people I love," Takuya answered honestly. That was such a silly question.

"What if they don't want you risking yourself?" Kouji asked softly.

"They'll have to hate me for loving them, then," Takuya mumbled. This was a guilt trip if Takuya ever had one, and rather painful one at that. He heard the vampire sigh heavily, and then Kouji pulled away. Once again they were quiet - a habit they were getting into all too easily, although this silence perhaps was that of a more thoughtful one, than one created from neither knowing what to say.

"I don't want you to die," Kouji said finally, having come to some sort of conclusion in that head of his.

"I won't," Takuya announced with assurance, not a trace of hesitation. The front part of the hood belonging to Kouji's cloak turned in Takuya's direction, apparently trying to catch a glimpse of the human in the day.

"Promise?" the vampire asked. The brunette smiled softly at him, and nodded even though the other couldn't see the motion.

"Cross my heart," Takuya promised. The vampire sighed, obviously not fully believing the brunette. Takuya frowned at this, and scooted closer. "Kouji… we both know Yamaki is losing faith. This entire time, he was the one who never faltered in believing we could do this. He had confidence in us… and that made us believe in ourselves too. Now he sees mistakes in everything he does, because he didn't foresee some of the things that came to pass. That never mattered to me though, so long as you thought I could do it too." The brunette finished his speech, and got silence from the vampire. "Have some faith, will ya? I beat a Gensui Demon! …STILL people refuse to tell me just what exactly it is…" the brunette mumbled. He heard a soft chuckle.

"That you did… you even survived the Decay Curse," Kouji admitted. The brunette beamed from this compliment and reminder. "You survived being shot… at least long enough for Kouichi to reach you. Didn't you get hit by a car once?" he asked, recalling the life he had watched Takuya live before the tournament. The brunette laughed light-heartedly, the answer given.

"See? I don't die so easily," Takuya grinned.

"Even though you're a human?" Kouji asked slyly.

"It's because I am a human. I noticed that all you demons and supernatural creatures give up way too easily," Takuya explained to the vampire, smiling softly at the sky. Kouji gave this some thought, and finally shrugged it off.

"Care to elaborate?" Kouji inquired.

"No, I'm horrible with examples. You know that," Takuya snorted. Kouji let a soft chuckle escape, and shook his head.

"Fine. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. But if you die, so help me, I'll send Kouichi in after you," Kouji warned him. The brunette held a slightly panicked expression while repeating, 'Don't be so cruel!' over and over again. As this went on, Kouichi smiled in approval. Those two certainly had a knack for bouncing back when it came to each other. Not to mention he got endless singing hours along with permanently getting rid of that t.A.T.u CD as a nice bonus! What? He was going to take Takuya to Kouji eventually, he wasn't so cruel as to let the two lovers wallow in their own self-pity.

"And my work here is done!" Saga announced, startling everyone in the arena. Cursed stared at her, Lucien raised a brow, the poltergeist gave a quizzical look, and the strange duo already figured it was best they never knew.

"What? What work? You aren't working! You're totaling a sacred coliseum created by--" Cursed snapped, but got interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah, by the demons and angelics to solve their constant disputes and give way to an even-matched tournament in order to prevent powers from getting out of hand. I know! I'm… twenty-nine! Beat that!" Saga proclaimed, and gave a peace sign.

"I know you're twenty-nine! I've had the misfortune of knowing you for four years!" Cursed growled, shaking an angry fist at her.

"Uhm… so… now that I totally ruined your day, trashed this place, and such I'm going to take my leave as well as my lovely wife who will hopefully join me in bed tonight!" Saga smiled, giving her best innocent, 'you know you love me' look to Lucien, who merely rolled her eyes.

"I'll play a drinking game with you, but beyond that I'm not listening to any other suggestions you make," Lucien grouched, and hopped off of the stands. Saga looked like she had just been stabbed before she fell to the floor weeping.

"You don't love me!" Saga whined.

"Nope, now let's go before psycho-bitch decides vengeance is sweet." Lucien suggested, grabbed her wife by the bangs and proceeded to drag her away. Saga released several shouts and cries of pain that went disregarded by her 'lovely' wife. Cursed watched them leave with a rather disturbed look.

"…I AM NOT! Just irritable!" The referee finally shouted, and sighed. Noticing three onlookers were staring at her, her ears pinned back and she growled. "What are YOU staring at? Don't you have a match in a few days? Beat it, I gotta clean this hellhole up!" She yelled, and with alarming speed the threesome left the referee to do her job.

* * *

It was the day before, and Yamaki's team ate quietly in Blood Moon's Café. Most of them were treating this like an innocent prisoner would treat their final meal before sent off to the electric chair. Their waiter, Azumo, attempted his best to try and get them to lighten up, but to no avail. After failed attempts every now and then, he'd sulk off and explain his woes to Kita, who would cheer him up, and then Azumo would return and try all over again. Once they had all finished their meals, they sat in silence. Contemplating, thinking… hoping. "Yamaki, if there's anything you need to tell th-- us, please do so now." Ruki said softly. Ever since the incident Kisei had inflicted, she seemed a great deal less harsh, and more considerate. Not by much, but it certainly was an improvement from when they first met her. 

"…In the last tournament, Kisei had won. His request was that rather than vampires, werewolves, or other such beings getting the blame for bad occurrences in the human world, it would be the witches. They'd be the scapegoats for the unnatural world," Yamaki murmured quietly. "Gennai and I were on the same team in that tournament, and we lost," he announced to the table. It got, if possible, even more deathly silent. Then, life came back as questions arose.

"Why are you still alive?" came Kouji's still untrusting nature.

"Why are you telling us this now?" Izumi's question followed.

"You think we're going to die, don't you?" Junpei asked coldly.

"Does this mean we're pulling out?" Tomoki asked with mixed emotions.

"You misunderstood me, didn't you?" Ruki sighed.

"That was meant to encourage us, right? Not discourage, I hope…" Takuya grumbled.

"Anyone want seconds?" Azumo asked. Everyone at the table turned and raised a brow at him. "I guess not…" he said quietly, and sulked off yet again.

"If you defeat Kisei's team, you'll find out," Yamaki briskly stated, eluding Kouji's question. "I'm telling you this now to, as Takuya asked, encourage you. Make you understand just how much you're really accomplishing by defeating him," the blonde man said in response to both Izumi and Takuya. "Junpei, if I thought any of you might die, I'd pull you all out instantly. Therefore, you know that you are all remaining in this tournament still, Tomoki. Would you like to leave? At this point, it's entirely up to you," he said softly to the young illusionist. The young male bit his bottom lip, and shook his head to show he would now leave them in their time of need. "That's reassuring." Yamaki gave a broad smile with these words, and shook his head at Ruki, the two holding a silent conversation with their eyes. What was up with those two anyway?

"So what's the game plan, then?" Takuya asked, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed and a grin on his face.

"There is none," Yamaki replied, a grin much wider on his own face. The teens (or those that held the appearance of teens) gave him horrified, blank looks. "I figured, if Kisei knew enough about Takuya and Kouji to pull off what he did, what's the sense in planning something he'll find out anyway? So all decisions will be pulled on a whim." His grin broadened. "I trust you guys, I'm sure you'll make the right decisions."

"Are you… asking us to commit suicide?" Izumi asked him warily.

"If I was, then do remember you're free to leave me, the madman, at any point in time which you deem appropriate," Yamaki reminded her.

"Right…" she mumbled, turning away from him, a bit disturbed.

"Oh, don't do that." A silky voice complained, and upon recognizing it Izumi slowly turned her head fearfully. Akabane sat there, his hat tilted downwards and the slit in it permitting his eye, closed in satisfaction, to peer through if it chose to open.

"D-don't do what?" she asked, scooting away from him. For those who don't remember, he was the fighter she went against in their first match that died and came back to life. Her lack of comfort in his presence was understandable.

"Don't leave the tournament. I still need your phone number so we could have another little skirmish. It is a rather pleasurable experience to fight with such a skilled predator such as yourself," Akabane said all-too happily. Izumi turned a mild shade of red, not quite sure how to take his statement, and Junpei looked ready to fry the guy on the spot. "Don't bother with any amount of voltage, I've had my fair-share of lightning-wielders trying to kill me in that manner. I use ceramic knives, plastic gloves, and other assortments to keep me protected from that specific area," he said, and gave a soft, hearty chuckle.

"He's creepy," Junpei whimpered after he received this bit of information.

"Please… don't drop out," a girl's soft voice requested. Takuya instantly recognized it, and turned to look at 'Angst' and her sister, Void. "I… you saved my life, and… you did a lot for me. I… we… we believe in you. If you guys leave this tournament, what will be left to believe in?" she asked, her words hesitant but sincere enough to get her message across. Void nodded, standing next to her in a somewhat protective manner.

"If any of you leave this tournament, I'll make it my personal permission to make your lives a living hell," Yamato's voice called, and several of Yamaki's team members jumped at his voice. "Don't let Taichi and Mimi's sacrifice go to waste," he growled. He still seemed to hold quite a bit of a grudge…

"That reminds me, Taichi wanted to say hi!" Kouichi said happily. Everyone turned to him. "What? We spirits like to keep in touch. Taichi and Mimi were really cool, so I thought…" He mumbled, feeling like he just dug himself a hole.

"Tell Mimi… tell Mimi to wait for me," Miyako said softly, looking up at the floating poltergeist. He blinked, gave her a soft smile and nodded. They all seemed to be getting a great deal of attention, ne?

"Yeah! Beat that… that guy!" a little girl cheered. Everyone stared at her. She had orange hair with neon green bangs, and two large horns protruding from the back of her head. She had red eyes, and wore a red dress with puffy sleeves. Standing next to her was a boy who looked about eleven or twelve, and had red eyes as well. His hair was blue, but faded out to white. He was wearing a net tank-top with a red long-sleeve shirt, and baggy blue jeans.

"Uhm… who are you?" Izumi asked her. "Little girl, are you lost?"

"Why hello there Kyuusei, what brings you here?" Yamaki asked her gently. Everyone looked at him and raised a brow. "She's the step-sister of Kaishi and Zanshi. That kid next to her is Whisper, an android of sorts. Don't worry about her, she might be a rather… interesting little girl, but she has a good heart," he assured them. They stared at him long and hard.

"I'm not lost! I'm here to watch Onii-san and Onee-chan!" Kyuusei said happily. Whisper looked up from his guitar and nodded in agreement.

"Why are you encouraging us? Don't you want to root for your family?" Tomoki asked her. He didn't necessarily like Kisei… or anyone on his team… but she was a little girl with relations to them. Generally younger siblings wanted their elders to do well.

"Onii-san said not to cheer for his team. He says Kisei is bad, and Onii-san is always right! So beat up bad Kisei!" Kyuusei cheered.

"Cute… little girl, huh?" Izumi asked unsurely.

"I'm really getting mixed feelings about that Kaishi guy…" Takuya mumbled.

"You're telling me," Junpei sighed.

"If it helps, I know how you can kill him!" Kyuusei said happily. She had everyone's full attention now. "A paper cut!" came the haunting voice with the rather simple and ridiculous answer.

"A… paper cut?" Tomoki asked her, thoroughly confused.

"Yes! Because when you get a paper cut, you bleed! And when you bleed, you die! And when you die, it really sucks," Kyuusei answered honestly. They stared at her.

"Did she have too much sugar?" Tomoki whispered in Takuya's ear, who shrugged in response. At some point in the background during this, some chairs clattered to the floor as two guys randomly started snogging. One had teal hair, and the other had short black hair. A passerby would be unsure if they were really making out or trying to devour each other's faces.

"It's true," Whisper spoke up, startling several people.

"Err, thanks," Izumi humored the little girl and her intimidating friend. They smiled shyly, rather welcoming the compliment before leaving. "Everyone has their own tactics, I suppose…" she murmured.

"That they do," Akabane chirped, scaring Izumi furthermore.

"Ever feel you get the most love when you're nearest to your death?" Takuya asked.

"Actually, I got the most love after my death," Kouji laughed, winking at Takuya. The brunette blushed mildly. Nearby a sugar-glider that looked like somewhere in its family one of it's ancestors had been a dragon flew by and was searching around for two people that apparently went by 'Nameless' and 'Nanashi.' Said sugarglider-dragon crossbreed also snapped at one of the two guys snogging randomly in the background.

"SO CUTE!" Saga and the pony demon with the cat Cursed had been watching a while back squealed from some table far away. Where the hell did all these people come from? No one will ever know… that's okay. At least they know they have a lot of support. Not to mention each other. _The sweet keen__smell… the sighing sound, the lights around the shore._

* * *

**A/N: **I doubt I can apologize enough for this delayed chapter, so I'll just explain a quick thing. Firstly, italics are only used for flashbacks when at the start of the chapter there's a thing that says, "_italics_ are for flashbacks", otherwise the italics in that chapter are not flashbacks. In chapter 8 "Some Veil Did Fall" at the ending there were some words in italics. Those, it's chapter title, and the ending italics in this chapter all came from a poem by Dante Rossetti. Don't ask me why they're there. I can't tell you that. But, I can tell you that the wonderful and lovely Solange MacLeod edited this chapter which is why there are no nasty mistakes! Yay! 

**Nathanaelle**: We'll just say unwantingly is a word. Neehee. I'm really, really glad you liked that chapter! Feel kind of bad now though because no effort went into this one... -Smacks head on wall- Gomen!  
**TALA MINE-TALA HOT**: No, I really do write crappishly. What's going to happen to them? Oh, we'll see neeheehee... hee.  
**AnAlternateAkiAndFuyuAnAlternateFallAndWinter**: XD lol... does this mean I should get eviler?  
**takuya**: I'm sorry. Couldn't resist being evil... things should get better. Or they might get worse... or... uhm... I'm sorry!  
**silverkaze013**: Now I feel bad... gomen gomen! Yes... we are all sad together! Although I think right now you're probably more mad at me... o.o Meepit.  
**GemmaniGirl**: Yeah, everyones just going through crap aren't they? They do don't they... huh, strange. Aww, Kouji didn't mean to do that.  
**Bonnie Mizuhara**: Kisei is evil. He's such a jerk... hmm, we'll see if Taku-chan kicks his butt. Ack, gomen! I'll try uber-hard to write more chapters! (and to finish the second chapter of "Our Final Destiny")  
**Sailor Epyon**: Who? Moi? Evil? Surely you jest. :D Heheh. Yeah... Ken is luffed because he understnds. Huzzah! Gomen, I didn't do the angst well... at all. Gomen!  
**Relient K fans**: Uhm... later is better than never... right?  
**Largo-sensei**: Gomen gomen! Eh? Why? I'm doubley sorry now! -Crawls into dark space-  
**Dragi or Kill**: Yeah, Kisei doesn't pop up much does he? Aww, I'm really sorry but Takuya can't be kidnapped. It just... wouldn't make sense. I'm really sorry, I royally screwed up. Gomen gomen. T.T Oh, I'd never ignore Dragi-san, she's spiffy.  
**Shitza**: Oops. Sorry I didn't update very quickly... gomen!


	14. 13: Les Innocentes

There are all kinds of analogies in the world, and metaphors to be used, created to suit the needs required by the philosophers who made them to spur determination in those chosen to fulfill a prophecy made by their ancestors. The referees, reporters, announcers, and journalists of the supernatural world all work as the great philosophers of the tournament. Each and every one of them all has decided, though, that participants of the tournament work like mirrors to each other. The participants saw another warrior just like themselves who were merely their enemy, just as left is the opposite of right. They were the same, yet different—just like a reflection of the mirror. One can easily break a mirror if they don't approve of the image they see, and the only draw back would be the seven years of bad luck.

However, there's a deeper meaning to this analogy than the obvious. A creature's mindset oftentimes will alter the image they really see, distorting what truly appears in the mirror. A teenager whom believes freckles are 'ugly' and sees them in their reflection, may see themselves are a repulsive person, despite how their red hair may fall shimmering to their shoulders, or the large green eyes that are filled with intelligence. Just as opponents may see each other as the same, but opposites—they may believe that because their opponent is naturally a predator, he or she is evil and only care about feeding its gluttonous stomach. Meanwhile, this opponent might see the other as a paranoid and stuck-up creature, just because they happen to be an omnivore. Reflections may show the truth, but very few ever choose to see it for what it really is.

It was a dark night, the stars obscured from view. The moon shone brightly, just enough for a large, glowing ring to show through the clouds. Stargazers would be disappointed seeing the clouds gathering like a crowd to view this final match. Yes, the final match… the long-awaited one: Sponsor Yamaki against Sponsor Kisei. There would be six matches in total, pitting every last member of the two groups against one another, including the Spare member. Had either group not kept all their participants to this final match, it meant one member would have been forced to fight twice without time to recuperate. Thankfully, each side did not have to deal with such an issue. After all, who wants to see an uneven battle? A cold chill would blow by every now and then, causing the audience filling in the stands surrounding the arena to shiver. The scent of death reeked and rose from the ground like a lighted stick of incense. Curling, flickering… taunting the senses with a mild threat The barriers could fall. They could die. These were powerful fighters each trying to complete a goal. Sacrifices would be made.

Emerging from within the building where the referee and Angelics stayed before the match, came Serlio and Cursed. The Reaper of Souls glanced over at the referee, who stared ahead blankly. The fox spirit wore a black oriental dress, with the kanji for 'forget' running along the sides and wilted petals appearing as if they were being blown in the wind on the bottom. Serlio still wore her outfit from when she first met Takuya with Yamaki, and her scythe remained grasped tightly in her skeletal fingers. Small bits of flesh were still wedged between the digits' tendons. The zombie-looking woman shifted her glance, and looked ahead. "After zis match I have an awfully big job to do. Feels as if eetz not as big as eet should be," she commented, voice rasping.

"Turned out, Saga was just a sword with a soul, so her team got kicked out. The others… let's just say they had a few accidents." Cursed replied, and began to walk again.  
"Oh yes… I know of zat. Such a mess, ah… what a mess eet was," Serlio sighed. The referee looked over her shoulder at the other. It sounded as if her accent was heavier. Cursed was unsure as to where Serlio got such a peculiar accent; in all her years of life she had never heard it. The fact that this came from an immortal that existed during the first centuries of the universe's life told a great deal of the very age Serlio possessed. Perhaps the accent was that of where all beings originated from? The referee shook her head, clearing it of those thoughts.

"Why are you following me?" Cursed asked, avoiding conversation. She had a job to do, and even if Serlio could with one swipe erase her from existence… now was not the time.

"Someune… someune in zis tournament." Was all Serlio answered, turned and left. The referee stared.

"What… the hell?" Cursed asked, giving the departing Reaper a funny look. "Even if she's the Grim Reaper's wife…" she grumbled, and continued to the center of the arena. As the disgruntled fox spirit made her way, the 'lucky contestants' prepared. Both Sponsor Yamaki and Kisei had an uncanny knowledge of the other, but each of his own members dared not ask. Trivial questions could wait. If they died… there's an old saying that all knowledge is given to one once they die. Either way, they'd obtain the information they searched for; a few hours of fighting wouldn't kill them. Scratch that—those few hours **could** kill them.

On the left side, the area reserved for Sponsor Yamaki, the group prepared. Kouji wore just a tight-fitting navy blue shirt, and black chaps over dark gray jeans. Izumi had on a lavender tank top, bracelets along her arms, and shorts. Grabbing a pair of scissors, she cut her hair… she wasn't going to risk her opponent grabbing her ponytail; best to just swallow and cut it all off. 'Might as well spike it,' she thought with a roll of her eyes. Junpei sighed as he put on just a pair of sweatpants, and a golden yellow shirt with a large green tattoo-like symbol embroidered on it. Being a Lightning Demon, he usually worn the appropriately adorned kimono… but it was too easy to snag and get grabbed by his enemy. Something simple would be appropriate. Tomoki wasn't concerning himself about his clothes too much; he only had one defense. If that didn't protect him, he knew there was no use in worrying if his clothes would make him trip.  
"Tomoki…" Yamaki called. The young boy glanced up, and tilted his head. The elder motioned him over, and Tomoki followed. "Most illusionists have the potential to become great mages…" he began, and reached into a bag. "I know what you're thinking – your outfit, it doesn't matter if it's too baggy. If it doesn't, then why not go in style?" He grinned, and pulled something out. It was an ice-blue cloak with strange pentagonal designs on the sleeves and at its bottom, and a large hood. Symbols could be seen everywhere within it, most being kanji for 'protect'. Dark jeans came with it, shimmering somewhat as the young boy viewed it from different angels attempting to find what material was weaved with it to yield such an unusual appearance.

"…Is this… is that for me?" Tomoki asked, at first unsure how to formulate his question. The man gave a swift nod, and jumped when Tomoki glomped him. "Thank you…" the young boy sighed, and then rushed off with it to put it on.

"May that protect you better than it protected her…" Yamaki sighed, and turned to check on the others. Ruki watched the conversation between the two, before resuming her adjustments to her outfit. Wearing a black shirt with an hourglass in the center donned with dark haunting colours, it was encircled by a ring that gave the sensation of darkness enveloping ones heart over time. Perhaps it stood for something else. It was short-sleeved, yet it may have been long-sleeve at some point for halfway at the elbow shreds of cloth swayed with her arms movements. She had on dark gray shorts, a leather belt with silver embroideries on it tightened around her waist through the loopholes of the rough material she wore to cover her lower half. Wearing knee-high black socks and cleaves, she had to take a moment to bend down and fasten them.

On the opposite end, inside their area, Kisei's team prepared. Zanshi removed her leather wrap around her shoulders, and tossed it away. It would get in the way of her arm movements, and she didn't need that; it would render her unable to use wind magic. Taking off her high heels, she replaced them with a strange fabric that would protect her feet but stretch and move with the motions of her foot as if she were barefoot. Grabbing her daggers, she slipped them into their respectful scabbards. Her wings fluttered wildly, and she whirled around. Kaishi had entered the room, and she relaxed slightly.

"You shouldn't have warned them," Zanshi said. He grabbed a strange pistol-looking device and put it in his pocket.

"Aren't you going to remove all unnecessary garments?" she asked him, trying to make eye contact.

"Worry about yourself," Kaishi told her, and then left the room. The young female demon stamped her foot in annoyance. The older brother of the two siblings walked into a different room, and looked around.

"Hinshi?" he called out. A presence surrounded him, and something responded. "Let me see you," he ordered. Mist coiled up, formed at first nothing more than water vapor gathering, but then, oh-so slowly, it became something more. Finally, with a bright flash, there stood Hinshi. "Ready?" She nodded.

Meanwhile, Villiyan discussed plans with Kisei, and Eimin fiddled with electronics. After a short discussion with Kaishi, Hinshi walked into the room where the hanyou worked.

"…Hinshi? What are you doing in here?" He asked, blinking at her with innocent curiosity.

"Ask Kisei if it's all right if I fight first. Please." She hadn't spoken but, from some force that Eimin never came to understand, he heard her. Nodding, he got up to speak with Kisei.

"Yes?" Kisei asked, shushing Villiyan when he walked into the room.

"Hinshi would like to battle first, is that all right?" Eimin queried.

"No problem. That was the original idea." Kisei gave him a reassuring smile, patted him on the head and watched the hanyou leave.

"Tell me again why you recruited him? He has human blood…" Villiyan asked, a distasteful expression apparent.

"He may have human blood, but he has the lizard-demon blood of his father. If you remember correctly, that clan he specifically came from is renowned for it's power. Not to mention, have you seen that boy? He understands things in three minutes that have taken me three centuries." Kisei chuckled, and moved to leave.

"If he's so quick, then I hope he doesn't understand what's going on at the improper time," Villiyan snapped.

"I'm old, Villiyan dear. With age, comes greater power." Kisei made a threatening motion at the other vampire who flinched backwards. "Don't doubt me," he growled, and exited. Scornful, she followed soon after.

"Welcome, ladies and gents!" Cursed hollered upon reached the arena. "Remember, if you forgot the rules, too bad! I'm not here to remind you of the past, but to inform you of the present. Our tournament has gone by fast, lasting only six months so far. In the beginning, four famous names appeared, but only two have made it to the finals. Déjà vu, eh? For those who don't know what I'm talking about, take a history lesson already. Firstly, we have Sponsor Yamaki!" she yelled, and motioned over at the specified area for them. Most the crowd made a low grumbling, and some laughed. Kouichi (with the rather peculiar group they managed to get, such as Ame, Angst, Void, Akabane…) looked around, and scowled. As the official cheerleader, he would not stand for this!  
"Bitch, yeah! Go take them down like the pwners you are! OH CHECK THAT! L33t! w00t! Uhm… web lingo… web lingo… right! I11 637 )(0u m)( 9r377135!" Kouichi cheered. Angst stared at him; Void said nothing; Akabane understood what he said perfectly; Azumo tilted his head; Kita raised an inquisitive brow; Lucien wondered 'what the hell?'; Saga was trying to peek under Kouichi's ghostly cheerleader's outfit but got smacked by the pony demon with the cat; Miyako, sitting next to Ken, also wondered 'What the hell?'; Yamato thought they were all on something; Gennai ignored this; Kyuusei asked Whisper for a translation that he happily gave her ('I'll get you, my pretties,' was the translation). Seeing such a large group of previous participants, the creatures around them shifted uneasily. Best make the stronger ones happy, or else their anger from losing may cause said ones to hurt them… half the coliseum cheered. "I feel so appreciated…" the poltergeist sniffled.

Walking into the dark outside, Yamaki led the way. Half of the stadium greeted them with cheers, and the other half with insults. The group spotted Kouichi on the side of the cheers, and found their answer. Their Sponsor stopped near the edge of the arena where Cursed nodded to acknowledge she saw them.

"Just so you guys know… whatever happens… they were asking to die when they joined. Because I'm not an idiot—I'm a crazy man who knows the strongest people in here." He grinned, and the teens stared at him. "What? You expect me to give you some motivating speech…?"

"Actually, we kind of were," Takuya said sheepishly.

"That's a human thing. I'm not human. You want a motivating speech, do it yourself," Yamaki snorted.

"All right, I will. Let's kick some ass!" Takuya proclaimed, and got high-fives from the others.

"Very inspirational, Kanbara…" Ruki grumbled.

"Hey, it got a reaction," The brunette said with a grin.

"Over here, we shall re-introduce Sponsor Kisei! Winner of our previous tournament! Let's see if he can make himself the top for the second year…" Cursed announced, and with wild hand movements pointed in the opposite direction of Yamaki's team. Leading the way, Kisei had his group follow behind him and they stopped reaching the edge of the arena. Cursed gave them the same courtesy, and turned to the crowd once more. "All right, Sponsor Kisei, do us the honor of sending in your first contestant!" she called. His head jerked at Hinshi, who obediently walked up to the center. "You two don't fight until I say you can, got it? Good. Sponsor Yamaki, send in your contestant." The blonde man shrugged, getting a quizzical look from the onlookers.

"Who's fighting the shape-shifter?" he asked nonchalantly. Tomoki stepped forward and walked up to the center. "Guess our youngest is."

"Okay…" Cursed blinked, before shrugging it off. "Round One of the Final Match! Hinshi of Sponsor Kisei against Tomoki of Sponsor Yamaki; a shape-shifter against an illusionist! A fight to the death... GO!" She sprung from her place onto the sidelines. The Angelics did their chant, a large barrier forming and pushing those near the arena back and away from harm. Tomoki looked up at his opponent with the same shape as when he first walked onto the platform. He tuned out the crowd and the angry vibrations Kisei was sending off to Yamaki, who seem unaffected.

"You helped in hurting Takuya-oniisan," Tomoki reminded her. She said nothing, her bangs covering her eyes. He momentarily wondered if that as how she changed shape, but brushed it aside and spoke louder. "You're helping an evil man." She still gave no reaction, except a single step forward. "I won't lose, and the closest I'll ever let myself to loss is a tie." His eyes hardened, and she took three steps closer. She must've been preparing for an attack. "I have no more memories locked away for me to react to, and I won't care if I have any regrets." His voice shook. He didn't know why he was telling her this; she didn't care. She was just edging closer, trying to get near enough to use one final attack. 'Let her,' Tomoki thought. 'The closer she is, the stronger my power over her is.' She was now five feet away from him, and took no more steps. She looked up, eyes glazed and her bangs covering her face.

"I'm not here to kill you." A voice in the air spoke, a cloud sighed, and his vibrating ears heard. Tomoki took a step back. "I can't tell you why I'm here, or what it is my plan is. But do not fear dying, nor regretting. I committed suicide the moment I entered." The young illusionist wasn't sure how he heard her exactly, but he doubted he could trust her. "Heh… good. This'll make it look real." She said beneath her breath. She charged. Narrowing his eyes, Tomoki sent a mind blast towards the shape-shifter. When she was a half-foot away from him, her body jerked wildly and she flinched over and over again until she fell a short distance away. Tomoki wasn't sure if a human's body could twist and turn in such a mechanical way that she did, but it was a disturbing sight. He moved from his area, and braced himself.

The redhead stood up, and clasped her fingers together. Whispering soft words, her feet melted into the ground, and _released a bright light to where the feet were again separate from the ground they stood on. _The illusionist was confused, but asked no questions.

"Behind you," a panicked voice called, and he jumped away to the left. No sooner had he done so than a thin, slimy red thread shot past and crashed into the ground. It lowered itself and was swallowed by the ground, nothing but a red stain left. Blood. Horrified, he backed away. Hinshi made her way towards him, and he glanced down. Every time her foot lifted, he could see strange cords disconnecting, and when she put her foot down, they reconnected. 'Oh, God, she shape-shifted into a part of the arena…' he thought, his face paling.

"Yes, I did. My veins pump my blood through the ground beneath you. Hold still… you can feel my heartbeat. You use you illusionist tactics to play with my mind, so now I'll use a different breed of psychological warfare," Hinshi's strange voice called from the barriers. It was as if when she spoke it was through other objects, ones without their own lives. "Can you guess where my heart is? Certainly not in my body…" she stated.

"That's…" Tomoki was shaking, afraid to move. He could feel a heartbeat beneath his feet, proof that Hinshi had not lied to him. The beats were soft, and almost comforting… but in his given situation, they were more terrifying than calming. His mind groped around for some idea, but he found none—she was a shape-shifter. She knew what was real and not real, because she could make a physical manifestation of herself to be dream or reality.

'Your illusions can be real, even if they aren't seen by the naked eye. Yamaki had said illusionists always have great potential to be mages. Do you know why? Mages require great mental strength and ability to manipulate the matter around them… illusionists require the same mental strength, and the ability to manipulate another's thoughts. So, you see, you just haven't learned the next step,' the voice assured him.

"That's what?" the unusual voice of Hinshi asked him. More vein-cords emerged from the ground and wrapped around Tomoki. The young Himi shrieked, and tripped as he tried to squirm free. This was a living nightmare… a horrible, horrible living nightmare… like when his father…

He was free. The cords were gone, retreating afraid into the ground. Blood was smeared on the clothes Yamaki had given him, but it was not his own. Sitting up to see what had transpired, he froze: a large Gensui Demon hovered above Hinshi. Her eyes had widened, backing slowly away from it. It watched her movements with a predatory gaze. Tomoki blinked, and it was gone. But Hinshi still looked afraid, cornered. Concentrating, he soon saw the hazy image of the Gensui Demon again; his abilities must've gone haywire again, summoning Hinshi's greatest fear. Why would she fear a Gensui Demon though? Couldn't she shift into it? Peering closer, he saw that something was in its mouth…

"Okay… one shot…" Tomoki mumbled to himself. When you're little, you read in books and stories about how the very force of someone's thoughts is capable of hurting others. Over the years, some people have claimed this was what a 'poltergeist' truly was—someone's emotions getting out of control and affecting the person's surrounding environment (if they met Kouichi, they'd soon know how wrong they were). Throughout history, however, this was known as 'telekinesis'—using one's mind as a weapon, and not in a battle of wits. He concentrated his energies, guiding his mind in an attempt to try something he never even considered himself to be capable of. He heard Hinshi cry out, and snapped his eyes open to see if he had succeeded. She was holding her stomach, but there was no sign of actual physical damage. He still could only manipulate the messages the nerves sent and how the brain decoded and understood.

"Ite-na…" She whimpered. Tomoki was startled; it was the first time she had spoken with her own mouth with her own words. Her arm clutching at her stomach from the imaginary pain slowly began altering its form – shifting its shape. Her brows furrowed, her gaze no longer on the false image before her. Now she was concerned with her body changing against her will, with how her arm no longer received it's orders from **her**. The young illusionist squeezed his eyes together, not wanting to see. His stomach flip-flopped, and he began to feel queasy. It was like playing a game of 'cops and robbers'; cutting to the standoff scene, only to soon realize it's a real standoff. You'd really have to shoot and kill the other, kill the person who had been harming the innocents around them. Was that real justice? Was Hinshi really to be put to death because Tomoki saw her as 'evil'? Was she even part of Kisei's team by choice?

'Yes,' the voice stated bluntly, and the illusionist shook his head.

"Why am I having doubts now…?" he asked softly, trying to quell the tears wanting to spill. He didn't want to hurt another living creature, and most certainly not to kill. He couldn't do it, he just couldn't…

'You have to.' The voice rang in his head.

"No I don't!" he cried, grabbing his head and feeling his control over his abilities starting to slip.

'Shh, calm down… you'll do more damage if you don't,' it reminded him. Sniffling, he settled down, but everything was still shaky. His eyes were still closed tightly, and he remained unaware of Hinshi's situation.

While he was lost in his tormented thoughts from a life of innocence thrust into this world of death, she fought her own special battle. Her left arm was restraining the right one, now a large spear coated in venom, while trying to not back up and tumble off the edge of the arena. To the spectators, it appeared as though the two combatants were fighting themselves, rather than each other.

"Just… do it…" Hinshi ground out, grabbing Tomoki's attention.

"You… you…" He couldn't grasp the words.

"I'm the voice?" She asked, and then laughed lightly. "Yes, they can't hear me that way…" she explained. 'I'm a shape-shifter, little child, and I shifted into an illusionist… just like you,' the voice, now understood to be Hinshi's, explained. His eyes widened, and he looked over at owner's body still fighting with her arm.

"Demo… nande?"Tomoki asked in an aching voice. Why would someone want to die so much?

'After you win, you'll see. Trust me, the outcome of this battle will determine the course of the rest of this match. Don't be afraid… you're doing the right thing. I know in your human world that killing another is considered a sin. But is it really so wrong to kill someone to protect others? It is really so wrong when they want you to kill them, in order to help someone **they** wish to protect? Your world is filled with so many who have put themselves in danger's way, sacrificed themselves… yet for some reason, you think all reformations of our world can be achieved through letting them live. Don't be sad… after all, you're not really killing me if I do a bit of this… and a bit of that…'

Tomoki's mind shut down after those words. His now empty blue eyes narrowed, and despite the strength Hinshi had in holding back her arm, it jerked away before plowing right through her lower abdomen. The real Tomoki broke himself free of the mind-seal Hinshi had put him in, and he shook his head, dazed; she cringed when she noticed that he was free. If he wasn't willing to kill her, she was going to be forced to make it appear as though he killed her rather than she manipulated him to. Her hazy mind worked fervently to lock Tomoki's mind in the seal once more, and after completing the task she moved to the next stage. It would leave the poor child exhausted, but it was the only way she could make any of this work. Her mind forced the young brunette's ice blue eyes closed, and gathered his mental energies. Becoming dismayed at the amount (it wasn't enough), she tried to gather enough of his body's energy reserves without doing him any permanent damage.

After it was all gathered, she opened her eyes that in turn caused the 'possessed' Tomoki to open his own. The air vibrated with the gathered energy focused at the center of the air outside of Tomoki's skull, and a flash reverberated all throughout the coliseum. A sort of white arrow pierced the air, through Hinshi, and right through the barrier, smashing a hole in it and finally crashing into the stone walls holding up the stands. Screams erupted from it, as the onlookers noticed the action becoming far too real and ran as fast as they could to escape being pulled into the wreckage. Cursed rushed over to try and prevent as many casualties as she could, temporarily unconcerned with the proceedings of the match.

The mind seal broke, and Tomoki came out, only to fall to his knees due to a great fatigue overcoming him. Ever so slowly, the barrier began disintegrating, and Hinshi with her injuries crawled pitifully over to her side of the arena.

'…Please… break the spell… I can't…' her rasping voice begged him. Wearily, he looked up at the utterly confused and lost expression of Eimin's and the almost satisfied expression of Kaishi's. Eyes half-lidded, the young teen tried his hardest and with a very weak, but still effective mind attack felt his skull break through a wall of some sort, smashing it. That's when everything made sudden sense… Kouji asking Yamaki all those questions, Takuya mentioning that Kaishi had actually warned them before they reached where Kisei and Zanshi attacked them, and why Eimin immediately ran over to Hinshi, and got held back by Kaishi before he jumped into the arena and got them disqualified.

"Hinshi-san!" The hanyou yelled, clawing at Kaishi, trying to reach her. The barrier continued going away, disappearing… Tomoki could no longer feel a pulse in the arena. Cursed, seeing what was going on, swore beneath her breath and ran over to the life-support machines that told her who was alive and who was dead. Her brows furrowed, and she looked at the crawling form of Hinshi with horror.

"This says she's dead… but…" Cursed whispered, and turned to Serlio, who said nothing. Blank blue eyes looked at Eimin, who still attempted to reach the redhead.

"You're back," Hinshi said. "I'm glad…"

"Don't die, Hinshi-san…" Eimin whimpered, continuing to try and reach what they would not let him. She had cared for him as long as he could even remember, she had always been there for him. He had developed an unhealthy attachment to her, one that had reached the extreme where if he even thought she was leaving his physical health would deteriorate.

"It's okay, you can fix me…" she told him, and chuckled as he shook his head, eyes terrified. He already felt his insides twisting, squeezing. It wasn't just a feeling, his organs were truly wringing themselves like towels as his unhealthy dependence on her existence was forcing an emotional as well as physical breakdown.

"You can't fix people, you can't, you can't, you can't, Hinshi-san!" Eimin cried, and Tomoki immediately felt the guilt. The young boy could be wrong, but judging from the lizard hanyou's reaction… it was possible there was a strange sort of love between the two.

'Don't,' her voice ordered. 'You did what you had to do, and the only consequence is your own misery,' she told him.

"So nice to hear you talking like yourself…" she said to Eimin, smiling. The barrier was near the top, almost completely gone.

"Why…?" Eimin asked hopelessly, now held up limply in Kaishi's arms. He couldn't support himself, his bodies natural painkillers had kicked in and left him numb; unable to support himself.

"You told me you'd rather suffer all the levels of hell than to live in ignorance. If such a life caused you so much pain, I wished to free you of it," Hinshi explained, a soft smile on her cold lips.

"…I'd rather live in ignorance than to ever lose you…" Eimin's aching voice whimpered, and gazed at her with a lost expression.

"I'm sorry, then," Hinshi gave him an apologetic smile. "Aishi—" The last of the barrier was gone, and formed something. Hinshi's sentence remained unfinished, and Cursed jumped up on the arena and began running across to see what the hell was going on. An object fell from the sky, and she stopped short right when it splattered right before her. She stared at it, and slowly turned away. Her heart…

"That's where she put it…" Tomoki whispered. Hinshi had put her heart in the barrier, which protected it and gave her enough time to say a final farewell to Eimin. Her intention wasn't to make it through the match alive, and this was a decision she made long before the actual tournament even took place. She decided this from the very moment Kisei bit Eimin, and pulled the hanyou into his manipulative control. The illusionist got up shakily. Innocents were dying… and the initial 'innocents' were the ones who were doing it.

School computers suck

...really, they do...

...but it's all this writer has...

this has nothing to do with the story...

A/N: Heya everyone! Eheh… what's with the chainsaws…? Eep! It wasn't my fault for once! –Shock- I kind of can't get to this site from my computer, not quite sure why. Using school computers, so give my school a biiig thank you! Also, give Solange MacLeod a GIGANTIC thank you for proofreading! If this has any mistakes, it means I screwed up and deleted the wrong file. –Sweat drop- In which case tell me, so I may profusedly apologize to my almighty beta-reader. Anyway, regarding updates and my problem reaching the site, just go to my profile page here. That has all the info you guys need. I'd reply to reviews, but I kind of need to do homework. Sorry, no time. Oh, and if this chapter looks royally effeced up, thank my school's computers.


	15. 14: With Our Lives

The fragility of all creatures had always lain within their hearts. Humans have always been seen as the weakest, for they oftentimes will wear his or her own heart on their sleeve. The supernatural viewed this as foolish. Why would anything be so stupid as to risk having their hopes dashed; to have some jerk rip to shreds the organ that provided them warmth and life? Very few supernatural came to know why, and those that did… those were the ones that found themselves marrying a human. Loving a human for the very fragility that gave them a strength unique to their kind that no lycan, vampire, demon, angel, or even demi-god could achieve, and all for wearing a heart on his or her sleeve.

Humans have always been such strange creatures. With haunting pasts, they wipe their memory clean in order to live. With broken hearts, they block off all possibilities of future trust in fear of the remnants of what love they have being ruined. With loss they lose their sanity, and reach for something no longer there for them… Interestingly enough, the supernatural refuses to admit committing similar actions. They refuse to acknowledge that where emotions are concerned, all fall to their every whim. A creature controlled by their feelings alone spiral from their own control, their lives controlled by strings skillfully handled by the puppeteer oftentimes referred to as fate. As with all inhabitants of both the earth and its components, fate always leads to one's death…

* * *

Tomoki made his way off of the arena, body shaking and tears flowing in tributaries down his cheeks. He had been everybody's fool, a pawn in all of this. He knew inside that Yamaki was unaware of what Kisei had done, but he also knew that Hinshi just used him. She had used him in order for her to be killed, freeing Eimin from Kisei's power. Although, the young Himi was also unaware of what else Hinshi had done using him. Falling from the edge, he was caught by Junpei who held him steady before gently setting him down. The others crowded him, fussing over him, as their concern for him ran deep. The young brunette turned away from them, feeling his guilt inside wishing their worry was directed at the lizard hanyou. He knew the hanyou was their enemy, but still… Eimin didn't even know he was participating in this tournament until he 'woke up.' The one he loved was killed before his eyes, and the only reason she gave was that she didn't want him to suffer. How could someone suffer in a dreamlike world where reality couldn't hurt you? 

"Tomoki?" Takuya asked, his eyes worried, afraid something may have happened he did not see.

"Kisei must be regretting his first big mistake by now…" Yamaki whispered, and bent down to become eye-level with Tomoki. "Hey, listen." His voice was soft, assuring.

"What?" The young Himi croaked out, eyes downcast. He couldn't face the others… Even if he hadn't been in control, he still killed an innocent.

"If you want, you may go inside to be alone. No one is going to make you stay here," Yamaki informed him, ruffling the young teen's hair. The others in the group watched, witnessing their Sponsor care for the youngest as if he were his own child. Whispering a soft 'thanks,' the Himi began walking back to where they entered, silent. He didn't need anyone to persuade him to leave, and he wouldn't have listened to those who would try to tell him to stay. The blonde adult watched him, a wistful sigh escaping his lips.

"Yamaki…" Kouji began, eyes narrowed. "Was Kisei manipulating them?" he asked, his suspicions that had developed from when he saw the teeth marks on Kaishi's back at the train station all those months ago finally being voiced.

"It appears that way," Yamaki replied, grunting as he stood upright once more.

"Manipulating them…?" Izumi inquired, gazing at the two with a curious yet threatening look.

"Kind of like how you used that mind thing when we were back home to make me go to bed?" Takuya grumbled, eyeing Kouji with irritated eyes. Everyone's eyes landed on Kouji accusingly.

"It's not like that!" The now flustered vampire scowled. "He wouldn't go to sleep on school nights!" This explanation was then followed by a multitude of irked remarks from the speaker.

"Similar, but not quite," Yamaki chuckled, answering the brunette's question (despite it having been directed to Kouji). "Our vampire just used a mild mind manipulation, something that could only be used for simple things… like putting prey to sleep and such." Takuya twitched at Yamaki's choice of words. "Kisei used a more advanced version of it. He bit and spliced the blood of those he had bitten, which in turn made them somewhat slaves of his. I'm not sure of just how far he went with it, but judging by how much difference has become apparent in Eimin's personality… it was alarmingly extreme. Thus, he had full control over them, like a puppet-master with his marionettes," he explained, and glanced up to view the occurrences between Kisei and his group.

"Tch, shows an evil man can only get what he wants through force…" Izumi snorted.

"Have to admit…" Junpei said, a hint of regret in his words, "A successful evil man is a powerful man if he uses force to control more than one person." The blonde girl couldn't say anything to that. As they exchanged words with each other, perhaps to ease the tension, Kaishi was talking quietly to Eimin; meanwhile, Zanshi paced and made wild arm movements. A small, unusual cloud was beginning to form around the young hanyou.

"Junpei, you wanted to fight Eimin, right?" Yamaki nonchalantly asked, watching the events unfold on the other side.

"Yeah, why?" The lightning demon peered at the Sponsor.

"Because whether Kisei likes it or not, he has to send in Eimin this round," Yamaki explained.

"The winner of the first match was Tomoki, with Hinshi officially dead," Cursed announced. She had to double-check the body of the shape-shifter, for doubts filled her mind of whether or not the dead woman was really dead. "Now… Yamaki, send in your contestant!" she ordered, paying no minds to Angelics rushing to the platform to grab the dead body and cart it away.

"Right," Junpei nodded to what Yamaki said, and walked up onto the arena with determined eyes. Even if Eimin was not in his right mind, he had still killed one of Junpei's old friends. He would extract vengeance for the death of Mizu, while also reclaiming her honor. She died for love, and now he would ensure her sacrifice wasn't in vain.

"Wait…" Eimin called to them, reaching out for Hinshi's hand. The Angelics rushed away, sensing the rising energy levels in the lizard hanyou. His hand shook when they simply left with his dearly departed, as his orange eyes clouded with rising tears. He had just wanted to touch her, to determine if this was real or not. The line between dreams the actuality of a situation was gone, and he could not find it. He searched and searched but between doubts, desires, and knowledge, the answer could not be found. Kaishi watched the actions and reactions, silent for the moment.

"Kisei, send in your contestant," Cursed snapped, and the vampire looked up from his conversation with Villiyan. He glowered at her, got up, and finally roughly grabbed an alarmed and afraid Eimin from Kaishi. He tossed the hanyou onto the arena, and resumed his seat near his 'wife.'

"He came to consciousness." Villiyan stated, a cruel smirk playing on her lips. She was right, and he was wrong. Then, she felt her insides burn. "Ah—!" She twisted in her seat, trying to escape the internal burning.

"I know," Kisei growled, now lessening the internal combustion of her stomach until it faded into a feeling of cold steel.

"…" She said nothing, but gave a glare at him speaking words she longed to say but dared not to.

"If fate chooses, then Eimin's moment of emotional deterioration will wipe out the Lightning demon. That would work in our favor, and the physical deterioration following afterwards will just save us the time of removing him ourselves. If fate decides otherwise, however…" Kisei gritted his teeth. "There will be problems. Hinshi used that illusionist's abilities to utterly ruin the remnants of the spell on Kaishi and Zanshi."

"Like there'll be a difference in Zanshi," Villiyan snorted.

"Oh, you'd be surprised," Kisei told her darkly.

"All right!" Cursed proclaimed, whirling around to see the audience as she spoke. "It's Junpei of Sponsor Yamaki against Eimin of Sponsor Kisei!" She dashed out of the way, the Angelics immediately raising a new barrier to protect onlookers. The Lightning demon faced the crumpled and crying heap of a hanyou, now unsure of what to do. His opponent wasn't attacking him… and certainly wasn't in any condition to fight. He felt like a cheater, even if the rules said nothing about attacking someone incapable of fighting.

"H-hey…" Junpei awkwardly began. "We're supposed to—"

"Why'd she die?" Eimin asked.

"Because that's the rules…?" Junpei blinked, noticing a cloud rise behind the hanyou.

"…The rules?" The hanyou looked up at him.

"Yeah, we're in a tournament… a fight to the death. Ah… ehh… what are you…?" Junpei began, backing up. The cloud was darkening, solidifying into a form with glowing orange eyes.

"Hmm… interesting," Kisei chuckled, watching.

"Ah hell," Kouichi winced, watching from the stands. The others turned to look at him. "Leave it to Kisei to get himself someone from the Tokage Clan." He cursed beneath his breath.

"And…?" Miyako asked, worry in her eyes.

"They're known for their quick-thinking and calculative mannerisms… as well as strength and summoning." He flinched, despite being an apparition.

"That won't be too bad for Junpei," Miyako mumbled, her faith apparent.

"It will be if Eimin summons a lizard demon… you do realize some of them have scales resistant to lightning, right?" Kouichi asked, grim. The others were silent, putting their attention (and worry) on Junpei.

"The entire reason we are here, is to kill each other?" Eimin asked, eyes glazing.

"Yeah…" Junpei answered, eyeing the hanyou with distrust. Maybe he shouldn't be telling the other this? That cloud's form was beginning to become menacing in appearance. Eimin shakily got up.

"Why?" The hanyou asked.

"So… so the winner has the chance to ask for anything," Junpei explained, and froze. He really shouldn't have said that.

"…You mean, if I win… I can ask for Hinshi-san to come back…?" Eimin asked, his mind already working to find a way to repair the body.

"Ah fu—" Junpei didn't finish his sentence before the cloud finalized its form. A large komodo dragon snarled before him, with a fan of the spikes along its joints and a hiss of its breath. Eimin adjusted his glasses, staring coldly at Junpei.

"I hold nothing against you, for you've done no wrong. I'm terribly sorry, but if that's the rules and there's a way to retrieve my Hinshi-san…" Eimin explained, and sighed as the large reptilian demon crawled to stand protectively in front of him. "You must understand, if there's someone you love whom you just lost and there is a possibility of having them with you again…" The hanyou's eyes softened. "I'm sorry," he apologized. Junpei was taken aback. Without the control of the ever-so polite Kisei… Eimin was far more considerate than he was previously. Figures.

"I suppose I understand what you're saying, but that doesn't mean I'll let you win." Junpei grinned, his body charging up inside.

"You must have your reasons then," Eimin nodded, feeling that perhaps Junpei wanted to save someone close to him as well. The Lightning demon began his approach to the other demon, though he faltered in his steps some. What exactly were his reasons? Because, one: Izumi wanted to save the humans, and two: he wanted her to be happy. Did that justify him, though? The lizard demon barreled at him, snarling and hissing along its way. Weaving a disc of lightning, he threw it like a spinning saw at the lizard, and it released a shriek as the lightning fired through it. Startled, Eimin felt the burning of his now charring scales.

"I don't have reasons as good as yours… but…" Junpei whispered, releasing his strike as powerfully as he could. If Eimin survived it, he'd just summon a lizard demon immune to electrical attacks. He had to take advantage of the hanyou's lack of knowledge and take him down with the chance still available. "But you did kill my friend, no matter how I look at it!" What they got in the end didn't matter to him. So long as he had Izumi and she was happy… nothing else mattered. Not a scream escaped from Eimin's throat, but as the last waves of the electrical attack died and he fell, soft words did.

"Oh… I'm still seeing you, Hinshi-san… You're right there…" Eimin whispered, eyes becoming blank. Due to his scales, the outside damage was minimal to severe burns. Unfortunately, also because of his scales heating so quickly and easily, his blood was boiling to degrees, which meant a quick but still painful death. Hitting the ground with a 'thump,' he made no movement other than trying to reach for someone that wasn't there…

"The winner is Junpei!" Cursed shouted from her speaker box, and the side with Kouichi and the gang cheered. "And my, that was a fast battle!" she commented, alarmed by just how short it was. Very unusual indeed. Junpei got off the platform, apathetic, paying no mind to the gripes of the Angelics removing the dead body. For healers, they certainly didn't sound too caring.

"That was amazing…" Izumi breathed, looking at Junpei in awe. Apprehension was on her features, however, once his expression became clearer to her. "…What is it?" She asked, walking over to him.

"When we win this tournament… then what?" he asked.

"We celebrate…?" Takuya asked, offering a suggestion.

"Now isn't the time for jokes," Ruki snapped, but the brunette ignored her.

"We'll decide when that time comes. Until then, let's worry about our remaining combatants," Yamaki sighed, and looked up. He watched Cursed ask Kisei to send in their next contestant, and Villiyan walked onto the arena with a hard look. "Who wants to fight the bitch?" he asked.

"I'm menstruating, pissed off that Kisei would manipulate like that, and not to mention someone needs to avenge Junpei's friend Kagami. I think my bitchiness right now can beat the blood vomit out of hers," Izumi declared, giving the blonde man a thumbs-up.

"Izumi…" Junpei sighed, grabbing her shoulder. She smiled at him.

"Don't worry. From what I can tell, Villiyan is doing everything of her own free will. I'll have no regrets ridding the world of someone like that." Izumi gave a sly grin after saying so. "Besides, I need to give you something afterwards. I'm not dying." She winked, and ran up the stairs to the arena where an irritated Cursed waited for her.

"Now that we have both contestants…" The referee coughed, and ruffled her hair, glancing between the two. "Izumi versus Villiyan, rea—AHH! YOU DON'T ATTACK UNTIL I SAY SO!" Cursed shrieked, scrambling off of the arena to escape the immediate attack from Villiyan. The vampire had taken out a large scimitar, and charged directly for Izumi, not caring that doing so meant plowing through a startled fox spirit. Now nursing a sliced stomach, Cursed glared angrily at the two females, one striking and the other dodging. Holds her arm over the large gash, she waited for her magic to set in and heal it.

The blonde teen had moved just barely in time, and was continuing her avoidance of Villiyan's ongoing attack. Growling, her ears began to develop into a more pointed fashion as her teeth sharpened. Her nails grew and extended, hard claws developing from the flimsy cuticles that belonged to a once fully human body. Her hair on her arms and legs stood straight up, while her eyes slanted with the pupils slitting in the light of the coliseum. It was difficult to avoid the strikes and at the same time morph into her were-cat form, with her bones snapping in the wrong areas and forcing a rushed healing process that was wearing her energy down. Not one to be downed by the minor details, Izumi continued this process, knowing Villiyan herself wasn't aware of what she was getting into.

The vampress flipped backwards, her high-heels slicing at Izumi's chin as the blonde had begun bending backwards to avoid any tricks the blue-clad woman had. She just barely missed that trick. The small cut trickled lightly, and Izumi wiped some of the blood away, glaring. Standing nearby, Villiyan turned her head just slightly to give a side-view of her face upturned to the moon in the distance. The two glowered angrily at one another, Izumi's transformation completing it's process finally. Her eyes bent backwards, her mouth frowned in a snarl as fangs slid over her lips. Villiyan merely grinned in return, her own vampiric fangs hanging over her parted lips. A split second after the exchange of imposing threats through mere facial expressions, they clashed, Izumi using her claws to hold back the steel scimitar. Pushing forward with both her strength and bodyweight, Villiyan hoped to knock Izumi back and take advantage of the were-cat's stumble to make a fatal slash.

Using her own force, Izumi was the one to knock Villiyan back, and the vampiress barely stumbled before retaining her balance. With the snap of several bones in her spine, she did a sidekick and her heel sliced past the blonde's cheek, making the were-cat jerk away. Exchanging a glare and smirk, the two clashed again. This time, however, it was in a frenzy of claws scraping against steel and knees mashing into soft flesh, heels digging into weak spots, toe claws ripping skin. The turbulent attacks were quick, over before the blink of an eye, but the damage remained clear. Izumi was sustaining gashes, bruises, and cuts all over her body, yet Villiyan's body healed its wounds almost as fast as they appeared. Yet the progressive loss of blood was certainly having its effects, as the blue-clad woman's movements slowed.

Their flurry of exchanged attacks moved them all over the arena, oftentimes barely managing to avoid falling off the edge from the dive. 'Shit,' Izumi thought, stabbing her claws through Villiyan's gut, only to have the scimitar slice through her right foot. Wincing as she ignored the pain, she used her other hand to get a tight grip on Villiyan's bloodied hand and wrench the sword free from her foot and the strange cement beneath them.

'I need to kill her… but how?' Her agitation was growing, the internal predator of the cat getting progressively more restless about the fact its opponent was still alive and moving. She knew from Kouji that light would do the trick, or even fire. However, she was not Takuya, who could light things with his bare hands, nor was she Junpei, who could summon lightening. Not even Kouji, who could bend and control artificial light! She seriously doubted the whole 'stake through the heart' trick would work. Vampires were dead; they didn't need their heart. They may have still had one, but that didn't mean they used the organ, except in the metaphorical 'I love you' manner.

The blows being exchanged between the two dangerous women were developing into more critical and thought-out, each wishing to end this almost infinite trade. As such, they both knew they had to defend themselves better, and so, often these hits did very little damage. Having an idea, Izumi spun and used her tail to knock the scimitar out of Villiyan's grasp. It was only with sheer luck she managed this, only achieving it because the blood pooling around the vampiress's hands made the handle too slippery for her to hold. Both females snapped their attention to where it landed. Looking at each other, they both returned their attention on the blade and made a wild dash for it. Izumi slid towards it as the unusual cement scraped her skin, and she snatched up the scimitar before Villiyan's hand reached it, and whirled around. The last visual before her blue eyes was that of the vampiress's eyes widening in horror. The revolting sound of scimitar tearing across Villiyan's neck resulted in Izumi's stomach churning, and the warm blood raining down upon her of reeked of victory and metal.

A smash was heard, and Izumi snapped her eyes open to see what it had been. Blood was still raining down upon her, but that wasn't what the smashing had been. Her eyes flicked around before she spotted it—half a head stared at her, a jaw slack and skull bones poking through the side that appeared to be broken off. Near it, bits of ash rolled around as they were drenched in the red liquid, and shattered remnants of the skull lay nearby. How it came to be that Villiyan's head came to be that way was a mystery to Izumi. Wanting to know why it poured blood still, she turned her head to the side, trying to avoid the droplets from getting into her eyes. There, before her, was the jerking body of Villiyan's—the utterly headless body. The arms flailed around wildly, the legs twisted and snapping as they tried to balance a dying body. Blood sprayed out of the neck where the vampiress was decapitated, the life of it draining and draining and draining…

It at last fell backwards, spasms wracking it. The hands clawed at something, anything, to keep it going. Without a head there was nothing to control it, and Izumi had a feeling Villiyan's very soul was trapped inside the body. Nails snapped off completely as they scraped the cement, and flesh tore to create more bleeding wounds. No longer able to handle watching this, Izumi stood up, still clutching the scimitar. Raising it above her head, she swung it down once, cutting the body twice, three, four times.

"Die already!" she screamed, tears forming in her eyes. What kind of soul would want to remain in a headless body? Who would want to live forever so badly? What kind of life did Villiyan lead up until then to want to continue living? Cutting up the twitching body, it took several minutes before Izumi realized she hacked it up to nothing but mush that was progressively turning to a black goop. The body still twitched, churning in its rapid decay. The soul was still inside; someone still strived to live.

"Please… just… just die already…" the blonde whimpered, before her knees buckled beneath her and she fell to the ground, not noticing the pain searing through her own aching wounds.

"Izumi!" Cursed yelled. "The match is over, Villiyan's dead! She's dead! Get off the damn arena!" The referee hollered. That wasn't the first time she had seen someone freak out because they thought a body was still alive due to the nerve convulsions.

"It's… it's still moving…" Izumi said, so quietly it should have been to herself rather than the fox spirit. Cursed rolled her eyes, and hopped onto the arena. Grabbing Izumi's bleeding arm, she roughly pulled the were-cat off of it and tossed her down to Junpei to catch.

"It's called 'nerves.' That happens sometimes when you decapitate a body," Cursed hissed. Her intention wasn't to be cruel. It was to be fair. She had done that countless times to other participants, and she would not lighten up on someone just because she was secretly rooting for them. Turning on her heel, she returned to the center. "Sponsor Yamaki! Send in your next combatant!" she ordered.

"It's my turn," Ruki hissed, and stormed up to the arena. The others looked at each other, confused.

"It seems Ruki has finally gotten her chance to do what she came here for," Yamaki sighed, adjusting his glasses.

"And that is…?" Takuya asked, letting the sentence hang so Yamaki could finish it. The blonde man gave a grave grin.

"The biggest motivator known to man: vengeance."

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon. This goes for all previous chapters that I made the mistake of including this. SO DUN SUE ME! Please! I need money to try and get to college... please...? No... suing... at all... ;.;

**A/N:** Hey you guys! I CAN LOGIN AGAIN! OMG! Let's hope this time, it doesn't stop working! Again! Sadly though, this still doesn't mean faster updates (I bet all of you just thought, "YOU BITCH!" didn'tcha? XD Nu worries, you have every right too. This thing has been going for a friggin' year and it's STILL not done). See, I got this freaky thing called a "job". For some reason, this "job" decided it needs to distract me with free cookies and lemonade. EAT MORE SUBWAY YO! XD Anywho... the Private Message feature actually seems pretty cool. X3 Mind you, I still think it's a frivolous way to compensate for taking away our privelages of replying to reviews on the actual chapters. Really. What if you don't have an account? Not everyone feels safe giving their e-mail out. Silly admin.

**Shitza**: Well... everyone CAN live. It all comes down to my mood at the moment. Like, let's say I just broke off one of my arms, blood is gushing everywhere... I'll be a smidge saddened and someone in this may die. XD J/k... seriously though, who knows? And uhm... who may I kill that won't involve a chainsaw being revved up as a wake-up call? o.o Just curious.  
**Angel Born of Darkness**: Heh, I hardly rock. This needs to be updated FAR more often, ne ne?  
**Lalalala-FUJISAKI-Lalalala**: It was confusing? How so? o.o Dodn't mean to give you a head ache, gomen gomen!  
**takuya**: XD Glad you liked that chappy! Hope this one gets an as enthusiastic reply!  
**GemmaniGirl**: Ne! Tanya-san, dun hit GG-san! Kisei versus Takky... ah yes... -Chapter mocks HP- ...Kouichi! STOP HAUNTING HER HOUSE! Dun make me get Serlio! Or worse... the... WHO YA GONNA CALL! GHOSTBUSTERS!  
**silverkaze013**: Sad things are saddening and very bad. u.u  
**Largo-sensei**: Know what? I AGREE! And I LOVE YOU! -Hugs-  
**The New Shinigami Hikari**: Limited computer time bites! Let's protect it by eating pocky! Ready? Steady? GO! XD Nya, glad you likies the way the charries were portrayed in this. Usually people don't take so well to it. Arigatou! -Hug-  
**Sailor Epyon**: Everything you just typed in that review has just made me one very happy Subway worker. -Hugs- I MISS TALKING TO J00! -Sniffle- And yesh, you spelled Eimin correctly! Yay, PixLea-san ish TEH PWNER!


	16. 15: Colourless Shadow

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon. But you know what? If I did, I'd make it so all four seasons were on DVD. Unedited. And special bloopers revealing lots of shounen and shoujo-ai. w00t! But alas... I do not own it, and it is indeed not on DVD. In America. CURSE YOU BANDAI!

* * *

In a human's childhood, their parents teach them the ways of life. They set the stones for the path their child will follow. They are the first ones to decide what is 'correct' and what is 'incorrect' in that child's life. A mother will scold her child, saying spitting on others is inappropriate behavior. Another mother would lavish the child with praise for retaliating to another child so well. These actions and examples set by the adults will teach the child what they should and should not do, thus shaping their personality. Despite how 'well' a child is brought up, one broiling desire is generally impossible for normal humans to resist: the desire for vengeance.

It could be a thought floating through a human's head, a consideration they soon brush off. It could remain dormant in their thoughts for years, or instead, it could be a dominant thought inside their head. It's not just humans that find themselves having issues with resisting this; the supernatural has their own history of one kind seeking vengeance on the other. Vampires on witches, werewolves on vampires, witches on humans: a never-ending cycle. All because someone performed an intolerable cruelty, and the one who suffered because of it must then make the someone suffer for it. Yin and yang, equal balance, equal rights… 'You hurt me, I kill you.'

* * *

"It seems Ruki has finally gotten her chance to do what she came here for," Yamaki sighed, adjusting his glasses.

"And that is…?" Takuya asked, letting the sentence hang so Yamaki could finish it. The blonde man gave a grave grin.

"The biggest motivator known to man: vengeance," he, Yamaki, replied. The redhead stood in the arena, her eyes narrowed in the direction of Kaishi. The demon seemed to not notice, and walked over in the direction of where Kouichi and the gang sat. His younger half-sister, Kyuusei, tilted her head and leaned forward curiously to find out why her brother was walking over. Reaching into his pocket, he placed the gun he had put in it before the round in her hands.

"What's this for, Onii-san?" Kyuusei asked, head still tilted curiously at him. He patted her, giving a small but fond smile.

"For being a good girl. You see her?" Kaishi questioned his sibling, pointing at the glaring Ruki.

"Hai?" The young demoness tilted her head.

"I'm going to fight her. No matter what happens on that arena, I don't want you to get upset over it. Okay?" It appeared to be a small request, but Kaishi was fully aware of just what he was truly asking her.

"Okay! I promise I won't!" Kyuusei smiled, and hugged the pistol.

"Tell him I said sorry as well," Kaishi added, and headed towards the arena.

"No problem Onii-san!" The young girl called, waving him off. The others stared at her. "What?"

"Him… who?" Yamato asked.

"It's a secret." Kyuusei winked at them.

"Sponsor Yamaki has sent in Ruki, and it appears Sponsor Kisei is sending in Kaishi," Cursed announced, and nodded once the silver-haired demon had stepped onto the arena. It was then Kisei noticed and he cursed beneath his breath. There went that round. "All right, do not make this a repeat of the last match! You attack **after** I'm out of the way, got it? Good! Ready?" When receiving nods affirming that they were, the fox spirit rushed away in a blue streak upon noticing the magic gathering in Ruki's hands. "Have fun!" And the blast was released. A huge flame engulfed the arena, the barrier blocking the flames from going outside. The only one that could be seen through the fiery blaze was Ruki, her hands still in the position they were initially to strike.

She began a soft chant, working on her next spell; one eye open in the only direction Kaishi could be to prevent any sneak attacks. The smoke cleared as the barrier absorbed it in order for the onlookers to be able to see. Two leathery wings encased a form where Kaishi had been. A snap of bone was heard, similar to one cracking their knuckles, as one large wing lifted itself up before the other moved back as well. Kaishi tossed his trench coat aside, his wings going into a resting position as he watched Ruki.

"You should have remembered that much," came a monotonous sigh from the demon. Growling, both her eyes opened before she narrowed them again. Ending the chant, she released another attack. This time it was an ice-type attack, large icebergs emerging from beneath the ground, aiming directly for Kaishi.

With a sigh, he beat his large wings, raising him from the ground, and flew up to the top of the barrier where he was out of the iceberg's range. Watching the bergs form and disintegrate, he waited for her attack to finalize itself and end. She growled, throwing her arms upward and adding in another chant to send them higher. He sighed again, raised his arm, and when he brought it down, lightning screamed through the sky. Sliding through the barrier easily, it entered the icebergs, and they glowed an unusual turquoise color. A huge explosion resulted, sending shards of ice everywhere. Ruki immediately raised a barrier, and Kaishi wrapped his wings around him for protection. Falling from above, he spread out the wings to catch wind and avoid becoming pizza on the arena. Setting his dragon-like feet on the cement, he returned his gaze to Ruki.

Becoming agitated at how her attacks were not hitting their target, she intermingled multitudes of chants and sent magical attack after magical attack at her opponent. Kaishi glided through them as he dodged, using his wings for protection, sighing all the while, as she didn't seem to be doing what she needed to. Anger clouding one's thoughts would make it impossible for anything to be achieved, especially when the opponent was calm. As this frivolous fight went on, the sideliners looked to Yamaki to explain the missing parts of this.

"What does she want vengeance for?" Izumi asked Yamaki, sitting on Junpei's lap with his arms wrapped around her comfortingly. The blonde man watched, the flashes of lightning and fire reflecting off of his sunglasses.

"That's her personal business you're asking me about," Yamaki warned her.

"It might be her personal business, but… we're still curious," Takuya mumbled, watching the battle as well.

* * *

_A long time ago, back on Earth with the days short and the nights long, a winter had reached its peak. The trees were bare, the snow blanketed the ground, and the roof creaked when larger clumps of the small iced substance fell from tree branches higher up. A small child, about five years old, was outside building a snowman. She was laughing, her cheeks tinted with red from the chilly air. Happy to be at home with her parents, and on break from her studies, her pale, lavender eyes looked at her work. It was a lopsided snowman, but with some of her father's clothes it would be much improved! Perhaps her mother's broom as well, to help it stand tall and straight. Just like her Grandpa. Giggling, she ran towards the house as her hood fell from its place on her head, revealing straight red hair swaying in the wind. _

_Young Ruki went inside, saying ' hello' to her mother as the woman greeted her. Rushing to the table, she made herself a warm cup of cocoa and blew on it. Taking a quick sip, she sighed as the warmth flowed through her. Her mother asked her if she was having fun. Yes yes, of course! It was the first snow she and her mother worked on together to create, and look at how lovely it was! Finishing the cocoa, she rushed into her parents' room. Grabbing a tie that belonged to her father, and the spare broom of her mother's, she hurried on back outside. Biting her bottom lip, she furrowed her brow as she concentrated on fixing the snowman. She couldn't wait to surprise Grandpa! He was visiting, and he didn't do so very often, for he was a very busy man. He said that one day, they'd spend more time together, after a very important 'thing' was fixed. After the horrors inflicted upon the witches finally ended. _

_Using the broom, she smiled proudly at her work. The snowman now had a broom sticking through his middle to make him stand straight, a tie was wrapped around its head, and the eyes were crooked. She took a stick and stuck it on as his lopsided smiling mouth. There! Her grandpa always acted so silly after drinking that special sake her mother made for him. And for some reason, he felt the need to always wear a tie on his head when he was given it. Oh well. She loved her grandpa, even if he was a bit funny in the head. She heard the crunch of snow behind her, and her eyes widened. He came early!_

_Whirling around, she stopped seeing a kid slightly older than her. He had silver hair that fell to his shoulders, and slanted steel blue eyes. He looked to be around ten years old, and dark wings were wrapped around his shoulders. A long tail wavered behind him, and he had on dark clothes. _

"_Are you… do you need help?" The young Ruki asked, tilting her head at him. He said nothing, but walked forward. She could see horns protruding from the side of his head, and as he passed her she immediately followed. "Awre… are you lost?" She asked, concerned. Perhaps he couldn't talk? _

"_I recommend that you don't follow me inside," he told her. She stopped and tilted her head. "Kaishi." She didn't know why he suddenly said that. All she knew, was after he opened the door she heard her mother scream for her to run. All she knew, was a blast went through her home… she just knew that she heard screams. It was battle drawn out beyond two hours. Snow fell from the sky, her eyes watering. Her momma… her poppa, they needed her. Crying out for them, she ran into the blazing inferno of what once had been her home._

"_Momma? Poppa?" Young Ruki screamed, running through the collapsing wood. "MOMMA! POPPA!" Seeing they were nowhere in sight, she fell to the floor heaving with sobs. "Momma… poppa…" She whimpered, hugging herself. She should have warned her parents a strange demon was in front of their house. She should have warned them! But never expected a ten-year old demon to do so much damage… where was he? She'd show him to attack her mother and father! Getting up with newfound hatred and anger, the heat inside the house only fueled her. She didn't know advanced spells, but she did know magic. Rushing through the house, only to find no one, she then raced outside. _

_It was there that she saw the final standoff. There, a young demon stood facing both her mother and father. Her father was upholding a shield, while her mother whispered an incantation. Ruki already knew what the spell was. She had to get away, and fast. She didn't know how to protect herself from that type of spell… _

"_Ruki! What are you doing here still?" her father demanded. Jumping, young Ruki was ready to explain herself until a flash of lightening cracked down near her. Yelping, she jumped away. However, it was enough to attract the attention of her concentrating mother. The woman stopped in alarm, unwilling to unleash an attack that would annihilate her daughter. Because of her hesitation and Ruki's father becoming distracted, the shield fell… _

_Removing a pistol from his pocket, the demon boy (_now recognized as younger Kaishi_) pointed it at her parents. Aiming, he fired… Ruki rushed forwards reaching out for them. They couldn't get shot, they couldn't… The bullet blew right through them, whirling a cyclone and sucking them inside like a whirlpool drowning everything around inside of it. Eating. Melting, devouring… her parents were gone, and two glowing objects floated into the pistol. He looked her right in the eye. She stared back, horrified and afraid. He walked over, and snatched her hood off. Flinching, she scampered backwards. He killed her parents. He killed her parents. The cold around her made her feel numb, the heat of the burning house no longer close enough to create a bout of anger. _

"_You'll see me again," he promised, and walked off. Young Ruki was found there, in that same position the next day by her grandfather…_

* * *

As Ruki attacked, these memories played over and over again in her mind. Put on repeat, to remind her she would finish what had begun over eleven years ago. She didn't know why Kaishi killed her parents and let her live, and she didn't really care. He killed them, and she had been hell-bent on revenge ever since. It had been her fault her parents died, and now she would avenge them by completing the job she was interrupted in all those years ago. She never meant to get in the way, but she did. While she concentrated on her battle, Yamaki explained to them her story, just without detail. He merely told it in a basic outlined format, as he didn't know all of it.

"Why are you just blindly attacking?" Kaishi asked her, knocking away an earth attack with his right wing. She ignored his question, firing flaming bolts at him. Sighing again, he easily evaded the magical attacks. At the rate she was going, she'd have utterly drained her magic in the next twenty minutes. Her mind was trapped in the world of her past, in a world she obsessed over for over a decade. Violet eyes darkened, glaring at him. She was tired of missing. She was tired of firing useless attacks. She was tired from wasting her energy. Gritting her teeth, she calculated in her mind where she was going wrong and correcting the errors in her 'plan.' His wings.

Holding out her hands, she set up a shield first. Chanting beneath her breath, the static vibrating throughout the stadium, as all of Kaishi's electrical charges he had released to deflect some of her previous attacks was bouncing off of it. A small ball formed in her right hand. Using her left, she moved her hands in the directions needed while continuing the chant. Kaishi watched from above, flapping his wings occasionally to maintain altitude. Large jagged rocks appeared behind him. Turning around some to glance at the protrusions of the cement, he momentarily wondered what she was up to now. It seemed she was finally thinking things through and would be using magic he couldn't avoid.

"Rise," Ruki hissed finally, and jerking her free arm she made movements in which the rocks took on. They levitated from the ground, reaching higher and higher as her hand movement commanded it to. Hearing the falling gravel from the rocks, Kaishi resumed his attention on them just in time for her to motion it right at him. Flapping wildly to avoid them, it was when the first rock ripped through his left wing he realized her intention was not to kill him instantly with them. She was 'clipping his wings,' so to speak - in a very painful, bone-smashing and flesh-ripping manner. After the rock tore it's way through his wing, he immediately lost altitude. Flapping his other wing wildly to try to make his landing semi-safe, he failed to notice the other rock coming towards him. It formed a giant hole through the leather wing. Crashing down to the ground, he was thankful for quick reflexes and the fact it wasn't a long drop.

"Finally thinking." Kaishi whispered under his breath, wings twitching from the tears. The snapped bones in the leather wings bled, and from the damage one was bent in an unnatural position. Hearing more clattering from falling pebbles that once rested on the rocks, he hastily moved out of its way. After managing to dodge it, more lightning struck from the sky at one of the rocks; it shattered in millions of pieces, a few managing to pierce through Ruki's shield and Kaishi's protective wing. Neither paid any attention to the minor cuts developed from the bits. One rock still levitated, and no longer could the lightning from the skies strike though to eliminate it. Ruki was making it snow. Her mind was no longer on the rock, but on the sky above. It would snow, and the weather conditions would not allow any electricity to be formed within the clouds.

The 'audience' looked up at the snow, some holding out their hands to catch the soft flakes. The true power of a witch could even outdo the magical barrier of Angelics. The small group rooting for Yamaki's team looked up at the sky as well, at the moment lost in the moonlit snow. Kouichi lifted his hand up, almost recognizing this night as his final. Watching the flakes fall through his hand, he curled his fingers up. Removing his attention from buried thoughts, he watched the redhead witch. Her eyes glowed, a powerful surge of energy gathering around her. With dead eyes, he could see faint outlines of spirits trapped within the arena wake up from this growing authority of the weather and land.

Turning his interest to Kaishi, he momentarily wondered what it was the demon was now planning to do. The main weapon he used in his previous battles to win was now in the hand of a nine-year-old girl. His elemental power could not be used in the existing weather circumstances, and the wings that once protected him were torn and damaged. What was there left? Why was it that, until Villiyan fought, did none of the others express any fear? It was because they were fighting for pure reasons, just as his team was. Villiyan herself was not, and she was afraid in the end because she had died without a purpose.

Her mind now back on the levitated rock, she motioned for it to move at Kaishi's right wing, aiming to smash down on it from above and effective destroy the remains of it. Steel-blue eyes caught sight of it, and with agile movements, managed to gather enough momentum to turn in a fashion that maximized his strength, and using his tail, broke the rocks in several large pieces. They fell with a rattle onto the arena ground, and he twisted his neck to see what Ruki was up to now, just in time to see a blaze heading straight in his direction. Following by the natural instinct of all, he raised his arms to protect his head. In addition to this, his crooked wing was also awkwardly attempted to provide as much, even if it was only a little, protection from the inferno she released. Ruki's mind chanted 'die' over and over, resembling an infinitely looping song.

Once the fire diminished, smoke rose from the burnt skin and charred wing of Kaishi's. Heavy breathing rattled his lungs, the natural body temperature far above normalcy. He glanced up weakly as he still panted, waiting for what Ruki would decide her final attack to be. He was beyond attacking or even defending at this point, not that he ever initially attacked her throughout this entire battle. Dropping her shield, Ruki rushed forward and skidded to a halt. Drop-kicking Kaishi, it knocked him down flat on his stomach. His ear pressed to the warm cement, he couldn't comprehend if it was the arena itself drumming or his own heart becoming stressed from the still rising internal temperatures.

"Why'd you do it?" Ruki growled, grabbing one of his horns and yanking his head up to make eye contact.

"You knew the tournament was coming in eleven years then, didn't you?" Kaishi asked her, coughing up blood between words. Growling, she shook him by the horn in annoyance.

"That doesn't have anything to do with it!" Ruki snapped. "Why'd you kill my mother and father? Why not me?" she hissed, clarifying her questions more to extract an exact answer.

"Would you have entered the tournament if I didn't?" Kaishi asked her, shuddering. The heat was suddenly gone, the snow around them that was gathering affecting his body. Burns on his skin flared up from the cold. It ached so much…

"Who cares? That wasn't your reason," Ruki snorted, and releasing her grip she kicked him in the face as he fell. "Why'd you kill them?" She demanded again, growing hysterical.

"…Kisei told me to…" Kaishi whispered, eyes clouding. Ruki stared at him. "I was supposed to kill you to… he knew your family would enter. The tournament was only eleven years away; they were training for it already. I knew that if I killed your parents and left you… you'd at least enter for revenge, right?" He laughed. "And you did." She continued staring at him, her breaths coming out in puffs of smoke as the temperature around them continued to drop from the snow. "You know your hood…?"

"You ripped it off." Ruki whispered. He ripped it off to say she was dead too.

"They say a human's biggest motivator is revenge and love. They also say the closest supernatural creature to a human is a witch." He coughed, and glanced up at her. "It appears they were right." She formed an ice sword in her spare hand.

"Shut up," she whispered, and drove it right through where a heart would be. He did.

"Ruki has won the match!" Cursed announced. "Kaishi is dead." The redhead walked off the platform, not even noticing the Angelics carting the body away. She couldn't avoid hearing the loud shriek from Zanshi, however, and she did her best to blot out the noise the younger demon made over her dead brother. Reaching Yamaki, she looked up at him.

"Happy now?" Yamaki asked her.

"Yes." She nodded, and walked towards the inside.

"Not going to watch Kouji fight a very angry little Zanshi?" Yamaki asked her.

"I need to think," Ruki explained, not stopping.

"Who says I'm fighting her?" Kouji asked, cocking a brow at Yamaki.

"You did. Earlier." The blonde man grinned. "She did some sort of unforgivable crime against you and Takuya," he joked.

"You're twisted…" Kouji grumbled. The blonde man grinned.

"Sometimes the best time to have any humor is the most inappropriate," Yamaki kidded the vampire.

"Only you…" Kouji shook his head as he muttered this.

"Sponsor Kisei, please send—" Cursed didn't get to finish her request before Zanshi flew straight through the barrier, stopping in the center. The fox spirit had been forced to raise her arms to brace herself from the biting wind brought with the enraged female. "Right… okay, Spo—" Again, she was cut off.

"Send in your next pathetic excuse!" Zanshi snarled, wind sweeping all across the arena. Cursed kept her hands on her kimono, trying to not get swept away with the currents of air, a task that Zanshi kept making increasingly difficult for her. "NOW!" she ordered, the winds now literally blowing Cursed off of the arena.

"That little, filthy, slutty…!" the fox spirit cursed, insults flying from her mouth as Serlio set her down after catching her. Once they slowed to a minimum, she made her complaints known. "YOU DON'T ATTACK THE REFEREE! DO **NOT** MAKE ME GO IN THERE AND FIGHT YOU MYSELF!" she threatened, but her words fell on deaf ears as Zanshi buzzed around the arena, impatiently waiting her opponent. Apparently after watching her brother die, she got rather riled up and her anger was venting itself out in spurts. Kouji was hoping to wait until she at least calmed down, but with the hurricane winds she was creating that were damaging the barrier, he was beginning to think he would have to fight her now. The Angelics couldn't hold it up much longer, and he wouldn't be able to keep Takuya safe from those winds. In fact, he probably couldn't keep himself safe.

"Kouji, do us a favor and fight her already," Yamaki growled, now feeling the effects of the wind blowing itself out of control. With a nod, he started towards the arena but stopped, feeling a tug.

"Remember. If you die, I know who to talk to so that you can be brought back and I can kill you myself," Takuya warned him, and received an amused smile from the vampire.

"I know," Kouji laughed, and ruffled the brunette's hair. He then ran up to the arena, and after finally managing to get onto the platform, the winds immediately ceased. A psychotic smile on an evil, scarier expression of Zanshi's greeted him, her large dragonfly-like wings beating wildly to keep her in the air.

"So glad you finally decided to join the dance," she laughed, a strange and demented laugh that creeped Kouji out. He was about to take a step back, but noticing that he was at the edge of the arena, stopped. Bordering on falling, he was ready to jump backwards in fear seeing Zanshi flying directly for him.She grabbed his arm, surprising him, before slamming him down in the center of the arena.

"You're not escaping so easily!" she hissed. His body fell into shock for a moment, but immediately left it. Watching her form a blade with the winds, he shot up and dodged the attack, which formed a fair-sized crater. Her wild eyes kept their gaze on him, no matter how quick his movements.

Developing more winds, they blew all over the arena, effectively slowing Kouji down. 'That cheap-shot, snot-nosed…' The vampire thought angrily, ducking down after clawed hands attempted to slice over his scalp. From her attacks and movements, she must've been in the mood to play cat and mouse with him. The next time she came within arm-length of him he needed to grab her. Due to the winds she had kicked up, it was incredibly difficult for him to move around. Even if he altered the lights of the coliseum to utter darkness, the moon was something out of his control and it was a full one. She'd still be able to see after a moment to get her eyes adjusted. Thanks to the wonderful Ruki, the clouds no longer obscured the moon from view, yet it still snowed.

With his dark outfit, the snow on the arena, and the moonlight, Kouji knew he was an obvious target. But Zanshi was in dark clothes as well. He formulated a plan as he waited for the agitated female to fly closer; by the time he finally completed it, she was flying towards him. A small smirk appeared on his face; she didn't notice, the lights immediately clouded over into darkness. She stopped, as did the winds surprised by the sudden darkness. She rapidly blinked her eyes trying to get them adjusted. Kouji took advantage of the situation, snuck around in the dark he had come to dominate so well and grabbed her by the ankles. She released a frightened cry, whirling around sending a power gust in the direction Kouji used to be. He moved, however.

He could hear her growl in annoyance, her heartbeat become faster, and smell the developing perspiration. Her eyes finally adjusted, she sought him out, but saw him nowhere. Hissing, she raged the winds again, demanding without speaking any words that Kouji show himself again. Meanwhile, the vampire kept a tight grip on one of the light posts that he had used in his fight against Taichi. A pattern was in her winds, with several gale winds blowing followed by a sturdy but far weaker gust. When the weaker gust arrived, he would play 'death from above' merely to scare Zanshi. Glancing over, he sighed. This battle couldn't drag out too long… the inner instinct told him the sunrise was just a few short hours away. It would be nice though if the sun came up right when Takuya and Kisei fought, leaving that bastard unable to protect himself from the sun… There!

Striking when the gust blew through, he landed on her back while accidentally crushing one of her four clear wings with the veins pumping through them. Of course, he immediately felt nauseous… shaking his head, he hung onto her tight as he could feel the immediate struggle she put up upon being 'pounced'. Clawing at him to get off, he felt the wounds heal up as soon as she caused them. They weren't even deep enough to deal him any threat of blood loss. She must've had retractable claws that she wasn't releasing, because in this alarmed frenzy, the possibility didn't come to her mind. Knowing the fastest way to end the match, he readied his fangs. Then Takuya's face flashed through his mind and he flinched, alarmed, away. Zanshi flipped him off, fuming.

"Pervert!" Zanshi accursed him, face beet red.

"Don't flatter yourself," he snapped.

"It's hard not to after someone just used your breasts for handles!" the female demon cried, immediately covering herself. Kouji nearly gagged. He didn't like girls in that way. And he certainly would have gone on through his eternity never knowing the reason he held on so well to her was well… yeah.

"Your own fault," Kouji barked at her, refusing to take the blame.

"Whatever, I don't care," Zanshi snarled, and the psychotic look returned. "Because after I kill you, I'll kill the redhead, and then the little brunette, and then the blonde, followed by that lightning demon, before finally I let Kisei gobble your boyfriend up." She laughed, mouth twisted in a disturbed smile and her eyes wide and frightened yet excited. Kouji growled. "Oh, you don't like that idea?" she asked, circling around him and forming a developing tornado around them.

"What I want to know is, why your brother was so much nicer than you are," Kouji informed her in a cold tone, only to be backhanded by her. From the closure she created to hit him, he kicked at her gut, knocking her backwards.

"If you thought my brother was so nice, why'd you kill him?" she screeched, jumping up and stamping her foot. "Why why why why why why why why why why why why why why why?" she demanded, throwing a tantrum.

"Were you a spoiled little princess because of your father?" Kouji asked, watching her.

"Onii-san didn't do anything for you to kill him!" Zanshi wailed, the winds picking up and blowing around them. 'Eye of the storm,' the vampire mused.

"Or maybe by your mother," he went on, eyes thinning at her.

"Why didn't Onii-san attack back? Why didn't he change? He could have, and killed that bitch so gruesomely her remains would be beyond recognition! She'd be so hideous no one would even think there was a time she was anything but the disgusting slime of human embodied-flesh that makes up witches!" Zanshi cried, clutching her head and shaking it. One of her bones snapped out of her spine, forcing her body to suffer a spasm, yet she didn't appear to notice. Kouji stepped back. That wasn't normal. The bone then merged with the two left wings into a larger structure that could be considered the supporting bone of a devil's wing. Skin began a slow melting from her back and crawled up the structure to slide down, slowly to develop cartilage for it. Another bone ripped out near her wings, but it was too far away and just kept a slow growth rate while it zigzagged.

He watched the transpiring events, no longer sure what move he should make. The wind spiraled around them, drowning out the roar of the onlookers. Kouji's manipulation of the light stopped, permitting the lights to flicker on. It forced a flinch from the vampire, and the spectators howled in excitement. The precious battles they watched weren't as good as this one, it seemed. Or perhaps it was that they knew something Kouji did not about what was going on. Moving her hands away from her face, the vampire's eyes widened in terror. The skin was melting from her face as well, the flesh melting and sagging off of her face's skeleton. One eye remained free from it, while the other was covered utterly in the molten skin.

Her right knee buckled, the cracking of the bones meaning they were detaching themselves from each other. Because she tumbled forward, one wing flapped to keep her upright, but due to one incapable of developing and the bone now driving into the ground, and the other full of holes, it was useless. The knee attempted to develop to be bent backwards, but it instead formed sideways because of the position she fell in. The other leg snapped, but it almost immediately gave up altering its location and she was left with it slicing through her skin. During all this, the pain must have finally been reaching her, for she was squirming and writhing in agony on the ground as blood squirted from her open wounds and loose veins hanging where her skin no longer held it. The winds picked up, blowing more furiously than when she zipped about waiting for her opponent.

Kouji dropped to the ground, driving his fingers into the cement, ignoring the crushing of his fingers from doing so. They quickly repaired themselves, allowing him to dig in deeper. The winds whipped around him angrily, the barrier flickering madly, as did the lights. At the tip of the barrier, where Kaishi damaged it earlier with his lightning, the winds escaped and made the clouds swirl around and around. They moved with such speed Kouji felt nauseous watching their shadows dance along the platform. Without knowing it, Zanshi was creating a blizzard with hurricane-type winds in what could be considered a winter monsoon (although monsoons only came in the summer).

A large, clawed, skeletal hand rose towards Kouji, and he stared at it. Skin melded with the dark-colored structure of a hand, far too large for the dying body it was attached to. Her face no longer held the features similar to that of a human, but now revealed what her true form looked similar to. A jaw hung down, reaching her chest with drool dripping from it, for no lips could curl back to hold it in her mouth. The top lip was missing half of itself, and the remaining half of it looked unnatural with the face split between bone and melting, peeling flesh. Her eyes were beady, the outlines glowing brightly and their appearance was haunting and menacing.

She got up slowly, and with great difficulty, having only one leg to support herself with. And, it was bent sideways, making her move repeatedly towards the left, for that was the direction it was in. The clawed left hand, too large for itself, pushed her up and held her steady, as did the undeveloped wing. She stared at him with those haunting eyes. Kouji knew what was going on. She wanted to defeat him, to kill him, to find a release to make up for her loss. To find a way to fill that empty hole left behind from someone close to her dying. She felt the only way to kill him, Kouji, was to slide to her real body. Unfortunately, from how wildly her emotions were flying all over the place, it was backfiring. Or maybe she just merely forgot how, and it was resulting in her killing herself.

"You can't hold on forever," Zanshi told him, her voice slipping between barely audible and an incredibly loud growl, making her words difficult to understand. Kouji sighed at her, his grip still holding tight to the ground.

"It's almost as if all of you are depressing in your own special little way," the vampire told her, and only for her to hear. No one else could over the winds.

"Hah… you're an idiot," Zanshi's strange new voice laughed. "We're not depressing. Whatever makes you think that?"

"Hinshi let herself die for Eimin to no longer be under Kisei's control. Eimin died because he was indifferent to the outcome of the battle; either way, to him, he could see Hinshi again. Villiyan died because she underestimated Izumi, something I would think you all should know better than to do. Kaishi let Ruki win. And now you think the only way you could have beaten me, was to go to your real form. But it's only going to kill you. I'm a vampire, I can tell how low on blood you are. I smell how close to death you are," Kouji sighed, explaining to her. "It's depressing how you were all supposed to be the strongest in the tournament, yet you all have lost so easily so far." The demon stared at him.

"I might be close to death. But that doesn't mean I can't turn this to a tie. There's still Kisei to fight your brunette, and no offense… but there's at least two hours until sunrise. Not enough time for him to stave off Kisei's enhanced movements." Zanshi laughed. "And if I make this a tie, and Kisei wins that round, then the rest of them will have to fight Kisei. And what's the point of fighting after you already lost what you were trying to save…?" she asked. Kouji removed one hand, and started crawling towards her against the winds.

"Because. He wasn't the only one we were trying to save. Plus…" Kouji grunted, nearing her. "You don't know how stubborn Takuya is." The vampire grinned, and smashed his hand into the cement splattering blood. With careful aim, he flicked his hand sharply at her. Large droplets of blood splashed into her eyes. Zanshi screamed, reeling backwards, and the winds held still momentarily. Her oversized arm instantly reached up to nurse the eyes, only to have the claws pierce through them. Another scream echoed the first, the winds starting up all over again. His hand healed, Kouji got up, moving with the agility no human possessed to try and beat the winds. Grabbing the left leg that was only attached to the half of it behind the kneecap by her skin, the muscle torn apart and the bones jutting through, he ripped it off her, causing the body to flail wildly from the ripped nerves. Using the protruding bone, he raised it up.

"I have to be the only vampire to have enough mercy in me to kill you this quickly," he thought out loud, and using the mild mind-altering ability he had, he forced Zanshi's body to grow numb all over. The bone was then stabbed through her head, killing the gray mass that controlled her thoughts and body.

"Kouji has won the match, Zanshi is—" Cursed got cut off, as the wind gave one final blast. It finally expended the barriers limits, blowing Kouji off the arena and into the stands. He landed, ironically, next to his twin.

"Did you have to use her own leg to kill her?" Kouichi asked civilly, looking at the vampire who was grumbling something about hating wind demons. "She wasn't a wind demon, just as Kaishi was not a lightning demon. They were royal demons, explaining why they weren't element-based like Junpei is or Kagami was." The poltergeist explained helpfully. Kouji rolled his eyes, and flopped down, only to be pushed off of his seat.

"Don't sit on Kyuusei-chan," Whisper told Kouji, and then checked on the swirly-eyed girl.

"…Even after she's dead she interrupts me," Cursed growled, and jumped up to the center. "Kouji, return to your Sponsor please." She tapped her foot impatiently, watching the Angelics cart Zanshi's body off as Kouji hobbled his way to the group. He was utterly drained from resisting that wind. And it was about an hour and thirty minutes away from sunrise. Maybe, just maybe…

"You did a great job!" Takuya cheered before clobbering Kouji in a giant hug.

"Oww, oww…" Kouji complained, gently nudging Takuya to get off.

"I thought vampires could heal themselves," Izumi teased.

"I'm tired, say that later when I can think of an appropriate answer…" Kouji sighed, and giving up on the brunette letting go of him, just kind of hung limply, letting Takuya to hold him up.

"Ahh, Kouji! You're heavy!" Takuya yelped, before they fell to the ground. The brunette pushed Kouji off, ready to scowl at him only to stop; Kouji had fallen asleep.

"Heh, we've worn our vampire friend out," Yamaki chuckled.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen! Oh, and hermaphrodites, transsexuals, transvestites, asexuals, and all you other people… the last match of the final round," Cursed announced, a sly smile on her face and the crowds howled. "We all know Sponsor Kisei is sending in Kisei himself… now, it's up to Sponsor Yamaki. Will Yamaki challenge Kisei again this tournament, eight-hundred and eighty-eight years after losing the last one… or will he send in the human?"

* * *

**A/N**: Special thanks to Solange MacLeod, yet again editing this and making it all purdiful! GIVE HERA BIG HURG AND APPLAUSE! Anywho, while yes work has been keeping me busy there's been a slight uhm... _problem_ that has risen in this. I have NO friggin' idea how to work the Kisei and Takuya final fight thing anymore. I have a basic idea - lotsa blood. I know exactly how and who will win. But what kind of fightgets straight to the end and skips the middle? It's just anti-climatic and boring. If you guys have any suggestions (-coughs- please tell me you do -coughs-) they are more than welcomed. Aside from this, I'd like to know if you want the next chapter to be the second to last chapter, or the fourth-to last chapter. It doesn't matter to me, once thosetwo things are figured out this'll be a breeze to finish up next chance I get. And very sorry you had to wait so long for... a very strange chapter. O.o

**GemmaniGirl**: AHH! Not a stick! -Throws it away- Didn't you know? If you poke something with a stick, a blob will EAT YOU! And yay! Glad Kouichi no longer haunts you!  
**Jake U Freak Of Nature LoL**: I'm going to answer your questions through a private message because that way I can give you much more detailed answers. o.o There will be more Koukuya after the final battle... thinger... (Glad you do! -hugs- Visit me there! Muahahah!)  
**Angel Born of Darkness**: XD Your review made me happy. Yes, this DEFINITELY needs to be updated more. It's gone from an update every week to every... odd number of months. -Shoots self-  
**Shitza**: Very glad you like this! X3 Updates make EVERYTHING better! So does coke! HOORAH FOR HYPERNESS! It's okay. I did keep up, but if it's on here then when I get free time (aka, am not working) I WILL READ IT! I WILL! -Determination- Hahah, no yours is far more exciting. XD Really, it is. o.o Yours is almost done? Nuuu! Do all good thigns HAVE to come to an end?  
**Largo-sensei**: Lol, why do you say that? Chocolate! Where! Cuddling Tomoki ish a good idear! -Abducts Tomoki for you two to share cuddle time to help him through his traumatized state- Yes, the intention was for Izumi to kind of freak people out. Berserk people are fun. Seriously! ALL RIGHT! XD You guys anywhere near Florida?  
**The New Shinigami Hikari**: -Gives you massive quantities of pocky- Fwahahah! Ruki ish teh cool o.o  
**Bonnie Mizuhara**: Ya know, its when I get reviews like yours I'm terrified of going to bed at night. XD Taka-chan and Jen-chan are neither here because they're off bringing down the Matrix. J/k, seriously I don't know. Want them to pop up in the crowd next chapter? They aren't! 'Final Destiny' will be updated when I find where it went... hope my computer didn't eat the next chapter... O.o  
**takuya**: Izumi-san was very confused, the poor thing. Here's ya next chappy!  
**The Forbidden Fox**: o.o I feel very special now. -Big hug- Taito is very good, can't blame you for browsing it. Have you ever read 'Pink Roses' by Selphiebunny?  
**CrashedmyHarley**: Love your pename, btw! o.o Your review makes me afraid to go to bed as well. o.o Oh well! XD Hmm... yes, Yu Yu Hakusho did play a major contribution to this stories inspiration. But so did The Vampire Lestat and Angel Sanctuary... I suppose they aren't as obvious though, eh? But nuu, I didn't intend this to be so much like teh YYH one! Ahh! -Runs in octangles-  
**Sailor Epyon**: So YOU'RE the one who keeps ordering those subs... XD j/k. We should catch each other online much more often! WE MUST! Yesh, me agree about glomping teh Tomoki! Hahah, glad that amused you! Kisei is an arse that will die one way or another, be it in this fanfiction or everyones mind... VOODOO TIME! Yes, there needs to be more Junpei love. :( Eimin was teh tragic. But he's ina happier place with teh Hinshi now. YES! Izumi goodness! Lol, nothing wrong with too much anime or video games! -Glomps-

**TOMORROW IS KINGDOM HEARTS II RELEASE IN AMERICA! W00T!**


	17. 16: Just Like Tomorrow

Disclaimer: There's a new season of Digimon out! -Dances- I don't own it, but thats okay! Digimon Savers looks cool! Oh yeah... the fanfic. Right. Don't own Digimon. And after something a reviewer said, I'm not sure if I own this plot... O.o

* * *

In the history of the worlds, there have always been great people. These people are varied in what they were, and what they became. Their deeds have made them either devils or saviors of in the eyes of those around them, and it has always been a great controversy as to who was 'right,' be their deeds as cruel as Kisei's when he won the tournament, and wished that the hatred humans held for the supernatural was aimed at the witches. Or, if one is interested in religion, as kind as Jesus Christ to take upon himself the sins of humanity to save all from themselves. The supernatural world saw Jesus as a horrible cretin, but the humans whom believed in him saw him as their shining light for many centuries to come and probably many after the century now. Kisei had gained the approval of many supernatural beings, but eternal hatred from the witches and their allies.

Turning away from the obvious lessons however, the great people of the past worlds all had one thing in common: they changed their planet, and during their time became condemned for it. They all suffered; each had their own sacrifice made to get them to have their names passed down generation through generation. Many historians later began wondering to themselves… do these great people - these revolutionizing people - regret what they'd done? Yes, they made the world a better or worse place… but did they regret it? Some of them suffered greatly. Some had to bloody their hands, like Alexander the Great. Others had to lie and abandon their ideas like Galileo. In the end, their misery may or may not have been worth it in their eyes. Perhaps it was. No one knows, for they have all passed away… but here's a chance to know now. Whether or not the winners of this tournament, be it Kisei or Yamaki's group, will decide if everything they gave up to win was worth it. May the end of this challenge find it's conclusion.

* * *

"And now, ladies and gentlemen! Oh, and hermaphrodites, transsexuals, transvestites, asexuals, and all you other people… the last match of the final round," Cursed announced, a sly smile on her face and the crowds howled. "We all know Sponsor Kisei is sending in Kisei himself… now, it's up to Sponsor Yamaki. Will Yamaki challenge Kisei again this tournament, eight-hundred and eighty-eight years after losing the last one… or will he send in the human?" Once this truth was revealed, the group turned to stare at Yamaki in amazement. The man adjusted his glasses.

"Wait a minute…" Izumi began, staring at him.

"If you fought with Kisei in the last tournament, and you lost…" Junpei continued for her.

"And the only way to lose is to be disqualified or killed…" Tomoki continued. The blonde man looked to the brunette, as confused as the others.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Yamaki asked. The brunette hesitated, and then nodded his head.

"If you lost before, how can we trust you to win this round?" Takuya unsurely joked. Yamaki nodded.

"Then go. I'll explain to them, and you go do what I couldn't," Yamaki ordered, and the brunette teen gave another unsure nod.

"Because we already know our combatants…" Cursed started, stepping off the edge of the arena. "You two, hop on up and fight to the finish!" she called out, running out as the barriers fell from above. Noticing this, Takuya rushed up onto the platform, as Kisei simply sauntered over to it. The vampire grinned.

"I guess we get to play a game, now don't we?" Kisei asked, smirking down at the brunette who narrowed his eyes into a glare at the vampire. "Apparently our last visit didn't show you how foolish it is to face someone of higher caliber than you," he sighed, as though it was a terrible loss. "What's worse, neither of you accepted my offer. Such a pity." Kisei shook his head.

"Kouji and I don't accept lies as offers," Takuya spat at him, keeping his eyes trained on the vampire. He remembered his last encounter with Kisei and Zanshi, all right: how easily Kisei restrained Kouji, who had always easily overpowered Takuya. Yet the brunette could take down both vampires, with his bare hands just if he could hit them… not that he'd ever hit Kouji. Kisei however…

"Lies are oftentimes better than truths, Kanbara Takuya." Kisei gave a short laugh. "It's why humans invented them." The vampire was suddenly no longer in Takuya's line of eyesight. The brunette whirled around to see where he went, but when seeing nothing behind him a look of confusion crossed his facial features. Where'd he go…? Kouji motioned at the side, and when Takuya turned to see a fist crashed into his lower gut. He was knocked harshly back, and due to the excessive force of such a strike he rolled into the center of the arena prior to where he once stood near the edge. Coughing up blood, Takuya shakily pushed himself up as his eyesight blurred from such a hit. Kisei could have just hit him right through his stomach, creating a hole and breaking his spine. But he didn't.

"Bastard, playing cat and mouse…" Takuya cursed beneath his breath, wiping the blood from his mouth as he continued to search for the vampire.

"Humans invented a great deal of things, Kanbara," Kisei's voice echoed, and the brunette tried to locate its origins. "Why, some humans even create worlds all their own to escape the harsh reality that they invented already. Always building--never satisfied with their accomplishments, what they have," the vampire drawled on. "When they lose one thing, they immediately seek out to replace it… even if they didn't even like it in the first place." A laugh. "Such silly creatures… they brush the blame off themselves, and place it on others that are different from them. Humans kill other humans when something doesn't go well with them. Humans burn witches when it was their own fault a plague struck them." He laughed more, the sound grating on the brunette's nerves.

"If I remember correctly, didn't you decide that witches would get the blame for everything?" Takuya snapped.

"My, such a well-educated human you are." Kisei appeared behind Takuya, grabbed the brunette's arm and flipped him harshly onto his back before Takuya even had time to react. He stomped his foot on Takuya's stomach, receiving a yelp from the young teen. "Well now. You're winning this match with ease." A sadistic grin.

"Shut up." Takuya snapped, wrapped his hands around the vampire's ankles and mentally demanded the flames to come. They burst out from his hands, catching the pants legs on fire. Kisei jumped back, and dusted the flames out.

"So it wasn't a rumor," the vampire chuckled to himself, while Takuya picked himself up and glared at the other.

"You really thought it was just a rumor?" The brunette never imagined the other to be an imbecile, but this proved him otherwise.

"No, not that. I thought the rumor that you actually held some sort of intellect was false, but apparently you do think." Kisei smiled, a dark smile. "Come on, I want to see how well you can keep up with me." Takuya clenched his fists, thinking he was ready this time. Kisei was gone again, and before the brunette could relocate him he was kicked to the side. And kicked again, hit, punched… after a few strikes, he wasn't sure which was which. He was getting knocked around, but like the first strike Kisei did not use any fatal strikes. Indeed, the only time Takuya felt any blood exit his body was when he had been hit so harshly in his gut and coughed some up. Bruises would be covering his body before this battle was over.

The brunette wasn't entirely sure why it was that Kisei seemed so intent on knocking him around to death, but he was certainly doing a good job of it. Takuya's eyesight blurred in and out, his focus off. His depth perception wasn't doing well--either that or Kisei was moving in a manner to trick the human's eyes. A crack alerted Takuya, followed by a blinding pain up his arm. His body rolled on the harsh ground of the arena, and Kisei stood hovering over him. Clenching his eyes shut, Takuya tried to ignore the pain. He couldn't move his arm. Opening his eyes, he looked at his arm. It was fractured or broken. Either way, that snap did not signify a sprained nor dislocated bone. He glared up at Kisei, who just smirked down at him.

"If I break both of them, I don't suppose you'll be able to do that neat little trick of yours, would you?" Kisei asked in a purr. Takuya growled, and flailed his legs out in an attempt to kick the vampire. Kisei simply chuckled as he jumped elegantly from the attack. "I'll take that as a yes." He moved again, and groaning Takuya rolled as though trying to get away only to be roughly kicked like an overgrown football to the other side of the arena yelping in pain. Kisei laughed lightly to himself, strolling over to where the human was now weakly trying to stand up on his own using one arm. Takuya took an intake of breath, feeling just how sore his body was getting from the abuse inflicted upon him by the vampire. Just how exactly his skin had not been sliced and scraped up from the ground or even Kisei's hits was beyond him. It defied all logic humans have come to understand.

* * *

Kouji, on the sidelines, paced back and forth as he watched the fight between Kisei and Takuya. His brunette was losing. It worried him. He couldn't lose Takuya; he wouldn't. The panic was rising, and from his inability to hold still as his blue eyes watched this was evident. How he just wanted to run into that arena and help Takuya, protect him. A deep growl formed in his throat. Yamaki still had not explained to them just yet what exactly had happened all those years ago, but that was because they were all transfixed on the battle now. Why didn't Yamaki tell them before? He could have prepared Takuya by telling him how Kisei fought then! The growing malevolence towards Kisei was finding its way to Yamaki. Kouji couldn't help Takuya, and this was causing him agitation. This agitation wanted to escape from inside, and at this point its main target was Yamaki.

"Calm down, Kouji," Yamaki ordered, voice stern. The vampire turned on him, a harsh glower directed at the blonde man. "Just have confidence in Takuya. That's the most you can do for him," he said with a sigh. Kouji continued to glare hatefully at him, but turned his attention back to the fight, eyes instantly softening in love and concern for Takuya. The blonde man noted this, and sighed before turning his gaze to the fight. _Don't let history repeat itself,_ he begged silently.

Izumi paid close attention to Kisei's hits and misses, to his strikes and quick decision as to when not to strike. There was no pattern she could make out--it was all erratic. As his actions were all made at the last moment, it was obvious that Kisei had no battle plan in mind. He simply desired to take Takuya out, first by breaking his arms… but then what? That was what worried the girl. Though, Kisei was taking his sweet time in breaking the second of Takuya's arms. What was going on in that twisted freak's head? Sighing, her eyes looked at the ground of the arena. It looked awfully clean… what, was the vampire obsessive-compulsive and unable to stand staining things with blood? It'd explain his decision to find a way to avoid drinking blood. She cracked her knuckles unconsciously. Junpei still had his hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner. She was quick at recovering, although guilt still weighed heavily inside her. Her eyes widened. Perhaps… that had to be it! She knew what was going on! Then the world went black.

"Izumi!" Junpei's concerned voice yelled in alarm, and that was all she heard until another voice spoke.

"You're not allowed to," Cursed's voice warned.

"Huh?" Izumi blinked at her, and then looked around. They were in a forest during springtime. On a log sat a blue fox, but rather than black markings, it had magenta. Its fur wavered, flickering like a glowing light, giving it an eerie look. Its eyes locked on the blonde girl, standing before her. "What do you mean?" Izumi asked.

"I mean it's against the rules. Telling Takuya how to win is cheating," Cursed informed her.

"That was never stated as against the rules!" Izumi snapped.

"Helping a teammate win goes against the rules," Cursed clarified.

"Only if we jump in there and help him!" Izumi snarled. She wanted to help her friend. If she had to, she'd fight this stupid referee!  
"Would you now?" Cursed asked, the fox getting up and beginning to circle Izumi. "You're in my mind, my world. Fighting me here is unwise. I know exactly what's in your thoughts, precisely because you're in my world. I know what you wanted to do because Serlio informed me of it."

"So how is it that me telling him how to win is against the rules?" Izumi asked, hands on her hips as she watched the fox. She didn't care what Cursed had to say, or how the referee knew what she did.

"It's the final battle. A human is fighting a vampire, in front of rows upon rows of creatures. If you tell Takuya how to win, even if it is not cheating… those beings will see it as that. They don't want to see a human win. And I don't want an angry mob with an excuse to start a riot," Cursed explained.

"THAT'S CHEATING!" Izumi yelled, her accusing eyes searching the forest for signs of Cursed. The fox looked up at her.

"Here," Cursed said, though the fox's mouth did not move.

"Eh?" Izumi blinked down at it.

"Listen. It is true, in a manner, that it is cheating. It is not technically against the rules, thus realistically I should be permitting it rather than hindering you from telling Takuya. But… if Kisei doesn't kill him in this match, if Takuya wins the mob will perceive it as cheating. I cannot protect your team from angry beasts that believe 'cheating' was done, nor can those you have befriended," Cursed said, heaving a heavy sigh. "I'm very sorry."

"…Just… argh!" Izumi growled in anger.

"Until I hear from Serlio regarding the situation with you, you're stuck here," Cursed informed her, and the fox trotted away.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE!" Izumi yelled. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW HOW TAKUYA'S DOING!" she hollered furiously. The fox stopped and looked at her. It turned its head to a tree, and there a screen appeared revealing the battle from Cursed's point of view.

* * *

Takuya got knocked down again. Kisei walked over, and bent down near the brunette's ear.

"Give up yet, human?" The vampire asked, a superior tone in his voice. The brunette growled, feeling rage bubble up from inside. The fact he hadn't even hit Kisei was what really pissed him off at this point, for the vampire landed endless blows on him.

"I don't give up," Takuya hissed, and forced himself to stand. Kisei just chuckled, and moved away to give the human room to get up. His chuckle got darker and more amused when Takuya's uninjured arm buckled and he fell back down. Turning, the brunette glared at Kisei who stood back far enough to where the brunette's flames could not reach him. He was tired of this game of cat and mouse. Cats didn't even always eat mice! Takuya blinked. Why didn't cats always eat mice? Because cats knew that mice were oftentimes infected with diseases, duh. Though it was more of rats that a cat would kill but never eat. Something in his brain clicked. Why didn't Kisei just kill him? Because he was a sadistic freak, duh. All right, so why was it that Kisei didn't slice him from head to toe without cutting any major arteries so that it'd be a final form of vengeance against Kouji while making Takuya be in even more pain?

Because Kisei was afraid of him. Not really him, more of his blood. Kisei wasn't really in the room when the dirty deed was done to the brunette and Kouji, now was he? Indeed, it appeared the vampire tried to avoid making Takuya bleed. But then the question of why. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact he hadn't fed in who knows how long after figuring a way to not have too? But he coughed up blood earlier, and nothing really happened. Oh well. He had nothing to lose except his life, and at this point in time, it already looked as though he would. This would hurt. Kisei began walking back over, assuming apparently that Takuya had given up trying to stand on his own. _That's right; take your sweet time,_ the brunette thought, glaring at Kisei. Closing his eyes shut as tight as he could muster, he bit down on his broken arm. Hard. His teeth sunk through his skin deep enough to draw blood. Lesson one: If one is to bite their arm, be sure it is not the injured one. It doubles the intensity of the pain. Kisei stopped, giving Takuya the strangest look the human had ever seen.

* * *

"…Why did he just bite his arm?" Junpei asked, staring disbelieving at Takuya's actions, holding Izumi's limp form. Kouji stared unbelieving at the brunette's actions as well, and immediately shook his head and tried to distract himself from the intoxicating scent rising. Just how badly did the idiot bite himself? Yamaki watched with a placid look, though subtle surprise could be seen from how he ruffled from the action. Ruki couldn't help herself, she gawked. It seems losing was making Takuya do some strange and very crazy things.

Spitting out the coppery liquid from his mouth (Takuya didn't find the taste to be as tantalizing as the vampires did), he looked to see what Kisei was doing. His vampiric opponent was giving him a look that spoke plainly what most everyone was wondering: 'What the hell is WRONG with you?' That plan didn't work out too well, it seems. In any case, it was worth it to see such a strange expression on Kisei's visage. Maybe. Trying to pick himself up again, Takuya slowly but surely managed to stand. His good arm squeezed as tight as it could over the bleeding area of his injured arm. Kisei watched him, and his eyes narrowed.

"Suicide is a cowardly way to lose this match," Kisei told him.

"I'm not suicidal," Takuya grinned, earning a raised brow from the vampire. What was this? The brunette's opponent wasn't sure what to make of it. Takuya was taking control of the battle from the vampire, even if he was losing. Where that made sense he wasn't sure. "Why are you hesitating? If you want to win to kill us all, go ahead. Get it over with and kill me," the brunette egged the vampire on.

"I don't recall hitting your head that hard," Kisei retorted coolly, but was still obviously unnerved by the brunette's peculiar behavior. Still, he fell for the bait and disappeared from sight. Takuya relaxed his muscles, despite knowing what was coming. He'd try the rag doll effect, which was his own personal theory: if he wasn't tightening his muscles, the fat in his body might be able to absorb the hits better. The only problem being he didn't have too much excess body fat… damn Yamaki, training them to have fit bodies for the tournament! The hit never came, however. Takuya looked around, trying to find his enemy. Eyes traveling up finally, he saw Kisei perched on the same pole with the pocket that Kouji used in a previous fight. "Hiding?"

"Hardly. But I am trying to figure out… what are you up to?" Kisei's eyes flicked back down to the human. The battle was at a standstill now, with no actual fighting. The crowd was growing restless, irritated by no bloodshed nor breaking limbs. Kouichi and the group in the stands seemed concerned, not wanting them to get too bent out of shape.

"I wouldn't tell you, even if I knew," Takuya snorted, and got a small entertained snicker from Kisei.

"How lovely." The vampire hopped down, standing pretty far away. "You're telling me… you've no idea what you're doing. You're just doing what seems to work?" His blue eyes narrowed and glanced back at the brunette.

"You were too." Takuya leaned on one leg heavily, the other aching.

"You noticed…" Kisei chuckled. "You know, even if I win this round I haven't won the tournament. Considering how your group killed my 'teammates', it's five to one. The five being in your favor… so even if you die, you've accomplished your goal. Humans won't be extinguished." He shrugged. Takuya felt relief… so even if he lost, his brother would be safe. He shook his head. He still needed to survive this; he had a date with Kouji at the end of this to look forward to.

"I'm not going to die," Takuya declared. The vampire laughed, rolling his eyes at the brunette.

"You're a dense, naïve human… you will die. It's the least I can do to return the favor of your friend, Izumi killing my wife… the least I can do for Kouji who rebelled against me… and as Yamaki knows so well, every time he and I meet it's a custom of mine to take something precious from him." Kisei's eyes slit, and instantly Takuya felt a hand gripping his neck tightly. Gasping, the brunette clawed at the cold, bony hand that squeezed his throat. His damaged arm hung limply at his side, bleeding while the other feebly attempted to get Kisei's grip to soften. He was being choked, the dead hand clenching tighter and tighter.

"Le… ah…" Takuya couldn't speak; all that came out were short sounds and squeaks of pain. The vampire held his neck tightly, a faint glare in his eyes aimed at the human he was strangling. An unmerciful, and uncaring expression…

"There seems to be a lot you don't understand. Firstly, they say you can have whatever wish you want to be granted if you win. That's a horrible little lie they feed you. You can't bring someone back from the dead; it doesn't go over well with either Reaper. You die in this match, Kouji can't ask for you back. Besides, vampires and humans don't belong together. It's only a matter of time before the vampire can no longer resist its nature to kill and feed on the weaker one. The forbidden is what attracts us, as damned creatures. In the Gardens of Eden, Eve took the Forbidden and committed the first sin. This sin is the most sacred, and to commit it and reenact it tantalizes us. Villiyan, the dear, used to be human. Her name then was Victoria. I had found a way a year after we fell in love to never need blood to survive. It seemed ideal at the time. Of course, one day she just accidentally cut her finger. Happens all the time. It smelled so good… next thing I knew, she was lying almost dead in my arms. Couldn't let her die, so I changed her." Kisei roughly pulled Takuya's face to him, forcing a small-strangled yelp from the brunette.

"It's only a matter of time before Kouji ends up accidentally killing you, trust me. And with that curse you're stuck in, when he tries to change you after he realizes his mistake it'll kill him too. No matter how you look at your relationship, no matter what you try, it's doomed to fail. I don't know what type of person you are, but in my experience most people would rather die honorably at the hands of someone they hate, than, in a cruel twist of fate, by someone they love." Kisei's eyes narrowed, and he tightened his grip more. Takuya eyes blurred, darkness ebbing around the outsides of his vision. His hand no longer fought with Kisei's.

"I don't particularly care for you, or your blood. It has no pleasant scent for me to care enough for. Now let's hear that neck snap…" Kisei's eyes widened in a wild, crazed expression. _Burn…_ Takuya thought weakly, and a huge flame exploded from his hand. A spontaneous flame burst at Kisei's feet, startling the vampire. He released his hold on Takuya, and dropped the brunette jumping from the fire. Trails of flames chased after him, curling around his leg. Coughing and gasping for air, Takuya looked up at what was transpiring. The fire was traveling up Kisei as he attempted to put the flames out. They burst all over him, and a horrible scream filled the stadium. All who were not deaf covered their ears, trying to drown out the horrible sound.

* * *

"You're allowed out," Cursed said, and Izumi awoke in Junpei's arms. She hopped up, and looked out at the arena. Junpei pulled her back slightly, obviously still worried after she 'passed out.' She'd explain to him what happened later. Her hands clamped over her ears, as her awareness was returning quickly as she watched. Kouji was standing still finally, his hands over his ears but his eyes were wide in alarm and worry. He didn't know how Takuya was doing. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the burning body of Kisei.

"Kisei is dead… Takuya has managed to survive the match. Sponsor Yamaki has won the tournament!" Cursed said suddenly, the barrier falling down as she raced up onto the arena. Serlio hustled after her, and when on the arena began frantically searching for something. The referee walked over to Takuya, and shook his shoulders. "Hey, human. You need to drag yourself off here or else Lady Death here is going to snag your soul, too," she said softly, trying to encourage him to stand up.

"…wha…?" Takuya looked at her, weakly trying to pick himself up.

"No, no, crawl or something. Trust me, Serlio already told me your legs are not able to hold you right now. Look, when someone dies on this arena their soul is trapped inside until the end, which is when Serlio gets here to reap the souls and hold them until her husband gets here. She's the Reaper of Souls, he's the Collector. In your battle, don't tell anyone but apparently the soul of a certain fire demon gave you a bit of help… Serlio is trying to find her right now. Now go, hurry, hurry." Cursed ushered him to get moving. Groaning, Takuya slowly pulled himself with his good arm towards the edge. So close… and what fire demon? He couldn't think straight… he'd remember later. At the edge, he just scooted to where he fell off. And felt no solid ground. Kouji had caught him, and held him carefully.

"Takuya, you're safe… sort of," Kouji sighed with relief, nuzzling Takuya's face.

"Careful Kouji!" Izumi yelped, running over to help the vampire with the injured human. "He's bleeding."

"Not surprising, considering he bit himself like that… Takuya what were you _thinking_ when you did that?" Kouji asked softly. The brunette didn't answer, just snuggled closer. _Kouji… heart… _That about summed up what Takuya felt. And thought.

"Zere you are!" Serlio could be heard in the background. A swipe was heard, and then an angry snarl. "Dam-eet!" Yamaki raised a brow, as a silvery-blue sliver of life wavered on the sharpened edge of the sickle held by Serlio. "You just ahd to prozect her… fine," she sighed, and the sickle absorbed the soul. The decaying body of a woman left the arena, Cursed following after.

"You're all beaten up… come with us," an Angelic ordered, others following. The group of Angelics gathered around Yamaki's group.

* * *

Dancing Chibi's o.o

* * *

"We won… ah, how wonderful." Izumi sighed, lying on a nice comfy bed. After the Angelics fixed them up, they were given an exquisite hotel room. "What do we ask for though…? A million dollars?" she joked, grinning at the others.

"That's greedy…" Tomoki murmured softly. Izumi gave him a soft smile, and then ruffled his hair.

"Hey, I was kidding. What could we do with all that money anyway? Blow it on anime and manga? Although it'd be perfect for our budget…" Izumi mumbled thoughtfully.

"Oh, the budget!" Takuya cried longingly. "We haven't talked about that in forever…" He flopped on his own bed.

"A lot of things haven't happened in forever…" Junpei said quietly, fiddling with some electrical cables. He amused himself in strange ways humans didn't understand. Kouji flopped on Takuya soon after this, and just kind of laid on him. "Kind of like that," the Thunder Demon nodded.

"Kouji, please get off me." Takuya sulked. Even if the Angelics healed him thoroughly, he was still sore.

"'Or 'orm." Kouji replied in a muffled voice.

"What?" Takuya lifted up his head, turning back some to look at the vampire. "Or worms?" He asked. Kouji looked at him, and said nothing, just kind of returning his stare. "…what?"

"Wonder where Ruki is…" Tomoki wondered, fiddling with his necklace.

"Saw her go with Yamaki earlier," Junpei told him.

"…maybe we could ask for world peace…" Izumi was off in her own little world--but it's okay, they know her there. And here. And in that direction… maybe over there…

"Kouji…? Are you there?" Takuya asked. Kouji had determined something that the brunette was unaware of. When he had caught Takuya in his arms that day, bleeding… the scent did not bother him. All that mattered to him was that Takuya was okay. He knew he could resist now, so he made a decision. He was about to act on that decision (which was to smoocheth Takuya because the brunette looked illegally cute at this point, giving him a quizzical look), but fate intervened. And by fate, Kouichi burst in through the roof.

"GUESS WHAT!" he cheered, scaring Takuya, Kouji, and Junpei. The vampire cast him an evil, evil look. Kouichi noticed, and grinned. He sent a pillow flying at Kouji, knocking him off Takuya.

"I see The Haunting continues," Izumi commented, blinking at the grumbling Kouji.

"At least he's not staring anymore," Takuya thought out loud.

"You're being cruel to my brother today, I see," Kouichi noted.

"…You." Takuya glared at the poltergeist, who grinned.

"I assure you, the t.A.T.u CD is still unharmed and where you left it. BUT GUESS WHAT!" Kouichi floated around excitedly, waving his arms around wildly.

"Tell us what already!" Takuya snapped. If Kouichi weren't already dead, he'd kill him! Because last night Kouichi stole his toothbrush and still has not given it back!

"I'm engaged!" Kouichi swooned, holding his face with his hands and feigning a swoon.

"I think you're lying to them," Junpei sighed, sweat dropping.

"What's Kouichi going on about now?" Izumi inquired.

"He's going on that Yamaki will be here in a few minutes to explain everything to you guys. Any and all questions. Shortly after, Cursed asked if she could talk to you all. THEN WE GO TO THIS RAD PARTY AT BLOOD MOON CAFษ! Hosted by all our wonderful friends, and the owner," Kouichi told them.

"Seriously?" Takuya asked, as Junpei explained everything to Izumi and Tomoki. They all hopped on their beds (except Kouji, who refused to leave Takuya's), and expectantly waited for their Sponsor. After a few minutes, the blonde man finally stepped in.

"TELL US ALL!" they yelled, voices echoing. Yamaki looked at them, and finally opened the door more for Ruki to enter. He closed the door behind them, and then stood there with Ruki next to him. Kouji leaned back and decided to use Takuya's lap as a pillow, making the brunette sweat-drop. Someone was affectionate today.

"Tell me where to start." Yamaki requested.

"Okay! The Tournament before this one buster!" Izumi ordered.

"There's a great deal that goes with it." Yamaki sighed. "Please narrow it down. Once I start from one point, it'll all link together."

"All right. Take off your glasses, and tell us what you are. How did you survive all these centuries?" Kouji asked, his eyes narrowed; however, he wasn't too intimidating, considering he was resting his head in Takuya's lap, and the brunette was playing with his hair. Pimpin' it. Yamaki removed his glasses. At first they couldn't see his eyes, as he was blinking repeatedly, unaccustomed to the light.

"It's been awhile, pardon me…" Yamaki requested, rubbing his eyes. He pocketed his glasses with his free hand. Finally, he opened them, although blearily at first. They were brown, and the pupils were dilating to a slit. "There. Well now, in the Tournament I was the Sponsor, just as I am now. Kisei however, was not one and was a participant. In almost everything, we were polar opposites. Except one thing: it was an uncanny relation we had, something similar. And because of what I was then, most my kind shunned me. Now, as you know… Kisei won the last tournament," Yamaki rambled, going in several directions at once trying to find a way to explain. "Have you guys ever wondered… about how there's supposed to be one Sponsor, and then six Participants? And how Kisei was the Sponsor, and there were five Participants under him?" He asked.

"No… Kisei worked as the sixth," Tomoki said with a nod.

"Do you know how they came to find that it wasn't against the rules for that? I mean after all, it still doesn't quite add up. A Sponsor doesn't count as two people, so there isn't altogether seven people like there's supposed to be," Yamaki pointed out. The Participants were quiet. "Look… I'll just put this bluntly. In the Tournament, I was a vampire just like Kisei. In that same Tournament, one of my participants was one of Ruki's ancestors," Yamaki explained slowly. They all looked at the redheaded witch. "Ruki here… is the descendant of a product with a witch as a mother, and a father as a vampire." They all stared at Yamaki.

"Does that mean…?" Izumi began.

"Yes. Yamaki is my distant grandfather," Ruki confirmed.

"…what'd you mean by, 'in the tournament?'" Takuya asked, catching those key words.

"And what does it have to do with the Sponsor and Participant numbers…?" Izumi asked, confused.

"That Tournament was perhaps one of the shortest. Kisei's team was ruthless and powerful, I'll give them that. A team full of angry vampires is a scary thing. They tore through all their matches, as did most other teams. Ruki's distant grandmother, my wife… she and I had not anticipated what would happen that year. What had happened was… I was involved beforehand because it had always been my dream to be a Sponsor of a team in that Tournament. But then Kisei's team announced what they'd have happen if they one. The persecution of witches. My wife's kind… she then joined my team. I had faith in her, and I couldn't say no to her. We didn't know, however, that she was pregnant with our child. We didn't know until one of the last battles. I asked Cursed if it was all right that I fought for my wife after we discovered this. It's not that we felt she couldn't win… it was just we didn't want to risk our daughter's life. Cursed saw nothing that said I couldn't. Come the last match…" Yamaki trailed.

"You were killed," Izumi finished in a whisper.

"Yes. I'm much like Kouichi is now. However, I'm a bit more than he is. I requested this of Serlio, because I wanted to be there with my child. And her children's children… and so forth. Because I knew what Kisei had done," Yamaki finished.

"Is that what Kisei meant when he said every time you met, it was a custom of his to take something precious from you?" Takuya asked. The blonde man looked at him, and gave a sad smile.

"Partially. When Kisei and I first met, he ended up killing my sister, who was still very much human. Later, he killed me at the tournament. And then, finally… the last time I saw him before this tournament he had killed my wife," Yamaki explained, sighing heavily. There was silence. "Cocky bastard must have thought he was going to kill you too." He chuckled quietly.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Izumi said softly.

"No need to be. I visit my wife every weekend via Serlio," Yamaki happily informed them.

"Err… cool…" Takuya blinked. Yamaki was a strange being.

"Hey Yamaki… do you know about what happened with Cursed and me…?" the blonde female asked.

"Yes. You were going to give a suggestion to Takuya in his fight, and she stopped you. I'm very aware of it. I know what you're going to ask. Why did she stop you, if when Takuya figured it out himself nothing happened? That it, right?" Yamaki asked, and received a nod. "If you noticed, Kisei, at first, didn't want to get anywhere near Takuya. But after a few well-placed comments from Takuya, which I'm sure he wasn't even aware how nicely done they were, Kisei decided to try and end the fight as soon as he could to make it look good and avoid an embarrassing situation of sucking Takuya dry. Let's face it, a vampire who supposedly doesn't need blood grabs a bite in an event creatures have been waiting to see for centuries." Nod nod.

"…Yamaki…" Junpei began.

"Yeah?"

"When can we go back to the Human World? While they do have crazies, they aren't as screwed up," the Thunder Demon pleaded. They asked a few more questions, shared some stories, and then it wasn't long before the party would start.

* * *

**A/N**: Whooo... I don't feel so great, so no rambling or excuses from me today. Give a super special thanks to Solange MacLeod for beta-reading so beautifully and quickly! She got it down faster than it took me to write the entire chapter! LOVE HER! And because so many of you wanted lotsa blood, and I ended up giving you hardly any... -Stabs self- OH LIVING LIFE THE PAIN! -Slowly bleeds to death, but you guys get your lotsa blood and thats all that matters-  
Now you guys need to make a decision. Do you want just one more chapter, or two? The two options are total polar opposites in how the ending works out, so choose wisely. I really need you guys to decide, because I like both endings and can't choose myself. And I refuse to do both. There's certain OTHER fanfics (like Our Final Destiny) that I need to get a move on with. So... lemme know!

**CrashedmyHarley**: You are very feared. o.o -Been having trouble sleeping- Daggers... scare me too. -Sniffle, crawls away and hiiides-  
**Jake U Freak Of Nature LoL**: Phew! Glad you got them! I'm... not sure. XD I completely forgot to be honest... and after this chapter, if you have more questions I wouldn't be surprised. Not quite sure what happened in it. o.o YES! KOUKUYA ALL THE WAY BABY! Hmm, I sent it to you but I'm not sure if you got it... -Races-  
**GemmaniGirl**: Ahahah... you didn't jinx it. Takuya... is very hard to kill. He's like a cute little kitten... that at times you're curious as to why you have a strange urge to dress it up in cute frilly little lacey dresses. Eerrrmm... about the lotsa blood thing... you see, I was on a lot of horror films and... -No excuse- Hey now, hyper reviews are the more interesting ones. Always a joy to read! -Sneaks you soda and candy-  
**Angel Born of Darkness**: You know, when I got locked out of my computer and thought I lost this chapter I had nightmares about you killing me in my sleep. It wasn't pleasant. Here's your chapter (lacking the lots of blood). Please don't kill me. -Whimper, hide-  
**Puppeh**: O.O I can't properly explain to you how sorry I am to update so late. Your review had me very concerned for your well-being. I AM SO SORRY! -Grovels before you- And I so badly wanted to use your ideas, but I didn't know how! Again, I'm very sorry! Your ideas kicked so much ass mine is dead! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!  
**Largo-sensei**: I was? Why did no one tell me...? We are! Yay! SNACK ON! I wasn't sure what you were talking about to be honest... gomen. -Grovel- Wow... why is it so many people I meet either used to live in Ohio, or moved from there...? Ah well. That just makes it a spiffier place. YES! KH II IS LOVE!  
**Bonnie Mizuhara**: So relieved the previous chapter wasn't as crappy as I thought... so... happy... -Floats to cloud nine- Nyaaah! I didn't kill him! I didn't! Only killed him once! -Points accusingly at that oneshot- (LeaderXLoner pairings own) Yes! You must see! They're over thar!  
**Shitza**: It's still going? Suh-WEET! -Happy dance- Hey, it's okay. I understand busyness. -Glares at Subway- Anywho... please dun hex me. T.T -At your mercy-  
**takuya**: o.o You likied? YAY! Hope you like this one too.  
**chibikuro rose-sama**: Lol, and now it's almost over!


	18. 17: Gardens In The Evening

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I do own my characters, however.  
_italics_ - poem, ballad, ode, or just plainly a seperate piece of the fanfiction but still holds some sort of meaning to it. The italics in the middle of the fanfiction are from a poem by Dante Gabriel Rosetti.  
**bold** - flashbacks

_When will the deserts snow end?_

_When will the winter's shine begin?_

_Ever will Adam and Eve go home?_

_In the Evening… in the evening…_

_Shall I see your face again?_

_Will your eyes light my way once more?_

_When will our day start anew?_

_In the Evening… in the Evening…_

_That's when our love, had bloomed._

-_Gardens at Eve, first half_

'Live or die, love or hate. Neither matters in my fate… I love you, only you, my love.' An ode given to lovers, as their hearts sing these words in loving glances and touches. Songs have long since been the way of expressing that strong feeling inside every last living creature, be they howls from canines or gentle purrs from the felines. Words melting into a single meaning, transforming those around its reality into dazed onlookers. An airy feeling, a heavy feeling--the emotions of nature, the emotions of its children. Earth, Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, and all other worlds yet to be named. Everywhere love is available, whether it got there because it sacrificed itself for the sake of love or merely because it's made of just love. It's a feeling that cannot be described, for if it could… where would it's beauty lie?

* * *

The coliseum was empty; after the victory, nearly everyone had left. Yamaki's group had been placed into accommodations provided by the kindness of the Blood Moon Caf้. They had been given a limit of one week to come up with a wish, to figure out what it was their hearts most desired. With no set limit, it was difficult to decide. Most of them already had everything they wanted, nothing more. Already they all agreed that if any felt ill will towards someone else, they would not let it cloud their minds. The group already agreed to not be like Kisei, and wrongly wish cruelty upon another. This was what it all began with, but within the second day it was all changed. A huge riot started around the coliseum, once empty, it now had thousands of demons and angry monsters trying to tear it down. Their excuse was that Yamaki's team had been cheating, and they wanted a final decisive battle they could not cheat in. 

A group was dispatched to quell the riot, but it could not stop it. There were more members in the riot than in the group hired to terminate this, but then Cursed arrived, and threatened to implement a horrible plight upon all of the protestors and their families. She regrettably had to meet with the leader of this outburst from the demonic community. They made an agreement, and so the fox spirit spoke with Yamaki. The worst had been decided, for a final battle was declared. It was a simple ordeal, and would pacify the demonic community because even if the group won with no losses they could not cheat. It was impossible.

The reason being was that the creature they would fight was especially developed through black magic and science in order to test those who seemed to not fight cleanly. It was known as the 'Shinma Device,' with its name of strange and peculiar origins. Its power weakened when its opponents fought a fair and true battle, but its abilities multiplied when faced with a sly opponent trying to pull an attempt to make their road easier. Fighting the creature whilst cheating made it virtually impossible for the opponent to win, thus the only manner in which to win was through a clean fight. This was the day of the battle, the battle that would decide if Yamaki's group had the right to live… or to die.

"I don't get this," Izumi snarled, slipping on a special pair of boots that provided enough room for good movement, and strong enough to create enough friction so she wouldn't slip around the floor of the arena. Also, due to its special crafting, it altered itself with her change of forms.

"It's not like we have much of a choice," Takuya complained, obviously in agreement with Izumi's annoyance.

"You did have a choice, but it wasn't much of one," Yamaki pointed out. It was true enough. It was either to take part in the battle and satisfy the need of the angry demons, or refuse to and handle the issue of the demons on their own—all thousand or so. The battle was the obvious choice, considering at least then they had a chance at getting out alive. Besides, it didn't sound too difficult—more of annoying.

"I still don't get it," Izumi snapped at the blonde man, who merely chuckled at her.

"You have to look at it from their point of view, Izumi-chan," Junpei piped up, arms crossed lazily as he looked out the window. "A human defeated one of the oldest vampires around, not to mention that same vampire had also won the last tournament. In their eyes, this isn't possible. Everyone in this world was raised to believe humans are weak; they just can't understand how Takuya could have won. Being so ready to believe such fairytales that any species is weaker, they never considered how strong humans can be. Right, Takuya?" The demon glanced over at the brunette human he was speaking of, and received a grin from Takuya showing he approved of Junpei's compliments. The demon returned the same grin.

"I guess so," Izumi sighed, and then looked up in thought. She laughed.

"What are you thinking about?" Tomoki inquired politely, tilting his head to the side in an unintentionally adorable fashion.

"Yeah, what's so funny?" Takuya asked as he gave the blonde girl an irked look for not being let in on her secret joke.

"I was just thinking… it's kind of funny. In the beginning, you mentioned that at first Kouji wouldn't let you fight in this tournament... Yet you've defeated a Gensui Demon and saved the life of a possessed girl, survived Kouji almost accidentally killing you, and then took Kisei out of the picture. It's kind of funny… because… while it is true your life has been threatened so much more than the rest of us, you've also survived each and every time," Izumi explained, and smiled. "What I found so funny about that was because with each attempt they make to kill you, in the end you just become stronger. Heh. Their ploy to kill a simple human is becoming the downfall of them." She smiled, an amused smile. The others blinked at her, and Takuya considered this. It was true enough… in the past year he had around four near-death experiences. He laughed, and soon he and the blonde teen were snickering together. Yamaki eventually joined in, as well as Junpei and Kouichi. Tomoki didn't quite get the joke, and deep inside Kouji got the feeling Izumi had just made fun of him, so he didn't quite see the humor in her words.

"Okay now… let's go," Yamaki ordered, after they all stifled their laughter. "Kouichi, you going to join your friends in the stadium seats?" he asked the ghost, who saluted him and then took a bow.

"I shall be cheering on the sidelines. If any of you die, just recall, I will still be able to visit you in the afterlife." This was Kouichi's way of bidding adieu, and he promptly left by floating through the walls.

"…That is the first threat that actually instills fear down to the depths of my very soul." Takuya muttered, face pale, earning a laugh from Kouji now.

"I don't think he intended it as a threat." Yamaki chuckled as he spoke, and ushered his group out. Takuya ignored this; he knew Kouichi meant it as a threat to all of them. Damn Kouichi. Even if the ghost technically was in some sort of purgatory, damn him! As they walked along, Izumi wrapped an arm around Junpei's waist. The brunette human blinked. He hadn't been expecting to see that… Tomoki looked mildly surprised as well. But the young illusionist just smiled, and shook his head. He obviously was thinking it was about time, though it bothered Takuya that he was unaware as to when it did indeed happen. Kouji must've felt compelled to express some last minute affection, perhaps due to Izumi's little display, and took Takuya's hand into his own. The brunette felt a faint blush on his face, but ignored it so he could give a warm smile in turn to his vampire. Yamaki led them from the Blood Moon Café, which was closed and empty. Apparently their friends left to watch their fight…

The calm was amazing, but a feeling seemed to be out of place—something was missing. Deep inside him, a gut instinct of Takuya's squirmed, obtaining attention from the brunette. Something was wrong, out of place. Moving quicker, he pulled on Kouji's hand so they'd be closer to Yamaki. The vampire gave him a quizzical look, not quite understanding the brunette's sudden need to get nearer to the blonde… vampiric ghost? "Ne, Yamaki…?" Takuya began. Receiving a slight turn of head from the one he was attempting to speak to, it was revealed that Yamaki was indeed paying him attention and was ready to listen. "Ah… uhm… does something feel off to you?" The brunette asked.

"As though we only have thirty minutes…?" Yamaki asked, an odd look to his uncovered eyes. Takuya tilted his head, not quite understanding. "I have the same feeling, Takuya. But there's not much we can do about it, so we'll have to deal with it," the blonde man said in that 'this is final' voice. The brunette then understood. Yamaki had meant, in asking, if Takuya felt they had little time left. Kouji was giving him a look, a mix of concern and worry, both derived from the vampire's somewhat over-protective nature.

"So… let's go kick this things ass, eh?" Takuya attempted in brightening the mood he had just dampened with Yamaki's assistance.

* * *

The battle began simply enough. The moment they stepped foot on that arena (yes, all six of them) the creature moved. But was it really that much of a monster? It looked very much like a woman, with a decorated tail that calmed swayed behind her. She wore a black body suit that reflected the moonlight. Her eyes were empty, nothing to be seen inside of them. Atop her head was some sort of mohawk that blew in the breeze, colorful, like the emotions that ran rampant inside her opponents at this very moment. Long nails extended from her quivering fingers, awaiting their first move. Multitudes of small beady earrings decorated the lobes of her ears, twinkling like the stars in the sky. This 'Shinma Device' was not evil, but it could not be considered good either. It was neutrality in the form of a female demon, killing only those who did not abide by the rules and fought fairly with those who did. It did not matter to her if she was killing the savior of the world, or the killer of it. She did her job; she ensured you were not deceiving others. She made sure you were worthy of the gift others were offering. 

Izumi had transformed, but she was surprised to feel that her right mind was in control. The feral instincts of the accursed cat within her were gone, and she felt the power she held for the first time. She felt the speed, the adrenaline, everything. It was a freedom she had not before felt. It was as though she was flying, and when she ran at the 'Shinma Device' it was with such agility she wondered if she was indeed flying. Naturally, the Device dodged this careless movement, but sensed no threat nor dare to attack the other. Ruki whispered a spell to herself, preparing to use her magic on this creature. Junpei let the electricity that made up his body and spirit surge, the crackles popping around him forcing his friends to take a few steps away.

Tomoki concentrated, trying to decide how his abilities would come in assistance, not even sure if his illusions would work on this unnatural opponent. Takuya stood by both Ruki and Tomoki protectively, considering each worked better in the long-range rather than hand-to-hand (though he had the distinct feeling Ruki could hold her own). Kouji's eyes were set on the Device, even as he rushed over to be by Izumi's side, obviously working with the only other one who possessed quick movements. They'd make a fair team of tag. In the beginning, the group did feel that six against one was unfair, but the Device quickly proved that this was hardly the case.

Whether it was deflecting the barrage of hits Izumi and Kouji tried to land, or sending Junpei's attack at Ruki while said witch had her spell aimed at the lightning demon, it would often force the two to race over and either deflect or dispel their own attacks in order to protect the other from this. It was proving a long fight, and it stayed at an even match through most of it. Things changed when an hour passed full of nothing more than senseless exchanges of strikes.

"Ne, Ruki-san. Do you think if I use an illusion on her she'd get confused and the others would have an opening?" Tomoki inquired, and yelped when he thought one of the Device's misfired attacks would hit him, only to have Takuya use his power of fire to knock it away.

"We won't know until you try," Ruki growled, sending a blast of powerful magic.

"Right." Tomoki nodded, and using all his concentration tried to warp the mind of the Device so it'd suddenly find itself in a small field - something small, just in case it didn't work; a turn in events, but not the expected one. The Shinma Device's eyes changed to resemble Tomoki's exactly, and soon afterwards, held out her hand to absorb the last blast Ruki sent.

"Shit," the witch cursed, realizing what they had just done. The barrier around the arena quivered, feeling itself being absorbed and manipulated.

"Ruki…" Tomoki whimpered, walking over to her. The world of night was melting away but remained dark, as everything but the living participants was altering itself.

"Uh… guys… something's wrong," Takuya pointed out the obvious, backing over protectively to Tomoki.

"We noticed," Izumi hissed, stepping away as fast as she could from the growing circle beneath the Device, which appeared to be hovering over it at the same time. Takuya noticed Kouji had apparently rushed to his side in a sudden burst of speed. Junpei was by Izumi, and the group watched anxiously.

"What's going on?" Izumi demanded, requiring information at that very moment.

"Can't you see?" Ruki asked coldly, watching the Device with hateful eyes. "She's combining Tomoki's ability of illusions with my magic, forcing the false images to become a reality," the witch explained, and silence descended.

"Is this how strong she is without anyone cheating…?" Takuya asked in a soft whisper.

"I doubt it," Ruki snorted. "I'm thinking something happened with it, and that's the reason for that unsettling feeling." The witch made her point clear. If this creature was developed through black magic and science, it was plausible she had been tampered with. From there things went downhill, especially when the creature summoned forth a rather large and intimidating Gensui Demon that hovered above them. Ruki and Takuya worked together in handling the demon, already aware of its weakness to flame; Kouji and Izumi pummeled the creature; and Tomoki took advantage of this situation that the Device placed them in. If her illusions could become reality in this world, so could his. Junpei's lightning abilities were strengthened with the angry clouds gathering overhead, and especially from Tomoki's creation of a large energizer.

"**The rules are quite simple. No possessions."**

Izumi lashed out, and felt her body hit crudely in her lower abdomen, knocking her away from the Device. Kouji replaced her position, and uppercut the Device, knocking it away. Its eyes blank again, and no longer that of Tomoki's, it flipped before landing a surprise kick on Kouji from behind.

"**Once all six of you are in that arena, no more are to arrive."**

Snarling, Izumi used her claws, attempting to slice the Device to ribbons with them. However, the Device, after a short moment of feeling Izumi trying to dice her up, whipped around and stabbed the blonde in the shoulder. A loud snarl of pain came from Izumi, and Kouji reacted instantly, kneeing the Device away from Izumi, who yelped upon feeling the nails ripped out. She clutched her shoulder, and watched as the vampire got the Device as far from her as possible. Junpei rushed over, concern outweighing the need to fight.

"**If anyone tries to intervene and help you, the Shinma Device will kill them."**

After Takuya and Ruki destroyed the first Gensui Demon, they were dismayed as the Device brought forth a second. They concentrated their energies on destroying the new one, and tried to ignore the rising anger about how the Device seemed intent on trying to keep all preoccupied so there would be no group bombardment on her, much like there initially was. Three hours had passed since the start of the battle.

"**No summoning. You may bring forth objects, but nothing living or dead to help."**

Regardless of Junpei's protests, Izumi raced forward again to fight that horrid Device. Her bleeding shoulder ached, and she was determined to return the favor that their opponent so kindly granted her. The Gensui Demon locked its eyes on Tomoki, finding an easier opponent than the current two it had. Simply enough, it was running away from the flames Takuya and Ruki unleashed upon it that was slowly killing it. It bounded towards the young illusionist, temporarily distracting him from his concentration on the items he created to assist Junpei. This in turn weakened Junpei for a moment, and the Device took the opportunity to knock him into Izumi. Horror filling the brunette's insides, he moved fast as he could towards Tomoki.

**"Oh… and if the Shinma Device breaks these rules…"**

From the corner of his eye, Kouji caught sight of the brunette running towards Tomoki, and then saw the large Gensui Demon leaving a trail of decomposing flesh behind in its wake. His eyes widened, and he felt himself flung harshly to the ground, having not paid attention to the movements of the Device. He shot up, and raced towards the illusionist and the direction of the brunette's running. He knew precisely what was about to happen, and he couldn't let it. He couldn't…

"…**that's when you know…" **

Rearing back as it released a horrible screech, the Gensui Demon soon brought down its head to strike at Tomoki and consume the small human. Takuya leapt forward, arms wrapping around Tomoki as a giant burst of flame surrounded them protectively. It wouldn't be enough to…

"…**someone has altered it..."**

Kouji was in front of them, and grabbed the large protruding teeth of the Gensui Demon, which stopped it. He felt the heat of the flames behind him falter and then extinguish, and cursing while the goo of the dying flesh of the demon dribbled down his arm. "K-Kouji…" Takuya whispered, seeing the vampire just barely managing to hold back the Gensui Demon. Vampires had strength far beyond the comprehension of humans, and the logic of science. The older they were, the stronger they became, but although Kouji was a fair age, he wasn't quite enough to hold the Gensui Demon for too long.

Takuya let go of Tomoki, who knew what he had to do. Takuya stood directly behind Kouji, and placed his arms on either side of the vampire. He had to get this right, and avoid hitting the other. The raw throat of the Gensui Demon was there before the human, who resisted the desire to gag. The movement of disgust within his stomach held no match for the unusual movements inside the Demon's throat. Concentrating, he tried to not concern himself with the risk of the threat of the Gensui Demon's flesh dripping on him. A large burst of flames erupted from his hands, forcing its way down the Demon's throat. It began choking on them, forcing it to jump backwards, making pained screams. The brunette yanked Kouji away, sensing the sudden movement, and through the combination of both males' power, all three made it out alive.

"**And you will die."**

The brunette cautiously got up, and checked on Kouji. The vampire clutched both his arms, body shaking. His eyes were tightly clutched shut, and Takuya reached over for him. "Kouji…?" He whispered the vampire's name gently, as though afraid saying it would cause the vampire to lash out for some reason. A click. The brunette remembered something that horrified him…

**"You're a fool. Well, here's some tips for you, that way you don't screw up. Angst can't leave the arena until you or that guy is dead, got it? And I recommend you stay away from that black stuff, it doesn't bode too well with any type of skin," Cursed informed him, and then jumped away when some black goo fell where she stood.**

…any type of skin… that included Kouji, who had skin… right? So did this mean… that… when… that right now…

"**Well, that Gensui Demon has made the third round not happen. You guys don't worry, the Angelics are taking your human to remove the Decay Curse," She explained to them, and Yamaki nodded.**

"**Was the curse on him long enough to cause any permanent damage?" Yamaki asked, his tone serious.**

"**No, he'll be fine. Not so sure about her, though." Cursed sighed.**

The Decay Curse - a curse that would devour and force the body to go through a sort of living death. It is much like transforming an immortal to a mortal, as they feel their very body decay and themselves die, every last cell in their body tingling with death. The Decay Curse, when inflicted by a Gensui Demon, affected all - it was one of the few alternatives in killing an immortal. Takuya stared, horrified, at Kouji, feeling his heart sink. "Kouji…" The brunette reached forward to the vampire, who merely jerked away.

"Don't touch me," Kouji hissed, eyes slowly cracking open. Judging from the shaking in his arms and body, Kouji was definitely feeling his body dying. The brunette felt fear rise inside of him. He could see it, the thinning beneath the sleeves of Kouji's shirt. The vampire was dying, and until the end of the battle… there was no reversing this.

"But Kouji…" Takuya reached pitifully towards his love again, not wanting to lose the other. The vampire jumped away, and swayed slightly, developing a difficulty to stand. He truly was dying, right before the human's eyes.

"Don't touch me. It'll just contaminate you too…" The vampire whispered harshly, before falling to his knees and coughing harshly, blood black as the night sky with no moon came spilling forth. Kouji's body no longer needed it. The brunette felt the tears welling in his ears, the sounds of the battle shared between the others and the Device fading away. The blood, so black… it shone beneath the stars in the sky, those that peaked from behind the clouds. A sinking feeling arose inside, a growing emptiness.

"Please don't…" Takuya whimpered. He knew exactly why the Decay Curse was working so quickly on Kouji: years ago, the vampire was supposed to have died, and with an already dead body there wasn't much for the Decay Curse to turn to waste. The brunette so badly wanted to just touch Kouji, to hold him and never let go. To never lose him.

"I won't." Kouji cringed at his own words, clenching his eyes shut again as a small trail of black blood began to ooze from one eye. It cracked open again, red strains of veins making it hard to tell if it truly was veins or merely dark red blood covering his eyes. "We promised to go on a real date after this, remember?" The vampire gave a weak smile, and the brunette reached forward again.

"Right…" Takuya breathed, hand just barely hovering over the vampire's shoulder. The pain was too much for Kouji to bother even fighting against Takuya's wish to be nearer. A cry resounded in the distance, signifying a new Gensui Demon coming. Fresh tears started to well up in Takuya's amber eyes, and he stifled a sob. His heart was aching so much. If words were ever found to express the pain, it would metaphorically break the heart of whoever heard such words. If a song could ever be composed to mirror the ache of watching someone you love die, one would feel as though it was his or her own heart being torn; eating away at them, a painful melody. For the first time in all the years Takuya had known Kouji, the vampire looked frail. All to protect him… his body shuddered, guilt welling inside. Kouji gently placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder, careful to not let his contaminated limb to touch Takuya's bare skin. Unable to hold back, the brunette carefully hugged the vampire, who gently hugged him back. Neither permitted the other to touch them skin on skin; there was no absolutely physical contact, but the warmth of the hug was enough. Takuya's living body gave enough warmth for Kouji's hurting insides to develop numbness. He smiled, and held the brunette as tightly as he could without risking the other to the curse. Every part of him was dying: his body, heart, and soul. He wouldn't keep his promise; it was too late now. But at least he could hold his brunette one last time… _In death's despite, and day and night yield one delight once more? _

There was coldness to Kouji that Takuya had not once felt before - there had always been strange warmth to the icy temperature of Kouji's body. With a great gentle care, the brunette slowly pulled away and lay down a cold body that had always been cold, but still held life within. Amber eyes watering, sobs wracked the brunette's body. A vampire dying wasn't how they had always portrayed it in movies, a body decomposing so quickly it turned to dust. They just stopped having that spark of life that kept the body from stiffening, that kept them moving and growing stronger. The Decay Curse left the outside of the dead body alone, because the flesh was not alive. However, on the inside there was life that the curse wanted to ruin.

Looking over, he watched as the Device fought with Izumi, Junpei, Ruki, and even Tomoki. The four must've seen what had happened, and tried to give the brunette and vampire time to recover. He shuddered. Looking over at the third Gensui Demon the Device had summoned, anger welled inside. By natural instinct, the heart sought out a way to end it's suffering. Rage and violence had always been a good distraction for man. Shakily getting up, the brunette looked at the Demon. 'Roast alive, and die,' he thought, anger filling him from within to without as his ache dulled for the moment, entirely concentrating on a replica of the Demon that killed Kouji. That killed Kouji… bursts of flame erupted from the arena, alarming all on it with exception of two. Circles of air formulated around Izumi, Junpei, Tomoki, Takuya, Ruki, and… Kouji. A horrible screech echoed from the Gensui Demon, feeling it's decomposing, roasting and burning. The stench of burning flesh practically exploded and filled the nostrils of all in the coliseum. Screams erupted from onlookers, and even the referee herself fled from the area trying to escape the horrible smell: the horrible smell of deaths, of bodies that had filled that arena since the dawn of time: since the very first match. Cries of souls locked within the arena itself haunted the minds of all that could hear them over the roar of the fire burning brighter than a star.

A drop of water fell from the sky, then another drop. Soon, all of the water the sky had to offer began pouring down upon them all. It quieted the shrieks, the screams, and the anguished sounds of all the carnage that violence brought with it. In the shadows of the flames, in the rarity of a situation, the hint of a fire demon wafted through. Though a body may die, a spirit lives on, and a friend is always there to help, even after death. Junpei saw the shadow, and his eyes softened. 'Kagami…' he thought, recognizing the assistance his age-old friend brought. The rain fell from the sky, extinguishing the flames that consumed and burned the monsters. Yes. They were monsters to Takuya; due to them, he lost someone so precious to him that the rage within awoke every aching spirit inside the arena. But now the hatred was dead, and all that anger was spent. All that was left was the rain pouring from the heavenly skies. The heavenly skies, crying…

"Takuya…?" Izumi asked tentatively, worry etched in that cat-like face of hers as she cautiously approached the panting human.

"The rain can fall forever, drowning us all in it's weeping. But even then, it cannot cry enough for me," Takuya whispered softly, and fell. Everything hurt so much, the mental pain, the emotional pain… it all was killing him physically. It was all he could do to hold in his organs, his insides. Everything wanted out, everything wanted to die. Everything in him and out wanted to be with Kouji again, to feel the vampire near again and hug him once more.

"What…?" Izumi asked, not having been able to make out what the human said. She glanced over, and her cat-ears flicked downwards, immediately understanding what just transpired. At first she had thought Kouji was just injured enough to be stalled. It never occurred to her that… She hugged the brunette, who did not respond to it. She felt his limp body in her arms, and wondered if anything in Takuya was still alive. She wondered if the heartbeat she felt emitting from the hurting human in her arms was just the echo of what used to be there. A tear fell down her cheek, but it only seemed like a raindrop rolling down her face. She knew it was a tear; she could feel the heat of it as it started out warm and froze in the cold air.

* * *

_The gardens hold all life,_

_The Gardens is where we'll restart…_

_The Gardens at Evening,_

_That's where our love had bloomed…_

_Outside, that's where it had wilted._

-_Gardens at Eve, second half_

_

* * *

_**Puppeh**: -Attaches back- There's nothing to forgive, it's normal to be concerned for people who are nifteh! And please forgive for the cruelty I've done this chapter! Thank you... you've no idea what that meant. -Glomps j00- Ah yes, the inner-sadist. XD -Obviously could not ignore own inner sadist- Nuuu... I already killed Takuya in two different fanficlets! Ah yes, you'll get the next chapter in a moment. OMG KITTEN! -Glomps j00... again- KAWAII DESU!  
**CrashedmyHarley**: Words cannot aptly express how terrified I am of you right now. So I'll just run. Very, very fast. And hope you don't catch up and kill me. -Cowers in FEAR- I'm sorry!  
**GemmaniGirl**: ...I think Kouji would be a bit more than severely pissed. xD Yes, the group did have blank WTF expressions. I'm thinking most everyone did. Heheh... GG-san, the Takuya and Kouji clones are complaining how you jinxed them... XD -Hugs- Just ignore them. -Gives you more candeh-  
**Largo-sensei**: He's Takuya. I don't think I can accurately explain his decisions, ever. Honto? Domo arigatou! -Glomps, snuggles- You. Are. So. NICE! -Hurgs- And I'm am SO SORRY! Also, Ohio sounds teh COOL. Must go there sometime when I learn how to drive...  
**RoseLavenderRose**: -Squees- Kawaii! You asked so nicely! -Glomps- The second chapter will be posted immediately after this one!  
**chibikuro rose-sama**: You should own McDonalds. You could like... host Fanfiction Cons or something. XD And we'd all be worshipping you n' stuff... it'd be fun!  
**Shitza**: Holy skittles, that many? -Gawk- I hope you're okay! And yes, you updating makes us all VERY happy because you are teh goodness... and about that wish... WELL...  
**Angel Born of Darkness**: So long as you are good! -Silence- Oh, snap. -Runs for it- I'M SO SORRY! I love you! And Kouji! Honest! -Hides-  
**Sailor Epyon**: YES! You know their stories! Bwahahahah! And actually... this IS a video game! Boggles your mind, doesn't it? XD (j/k) Naruto references are always good. They keep your heartbeating. The SasuNaru flowin'. I am so flippin' happy you said that you've no idea. -Been worried it SUCKED- Yes. Kisei was burned past oblivion. If he wasn't, Sora from Kingdom Hearts may be wondering why his Keyblade had the remains of a vampire etched into it. YES! Kouji is a hentai, and fluff is good! YOU KNOW ALL! Also, I'm very sorry. -Hides-  
**Bonnie Mizuhara**: Yes, exert all your hatred on Kisei and leave me oughta this... -Scampers away... AFRAID- Uhm... err... I'm sorry. I love you. Really. But uhm... you know, working eight/ten-hour long day shifts does have its drawbacks... eheh... oh living life. -Scared- I can't blame you. 'Only Axel' WAS a requested fic though... so my friend will SAY nothing about the mop... (that'd probably have you running for the hills).  
**Dragi or Kill**: There's no such thing as 'late reviews.' So long as you enjoyed it, you don't even have to review. (But I'm honoured you took the time to do so) Thank you so much! Oh, why'd you stop WoW? (Why?)  
**takuya**: Thank yoouuu! Uhm... err... I'M SO SORRY! -Grovels- 


	19. Epilogue: No Morning After

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon. I do own my characters.  
**Special Note**: HP (or Lady Lemonade as you all know me) would like to give a special thanks to EVERYONE! From her awesome beta-reader (who spiffs up the chapters with exception of the first few and this one), to all the reviewers, to even the readers who didn't leave a review. With a total of 2733 hits (all chapters together) and 186 reviews... THANK YOU SO MUCH! Despite how much I've really come to hate this story, your kind words and encouraging suggestions are what brought this to a close. I suck with endings, and so I can only hope this epilogue will be okay with you all. Everything in _italics_ is a flashback, okay? Rockin'. Any and all reviews will be replied to (via PM here), or if it's an anonymous review please leave your e-mail in the designated area. So if you have ANY questions, feel free to ask.I love you all SO much, and I can only wish this fanfic brought you half as much happiness as your wonderful words have brought me. Although I'm not sure if an angsty finish to this thing counts as any sort of happiness... err... anyway... almost everything in italics here are from PREVIOUS chapters. As in, with exception of Takuya's flashback to talking to Serlio, you've already read. But if you'd like a quick refresh of almost every single Koukuya moment in this fanfiction, feel free to read on. There's bits a pieces included, but not much. Again, I'm sorry you've all reached the shittiest end to a story you'll ever find... but this was all I could think of. (Wow, I'm being really pathetic/sappy about this... XD) Gomen nasai! May you all have wonderful days, I'll see you again in 'Everytime We Touch', a fluff fanfiction written to make up for this shite. (Lovin' you all, and thank you again for being the awesome/cute/sexy people you are)  
**What About the Wish?**: A question you've all been asking. Whatever you want their wish to be. This epiloque says nothing about it, because it's lefy entirely up to you what it should be. Just remember, it can't be a wish for someone who had died to be alive again. Beyond that, the universe is the limit.

* * *

"_There seems to be a lot you don't understand. Firstly, they say you can have whatever wish you want to be granted if you win. That's a horrible little lie they feed you. You can't bring someone back from the dead; it doesn't go over well with either Reaper. You die in this match, Kouji can't ask for you back." _Haunting words from a vampire that was killed in battle; killed by a mere human. However, those cruel words had been proven wrong. The human, Takuya, had survived and won the match. He was not the one who had died. Due to a riot, the group was forced into another match with a being known as a 'Shinma Device'. Kouji died because the 'Shinma Device' had cheated, a sign revealing it had been tampered with. Izumi in the previous matches had indeed been a possession case, but came the final battle with the Device; the creature within her had reached a level of something similar to 'nirvana' and settled with her soul. It became one with her, without destroying either of them. It was no longer a case of possession, but of a mutually decided living arrangement. Thus, they did not cheat. Because of some arrogant demon's choice to tamper with the Device, Takuya lost something that day that meant more to him than anything else. And he could not get it back. He had tried, but failed.

* * *

"_Yamaki was a vampire! He became a ghost, why can't Kouji?" Takuya demanded of the Reaper of Souls, who sighed before turning to him._

"_Yamaki had a purpose. His purpose has been spent, and now he is coming back with me as well. Ruki and he are making their final farewells even as we speak. The only thing that would give Kouji any purpose to come back, other than a loyal love to you, would be your promise. After that promise is fulfilled, I'll have to get him again. And you'll lose him a second time." Serlio explained, eyes hardening. Her accent was gone, and her voice was devoid of anything. Cursed watched from the shadows, tail swaying to and fro. Her eyes were slightly watery, fox ears pointed downwards like a scolded puppy. She was concerned for the human, and could understand his pain. Once, long ago she had lost someone she had loved as well…and still could never have back._

"_I'll go back with you, and you can have Kouji stay in my place." Kouichi suggested, floating through a wall. The first time Kouji 'died' all those years ago, it had killed Kouichi inside. When he had died, all he cared about was returning to his twin whom had returned to him. Though returning with Serlio and letting Kouji live would hurt him on the inside, he knew it was the right thing to do. Takuya and Kouji would always be suffering if they apart. _

"_Tch." Serlio shook her head, accent returning somewhat. "Leestin, I dun't want to hear you. I'll take you bahck when I have to." A weak, zombie-like smile before it disappeared. She was trying to lighten the mood. She was failing. "I cannot do that. You're purpose was to keep company to those close to your brother. You chose the path long ago to do anything to make your brother happy. Bringing Kouji back will do nothing good for him. The limitations on him would be even greater than when he was a human. Limited touch, limited interaction… at least a vampire may pull off being a human around real ones. Ghosts, of any kind, are incapable of doing that. Only those with a developed sixth sense will be aware of their presence, and even less of them could interact with them. Yamaki in all his centuries as what he was, not once was allowed to hold one of his grandchildren, for his body could not remain solid enough to. He can do simple things of bodily interactions, but he could only do so much. Even then, during the tournament he needed a special spell for me so no one would become aware of what he was." Her accent was yet again gone from her words. Words that spoke truth only, and thus no clear pronunciation was given to the words. They were just facts. _

"_But… that doesn't matter." Kouichi tried. "Right?" He asked, and got a soft nod from the brunette. Takuya didn't care about all that; he just wanted to be around Kouji again. To hear his voice… maybe get a rare smile…to just be with him._

"_And when Takuya dies? I'll have to get both of them, and they'll be separated again. There is some truth to the stories of Heaven and Hell, you realize." Serlio stared at them. Receiving no response, she turned her heel and left. _

It was sweet of Kouichi offering to have Kouji take his place. Despite all the moments that the poltergeist had grated on every fray of nerve in the brunette's body, Kouichi made up for all of it in his own little way. Whether it was when he was the only audience cheering their team on, or if he let his tired friends sleep without disruption (aka, scare off anyone who would dare awaken them). In Takuya's fragile state of mind after the fight with the Device, Kouichi had indeed gone unusually out of his way to help the brunette. The poltergeist had never been in love, but he could easily see what happened when someone a person loved died. The person who lost their love died as well, but not physically. Empty amber eyes, that only had a small hint of life in them when there was hope… hope that was crushed by the reality of a Reaper's words. The train whistled, signaling it was ready to take them back to the world of mortals and humans. Ruki, Izumi, Junpei, and Tomoki slowly got on board. They took their time however, waiting for the brunette and poltergeist.

* * *

"_Even when you're not hungry?" Takuya asked, no longer playing with the ball. While he didn't approve of the fact three times a month Kouji would kill someone to live, he never really voiced this opinion. It wasn't like Kouji had much of a choice, and neither of them could realistically break into a hospital and take the blood others needed. _

"_Yeah." Kouji answered simply, and for a moment Takuya wondered if he moved. It wasn't until he found Kouji grabbing a hold of him and pulling him close. It was like a hug, but not a friendly hug, nor a more-than-just-friends hug. It was a weird thing Kouji began doing two years ago, and the brunette came to just see it as the vampires way of either showing some sort of weird friendshippy affection, or just because Kouji liked the feeling of something warm against his cold dead body. The first few times freaked the shit out of the brunette, but his was more or less used to it by now._

Faint memories flickered through the brunette's mind, sitting on the trail. He said nothing, and looked at nothing. Kouichi hovered worriedly near him, while Junpei and Izumi watched with concern as well. So badly did Junpei want to hug Izumi to comfort her, for he knew she was hurting from watching her childhood friend suffer so. But it'd be cruel to display affection in front of someone who just lost someone they loved. He kept to himself because of this. Tomoki sat next to his brotherly friend, leaning slightly against the brunette as a small sign of comfort. Ruki appeared to feel guilty, obviously feeling as though she did something wrong because she got to have a 'grandfather' care for her after Kaishi murdered her parents. Yes, Yamaki was the grandfather that came to her home after her parents had died.

* * *

"_It shouldn't be feeble. He can go through walls and stuff." Takuya said, and waved his hand around just as a habit to further show his point. _

"_It is when I already took care of the bastards." Kouji answered, and the brunette turned to look at where he last guessed Kouji was._

"_What?" Takuya blinked. No wonder the police couldn't find them, Kouji did first. _

"_It's not nice to waste perfectly good blood." Kouji said in an odd voice, and next thing Takuya knew Kouji had him pinned down beneath him and began nuzzling his neck. Okay, this most certainly was new._

"_Uhh… Kouji? If you're hungry, then go eat." Takuya said uneasily, and felt goose bumps cover his skin when two sharp fangs touched his skin, but didn't pierce it._

"_Don't worry, I'd never bite you. You know, there's been something weird about you ever since you came back. For example…" Kouji began, and then pulled down Takuya's shirt collar to where the bullet had hit him. "…there's not even a trace of where you got hit. There should at least be some minor sign. I doubt modern medicine has gotten so good a person gets better that quickly." He continued._

Another memory, another pang hit Takuya's heart. Everything just flashing into his mind, and he could not stop the memories. He couldn't stop hurting, and he certainly couldn't stop loving. The memories hurt being recalled, but in a way… it was a relief and a kind of red-hot irony burning him. He didn't want to forget the memories of Kouji with him, but he couldn't stand remembering.

* * *

"_Yeah right." Kouji brushed him off._

"_You know, if I could find you I'd hit you for that!" Takuya scowled, then jumped when Kouji grabbed him. _

"_You know where I am now." Kouji said, a grin in his words._

"_Yeah, but you know I'm going to hit you now." Takuya said, and shook his head._

"_True." Kouji shrugged, then pulled Takuya close again._

"_You sure you want to do that after what just happened?" Takuya sighed._

_"Yes. This way, if that happens again I'll scream in your ear this time." Kouji answered._

They were coming faster, quicker than before. The brunette trembled, and clenched his eyes shut.

* * *

"_You weren't supposed to know that." Kouji muttered._

"_And why not! Because I am a human?" Takuya demanded. _

"_No." Kouji answered._

"_Then why?" Takuya sighed._

"_I don't want you to enter." Kouji explained._

"_Why should you care? If you don't think I'm your friend, then I don't see why you should care." Takuya grumbled. _

"…" _Kouji was silent. _

"_Not going to say anything huh?" Takuya mumbled, then crossed his arms. It was quiet, a bit too quiet. Did Kouji just leave him alone in there! Probably left with Kouichi and Yamaki too! That jerk! While the brunette was fuming in his head, he paid no attention to his surroundings. While caught up, it didn't occur to him someone was behind him until two arms wrapped around him. Feeling how cold they were, Takuya instantly realized it was Kouji. He didn't leave; he was probably walking around trying to figure out how to explain whatever it was that went on in his mind._

_"I am." Kouji said. "I can't consider you a friend Takuya. In maybe 70, or 90 years from now you're going to die from old age. And I'm going to still be alive, and I'll always know you and remember you died. Think about that." With that, the arms left and the brunette was speechless._

* * *

"_Don't bother. It's your decision, I can't stop you." Kouji sighed. "Just don't bleed or anything." The brunette laughed at this comment._

"_This coming from a vampire? What, afraid you'll bite me?" Takuya chuckled._

"_No, but every time you're bleeding it makes me nauseous. I guess you have some sort of nasty blood that repels vampires." Kouji said, getting another laugh._

"_Oh, thanks. I really appreciate that. At least I don't have to worry about getting turned into a raisin." Takuya said, and smiled. The arms were back, but only momentarily._

"_Lets go check on the two idiots and your unconscious brother." Kouji suggested. Nodding, he felt the cold fingers and soft fabric of the glove grab his hand, and tug it towards the direction of the kitchen._

* * *

"_I can't sleep anywhere." He (Takuya) sighed. The vampire stepped away from the window (where he was trying to fix the damage) and tilted his head at the brunette. Curious as to what Kouji was thinking, and also when the vampire decided to not have the shadow around him. Walking around, Kouji looked up expectantly at his brother, who was writing tomorrow's nights plans on how to bother the Kanbara family as they slept. _

"…_uhm, yeah?" Kouichi asked, finally noticing the stare he was getting._

"_Pick up your mess." Was all Kouji said, before Kouichi sighed and everything on the floor moved to make a big pile in a corner. Blinking in surprise, the brunette looked at the clean floor, then to the vampire._

"_Sleep on the floor." Kouji said simply, then returned to trying to figure out how to fix the window._

* * *

"_Izumi-san, are you having a breakdown?" Tomoki asked. While this went on, Takuya nearly jumped out of his skin when Kouji wrapped his arms around Takuya's waist._

"_Gah! Bleh, I'm getting used to you doing that in the dark." Takuya muttered._

"_Uhm…" Yamaki began, blinking at the odd thing going on between Takuya and Kouji. Poor guy, no one explained to him about that. _

"_Can I help you?" Tomoki asked, smiling happily. By now for whatever reason Kouji went to nuzzling Takuya's neck now, making the brunette sweat-drop at this._

* * *

"_Hey! Okay, now you're not saying anything on purpose!" Takuya growled. "Come on, speak!" He tried, and Kouji still held his silence with a slight smirk. "I will make you make some sort of noise!" The brunette said with determination. Getting an idea, he reached over and gave Kouji a big hug. Startled by this sudden movement, Kouji raised a brow at the brunette._

"_What are you doing?" The vampire asked._

"_Hah! You talked." Takuya said happily, and then put his right cheek against Kouji's left. "Guess that means I win and you lose." He said happily._

"…" _Kouji was suddenly very stiff and didn't really move._

"_Hey, uh Kouji…?" Takuya blinked, unsure what was going on this time. Before he could ask anything more really though he felt cold lips on his warm ones and letting out a startled noise before he felt his back hit the bed with some weight on him. This most certainly was something new. Feeling arms wrap around him, the brunette slightly blushed when feeling Kouji trying to pull him closer (when its physically impossible to really do that without crushing one of them). To be honest, it was something Takuya had actually been hoping would happen, but then would push it away. He felt his heart flutter some, and blushed more knowing Kouji would immediately notice the quickened pace. It was part of the reason the brunette tried to discourage his feelings because the vampire would find out easily and well… the end result even if Kouji liked him back wouldn't be good. But there the two were kissing on the brunette's bed. Interesting how these things seem to work out._

_What started out as something simple and no more of just an impulse Kouji really couldn't stop, got a bit more encouraged when Takuya began to respond. Momentarily forgetting the dangers of this sort of thing, the vampire began to deepen the kiss more and got a soft moan from Takuya._

* * *

"_So you killed a murderer?" –Takuya_

"_Would you rather me cause property damage?" –Kouji_

"_No, but why?" _

"_Remember when I explained a vampires mind may not want to do something but the body does?" –Kouji_

"_Brother, that sounded weird…" –Kouichi_

"_Yeah?" –Takuya_

"_Well… that's why!" –Kouji_

"_Whoa whoa, can you two explain to me what exactly is going on?" Kouichi sighed, getting confused. Sighing, they did and Kouichi was raising a brow accusingly at Kouji by the end. "That's cute you two like each other and all, but that wasn't smart Kouji."_

* * *

"_Look I couldn't control what I was doing, okay?" Kouji growled, acting like an irritated child. _

"_If you weren't hungry why did you try to bite him?" Kouichi asked._

"_I wasn't hungry! It was! IT IT!" Kouji yelled._

"_So, you're body was hungry but you weren't? I don't get it…" Kouichi sighed._

"_You think I do?" Takuya asked._

"_Wait! Maybe Kouji is talking about the other kind of hungry?" Kouichi said, suddenly getting this bright idea. Takuya sweat-dropped and shook his head._

"_I doubt it." He sighed. "Right Ko-…?" Blinking the brunette looked around for the vampire. "Uh… Kouji?" He blinked._

"_Hey, you're doing the shadow thing again Kouji… wait, was I right? I was just picking on you for fun." Kouichi cringed, and floated over to see._

"…" _Kouji made no response. _

_"My, what a naughty brother I have." Kouichi laughed floating back up to see a tomato red Takuya. "When you were going to bite him, it wasn't to suck him dry was it?" The ghost pried, until a shoe was thrown at him._

* * *

"_What…?" Takuya began, but from a sudden lurch, then a feeling as if you were falling really really fast came. His stomach did flip-flops and he felt himself coming out of his seat. A loud bang followed by a jerk around Takuya braced himself for impact against the windows or something solid but then a hand grabbed his arm and yanked him into cold arms. Kouji had grabbed him, and kept his own self from ramming into something by holding onto a pole._ _

* * *

_

"…_one question." Kouji sighed, getting all eyes, and then he poked Takuya. "Are you done choking me?"_

"_Realistically, I can't choke you seeing as you don't need to breathe. And no, not until I know we're not going to go flying around again." Takuya replied, and then poked Kouji right back._

* * *

"_Hey hey hey! Others are staying here! Save the assassinations for outside the coliseum, and the fighting for the arena, would you?" Cursed ordered. Yet again, Yamato resumed restraining Taichi, as Kouji wrapped his arms around Takuya to stop him all the while avoiding getting burned himself._

* * *

"_So you all have reasons." Ruki sighed, before glancing at Kouji who said nothing. The vampire raised a brow at her, before realizing she was asking him to give his own. Walking over, he flopped into Takuya's lap (who had been sitting on his bed cross-legged) and sighed.  
"I just don't like Zanshi." Kouji replied, shrugging. The brunette looked down at him with a raised brow, but said nothing._  
He did have a reason…and it wasn't because he didn't like Zanshi. The brunette hugged his knees, realizing that was initially why Kouji had agreed to go with Yamaki. Why the vampire decided to do something that before he refused to even acknowledge. Kouji wanted to protect him. And he did.

* * *

"_Kouji, why are you still in my bed?" Takuya asked, finding himself to unable lay down properly due to Kouji's arms wrapped around his waist. When that happened was anybody's guess.  
"You make a good pillow." Came Kouji's reply, making the brunette merely roll his eyes at him.  
"If you're going to be that way, at least let me lay down. I don't want to sit up all night. I'm not like Yamaki; I'm picky." Takuya grumbled, and felt Kouji move away so he could. The brunette scrambled under the blankets and plopped his head on his pillow before sighing. Tomorrow would be nice; they were fighting in the daylight. Of course, Kouji probably wouldn't take that too well, the guy couldn't stand it. He had a pretty good reason though; most creatures had a tendency to not like what was capable of killing them.  
"See you in the morning." Kouji whispered, and brushed some of Takuya's bangs out of his hair.  
"Yeah yeah, sleep well bloodsucker." Takuya yawned, not caring about the cold fingers moving across his forehead. Sure, it sent shivers up his spine just because it was something cool against his warm skin, but that was a normal reaction.  
"I'll do that. I'm not liking sleeping at night, but hey…" Kouji shrugged, and lightly kissed Takuya's cheek before going to the closet._

* * *

"_Kanbara Takuya is the winner, so long as he gets up off the arena!" A woman's voice called, but the brunette blearily looked up to try and make sure it was Cursed. It seemed to be, because she was pacing up and down the sides motioning for him to move. Getting up slowly, he began to crawl. Crying out, he fell back on the goo and the burning returned, making him whimper slightly. It hurt, it hurt too much. Arms wrapped around his waist, and hoisted him up. Groaning, he attempted to open one eye and look over. Angst was dragging him over to the edge, and then dumped him down before she fell next to him.  
"…thanks…" She whispered, her breathing strangely uneven and short. Nodding, the brunette pulled himself over the edge and fell, only to find arms catching him. Kouji.  
"You're an idiot." The vampire said, and hugged the brunette tightly._  
That day, Takuya had fought his first Gensui Demon and still managed to save not only his life but also that of another human's. The second he fought against he defeated with Ruki's help, but then… a Gensui Demon illegally summoned went to attack Tomoki, and in the brunette's haste to save his practically adopted younger brother he had not thought it through properly. Due to this, Kouji placed himself in danger to protect him. Guilt welled inside. 'Kouji…'

* * *

"_He's not up, he's lying down," Kouji corrected him, and walked over before plopping next to the brunette._

* * *

"_I feel like I can fight two of those demons now!" the brunette declared. After he said that, irony of ironies his legs gave out and Kouji caught him before he hit the ground. "…Okay, so I exaggerated. One of those demons."_

* * *

"_Why don't you let me?" Kouji asked, sensing the angry vibes from the brunette next to him. He wasn't in the mood for an argument, at the moment he merely wanted some nice alone time with the brunette…his Takuya had been out for a few days, it wasn't right! It was cruel, damnit!_

* * *

"_For one, vampires don't drink from the dead!" Kouji snapped as he took the offensive again and landing another cut on Taichi, this time his neck. "For two, you ever… **ever** accuse me of not caring for my brother or Takuya again I will not be on friendly terms with you, whether you are on them with me or not." He grounded out, and when Taichi blocked his next hit he pushed the brunette so hard Taichi found it rather difficult to not slide or fall backwards. "I didn't **join** this tournament for any reason other than to protect Takuya, and if it weren't for him and his damn forsaken human blood I wouldn't even be here." He hissed. Taichi looked rather confused, but managed to finally knock Kouji back and away from him._

* * *

_Mumbling a soft apology that probably went unheard, Kouji walked uneasily over to Yamaki's side. Never before had it seemed so far away… Takuya handed a now sleeping Tomoki to a startled Yamaki, and rushed to greet his worn out friend. The vampire in the end tumbled off the arena and Takuya just barely managed to 'catch' him. Although it was more of the vampire landing on the brunette, it still counted. Takuya's warm arms embraced the vampire, who was grateful to feel something so warm that **wouldn't** roast him like a marshmallow. Kouji's arms immediately wrapped around Takuya in return, and he nuzzled the brunette's hair and breathed in deeply. He actually thought his plan with using the blood to protect him would fail, and he'd never be to able to feel, smell, hear, watch… and pretty much anything else his half-dead brain could think of at the moment he enjoyed having done in the past with Takuya.  
"You're so soft…" Kouji whispered, and the brunette blinked a bit confused not having understood what the vampire said. Kouji took no notice. At the moment he just wanted to never let go of Takuya and just kiss him. Just because. A squeak pulled him from his thoughts.  
"Kouji… ack! You're crushing me!" Takuya informed him, trying to push Kouji away just enough so he could breathe properly again. Kouji loosened his grip. Ignoring the aching feeling in his fangs, Kouji relished his moment with the brunette. And remained oblivious to the raised brows he was getting from Yamaki, Izumi, and Junpei. Takuya all the while just couldn't figure out why Kouji was suddenly being so… snuggly? That was the word, right? Whatever… even though he was no officially chilled to the bone, Takuya felt safe and content. Now, to just get Kouji to understand that he had to let Takuya go so that the vampire could get some blood to drink and they could all get some well-deserved rest._

* * *

"_Do you want to die?" Kouji asked, the look still on his face and his hands pressed against the wall next to Takuya's shoulders. The demanding question wasn't a threat; merely something said to make the brunette think.  
"No, but-" He started, but found himself immediately cut off.  
"Do you think **I** want you to die?" Kouji asked, his expression slowly softening. The brunette couldn't find is voice to say anything to that. "I don't. I don't doubt your abilities, I know… I know you can protect yourself. But I still want to protect you either way…" The vampire went on. "Kisei isn't well-respected because of his discovery in how vampires can live without drinking human blood, or his desire to destroy all humans. He's a powerful vampire, well over eight hundred years old… and I can't protect you from him." He said, looking down at the ground. His fist clutched at the wall, crushing some of it in the process. The brunette glanced at the vandalism the vampire committed to the coliseum, and was slowly reminded that despite how gentle Kouji was… he was a hazard to the brunette's health if ever angered (although Kouji was never angry).  
"…Kouji…" Takuya said softly.  
"And I don't want to watch him kill you too." Kouji whispered, the last part of what he said confusing Takuya completely. "I… got 'bent out of shape' because I knew that. And because I don't think you realize how much I need you." He further explained. The brunette's eyes widened some, and then softened. "When I was fighting Taichi, I really did think I was going to die. And all I could think about was what would happen if I did. If you pulled another stunt like that time you took on those robbers, what would have happened if Kouichi wasn't there because I wasn't." Takuya just listened to him, and let his words sink in. It was true though. Had Kouichi not found the brunette, he would have been dead (and without his fire ability). Kouji and Kouichi were almost always were the other was, and the brunette knew that if Kouji ever… died, then Kouichi would probably stay behind long enough to comfort Takuya, and then he'd leave as well.  
"Hey, Kouji…" Takuya tried, and when getting no response he sighed. Choosing another method of saying what he wanted to say, he pulled Kouji into a hug that was soon returned.  
"I don't want you to go." Kouji said in a soft voice, and he held the brunette tighter. Takuya blinked, feeling something warm on his shirt.  
"Kouji, are you crying?" He asked, concerned for his friend. "I'm not going anywhere." He reassured the vampire, a bit scared to see his friend in such a… what was the word? Ah yes, depressing manner. "Listen, I'm not going to die. Don't worry. And if you die… I'll harass Serlio to bring you back when she comes for Kouichi." He said, and heard Kouji laugh slightly. "By the way, can she get him early? You know… before you die." The brunette said, making them both laugh. Kouji pulled away, and sighed deeply. There were no signs he had possibility been crying, but then the guy always had bags under his eyes, and he could have easily wiped the 'tears' away on Takuya's shirt.  
"I love you." Kouji said in this warm, soft tone that for some reason made Takuya blush. Perhaps it was because it was how he said it… how it had this strange promise to it. Or maybe because a vampire just said it to him and meant it, making the words both reassuring and flattering._

* * *

"_The last I saw him was about two days ago and he was practically throwing up his insides. Ruki told me he had said, 'I don't want it,' and in reference to the blood he had taken from you. Some Mages got in there later and managed to drag him to a room where they fixed him up, good as new. Then, when no one was there, he took off and hid. Kouichi was the one who found him, but won't give us any info as to Kouji's exact location, and only visits us when he's asked to get updates on how you were doing," the blonde man told him. "So you tell me if you think he's okay."_

* * *

"_I love you, and more than anything I don't ever want to hurt you. But I'm like someone with duo personalities… one that loves you, and another that loathes you. Even though the one that loves you is out the most, the one that loathes you will always try and take advantage of the chance to kill you. The different is, there's only me… and my instincts. It's in me to kill humans, and it always will be. Even if… even if…" Kouji broke off._

* * *

"_I don't want you to die," Kouji said finally, having come to some sort of conclusion in that head of his._

* * *

"_Actually, I got the most love after my death," Kouji laughed, winking at Takuya._

* * *

"_Remember. If you die, I know who to talk to so that you can be brought back and I can kill you myself," Takuya warned him, and received an amused smile from the vampire.  
"I know," Kouji laughed, and ruffled the brunette's hair.  
_She didn't let him. Serlio didn't let him…

* * *

"_You did a great job!" Takuya cheered before clobbering Kouji in a giant hug.  
"Oww, oww…" Kouji complained, gently nudging Takuya to get off.  
"I thought vampires could heal themselves," Izumi teased.  
"I'm tired, say that later when I can think of an appropriate answer…" Kouji sighed, and giving up on the brunette letting go of him, just kind of hung limply, letting Takuya to hold him up.  
"Ahh, Kouji! You're heavy!" Takuya yelped, before they fell to the ground. The brunette pushed Kouji off, ready to scowl at him only to stop; Kouji had fallen asleep._ _

* * *

_

_At the edge, he just scooted to where he fell off. And felt no solid ground. Kouji had caught him, and held him carefully.  
"Takuya, you're safe… sort of," Kouji sighed with relief, nuzzling Takuya's face._

* * *

"_A lot of things haven't happened in forever…" Junpei said quietly, fiddling with some electrical cables. He amused himself in strange ways humans didn't understand. Kouji flopped on Takuya soon after this, and just kind of laid on him. "Kind of like that," the Thunder Demon nodded.  
"Kouji, please get off me." Takuya sulked. Even if the Angelics healed him thoroughly, he was still sore.  
"'Or 'orm." Kouji replied in a muffled voice.  
"What?" Takuya lifted up his head, turning back some to look at the vampire. "Or worms?" He asked. Kouji looked at him, and said nothing, just kind of returning his stare. "…what?"  
_'You are warm,' had been what Kouji said that day… why did it take him so long to realize this?

* * *

"_Kouji…? Are you there?" Takuya asked. Kouji had determined something that the brunette was unaware of. When he had caught Takuya in his arms that day, bleeding… the scent did not bother him. All that mattered to him was that Takuya was okay. He knew he could resist now, so he made a decision. He was about to act on that decision (which was to smoocheth Takuya because the brunette looked illegally cute at this point, giving him a quizzical look), but fate intervened. And by fate, Kouichi burst in through the roof.  
"GUESS WHAT!" he cheered, scaring Takuya, Kouji, and Junpei. The vampire cast him an evil, evil look. Kouichi noticed, and grinned. He sent a pillow flying at Kouji, knocking him off Takuya._

* * *

"_Nnnmmm…maybe. So, if you know why does that mean Kisei or one of his minions did something to you?" Takuya asked slyly, grinning at the vampire as he tried to pull them both out of the rapidly forming dreary atmosphere. Kouji said nothing. "…Kouji?"  
"After the tournament…" the vampire began suddenly.  
"Eh?" Takuya blinked at him with confusion.  
"…Do you think…we could try and be…" Kouji continued, trying to form the words and to get them to come out. Kouichi mentally laughed maniacally, happy to see the two were **finally** going to talk about their dysfunctional relationship.  
"Try and be…" Takuya repeated, tilting his head curiously as he tried to help the other.  
"…A normal… different couple?" Kouji said, and the brunette got a sudden distinct impression that if Kouji had gotten a bite to eat (oh, what a marvelous pun he made) recently he'd be blushing.  
"…A normal different couple? How the hell does that work?" Takuya asked, grinning at the vampire who rolled his eyes at him.  
"Seriously though," Kouji sighed, looking somewhat sadly at the brunette who looked down immediately feeling guilty.  
"You mean like, go on dates and stuff like that?" Takuya asked, moving his legs to and fro as they dangled over the beds edge. Kouichi continued laughing maniacally in his head, plotting all the different ways he could taunt them about this later. He was also plotting to prevent himself from committing ghost-suicide (despite the impossibility) from the overbearing cuteness of the two male's apparent awkward feelings developing as they discussed this subject. "Yeah. Movie theatres are open until midnight, and all the good restaurants close late at night," Kouji answered, nodding.  
"Sounds good to me," Takuya said, smiling at the vampire who smiled back. Kouichi in his hiding place held a non-existent knife and imitated stabbing himself in the heart and falling through the floor in a manner of a dead man falling. Yes, the cuteness and shy interactions between his twin and friend was killing him. Even though he was dead. Yeah. Kouichi shook his head, scowling at himself for questioning things that didn't matter.  
"That's good," Kouji sighed, relieved. Why he was worried in the first place about the answer he would get from the brunette he did not know, but he was glad the other agreed on the date thing.  
"Hey, think we could go to amusement parks together?" Takuya asked in a joking manner, and laughed as the vampire lightly flicked him in the head. "Ah, come on…you could win me a teddy bear and I could knock a lemon slushy on your lap and laugh evilly as you freeze," he continued, and laughing he jumped out of the way as Kouji attempted to tackle him for that.  
"I don't see how it's fair you get a huggable object while I get something cold on me," Kouji growled playfully, and got off the bed.  
"Hey, I get something cold on me everyday—you," Takuya said, grinning from ear to ear and quickly moved out of the way of Kouji who tried to grab him again. If they were seriously fighting, long ago the vampire would have grabbed the brunette, but seeing as they were goofing around there was no actual effort in escaping or catching.  
"Point taken. Just as I get something huggable everyday—you," Kouji countered, and the brunette scowled at him for that comment. "You cutey-wutey, huggable-wuggable li'l boy," the vampire continued, using words most people thought he'd commit a self-righteous suicide before ever even thinking of saying.  
"I'm not cute! …And you're a pedophile!" Takuya shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the vampire.  
__"Not really, seeing as you are a teen. Although if you want to go on age difference, I must say that I am seeing as I'm what…" Kouji thought about it, counting on his fingers.  
"You died in 1918, right?" Takuya asked, and got smacked in the face by a pillow.  
"We are not having a conversation about the whole living/dead thing. And if we are, then I am a pedophile and you are a necrophiliac," Kouji growled. The brunette yanked the pillow from him, and tilted his in thought about that.  
"Oh gross, you're right…" the brunette said in a disgusted voice, and made a gagging motion.  
"Oh, do not throw up," Kouji yelped, moving away from the brunette.  
_That memory hurt the most, because both had equally looked forward to it.

* * *

"_That's the plan then?" Takuya asked.  
"Speak of Izumi and Junpei's apparent affection for each other to rid ourselves of Kouichi?" Kouji asked, blinking.  
"No…we…we start going out after the tournament," Takuya explained lightly, looking to the side slightly with a mildly red tinge. Ever since that day, all those months ago when he and Kouji kissed… anyway…  
"Of course. What do you say, we watch a movie at the theatres first?" Kouji asked, smiling gently and walking over and putting a hand on the brunette's shoulder.  
"Sounds great," Takuya said, smiling back. Sitting on the bed's edge once again, he sighed and looked back at the ceiling. "Now, we just have to make sure neither of us dies," he said, laughing a little. Cold, but reassuring and comforting, arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind suddenly. Having been accustomed to this random habit of Kouji's for a while now, the brunette wasn't startled by the quick motion.  
"We won't. Trust me," Kouji said softly, and nuzzled the brunette's neck. "Just as you know **I won't let anything happen to you**, rules or no rules…**I know you won't let anything happen to me**," the vampire said quietly. "So…what type of movie do you think we should see?" he asked.  
"Something all cute and chibi-esque," Takuya suggested, cuddling closer to the cold body and placing a hand on one of Kouji's. Yes, he absolutely hated the cold but the kind of cold Kouji's body gave was so very…warm. That didn't make sense, but it didn't have to. After all, when did love make sense?  
_Horrible, unbearable pain…

* * *

_"Oh, Mizu? She… she and Kagami were very close. I don't think Kagami ever realized that Mizu loved her, but she did." Junpei explained, and laughed nervously when seeing Takuya's terrified face. The Thunder Demon then realized his mistake, knowing that in a way the brunette and Kouji were like the two female demons. Whether or not their fate would foreshadow the future was impossible to tell this early on, and the entire team each silently prayed none of them would meet an end like that. That's always a good thing to think though, you just might watch the person you love the most die a tortured death._

And he had.


End file.
